In a Dream
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: With Arago's reappearence, the Troopers need someone to help them, but little do they realize that the boys are getting some help from the opposite sex.
1. cut off

In the event of me taking a super duper long hiatus from this fic, I have found that I cannot any longer gain any inspiration from this twisted fic.

But, do not fret! I am redoing this fic. The characters will remain the same, but the plotline will be a heck of a lot better and more original, trust me.

Thank you for the many many comments I have received on this fic, and I hope those same commenters and followers will read the new fanfic.

Please, be on the lookout for Legendary Armor Samurai Troopers: Dream Arc!

Regards,

MiaYagyu 


	2. RW names to YST names!

Ronin names from English--Jap.   
  
Ryo Sanada--Ryo Sanada  
Sage Date--Seiji Date  
Cye Mori--Shin Mori  
Rowen Hashiba--Toma Hashiba  
Kento Lei Fan--Shu Lei Fan  
  
Other Characters names:  
  
Mia Koji: Naste Yagyu.  
Yulie: Jun  
Tulpa: Arago  
Anubis: Shiten  
Cale: Anubis  
Sekhmet: Naaza  
Dais: Rajura  
Ancient: Kaos 


	3. 1

In a Dream……. (My sequel to Samurai Troopers)

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers or Digimon (Sora and Yolei) or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. Except for Alana, Haven, and Jades. Also, Mariko belongs to Child's Toy (Kodomo no Omocha) 

A/N: This is after the War with Arago.

Another A/N: All names are in Jap, so I'll include a Transition sheet for you to kinda look and see.

~*~

Chap. 1

"Whatever!" Mariko exclaimed

"No way! He, liked, dumped you before you could, like, ask?!" Sora asked, astonished.

I simply nodded. I never liked the way that my friends talked, but they wouldn't be my friends if I only liked them for the way that they talked.

"Alana, girl, I'd, like, find another guy that's, like, hotter than him. Ya know, for, like, revengey purposes, and all that." Yolei got this evil gleam in her eyes at the sound of revenge. Haven made her evil laugh and her and Yolei exchanged high fives.

"Alana Morimiea." I froze at hearing his voice. I felt the coldness run through my body as his hand touched my shoulder and forced me spin to face him. Like I thought, it was Jades.

"What do you want?" I coldly asked.

"Why is it that every time you get mad, your temperature goes way down, and you're not affected?" He asked.

I looked up at him, and gave him my evilest look I could manage. "'Cause I wanna. I hate you and you can go to hell!" I slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Ms. Morimiea!" I could hear the principal yelling at me.

All I could do was stand there. Everything suddenly mixed together and quickly faded out. 'Or maybe it's just me………' My knees gave out and I collapsed. The last thing I felt is a pair of male arms catch me. I could tell by the aftershave that it wasn't my ex-boyfriend, or the principal. It was another male student. 

~*~

I awoke later on, but I wasn't in school. I wasn't even at my own home. In fact, I didn't know where I was. I sat up abruptly.

A guy with long black hair and tiger blue eyes, which was sitting next to me, looked up. "Hey," He laughed, "thought you'd never awake."

"Why am I not in school?" I asked, hastily.

"Apparently, some kids also passed out today at the same moment at school, so they shut down the school until they can find something wrong. So," He continued, "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I did bring you to where I live, and I think the only way I can let your parents know that you're over here, is to know your name." He was getting smart with me.

"Don't get an attitude with me. Besides, my…..my parents are not here. I live on my own."

"Well, it still would be nice to know your name. My name is Ryo Sanada."

"Alana Morimiea."

"Oh, you were going out with that Jades dude. Man, I heard that he was a jerk to you."

"No shit."

"So that's why you slapped him."

"Gotta problem with that?"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you out here. Trying to be a friend. Can't I do that?"

"Gomenasi."

"Don't worry. Do you have a place to stay?"

Crap, what do I say now? I forgot I lived with Jades and his family! I gulped, "Not anymore."

"Why don't you stay here? I mean, we both go to the same school and all."

"I couldn't troubl--"

"I'm sure Mia will let you stay here."

"Mia?"

"She lives in this place and invited my friends and I in."

"Oh."

"Oh, I need to talk to you about something."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. It's just you had this aura around you when you smacked Jades. You also had a kanji appear on your forehead. I have this one question and then I'll leave this alone, did you feel anything strange when you became mad this afternoon?"

"Well, Jades said that I felt really cold. But I couldn't feel the temperature change."

Ryo sat there and thought, "That's what I thought. Hold on a second." He ran out of the room, leaving me alone. Then, after a while, he came in with four other guys. Two of them I recognized.

"What are you doing here, Date and Hashiba?" I asked, stunned.

"Morimiea?!" They spoke in unison. Then they turned to Ryo, "Why did you bring her home?!"

Gee, I feel loved. I come in here and they immediately down me. Just because I went out with Jades. I thought.

All the boys suddenly stopped arguing, and looked over at me. Hashiba and Date had the same cold look in their eyes, the mahogany haired boy looked over at me with concern. 

Then the bigger, more muscular boy walked over to me, "Hey, I'm not as mean as they can be sometimes. My name's Shu Lei Fan. What's yours?" He stuck out his hand to me.

"Alana Morimiea." I smiled a weak smile and shook his hand.

"See, guys, she's harmless! I dunno why you don't like her." Shu laughed.

"Well, since I'm the last one that you don't know--" I cut the mahogany haired boy off.

"You're……Shin Mori?" I guessed.

"How'd…..how'd ya know?" The mahogany haired boy stuttered.

"Easy, my friend thinks you hot." After I realized what I said, I quickly covered my mouth. The guys turned to face a blushing Shin.

"And what's this friend's name?" Ryo asked, a mischievous look in his tiger blue eyes. I shook my head.

"Come on, tell us. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee?" Shu begged. I shook my head once again. 

"I guess we'll have to tickle it outta her." Shu looked at Ryo, and the two of them nodded.

But, before they tackled me, I suddenly got that disturbing feeling once again. No, why me?! I thought as everything once again swirled together and I lost conscience.

"Uh, 'Lana?" I felt Shu's arms shake me awake. I couldn't respond to him.

~As I slowly opened my eyes, I felt coolness all around me, but I did not shiver. I could feel the air being so cold but I didn't respond like a normal person would.

"Alana?" The wind howled.

I whirled around, "Who's there?!" 

"Alana?"

"What do you wa--Oh, my Kami!" I fell to the white snow below me as I saw a young girl with blonde hair and deep brownie-colored eyes. She had white angel wings and a flowing white dress. She had a purple aura around her, and she wore a small purple like tiara. She held a silver scythe with a small pearl on top of it. She looked like an angel version of me!

"Don't be so startled. My name's Lady Eternal. I have been directed to take you to that cave of ice over there." She raised a gloved hand over to a cave off in the distance. Then she raised her scythe and shouted, "Transport!!" when she said this, a small purple bubble surrounded both her and I. Then, in a blink of an eye, we were at the cave that was once in the distance. 

"Why am I here? Wasn't I just with those guys?!" I began asking questions. All Lady Eternal did was turn around to me and answered simply with, "You still are with the guys. But, you are still unconscious. You can only receive your armor through dreams, like the guys did." She explained.

"Like the guys did?!" 

"Yes. They are the Samurai Troopers, but there is a missing link there."

"Me?"

She simply nodded and looked over at an ice casket. "A long time ago, a brave woman fought in an armor alongside of the side of five other men. The armor--Avalanche. The woman that can hold this armor must posses the kanji of Love."

"And that would…."

"Be you. Lay in the casket and close your eyes."

"Nuh-uh, lady. That's my worst fear! I cannot be in closed in spaces!"

"But your ancient mother wants you to receive the armor!"

"ANCIENT MOTHER?!"

"Ssshh….it's the easier way of saying your 20 great's grandmother."

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Now, please, if you want to please her, take the armor. It's been passed down in your bloodline for over 20 generations. You're the only one that can handle it." 

After hearing that, I slid into the casket and closed my eyes. Then I felt Lady Eternal's power transferred into me.

Now open your eyes. She instructed.~

"She's alive!!!" Shu yelled as I opened my eyes.

"She's definitely one of you guys." A brunette haired woman stood over me, smiling.

"Welcome to the Samurai clan!" Ryo smiled.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" I asked, groggily.

"What? You mean the room being completely turned into a freezer?" Hashiba asked me.

"Guess not." Date sighed.

"Isn't her kanji--" Shin began.

"Love?" I supplied.

"How'd ya know?" Shin asked, in astonishment, once again.

Then four girls entered the room. Everyone turned around to see my friends, but they didn't look like my friends.

"We are the Samurai Sister Spirits." Mariko explained

I felt my kanji flash again, and Lady Eternal took over. "These are my spirit sisters. They have each a power like each of you Troopers. Mariko is the spirit of the Torrent, Yolei is the spirit of the Hard Rock, Haven is the spirit of the Halo, and Sora is the spirit of the Strata."  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked, inquisitively.

"I am Lady Eternal. I am the spirit of the Inferno and Avalanche."

"So, basically, you're a mix of Alana, and…" Seiji offered.

"The one that can hold the armor of the Inferno." Eternal finished.

"That would be me!" Ryo excitingly said.

"That's right Mr. Sanada." And with that, Lady Eternal closed her eyes, and I regained full control. The girls disappeared as well. All the boys sat there, staring at me, in shock.

"Are you guys gonna sit there and stare at me, or is someone gonna get me some Tylenol?" I asked, holding my head in anguish. Ryo nodded and ran out of the room. 

"I didn't know there could be a female Samurai Trooper…" Seiji sighed.

"I don't really like you two all that much, but I guess I have to tolerate you guys if I have to stay here." I figured.

"Gee, I was really gonna start clean slate, but, if ya don' wanna…." Toma offered.

"Well, I'll wipe clean slate, if both of ya'll wipe clean slate too." I suggested.

"Deal." Toma and I shook hands, then we both looked over at Seiji.

"Well?" I asked

"Well, what?" Seiji asked back, with his arms crossed.

"You gonna clean your slate as well?" Toma asked.  
"Maybe." 

"Quit being stubborn! You're just like Jades was!" I screamed out at him. Seiji froze, and a look of anger appeared on his face. Then it softened up and he shook my hand, like he agreed with me after my outburst. I had known that those two were close, but I didn't know that they had powers that could save the world.

"Here ya go." Ryo handed me the bottle of Tylenol. I thanked him and dumped out two of the pills into my hand. Then Naste handed me a small glass of water to swallow the Tylenol with. I nodded and took the headache medicine.

"So you need help moving from Jads's place?" Seiji asked.

"How…." I stuttered.

"Everyone who knew you and Jades knew that you two lived together." Toma added.

"I didn't know." Ryo admitted.

"That's because you aren't surrounded by a crowd of gossiping girls all the time, like Casablanca over there is!" Shu added. When Shu said that, I looked over to see Seiji sending a major death glare over Shu's way.

"Hey, Seiji, it's the truth." Shin smiled.

"I don't need you to butt into this Shin." Seiji answered Shin rather harshly. I cracked up laughing. It was a funny site to see Seiji fighting with Shu and Shin. 

"I…I'm s…sor…sorry. I…..I ju….just think…just think it….it's fu…funny to see…Seiji fighting with….with someone else." I explained between laughing fits.

"Why do you think that's funny?" Seiji asked.

"Easy, you're the one that's always promoting pacifism between people at school." I said before bursting out into another fit of laughter. Ryo cocked an eyebrow, but ended up laughing as well--when he finally realized what I was talking about. Soon, all of them were laughing--minus Seiji, he was still fuming.

"Oh, come on Seiji. Don't look so mad!" Ryo smirked.

"Yeah, you gotta admit, it is kinda funny." Shu smiled.

"Lighten up. I figured the war with Arago would loosen you guys up." When I said that, they all looked at me with surprise.

"How'd you know that?" Shin asked.

"Easy. Lady Eternal told me." I put it easy.

"Really?" Ryo asked, still surprised. I nodded.

"That explains everything." Toma thought aloud.

"What explains what?" Seiji asked.

"Somethin must be up, or else, 'Lana here wouldn't be her' righ' now, would she?" Toma winked.

"So, you think I'm some type of criminal?!" I asked, becoming cold again.

"Oh, no. Not this again." Ryo muttered as the room once again turned to ice.

"Naw. I didn't mean it tha way. I jus sa' somethin is up." Toma said, shaking from the cold that was starting to build up in the room.

"That girl's got power." Shin admitted. Shu, who was standing behind him, nodded in agreement.

My anger stopped and I stood there, with a little snow on my shoulder. Ryo came up to me, smiled and wiped the snow off of my shoulder. With his face just inches from mine, he said, "Don't mind them. Really, don't mind all of us. That's the way things are around here." With him so close, I could smell that familiar aftershave. It wasn't strong, nor was it not there, it was just right--for him that was. I lowered my head, to keep Ryo seeing that I was blushing.

"Is the Ice Queen blushing?" Shu poked.

"Shuddup, Ken." Toma shushed him. Then I heard all four of them leave the room. 

"Where are you guys going?" I heard Naste whisper. I didn't hear a response, except Mia's footsteps running down the hall. 

Ryo pulled my face up to force me to look at him. I forced myself to go a little cooler to knock off the hot blush that had seem to have been painted on my face. 

"Don't hide it, I knew that you were blushing." Ryo calmly spoke. I quickly turned around, my back facing him. "Now, your gonna ignore me?" 

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I haven't had anyone that close to me."

"Not even Jades?"

"Nope."

"He was a jerk to you. He didn't even kiss you?"

"Nope."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm curious. If you're my spirit, then I have to get to know you more."

"I'm not going out with you, if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking that."

A moment of silence came between us. A small gust of wind blew through the open sliding glass door that caught me off guard, therefore making me shiver. Ryo walked out to the balcony that was right outside of his room and stared out into the stars. I followed him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"I came on too strong. Thing is, I saw you in the hallway at school sometimes and I always wondered if I would ever get the chance to talk to you. Something drew me closer to you than any other girl, and I guess I became too excited that you're actually talking to me, that I almost scared you off." Ryo admitted. That made me blush even more than I was before.

"Gee, I guess I should feel stupid there. I saw you too, but my friends always kept me from talking to you. I guess I went along with it….I didn't mean to be a snob." I also admitted.

"Clean slate?" Ryo asked, turning to me with hand out and an adorable smile on his face. I had to admit, he was cute.

"Clean slate." I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He asked, keeping his lock on my hand while looking at the stars.

"Yeah." I sighed, and looked up. Just as I did, a shooting star flew by. But it was a little too close for comfort.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryo asked, dropping my hand. He turned around and started to leave. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. He said nothing, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me along.  
When we arrived down at the door, we saw this huge crater that whatever it was that fell from the sky made. Everyone else stood there, waiting for an attack. Ryo and the other boys transformed into sub-like-armors. Ryo looked at me expectantly, like I was supposed to do something.

"What?!" I asked, offended by the stare that he was giving me.

"Does she even have an orb?" Toma asked.

"You mean this thing? I thought it was a collectable marble!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Concentrate on your power and pull it out." Ryo instructed, his face softened. I did so, and soon, I was in a similar type of armor. 

"She did it!" Shu exclaimed with joy.

"Wipe that look of happiness off of your face." A familiar voice proclaimed from above. Ryo's face hardened back as we looked up to see a different, but yet so familiar face.

"My name's Junco. I'm the soon to be king of this pathetic earth." The boy proclaimed.

"Oh, my Kami!" I whispered in shock.

"What?!" The boys asked.

"That's Jades!" I exclaimed.

~*~

Ending comments: Cliffhanger, huh? Yeah, evil me loves to leave cliffhangers. Like I said before, this is the sequel to the Samurai Trooper series. So, there will be upcoming chapters. Please R&R! Flames are really not welcome, and I really appreciate praises. And I got one request: If you decide to put flames on my review, please sign in. It annoys me to no end when the people that don't sign in are the one's that flame me. Now, I won't email you back, cussing you out about flaming me, but I guess it's just a pet peeve. Besides, I would like to read some of your stories as well. =) Well, g2g! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~   



	4. 2

In a dream…(my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 2

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers, and sadly, I never will. I will also never own the two Digimon characters--Sora and Yolei. Mariko belongs to Kodoma no Omocha. The other characters mentioned are mine. And if you wanna use them, you have to ask me. 

A/N: Reminder, this takes place after the war with Arago.

Another A/N: Junco means 'a small bird with a gray or black head.' I merely chose the name before I knew what it meant. The definition has nothing to do with the story (for now, that is! Hehehehehe!), so don't get it mixed in with the story. I have never seen a junco before, so I don't own a junco. 

~*~ 

Chapter 2

"Oh, my Kami!" I whispered.

"What?!" The guys asked me.

"That's Jades!" I exclaimed.

"Well, at least you got something right." The evil Jades floated in midair, laughing at me. The anger built up inside of me, so much that I had to let it go.

"Kisa Shiniea*!" I yelled as I pulled the little armor orb out. I seemed to have a magical grasp on the orb, but it changed into a magical scythe. Then a power burst of cherry blossoms surrounded me and formed a mystical armor around my body.

After the transformation was complete, I looked down at my newest acquired outfit. It was all purple. It had purple high-heeled boots that seemed to be made out of iron, and a purple iron-like skirt. The whole outfit was definitely made for a woman, although it was hard to believe that I could actually fit into it. The helmet fit just right, with the horns wrapping around it like a halo that an angel would have. 

Next thing I heard was other summoning cries. I looked to see Ryo transforming on my right, and then I turned to see Shu and everyone else transforming on my left. When this was all complete, they turned to me. 

"How did you do that?" Shu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we weren't able to summon our armors until weeks after we had received our armor orbs." Seiji admitted.

"I did have this thing for a long time. I just never knew what it was for, and I kept it because I thought it was a collectable, and one day I could sell it for millions." I admitted to the guys. I looked at them, and they were giving me this you-gotta-be-kidding look. "Hey, that was before I was able to transform. It's not like I'm gonna sell it now!"   
"Please let me know when your little rendezvous is over." Junco exclaimed, impatiently.

"I'm sorry. Am I wasting your time again?!" I sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste the future king of the world's time. Let's fight!" Ryo charged for Junco.

"You can't fight me just yet." Junco replied.  
"And why not?" Shu asked.

"Because Hard Rock, you guys aren't strong enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Toma asked.

"It means he's gonna get one of his little friends to battle us, so he don't get that perfect face of his messed up." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, at least you can agree." Junco replied.  
"I'm not agreeing. I was being sarcastic once again. I only do that just to piss you off." I laughed.

"Why you--" 

"What?!" I argued.

"Rajura, after them!" Junco pointed at us.

"RAJURA?!" The boys exclaimed in horror.

"Who's Rajura?" I asked.

"I'm Rajura." I looked up to see a spider-like armor standing right above me.

"What are you waiting for?! Attack them now!" Junco ordered Rajura. 

"Yes, master." Rajura bowed and dove for me.

Uh, what do I do now? I thought as I looked around for anything that would block the upcoming attack.

"Fury of the Wildfire!*" Ryo shouted. Suddenly, this bolt of flames shot in front of me, and hit Rajura, knocking him off course and keeping him from attacking me.

"How dare you Rajura!" Shu shouted as Rajura landed right at his feet.

"Hard Rock…" Rajura breathed.

"I thought you had given up the life of evilness." Shu's eyes were cold and stern as he stared down at Rajura. 

"Maybe I said that just to deceive you and the other Troopers," Then Rajura got up and walked over to me. He put his hand on my chin, making me look up at him, "I just never knew that this is what Anubis's niece looked like." He smiled.

"ANUBIS'S NIECE?!" The Troopers shouted.  
"I never had an uncle." I plain flat out told him.  
"That you knew of." Rajura still had that evil grin plastered on his face.

"Leave her alone, Rajura. She's strong." Seiji warned.  
"Then how come Wildfire had to protect her when I dove for her?" Rajura said as I pushed his hand out from under my face.

"Cause I was preparing for my attack!" I told him.

"And what attack would that be?" Junco asked.

"You'll see." I smirked as I concentrated on my scythe. Obviously, my power lied within the scythe. A small white power ball came to the top of it, and I pointed it towards the oncoming Rajura, "Die!" I screamed as the small power ball shot towards the ex-warlord.

Rajura yelped as the immense power ball hit him straight in the stomach. Rajura' back hit the brick wall and he went right through it. But, my knees buckled once again, from using too much power at once, especially when I had just been able to summon the armor that day. Toma caught me, since he was the closest to me at the moment. 

"I'm fine. Just kinda weak." I smiled as I made a move to get up.

"Here." He offered as he helped me back on my feet.

"I'll get you back woman!" Rajura yelled as he disappeared.

"My name's Alana!!" I screamed up in the air.

"Well, I'll be back, with another familiar face that you Troopers are really familiar with." Junco laughed as he disappeared.

"Yeah, we dare you to try!" Shu threatened him. But the response to Shu's threat was Junco's evil laugh.

"What power you have." Another male voice came from behind.

"Shiten?!" Seiji whirled around to see the spirit of Shiten standing right behind us.

"How…. how…are you alive?!" Shin asked with surprise.

"You could've really changed the way the war with Arago ended." The spirit man came up to me.

"I could've?!" I asked, astonished that a spirit man was talking to me.

"Yes. What is your name?" He asked me.

"Alana Morimiea." I shakily told him.

"Now, there's no need to be afraid of me. My name's Shiten, I used to the Ancient before Arago killed me." He smiled. Then he kissed my face, and told me, "May you have the Gods' blessings." And with that, he disappeared. I touched the place where he planted the kiss, and kinda blushed. I detransformed when I realized that I was the only one still in armor. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Ryo looking up to the now clear sky. Dawn was breaking, and all of us were dead tired.

"Come on, Alana. I'll get the guest room prepared for you." Mia smiled and I nodded. I transformed back into my school uniform, and walked inside.

"I'm so tired! Wake me up when we have another battle, cause it'll be awhile before I'll be waking up again." Toma yawned. The others nodded and sauntered into their rooms. 

"Hey, Naste?" I asked as I helped her with getting the room set back up.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you have a pair of Pj's that I can borrow?" 

"Yeah, sure. Lemme go and get them." She said as she ran down the stairs.

"Thanks." I hollered after her. I plopped down on the bed, and lied back. I didn't realize it, but I was also tired. I was about to go into a deep sleep when Naste came back up. 

"Here ya go." She tossed me a pair of purple silk short Pj's, "I know they're kinda skimpy, but that's all that I have, that are clean." She smiled.  
"Hey, they're Pj's." I smiled as I began to slip off my school uniform, "Thanks again." I said as Naste nodded and closed the door.

I slipped off my skirt and put on the shorts. But when I took off my shirt, leaving me in only my bra, there was a knock at the door to the room I was in. 

"Who's there?" I asked, as I unsnapped my bra and got the purple spaghetti strap shirt to go over my head.

"It's me." Ryo's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh, just a sec." I slipped the shirt over my head, and opened the door. When I opened it, Ryo saw what I was wearing and blushed.

"If you blush at that, then you haven't seen nothin' yet." I smiled.

"Yeah…o…okay. Anyways," He tried to conceal the fact that he was blushing, but he continued, without looking me straight in the eyes, "Are you still hungry?" He asked, a small smile crept on his face.

"No, I'm starving! What have you got here?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, if you don't want Shu ragging on you for wearin' that, then I suggest that you put a bathrobe on…"  
"He'll have to get used to that as well. I'm not changing my style of clothing, just so I don't get ragged on. Personally, I really don't care what those boys down there think!" Then I paused and whispered, "Besides this is Naste's, she just lemme borrow it until I can get my clothes back." 

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go downstairs and see what Shin's cooking. K?" He asked, that adorable smile on his face.

"Okay!" I smiled back as he and I walked downstairs.

"Woah! Ryo! What did you do to her?!" That was the first thing that popped out of Shu's mouth as soon as he spotted us walking down the stairs.

"Listen, if you want me to deal with you wandering around in your boxers, then I suggest you get used to the way I dress." I teased. Shu looked offended at my comment, but when he realized that I was joking with him, he burst out in laughter. Then he paused.

"Wait a sec, why would I want you to deal with me in my boxers? Do you like me or somethin'?" Shu asked.

"No, but I know guys and I also know that you boys like to wander around the house with boxers on. That's what I was talking about. Besides, I'm still kinda hurt over Jades, or Junco--whatever you wanna call him, and it'll take awhile before I even think about going out wit' someone." I explained.

"Oh." Shu sighed.

"Hey, Ryo, why did your face just fall when Alana said that?" Shin asked, looking directly at Ryo.

"Uh…it didn't." Ryo closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a defying pose.

"Yea', righ' Ryo. We all saw it." Toma joked. I turned to Ryo, and saw a faint blush on his face.

"Oooooh, Ryo likes 'Lana!" Shu joked.

"You all are impossible." Seiji lamented.

"Lay off of Ryo. Now, where's that delicious food I smell coming from, and when can I eat it all?" I asked.

"I think somethin's goin' on between Ryo and 'Lana." Toma whispered loud enough for Ryo and I to hear it.

"I think somethin's goin' on in yo' brain. An' it's nothin' to do wit' ya smarts either." I insulted Toma as I mocked his accent.

"Oh!" That comment surprised even Seiji.

"Ouch!" Toma bent over in mock pain.

"Yeah, you best be in pain. My words are worse than my punch." I smiled.

"Boy, she is strong! She even brought Toma down!" Shu laughed.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, big boy?" I thought that I might as well insult Shu as well.

"Yeah, so? It's all muscle!" Shu defended himself.

"If you wanna believe that about yourself, then go right ahead." I kept on.

"Hey! Watch it!" That offended him. 

"Late night snack served!" Shin brought in a bunch of freshly made cookies on a nice platter. 

"Those look delicious Shin!" I said as I took a bite off of one of them, "No, they ARE delicious!" I complimented with a mouthful.

"Yeah, well, save some for me!" He exclaimed as he snatched a cookie from Shu's stack of many.

"Hey! That was mine!" Shu shouted as Shin took a huge bite outta the cookie. Seiji and Ryo were also pigging out on the cookies.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" I yelled as I started pigging out on the cookies as well. 

Soon after, we were all laying on the floor moaning in pain 'cause of all the cookies we ate. Except Toma, he was asleep. But so were Shin and Seiji. Shu was almost asleep, but he was muttering about his mother making some sorta food. I shook my head and looked over at Ryo. Wait a sec, where is Ryo? I thought as I forced myself to get up. 

I walked around, whispering his name. Finally, I crept into his room, and saw that the sliding glass door was open. I saw a shadow, and walked towards it. I pushed back the curtain, and peered out. Finally, I had found him. I walked out and stood beside him, and looked out from the balcony. 

"I didn't know that you were awake." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, but I can't seem to get to sleep." 

"Really? Neither can I. But it still seems like something's bothering you. Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone." 

"You won't think I'm stupid or anything?"

"No."

He sighed, "Truth is, I do like you. Ever since I first saw you at school, you seemed like the type of girl that…."

"That what?" 

"…That seemed to attract me. I mean, so many other girls liked me and all, but I never really felt attracted to them as I do you." He admitted, still looking out into the field.

I blushed, "Same here."

"What?!" 

"Yeah, when I saw you, I never really knew your name, but I always thought you were cute. When I was with Jades, I would kinda think about you." I looked over at Ryo, to see him staring at me in amazement. "What?! It's the truth!" I defended.

"I know, I just didn't know that you shared the same feelings." He admitted. He smiled and looked back out into the stars.

"What do you think that Junco meant that we'd see another familiar face?" I changed the subject by asking Ryo this, and turned to look out into the stars, as well.

"See, during the war, Arago had servants--called warlords--that would fight until death for him and his style of government. Rajura was one of them. There was also Shiten, Naaza, and Anubis, your, so called, uncle. But Shiten turned his back on Arago when he realized what his true destiny was. He was a descendant of the Ancient. When this happened, Arago brought out his secret weapon, Kayura. Kayura took Shiten' place as head of the warlords. Eventually, all the warlords turned their backs on Arago, and Arago was left to stand on his own. When Shiten died, it was revealed to Kayura that she was the next in line to be the Ancient." Ryo explained.

"What happened to the first Ancient that you guys had?" I wondered.

"He sacrificed himself, after he revealed to Shiten what he was destined to be."

"Oh. Continue." 

"Anyways, Kayura became the Ancient when Shiten died, and started helping us out. When she turned her back on Arago, he had lost his strongest card in his hand. When Kayura was fighting alongside of Arago, she could beat all of us. Then one of us, I forgot which one, cut the necklace that kept her under Arago's control, and she was free to choose sides."

"And she choose yours."

"Yeah. So, we basically won the war with Arago by the warlord's power. Because I was losing badly, in the Inferno, with just the Troopers power itself. The warlords realized what had happened, and helped me out, by sending their power to me. That made me stronger, and I was able to beat Arago and win the war." Ryo finished.

"Really?" I turned to him. He nodded and I commented, "But why are they attacking us now, if they made a vow not to do this again?" 

"Good question."

"You mean you don't even know?!"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Great."  
"We'll just have to wait for their next move. We're here to protect Tokyo and the world, and that's what we're gonna do." 

"Yeah, if only it were that easy, especially with Jades at the head of this all."

"Are you sure it's Jades?"

"Of course. I always remembered him saying he always had important family business to take care of, and when he told me that over the phone he meant that he couldn't go out with me right then."

"He never told you what it was?"

I shook my head, "No. It was kinda weird."

He paused, "Then it could be him. But we never know if it's someone that is made to look like him, or what. I mean, why the name Junco?"

"Well, I remember in the English dictionary, Junco means a small bird with a grey or black head. I dunno if that makes any sense, 'cause it doesn't to me. I mean, why would you wanna name like that?" 

Ryo laughed, "Who knows?" 

I yawned and stretched, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Of course. I think I'll hit the sack as well." He smiled as both of us walked off of the balcony and into his room. He closed the door.

"Good night." I yawned.

"Same to you!" He called after me. 

I walked out his door and walked right into Seiji, "I won't ask what you were doing in there." Seiji smiled as he maneuvered around me.

"We were talking." I said in defense.

"Right." He chuckled and walked away in the opposite direction.

"……….." I grumbled as I walked to my bedroom. I got to the door, and opened it.

"Long time, no see." A dark figure sat on my bed. I screamed, so the others could know that HE was on MY bed, waiting for ME! "Now, there's no need to scream so loud. I didn't do nothing to harm you."

"Leave me alone! Like I said before, go to hell!" I shouted as I threw a small plushie at him.

"Ow, that really hurt." He mocked pain.

"'Lana? Are you okay? Hey, answer me! Open the door!" I heard Ryo on the other side of the door.

"S…sure…" I went for the door, not taking my eyes off Jades.

"Nu-uh-uh." He shook his finger at me, and cast some sorta spell to keep me from opening the door.

"Kisama." I cursed.

"Alana! OPEN THE DOOR!" Ryo yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Hold on." Jades disappeared.

"Hey, it's you!" I heard Toma's voice point out.

No shit! That's the only person I'm afraid of. I rolled my eyes.

I didn't need you to tell me that! Toma somehow telepathically told me.

"I'm talking with my dear beloved girlfriend-" Jades started, but Ryo cut him off.

"She hates your guts! She told me that she didn't like you anymore, and she didn't wanna see your ugly face anymore. You hardly ever showed-"

That's enough Ryo. I sighed.

Gomenasi. Ryo told me.

"Hardly ever showed her what?!" I could feel that Jades had grabbed Ryo's neck and was strangling him.

I can't sit here and do nothing. But what can I do? I thought aloud.

Watch out 'Lana. Shu warned.

K. I said unsure of what exactly Shu was gonna do. But the next thing I knew was someone ramming the door and running right through when the door finally opened.

"You fool!" Jades exclaimed.

Now, for Eternal. I thought as I concentrated my energy to bring out Eternal.

"What the--" Jades was stunned.

Lady Eternal came out, and the Spirit Sisters followed. We surrounded Jades, and pointed our weapons at him. "You're a dishonor. You show no mercy on anyone, and to you, when a person says that they're your friend or closer, you assume that will be forever, and you hold them to that."

"Who are you girls to tell me what I do and what I don't do?" Jades asked, a rude smirk on his face. He threw Ryo to the ground and walked over to me. "Where's my Alana?" 

"I'm here, but I'm not yours. Right now, I belong to no one. My duty is to help the Samurai Troopers defeat you and your pathetic ways." I pointed my scythe at him, forcing him to keep his distance. He smirked and grabbed my scythe, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned him.

"What is it gonna do? Slice me in two?" Jades sarcastically asked.

"No. It's gonna do this." I mocked his cocky smile, and sent an electric shock through the scythe. Jades yelled in agony, and let go of the scythe. "What did I tell you? Just wait, Junco, I will kill you. Because of all this hatred that you have given me, I will have my revenge on you. I'm not some sorta doll that you can just take for granted. Now, go away!" I slammed the scythe into the floor and shouted, "TRANSPORT!" And with that, Jades was gone.

"Yea, you!" Shu got up and we exchanged high fives. Lady Eternal's powers went back into my orb, and I was back in my Pj's. 

"Harsh words! Your words do hurt more than your punch!" Toma exclaimed.

"I'll agree there." Seiji nodded.

"Duh!" I commented.

"You okay?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." I smiled.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's all get some sleep." Shin got up from falling.

We were all walking back to our rooms, when Shu turned to me, "Hey, 'Lana?"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Who was that purple haired girl that was wearing my color?" 

"Her name's Yolei Dai."

"Oh."  
"Why? Does Shu have a crush?"

He blushed, "Yeah. Tell her next time ya see her, that someone out there think she's hot." 

"Okay! I'll bring her to the lunch table when we go back to school." 

"Hey, guys! You have school tomorrow! They're reopening the school!" Mia yelled up the stairs.  
"Aw, damn…" Ryo muttered as he went inside his room.

"Guess it'll be tomorrow, then. Won't it Shu?" I winked and went into my room.

"Guess so." Shu muttered and went inside his room.

Boy, I can't wait for tomorrow. I thought to myself, I get to play cupid for once!

Don't get too cocky. Ryo told me.

What do you mean by that? I asked, slipping under the sheets.

Shu eats ever' girl's, that he dates, house out. Toma added.

That won't be a problem. Yolei's learning to be a gourmet cook. I added.

"SHE'S A GOURMET COOK?!" Shu yelled from his room.

Ooops, I said too much. Good night all! I smirked.

Night. Ryo sighed.

I still think you two have something going on. Seiji's voice joined in.

Go to sleep Seiji. We don't need your comments. I added.

Fine. That was the last thing we heard from Seiji.

Really, I'm not jokin', do ya'll have somethin' goin' on? Toma asked.

Ryo, you answer that one. I told him.

Meanie. To be honest with you Toma, I don't know. Ryo answered.

I'll neva' understand ya, but I'll go wit' ya there. I have no other choice. Toma sighed and that was the last we heard from him.

Night Ryo. I yawned.

Night, 'Lana. He answered.

After that, the whole house was quiet. Everyone had gone asleep.

~*~

*Kisa Shiniea: I dunno if that is how you spell that, and I dunno what Ice is in Jap, so I just made up the name.

*Fury of the Wildfire-That's Ryo's Japanese attack. I like that better.

~*~

Ending Comments: So? What did ya think? I know, it's not the same as the last chapter, but, hey, I gotta add the romantic stuff. But, like I said in the beginning, I don't own Samurai Troopers (Although, I wanna own Ryo. He's sooo sexy!) but I do own the storyline, and the characters Haven, Alana, and Jades, and I do own the idea of the spirit sisters! (And their names.) But, like I said in the last chapter, Mariko belongs to Child's Toy. If you wanna use them in your fic, then email me at Mia_June_Winner@hotmail.com, and I'll see if you can or not. I've been in an off mood this whole week, so it really depends on how I feel. Not to say that just to be mean, but just to point out that if I bite your head off, don't be offended. K? Well, g2g!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~

  



	5. 3

In a Dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 3

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except mine that I made up. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS???!!!!!

~*~

I woke up to smell the wonderful smell of an early morning breakfast. I smiled, licked my lips in thought of the taste of the great smelling food in my mouth, and opened my eyes. I slipped out of bed, put on my school uniform, and bounded down the stairs.

"You're up earlier than I thought. Good thing no one else is up yet, or you wouldn't have the first choice on what you want." Shin's voice came from the kitchen.

"What'dya make?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"Eggs, Pancakes, the usual." He smiled as he put some waffle batter in the waffle maker.

"You fix this much every day?!" I asked, surprised.

He nodded, "Yep, sure do. Except I usually skip days with between whether I fix waffles or pancakes. But I decided to make both today, just to give you a sample of both." He just smiled. I was surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend, with that English accent, those awesome sideburns, and that adorable smile of his. Oh, and we can't forget the fact that he cooks like Yolei! (Which is very good!) If I weren't after Ryo, I'd consider going after him. 

"Thanks!" I smiled and filled my plate with a couple waffles and pancakes. When I looked at the next plate of food, I asked Shin what it was.

"It is called breakfast Sushi. Toma taught me that recipe, but he's not that all that great at cooking, so I added my own swish to it." He told me.

"Oh. I think I'll try it!" I grabbed a couple of them with the provided chopsticks that were there for that exact purpose.

"Really? Cool. Ryo, Seiji, and Shu thinks it's, how do you say it, sac religious to eat Sushi in the morning." Shin exclaimed in awe.

"You remind me of my friend Mariko. She doesn't cook all that well, but she acts just like you!" I pointed out with my mouth full, "Yum, this Sushi is the best!" I exclaimed as I took a couple more. "I think you and I will get along just fine, Shin." I admitted as I swallowed the last bite I took.

He winked, "Hope so." 

Soon after I had sat down at the table, I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. "Mornin' Shin…" The person welcomed with a yawn.

"Mornin' Ryo!" Shin cheerfully returned the greeting.

Ryo moaned, "How can you be so cheerful every morning?" 

"I'm a morning person." Shin smiled.

"Good morning, Ryo." I said in between eating the food I had stacked on my plate.

"Think you gotta enough?" Ryo asked in surprise.

"What?! I haven't eaten this good in a long time!" I exclaimed, looking up at him from plate.

"Gee, you'd think by the way your eating that you were related to Shu." Ryo pointed out.

"I heard that!" Shu's voice groggily pointed out.

"Yeah, and what's the deal with you picking on what and how I eat?" I asked, returning to my food.

"Nothing." Ryo sighed and smiled.

"Wow! You fixed Pancakes **_AND_** Waffles!" Shu exclaimed at the site of the food.

"Shu, you're drooling." Toma's voice came from the stairs.

"That's not real graceful!" Seiji's voice followed.

"So, the last one's are up." I commented, still pigging out on my food.

"You think you…" Seiji started.

"Don't start with me, Ryo said it already. I'm a girl going through her munchie time. Deal." I commented, giving him a warning glare.

"Uh-oh. Here come the mood swings." Shu teased.

"Don't start with me Lei Fan." I warned.

"Fine. I deal with you later." Shu muttered as he loaded his plate.

"Not if you want me to introduce you to Yolei today at lunch!" I smirked, "Oh, speaking of which, what lunch do you guys have?" 

"We all have 3rd, but Casablanca likes to hang out with the girls instead of eat. He thinks eating will make him fatter and fat doesn't attract the girls. Does it, Casa?" Ryo teased Seiji. Seiji gave him a look that would've killed Ryo, if looks could kill, that is.

"Well, its true!" Shu remarked after stacking 5 pancakes on his plate and drowning them in syrup. 

"What lunch do you have, Alana?" Seiji asked, putting the attention that he was getting onto me, which I didn't mind.

"3rd, like you guys do. The same with the Spirit Sisters. Except, Haven is the main art attraction, so she's usually busy giving people tattoos with permanent marker in the gallery." I told them with a mouthful.

"Seiji, didn't you tell us that one of your 'Followers' dared you to get one of those?" Ryo asked with a mouthful. Seiji gave Ryo another death glare, and nodded.

"Oh, great! I'll introduce you to her at lunch then." I smiled.

"I don't have much money to spend on one of those." Seiji muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get a discount because you know me." I smiled.

"Did you get one?" Shin asked me.

"Yeah. But I can't show you." I smiled and stuffed a breakfast Sushi in my mouth.

"Why?" Shu inquired.

"It's on my thigh. Haven dared me to get it there, and I never back down on a dare." 

"So you got it done in front of the whole school?!" Toma asked in astonishment.

"Yep." I nodded, and all five of them sighed in dismay. "What?!"

"Nothin', just kinda weird." Toma spoke up.

"Well, that's me. Maybe one day ya'll see it." I smiled.

Seiji coughed, "Ryo…" and he coughed again.

Ryo and I blushed, "NO!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"Maybe there is something…" Shu started when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I jumped from my chair, "Anyone that steals whatever's on my plate will die a slow and painful death." I threatened. I opened the door, and gasped. Then I quickly shut the door, and turned with my back to the door.

"Who is it?" Shin asked.

"Jades." I mouthed.

"Nani?!" Ryo asked, spitting out the food in his mouth.

I nodded, "And I answered the door!" 

"Well, do you want me to deal with him?" Ryo asked.

"Do something!" I exclaimed at a whisper.

I moved from the door as he opened the door, "Yeah?" Ryo asked. 

"Who are you?" Jades asked. Then I got this evil idea.

"He's my new boyfriend. Isn't that right?" I wrapped my arms around Ryo's neck. Ryo kinda blushed and cringed when my arm hit the back of his neck.

"Y…yeah, I…I guess so." Ryo stuttered.

I heard Shu in the background saying, "See, I told ya!" I heard the other boys chuckle to themselves. I turned around and gave Shu a death glare, and then turned to face an angry faced Jades.

"After school." Jades told Ryo.

"Why are you fighting over me? I'm not your girlfriend anymore, so are you jealous over nothing? I have no feelings for you. If you didn't cheat on me, maybe then I wouldn't have slapped you." I told him, removing my arms from around Ryo's neck.

"Bitch." Jades muttered.

"Damn straight." I responded, and shut the door on him.

"Whoo-hoo! You go Ryo! You really know how to get the women!" Shu teased.

"Shut up!" Ryo blushed.

"So, how are we getting to school?" I asked, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Easy, Mia usually drives us." Seiji responded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Seiji nodded.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ryo asked, bounding to the door. But when he opened the door, he ran right into the still angry Jades standing outside the door, "Uhhhh, I thought you had left."

"You thought wrong." Jades muttered as he transformed into Junco.

"Great." I muttered.

"We have to get to school, we don't have time for your antics." Toma admitted in a dangerous tone.

"School can wait." Junco told him, "Besides this is a fight between Ryo and I." He growled and lunged at Ryo.

"NO!" I exclaimed as I pushed Ryo outta the way and shot an ice power beam from my hand right at Junco. It pushed Junco outta the way, so I rushed over to Ryo, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "But how did you do that?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know." I smiled, and helped him on his feet.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!" Junco yelled and shot a power beam straight at Ryo.

"YOU LEAVE US ALONE!!!" I yelled and shot another power beam straight at the oncoming one. I turned my head to Ryo, "Hurry and transform! I can't hold him off for much longer!" 

"Right! Kisa Rekka!" Ryo transformed into the Wildfire armor.

I forced my power to stop, and let myself be hit with the immense power. I screamed in pain as my back hit the window of the dining room. I flew out of the window and onto the hard ground. That's gonna hurt later on. I thought as I tried to sit up. "ALANA!!!" I heard Toma's, Shu's, Seiji's, and Shin's voices yell. I tried to bring out Lady Eternal, but it was no use. My powers were too low to let her come out and still be able to live. Fight him Ryo, use all the power that you can against him. I thought. I was in and out of consciousness, but I was praying that Ryo won the small battle between him and Junco. 

I am. You just stay alive. Ryo thought back.

I'm trying. I sighed. Just then I heard four battle cries, and three out of the remaining boys came down to help me. I smiled as they helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Seiji asked as he put my left arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, just kinda dizzy." I admitted.

"Where did Shu go?" Shin asked, as he slipped my right arm around his shoulders.

"He's watchin' the battle between Ryo an' Junco, just t' make sure that it don' get outta hand." Toma answered as he helped Seiji and Shin lift me up, "Hold on." He winked as he and the two boys that were helping me jumped back into the house.

When we got back in, Ryo and Junco were no where to be seen. And, come to think about it, neither was Shu.

"Where is everyone?" Seiji asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Yo, Ryo! Ken? Where are you guys?" Toma yelled out.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this guys." I pointed out.

"You're not the only one." Seiji admitted. Toma and Shin nodded their heads in agreement.

Hey, Ryo? Where are you? I asked in my thoughts.

Fighting still. Ryo responded.

Well, I kinda figured that out, but where? I told him.

Outside. Mia's house was getting trashed. He responded.

"Outside!" I pointed towards the window. 

"Right!" The boys nodded and ran, with me, outside to where Ryo and Junco were fighting. Each of them were worn out, but Junco continued to attack Ryo.

"Junco, I was just joking with you! Ryo and I aren't going out!" I yelled out to him.

"How am I supposed to believe you? First you betray me…" Junco started.

"Now you know how it feels. You did the same to me! We hardly ever went out, and the only reason you went out with me, is just so you could show people that you could handle me. Well, guess what?! You can't! And you never will!" I shouted to him. He looked offended. He floated down and landed right in front of me.

"Don't you dare get close to her." Ryo threatened. He held out his sword to block Junco from getting any closer.

"I thought you two weren't going out, so why are you protecting her?" Junco asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Because I care for her life, just like I would for any of the other Samurai Troopers." Ryo struck back, sword still in front of me.

Good one. I smiled.

Thanks. He responded.

You're welcome. I smiled.

"So, are you still gonna fight me, or are we gonna stand here, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move?" Junco asked, hands on his hips. 

"Well, you make the first move, because I don't trust you." Ryo grunted, sword still in front of me.

"Alright." Junco smiled evilly and lunged towards Ryo, when Rajura came into the scene. 

"Master, there is a problem. This fight that you and Wildfire are having is attracting publicity. There are camera crews stationed out in the front lawn, waiting for the next attack between you and him and which one will be the victor." Rajura warned.

"And what do you suggest?" Junco asked.

"Stop this battle and head out to school. You all are late." Rajura spoke and disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

Junco sighed and transformed back into Jades, "I won't forget this battle between us Wildfire. I will be back for my princess." Jades smirked as he started to walk out the door.

"Jades, wait!" I yelled for him.

"What?!" He asked.

I yanked my arms from Seiji's and Shin's shoulders, and walked over to him, "I'm not your damn princess." I muttered as I smacked him once again. This time it was so hard that it sent Jades into the door, then bouncing off of it and land on the ground. As I stood there looking down at him, I spat "get that through your thick skull, and leave me the hell alone." I backed up and shut the door, pushing him onto and then off of the porch. 

"Do we dare even try going to school?" Ryo asked.

"Well," I looked at my watch, "It's our lunch time, so it would be kinda useless going in now. I'll guess you guys will have to wait until tomorrow to meet the girls." I sighed in dismay. 

"That's quite alright." Shu winked. Then there was a knock on the door. Since I was the closest to the door, I opened it. Next thing I knew, I was being bombarded with questions from a million overpowering reporters. Ryo and Toma came to my rescue and the three of us pushed the door closed.

"Why are you guys not in school?! And why is my house nearly trashed?!" Mia's angry voice came from behind.

"Ooooh, Ryo's in trouble!" Jun exclaimed.

"I can fix that!" I exclaimed.

"How?" Naste asked.

"Easy. Watch!" But then I added, "I'm not doing this every time!" I exclaimed. I meditated and suddenly a burst of light came to form between my hands.

"What is she doing?" Shu asked Shin. Shin shrugged.

"REFRESH!" I yelled as I let the light spread across the room. It was a blinding light, and even I couldn't even stand it. I guess that comes with practice. I chuckled to myself. When the light faded away, I could see the amazement written all over all of their faces. The spell had even caused the detransformation of the boys.

"What?!" I asked.

"That was amazing!" Toma exclaimed, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You really think so?" I asked, blushing.

"Naw, we're just standing here with our mouths open and our jaws hitting the floor for no real apparent reason!" Shu mocked, putting himself back together.

"Shut up." I gave him another one of my death glares. "Okay, to answer your question, one of our newest enemies just attacked Ryo, and now that it's now our lunch time, we wouldn't even get credit for even showing up. Plus, we might get in even more trouble if we showed up this late with the excuse that we have." I explained.

"Well, why don't we take Jun to school?" Naste asked.

"I'll take him." I suggested.

"How? You don't have a car, do you?" Seiji asked.

I nodded, "Yep, and I realized that was what Jades mainly wanted. But he also wanted me to ride and him to drive. So, your fight with him was important. Don't get me wrong!" 

"I would hope so." Ryo mocked anger.

"Thanks, guys." I said as I walked over to Seiji, Toma, and Shin.

"For what?" Shin curiously asked.

"Helping me out. And thank you Ryo, for sticking up for me and all." I blushed as I turned to him and smiled.

"You're welcome. It was nothin'." He smiled back.

"Hey, don't I get thanked for anything?!" Shu exclaimed, breaking up that small moment between Ryo and I.

"Naw, you ain't special." Toma laughed. Shu turned to Toma and gave him a look like I-wasn't-talking-to-you-so-stay-outta-this. 

"Thank you Shu." I sighed and turned to face him.

"Finally," He muttered, then he smiled an innocent smile, "For what 'Lana?"

Seiji and the others gagged, "Please!" They said in disgust.

"I dunno, you wanted to be thanked, so you can decide." I told him.

"You're welcome." Shu sheepishly smiled.

"Uh-oh. Now you did it Alana." Ryo whispered.

"What am I welcome for?" I asked, suspiciously. 

Shu smirked, "For trying your hardest to introduce me and the other guys to the Spirit Sisters." 

The other boys sighed, "Whew, that was a close one!" They all spoke in unison.

"That sounds better then what I would've thought you to say." I admitted.

"I don't wanna be late either!" Jun proclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go." I smiled and started to walk to the door with Jun beside me.

"'Lana! Wait, I'll come too!" Ryo shouted.

"Okay." I grabbed my car keys from my uniform's pocket with both Ryo and Jun following me out the door.

"Now, don't do anything that I wouldn't!" Shu exclaimed.

"Shut up, Shu!" Ryo and I both yelled at Shu. We walked out the door and out to the car. Luckily, the reporters had all left at the time that Ryo, Jun, and I were walking outside.

"Shouldn't we have put some different clothes on? Won't they recognize our uniforms and report us for skipping?" Ryo asked me as he hopped into my Ford Mustang GT Convertible*.

"Get a grip! I've skipped many times and still worn my school uniform around Tokyo, and no one bothered me about it. But I never wanna see you doing that, you hear Jun?" I asked as I got the car started. I looked in my rear view mirror to see him nod. He looked so cute in that little uniform, that I wanted to squeeze him and put him in my pocket. 

Well, we were on the road heading towards Jun's grade school*, when Rajura, a green haired guy, and a blue haired guy appeared in the road. 

"Hold on!" I exclaimed as I swirved to miss them.

"Watch where you are going." The blue haired guy said.

"WATCH WHERE WE ARE GOING?? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT APPEARED IN THE ROAD AND MADE ME ALMOST WRECK MY CAR!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, and shook my fist at them.

"Anubis, she really has inherited your temper." The green haired guy pointed out.

"That's Anubis, the blue haired one, and Naaza, the green haired one, along with Rajura, and you know him." Ryo informed in a hushed tone.

"If you were my uncle, then why didn't you come and dig outta that damn orphanage along time ago?!" I yelled at the one known as Shiten.

"Because, to them, I'm no longer alive. Once I joined with Arago, people reported me as missing and then finally dead when I never reappeared." Anubis explained with a solemn tone.

"Oh." I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Now that you know that I am alive, you are under my responsibility. Come now, let's go." Anubis motioned me to follow him. Ryo and Jun looked over at me, waiting to see my answer. I was stuck. I was always told to respect my elders and to do what they told me. But it was wrong. Anubis was wrong to tell me what to do. I wanted to stay with Ryo and Jun and the others, but what was right and what was wrong? 

~*~

*Ford Mustang GT Convertible: I don't own one, but I want one and a VW Beetle.

*Jun's grade school: I dunno if that's what they call elementary school in Japan, so I just called grade school, because that sounds more professional.

~*~

Ending comments: Another cliffhanger? You mad at me? Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm evil, I know. Just wait until the next chapter. If you have any problems, email me at Mia_June_Winner@hotmail.com. Well, g2g! Til next chapter.

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	6. 4

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 4

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu.

A/N: This is after the war with Arago—if you're just now joining us, that is.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAMURAI TROOPERS OR THE TWO DIGIMON CHARACTERS: SORA AND YOLEI! OR KODOMO NO OMOCHA'S MARIKO! There I said it.

~*~

What am I supposed to do? I telepathically asked Ryo.

Beats me. He shrugged.

"Are you coming or not?" Anubis asked.

"No." I responded, with my head to the ground.

"I wasn't gonna take you to the evil side. I was gonna tell you and Wildfire here why we're on the other side." Anubis responded.

"Tell me here and now." I said with a harsh tone.

"But the little one…" Naaza started.

"I can hear what's going on. I know all about the Samurai Troopers and the Spirit Sisters and who they really are!" Jun exclaimed from behind.

"Jun!" Ryo hushed.

"Fine, now that that's settled, spill it." I told them.

"'Lana!" Ryo turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

"Gee, Anubis, she really is your niece." Rajura smirked.

"What's that's supposed to mean?!" Anubis and I both said at the same time.

"Ya know, I can see what they mean. With that look like they're about to kill someone in their eyes, they do look the same." Ryo admitted.

"Aren't all death glares the same?" Jun looked up to Ryo inquisitively.

"No. Certain people give off certain death glares, but they all basically have the same affect." Ryo smirked.

"Listen, can we talk about this later? I have Jun to take to school. Maybe after that, then we can talk." I asked the three warlords.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded, "We will continue this in this very spot after you drop the young one off." Naaza instructed.

"Right." Ryo and I nodded and the three warlords disappeared in a poof of green, purple, and blue smoke.

"Come on. You're gonna be a little tardy, but I don't think it will matter too much." Ryo smiled at Jun as he helped him get inside my convertible.

"Come on, hot stuff." I joked as I patted the passenger seat next to me.

"Alright, if you say so." Ryo smirked and flung himself over the door. But, he didn't bring his other leg over, so ended up hurting his ass. Jun and I busted out into a laughing fit as we watched Ryo try and cover it up.

"You're showing off techniques need a little work." I told him as I started the car and drove it out onto the road.

"Guess I shouldn't listen to Shu when he says that I shouldn't do anything that he wouldn't do." Ryo said as he squirmed in pain.

"What do you mean by that?" Jun inquired.

"Shu would do that." Ryo plain flat out told him, embarrassment still written all over his face.

"Oh." Jun responded.

Soon after, we finally reached Jun's grade school and dropped him off. Ryo leaned over and whispered, "Now, here comes the real fun." He winked. I smiled at his antics and sighed. But, when he whispered in my ear, I felt his lips touch the corner of my ear, and when he winked, his long eyelashes brush my face. I had to chill my body off just to keep him from seeing me turn a bright red.

"Alana! Pick me up at 3:00!" Jun yelled after me, then turned around and went inside his school.

"Will do!" I winked at the little one as he ran into the school just as the warning bell rang.

"Good timing! I could never time it just right where I run right into the school when the warning bell rang." Ryo admitted.

"Neither can I. That kid's got timing!" I also admitted.

Well, as Ryo and I were driving around, we approached the very spot where the warlords said that they would meet us. Sure enough, they appeared, but this time I was prepared and swerved the car onto the shoulder before they appeared, avoiding the surprise.

"So, you two did come." Rajura smirked. Without his armor on, Rajura looked kinda hot. Of, course, I did fall for guys with either jet black or platinum blonde hair. Dunno why, just did. Naaza had green hair that was, basically, in the same style that Seiji had his. Anubis had the same style that Naaza did, except Anubis's hair was blue. Anubis also had a scar tracing down his right eye.

"Yeah, we came!" I yelled.

"Look, Anubis. Is this just concidence, or does she have the same scar as you do?" Naaza came over to me and touched my chin to make me move my face to where Anubis and Rajura could see it.

"She does, but it's on the wrong eye. Her grandmother had a scar on her left eye, and I guess it was hereditary." Anubis guessed.

"How'd you know my grandmother?!" I asked Anubis, pulling my face from Naaza's grip. 

"She was my sister. One of the toughest, but I forced to keep her from summoning the armor. That cost her her life, and you to be put in that orphanage full of boys." Anubis explained.

"How'd you get into an orphanage full of boys?" Ryo wondered.

"I had my hair cut really short, and, I guess, they thought I was a guy." I tried to explain.

"Really? I remember a girl that every guy thought she was a guy, but she really wasn't back in my orphanage." Ryo remembered.

"You two can discuss this later. We need to move on with what we had come here to tell you, Alana Morimiea." Rajura proclaimed. Then he continued, "Or should say, Hirika Redo?" That surprised both Ryo and I.

"Don't you dare call me that! When I entered that Orphanage, I had the chance to change my name or be sent to a feminine orphanage with prissy girls. So, I changed it Alana, which could be shortened to Alan, a perfect guys name. So, don't ever call me that! Hirika Redo is no longer alive, I am Alana Morimiea!" I yelled at him. Ryo was surprised, I could feel his eyes bearing into me.

"Rajura! Don't you dare bring that up at a time like this." Anubis exclaimed, then he turned to us, "Listen, the only reason we joined with Lord Junco is just to keep you five in line, and to keep you from slacking off. Lord Junco is as powerful as Master Tulpa," 

"Maybe stronger…" Naaza added.

"Yeah, maybe." Anubis ended.

"But that was the only reason we needed to take the opposite side as you Ronins. But, when Ms. Redo.."

"Don't call me that Naaza!" I warned.

"Okay, Ms. Morimeia, when you came, we had no idea that the armor of the Avalanche could be summoned by you. You're grandmother was the original one to summon it, but when she died so early, I guess it was passed onto you. You're a strong one, and I hope that one day, someone can fight just like you and you would have a challenge." Naaza proclaimed.

"He means like a catfight." Rajura translated.

"Really now?" I responded, rolling my eyes.

"He hopes that one day, you won't have to fight man to woman, but woman to woman." Anubis explained.

"I'm not stupid. I know what he meant!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Lord Junco is summoning us, until later, Hirika and Wildfire!" And with that, they disappeared.

"My name's Alana!" I exclaimed to the air.

"Don't worry about it." Ryo put his hand on my shoulder. Even though he said that, it still pained me as all those memories came flooding into my mind. It was an orphanage that claimed that they were gentle on the orphans, but really it was a hellhole.

"Let's go back to Naste's." I said as I slowly walked to the car, trying to ignore my memories.

"Right. But I wanna talk to you about that orphanage. Would that be okay?" Ryo asked.

"Why do you wanna know about that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road as I pulled back onto the road.

"Because, like I said before, there was a girl in my orphanage and I just wanna know if that was you." Ryo quietly said. I kept silent the rest of the way, still thinking about what happened in that awful orphanage. But then I remembered something.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Hey, guys, the new guy's here!" Some boy exclaimed from his desk.

"Really now?" I responded, "Let's give him our little initiation, what do you say boys?" I asked. 

"Yeah!" They all shouted. 

Yeah, that was me. I wore a shirt two sizes too big, and someone's shorts that were so big that they looked like pants on me. My hair was kept under a cap, so no boy would realize what I really was. We couldn't get our hair cut, so I had to keep my growing hair under a baseball cap that hung over my face. When I had it on, you could only see one of my eyes. The other was shadowed out by the bill of the cap. 

I approached a little black haired boy, that was dressed like he used to have some wealth. He looked up from the ground and had these tiger blue eyes that outshone my brownie colored brown ones. His hair was cut long and shaggy, and his smile was as cute as his eyes were. My heart melted, but to keep my reputation up, I had this power that I could cool down a blush, no matter how hot it was.

"So, what's you're name, kid?!" I asked, walking around the new kid, checking him out.

"Ryo, Ryo Sanada. Yours?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Alan Morimeia. And better keep that smile in your memories, cause this place is a hellhole, and no one smiles." I smirked, "Unless they're preparing for a fight." 

His smile fell, "I'm sorry it's that way." 

I gagged, "Oh, my Kami! That sweetness has gotta go!" 

"Should we go ahead with the initiation?!" Reno asked. Reno was, how would you say it, my right hand man. 

"You know, you look more like a girl than a guy." Ryo admitted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I exclaimed.

"It's just what I think." 

This kid has enough nerve to tell me that?! I exclaimed in my thoughts.

"You shouldn't tell Alan that he's a girl." Seiam warned. 

"Start the initiation!" I ordered. Reno and Manuel walked over to Ryo and went to rip his shirt off.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" _That terrifying voice_

"Run away!" Reno ordered. "Coming Alan?"

"Mr. Morimeia has an appointment with _the chamber_. You can go now." _That voice again._

Ryo stood there as the Headmaster pulled me along. Then he yelled, "Don't punish her!" The group froze, and so did the headmaster.

"Quit callin' me a girl, kid!" I exclaimed from the headmaster's shoulder. I was really surprised that he didn't kill me at that very moment, because of the strength I was using to punch him.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Morimeia?" The headmaster chuckled. But then he turned to me, "But you know the rules, no hats are allowed in the chamber." 

"Fine, gimme another punishment. I'm not taking off my hat!" I exclaimed as I put my hands on my head, protecting the only thing from letting that kid know that he wasn't lying and I was.

Ryo stood there, looking really stupid. The headmaster turned around, "Alright, if Mr. Morimeia doesn't wanna take his punishment, then you can take it." He dropped me, and picked up Ryo, flinging him over his shoulder. 

"Sir, don't you think it's a little harsh to be punishing the new kid for something I did?" I asked, still having my hands over my hat.

"Didn't I tell you that next time that you try to 'initiate the new kid', that I wasn't gonna take it lightly?" He responded.

"Yeah, but don't take it out on the new kid!" 

"Fine, both of ya can serve it together!" The headmaster picked me up and flung me over his other shoulder.

Finally, we reached the, what was called, _the chamber_. It was a small little room that had spikes all over it, and you were lucky if you made it outta there with a couple scratches. One kid had died his first time he got thrown in there. Turned out, he was anemic*. Ever since then, I've been afraid to go in there, thinking that I, too, will be anemic and die in there.

"This has to go." The headmaster ripped off my hat, letting my long blonde hair fall to the floor. Yeah, that's how long my hair was. The length of my hair made me wear that huge hat, because it was the only thing that held it all. Both of my eyes became visible, and when the headmaster ripped my hat off, it revealed that Ryo was telling the truth. "Maybe I should make you suffer and expose your identity to the boys. It seems only me and a select few know your true sex. Now get in there, both of you."

"Right, old man." I grumbled as I sauntered into the chamber. Ryo's sweet smile disappeared as he followed me in there. The headmaster grunted and slammed the door. One of the spikes jabbed Ryo's stomach and pierced my side. Ryo yelled out in pain and I just winced. I was used to being thrown in there, that it really didn't matter. 

"So, I was right." Ryo smirked.

"Yeah, kid, but if you let a word slip out that I am what I am, then I'll hunt you down and show you no mercy." I admitted.

"What's your real name?" 

"Alana Morimeia." 

"Oh."

"We better shut up, or we'll get a longer time to be in here. You and Reno are the only ones that know that I'm not who I claim to be." 

"Really?"

I nodded. I had to admit, the kid didn't deserve this punishment. He didn't do nothing, but he was taking the pain really well. 

Finally, it was all over with. Headmaster yanked open the door and pulled us out, "Ryo, you can go back to class. I have to deal with Mr. Morimeia here." The headmaster advised. 

Ryo looked at me, and I nodded. "Yes, sir."

A lady came over to me and started rolling my hair on top of my head. When she finished, she put my hat back on. Then she started yelling at me, and slapped my face. "I never wanna see you in that room again! Is that understood?" She asked me. I didn't respond, so the headmaster pushed me against the wall, "Answer her or deal with me." I turned to the woman, "I can't guarantee that ma'am." 

"Damn you!" The headmaster yelled as he punched my stomach, picked me up, and threw me out of his office. 

Ryo, who had been waiting for me, helped me up, "Thanks, Ryo." I smiled, "Remember our promise." I whispered.

"Right." He nodded.

"Come on, time to eat." I led him the mess hall.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"What's to eat?" Ryo asked looking ahead at the road. 

"Huh?!" I asked. Since I was remembering that time, I wasn't paying attention to anything that he was saying.

"I said 'what's to eat?'" 

"Really? I'm sorry, I was zoning out." 

"I could tell. But you still don't get it. What's to eat?" 

__

"What's to eat, Alan?" was what Ryo said right after the chamber.

"Damn you Ryo! You remembered too?" 

"Yep. I still have that scar from the first time I was thrown into the chamber with you." He pulled up his shirt, and, sure enough, there was where the spike had pierced his stomach. I looked and kinda blushed to look at his well defined abdomen. I looked away and just nodded, but my eyes were as big as they could be. When I was in the orphanage, I never thought Ryo to be the one to fight. But I was wrong.

"How did you escape?" I asked him.

"One night, Headmaster just seriously kicked my ass. Reno's as well. So, I got fed up, and just ran off. It was a few months after you took off."

"What did you and Reno do to piss Headmaster off?" 

"We were gonna give a new kid the initiation."

"That's real smart."

"How did you get out?" 

"I ran off one night, and changed my birth certificate."

"How'd ya do that? You didn't have any money!"

"I stole some from that old woman that used to put my hair in the hat."

"The one that smacked you every time you went inside the chamber?"

"Yeah, I gave her a sleeping drug, found her purse, took all her credit cards, went out and changed my birth certificate, and had myself a total makeover. I got my hair cut, and I bought new clothes."

"How'd you get away with it? I mean, don't they ask for ID's when you charge something on a credit card?"

"Think about it, no one asks for ID's any more. You're either the person, related to the person, or you're a thief. I think everyone just assumed I was her daughter. Anyways, I slipped the old lady's card back into her purse, and went back to my little room. The next morning, I put on my new clothes, and packed my suitcase. I walked down the hall, birth certificate in hand."

"I remember someone walking down the hall and every guy was hootin' and hollerin' over something, but I didn't know what it was."

"It was me. So I went over to the headmaster, who had this look on his face like I-don't-believe-you-did-this. I slammed my birth certificate on his desk, and told him 'I'm 18, and I'm leaving. So you can kiss my ass, you asshole.'"

"And you got away with it?" 

"How could I have not?"

"True. You were 18, according to the certificate."

"Right."

"Well, let's get back to Naste's. I am starving!" 

"You always are!" 

"So?" Ryo asked. We laughed all the way back to Naste's. Ryo and I were growing closer by the minute. I was glad I teamed back up with him, he's a good person to work with.

~*~

*Anemic-Gomenasi if you have this disease, I wasn't making fun of the disease, I was just stating a fact, and this was the only thing I could think of. 

~*~

Ending comments: Konichiwa! Actually, Ja ne! But you get the drift. So, what do you think of this?? Sappy, sweet, romantic? All three? I thought of the orphanage idea in my dreams. Don't ask how or why, I dunno. Well, g2g! Email me at Mia_June_Winner@hotmail.com with any questions/comments/flames. I don't really want ne flames, but that's just what people do, they either criticize or complement what you do. True, isn't it? 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	7. 5

In a dream (My sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 5

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers, and I never will. I just wanna make a great story, and these characters would be perfect for it. Also, I don't own Sora/Yolei, and I don't own Mariko. But I **do** own Alana/Alan/Hirika (Whatever you wanna call her) , Reno, Haven, Junco/Jades, Tirana, and Maoris.

A/N: I'll say this again, this takes place after the war with Arago. After this chapter, I will never say this again.

~*~

"Uh, 'Lana, are you sure this is the right way?" Ryo asked, looking around.

"No, not really. I just tried to remember the way we came from." I admitted, looking around for familiar signs. Ryo looked at me and gave me a look like I was crazy. 

"So, what are we gonna do? The guys are gonna be worried." Ryo warned.

"Like I care?" I responded.

"True. But we need to get back." 

"Here, call them. Here's my cell." I threw him my cellphone from inside other uniform pocket.

"How much stuff do you keep in that pocket??" Ryo asked, looking at my uniform.

"One, move your eyes. Two, I have a lot more in my purse, which is at school, then I do in my pockets. I just carry my cell and my keys in my pockets because I have enough room for them. My purse is in my locker." I explained.

"Sorry. I'll call them." Ryo dialed them on my cell, but then he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Line's dead." 

"WHAT?!"

"The line's dead."

"Jades." 

"Why did you say **_his_** name?"

"Because he's somewhere around here. I feel his power." I explained, in a hushed tone. Ryo suddenly became stiff and looked around. I pulled the car to the side and hopped out. I cupped my hands over my mouth, "Junco, show your sorry ass!" 

"Such language!" His voice came from Kami-knows-where. Ryo and I looked around, trying to locate where his voice was coming from.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Ryo shouted.

"He's not a man, so he can't fight like one." I told Ryo.

"I heard that!" Junco's voice proclaimed.

"Good, it's the truth!" I hollered.

"Quit that, he'll be mad at us even more!" Ryo warned.

"Yeah, but it'll drag him out." I responded. Just as I said that, Junco appeared from above, ready to strike.

"Alana!" Ryo exclaimed as he pushed me outta Junco's attack, therefore, putting him in the line of fire.

"Ryo!" I exclaimed as I pushed him off of me, "Speak!" I shook him hard.

"Aww, how touching!" Junco sarcastically exclaimed. 

"You'll pay. Remember my promise. I will kill you!" I told him. I stood up, and ripped off my uniform, leaving me in my subarmor. "Kisa Shiniea!" I yelled as I summoned my armor. 

"Impressive!" Junco clapped, "But can you handle this?" He asked as he once again lunged for me. I took battle stance, whipping out my scythe. "Rage of all!" He summoned his attack. He threw his swords at me with incredible force that it threw me.

"Ice force!" I screamed as I threw an ice ball towards the oncoming Junco. Unfortunately, my attack was too weak against his, and it hit me. I hit the rock wall, and went right through it. On the other side was an enormous body of water. I landed in it, and sunk right to the bottom. Of course, the water I hit turned to a pure sheet of ice. It won't melt while I'm in here. I thought as I slowly lost consciousness. 

After awhile, I felt this heat slowly burn through the ice. But, it didn't burn all the way through. "Alana!" I heard Ryo's voice call. 

"I can hear you, but I can't move to respond." I said, but I know that I was barely audible. I slowly moved my hand, but I couldn't hold it up long, since I had no strength left. I decided to detransform, and maybe then I would float to the surface. I tried the idea, so I held my breath, and sure enough, I did. 

"Alana!" Ryo exclaimed in surprise as he picked me up outta the water.

"She alive?" Seiji's voice came from behind.

"Hope she is. She's an important part of the team." Shin pointed out.

"True." Toma admitted.

They're all here. I thought to myself.

"Yep, we're all here." I pictured Shu smirking to himself.

"Why'd ya say tha'?" Toma asked.

"She thought it." Shu defended, pointing to me.

"So, you are alive." Ryo muttered as he pushed a strand of my hair out of my face. After a few moments of silence, Ryo picked me up and started walking back to my convertible.

"I still think there's something going on between them." Seiji pointed out.

"Let's not bring that up. Let's go back." Shin shushed.

"Shin's right, Naste's right up that hill, the opposite way that Ryo's heading." Shu told Ryo. But I don't think that Ryo ever heard him, 'cause I never heard him say nothing. I did feel his heart beating really hard, like he was exhausted and it took that much for him just to function and carry me. I had to wake up, but I just couldn't. My body was way too weak. 

"Don't worry, you need the rest. I'm surprised that you were even able to counterattack this time." Ryo muttered. I felt my body touch the back of the seat, and his warm arms withdraw themselves. Soon after, I heard the motor sound, and I felt the car jolt to a start.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I mumbled.

"Well, that's better, at least you can talk. Not really, but the school's offering a course on driving, and I'm taking that right now. So, I know the basics." He explained.

"You best not wreck my car. I'll kill you just like I'm gonna kill Jades." I warned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." He smiled. It was silence until we got home. Then, after the car had stopped, I once again felt the warmth of his arms lift me out of the seat. I heard the door shut, when the others greeted him at the door.

"How is she?" I heard Shu ask.

"Fine, she talked some on the way back, but I think she unconscious again." Ryo told them. Really I wasn't, but who really cared? I felt him breathe in and out, and his heart beating in his chest.

"Man, you outta get some rest as well." Shu pointed out.

"Yeah, Ken's righ'." Toma agreed.

"I'll go put her in her room, and then crash in mine." Ryo nodded. The next thing I knew was that Ryo was climbing the steps. When he stopped, I knew then that he had reached the top, "Ya know, I'm gonna set up a cot in your room. I wanna make sure that Junco doesn't try and take you away from us again." Ryo sighed as set me down, leaving me once again. 

Come on. I have to at least open my eyes! I exclaimed to myself.

"No you don't." Ryo's voice came from the other side of the room.

Yeah, I do. I can only stand the darkness for so long. I thought to him.

"All you need right now is rest." Ryo told me.

No can do. I told him as tried to open my eyes.

"You're way too stubborn." Ryo laughed.

"I wouldn't be talkin' to much if I were you." I muttered as I finally opened my eyes.

"Finally." Ryo joked.

"What do you mean by 'Finally?'" I asked, still barely audible.

"I dunno. Just thought I'd say that." 

"You're weird." 

"So are you." 

"Shut up."

"Ow, I'm hurt. First, I bring you home, then you tell me to shut up. See if I ever help you again." 

"You would. You're just bewitched by my magical charm, and I've trapped into one of my spells. You couldn't help but not to help me."

"Wanna bet?" 

"How much?"

"Nothin'" 

"Nani?" 

"I don't have anything to bet, so if I bet with you, most likely I'd lose." 

"So, you're admitting that you would save my butt?"

"Now, I never said that." 

"Liar." 

"I didn't!"

"Liar!" 

"Fine, I'll prove that I'm not a liar." 

"What?" I began but I was cut off by his lips touching mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

"Hey, Ryo? Where are ya, man?" Shu asked from outside the door. 

Ryo sighed and pulled away, "Right here. Alana just woke up." Ryo yelled as he walked to the door. He opened it, and began to walk out. Then he turned to me, "I'll be back." He winked as he shut the door. I sighed and sat up. Just then, my stomach grumbled. I stood up, caught my balance, and, wobbly, walked to the door. I opened it just a little, just because two people were standing outside my door that I didn't know. I slowly closed it, but the female pushed it open. I was pushed to the other side of the door.

"Tirana, we have to be careful!" A male voice came from the door.

"I know, Maoris*, but we've gotta let this chic know that she's in trouble staying with these Troopers." The female spoke. 

"Fine, but where is she?" The male spoke again.

"Let's check behind here." The girl pulled the door away from me. I pulled back, and punched her.

"Hey!" The girl, known as Tirana, whimpered. When I looked to see the male, or Maoris, I saw Ryo and Shu slung over his shoulders.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, about to punch Maoris. 

"They are wanted for bounty over in our world." Maoris pointed out.

"Well, this is not your world, so go away. But leave them here." I demanded.

"Yeah, right! And miss a HUGE bounty on their heads?! You've gotta be kidding!" Tirana exclaimed.

"There's a huge bounty on your head, but it's not as big as these two is. Since you didn't murder our brother, it's not too big. Now, where is the other three?" Maoris asked me.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." I said in a warning tone.

"Do you even wanna know who our brother was?" Tirana asked me.

"Not really, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." I said as Maoris grabbed my neck, "Do you mind loosening up on your grip on my neck?" I asked.

"Our brother was Arago, the great ruler of the netherealm. And no, my husband here won't loosen his grip. Now if you tell us where the other three are, then maybe we'll consider loosening the grip." Tirana laughed.

I kept silent, only because I didn't know where those three were. If I did, then I probably still wouldn't tell them. Tirana had long aqua hair, neon green eyes, and purple skin. Maoris had this short, messy white hair, black, pupil-less, eyes, and pink skin. He was also strong, and probably weighed every bit of 300 lbs. But made of all muscle. He freaked me out. But what freaked me out more, was that they were the brother and sister of Arago.

"Oh, and did we mention that Junco is our son. Maoris here is my husband, which makes Arago his brother-in-law, as you mortals here say. Junco always said his princess was stubborn." Tirana laughed evilly.

"You haven't seen the worst of it all." I smirked as I sent a power burst through my neck and into Maoris' arm. It also shocked Ryo and Shu awake.

"Thanks, 'Lana." Shu nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryo smiled.

"Are we gonna get rid of them our way, or what?" I asked, that evil smirk on my face.

"Of course." Shu and Ryo smirked.

"If you really want our heads, follow us!" Shu yelled as he smacked his butt and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why you…." Maoris started.

"Why us what?!" I asked, sticking my tongue out at them.

"Come back here, you brat!" Tirana yelled as she started the chase.

"I feel like a little kid again, always runnin' from the adults." I admitted as I kept running.

"Tell me 'bout it. We always ran from headmaster!" Ryo joked.

"Headmaster? Runnin'? Can someone clue me in here?" Shu asked, between gulps of air.

"Shu, you really need to get in shape!" Ryo laughed.

"Ryo and I went to the same orphanage." I informed.

"Really? I thought Ryo went to an only boys school." Shu thought aloud.

"He did." I responded.

"Yep, but Alana was thought to be a boy, so they slapped her into that orphanage." Ryo told him.

"Really now? You two really go back far." Shu pointed, "Hey, Ry, I can't run any farther, but I can't stop! Not if I want my head!" Shu yelled, covering his head.

I saw a perfect place to hide, and looked back. I saw that they were far enough behind us that they would lose us if we hid behind that bush. "Here!" I yelled as I pushed the two boys into the bush. Sure enough, the two demons passed right by, not noticing that we right in front of them. If they knew true bounty hunting techniques, then they would know where we are. I thought to both of them.

She's right. Shu admitted.

How do you know how to bounty hunt? Ryo asked.

I watched way too much Cowboy Bebop*. I smiled. The two boys sweat dropped.

Figures she would say that! Shu thought.

I don't like the sound of that Shu. I warned.

Then forget you ever heard it. He pointed out.

Oh, when we get outta this mess, you're gonna get it! I screamed out at him.

Chill you two! 'Lana, are they still out there? Ryo asked.

Yeah, they're still out there, but I think we're safe. I nodded.

We can't go back to Mia's. So where do we go? Shu asked.

Tokyo. I simply put it.

Why there? Ryo asked.

Because they'll lose us in the midst of all those people. I told them.

Oh! Let's go! Shu exclaimed as he began to get back up.

I pulled him back down, Tirana's coming back this way. Wait until my signal. I told them as I crept to a nearby tree.

And that would be….? Ryo asked.

Just wait for me to jump her. Then both of you scramble. I'll meet you guys at my car. I won't be longer than, hopefully, five or ten minutes. If I'm longer, go on, and I'll find a way to get to Tokyo. Here. I handed my keys to Ryo.

Hey! He doesn't have a drivers license! Shu exclaimed in defeat.

I know, but he's the only one who I trust with my car. I told him as I climbed into the tree. Sure enough, there was Tirana, walking down the path, looking for head or hide of one of us. I saw her, turned to the boys and nodded. They nodded back and prepared to run.

Are you sure that you have a hold of this? Ryo asked.

Trust her Ry, she knows what she's doing. Shu told him.

Why thank you Shu. If worse comes to worse, I'll transform into Eternal, and then the Spirit Sisters will come and help me out. Now, move! I exclaimed as I jumped down from the branch and landed on Tirana.

"Bitch!" She screamed as she fought me back. I looked up to see Ryo and Shu running down the path, and on their tails was Maoris. Watch it boys, Maoris is on your tails! I exclaimed as I punched Tirana.

Thanks! Shu exclaimed.

We'll be waiting for ya at the car! Ryo exclaimed as him and Shu picked up speed. Maoris also picked up speed, trying to get ahead of them.

I punched Tirana again and again, until she was unconscious. I smirked and whipped out my scythe. Since I could summon my scythe without transforming into Avalanche, I could easily transport myself anywhere I needed to go. 

I lifted my scythe, "TRANSPORT!" I shouted but then I thought, Take me to where Ryo and Shu are. And sure enough, I ended up in the backseat of my convertible. Ryo was driving franticly, trying to get away from Maoris. 

"Alana! Where did you come from?" Shu asked. 

I smiled and held up my scythe, "This helped me."

"You can summon your weapon without the help of your armor?" Shu asked in astonishment.

"Yep, sure can." I smiled, then I turned to Ryo, "Lemme take the wheel! I can get us outta this mess quicker than Maoris can think." I told him. 

"How?" Ryo asked.

"Shu, put your foot on the accelerator. Ryo, switch quickly with me." I instructed.

"Gee, do you know how to do everything?" Shu asked.

"When you live in an orphanage filled with boys, you learn the high speed tricks they use in the movies." I explained as Ryo and I quickly switched places.

"That was good!" Shu exclaimed. I nodded and took hold of the driving. Ryo was in the back, watching every little detail I did. Apparently, the police got wind of this high speed chase, and were chasing us down for breaking the speed limit.

"Aww, forget the damn speed limit!" I cussed as I put 'the petal to the metal.' We had clearly lost Maoris, but there still was the chance of either one appearing. But, I still had the disturbing feeling, and that kept me speeding. Otherwise, I would've taken my punishment for speeding. 

"Pull over or we'll shoot!" A police shouted through a speakerphone.

"Dude, we're in the middle of a life or death situation! Something you police or military can't do nothin' about!" Ryo yelled at them.

"Like they can hear you, Ryo." I told him.

"I know, but I just kinda hoped that they would listen for once." Ryo whispered.

"Yo, 'Lana!" A New York accented male yelled at me from another car right beside us.

"Are you gonna pull over or what?" Another Male voice followed.

"We have to give you the punishment you deserve." Then an English accent popped up.

Ryo, Shu and I looked over at the police car right beside us to see none other than Seiji, Shin, and Toma themselves. 

"Where have you three been?!" I asked.

"Out. That's all you need to know." Seiji told me.

"Fine. But get in here quick. You know how to jump from car to car?" I asked, smirking.

"Got control of it, Shin?" Toma asked.

"Yep, I know what to do!" Shin gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" The policeman told Seiji when he jumped from the police car to my car.

"No, really?" Seiji smirked, "Coming, Toma?" 

"Righ' behind ya bud." Toma laughed as he jumped from the police car.

"Waitin' for you now, Shin." Ryo told him.

"Do we have enough room?" Shu asked.

"Of course we do!" I told him, "Come on, Shin! They're gainin'!" I yelled to him.

"Coming!" Shin exclaimed as he crawled out the window and jumped over.

"I bet the policeman are wonderin' who's drivin' that car now!" Toma laughed. Just then, the police car collided with a tree on the side of the road.

"You kids are gonna pay for that!" The policeman shouted once again.

"Ah, shut ya hole!" Toma yelled.

"TOMA!" I yelled, "Put you hands down. Luckily, I put the license plate on the front of the car." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Now let's ditch 'em!" Ryo shouted and pointed ahead.

"YEAH!" We all shouted.

"I don't think so." Tirana's voice came from in front.

"Where is she?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Dunno." Shu replied.

"It's her!" Seiji exclaimed and pointed up ahead. 

"Tirana!" Ryo exclaimed. Soon as she realized that we knew who she was, she put a time spell on everything around us. The car came to halt, which threw all of us out of it. Tirana laughed evilly as she approached us.

"You think you could get away from us that easily?" She asked.

Since I was still very weak from the earlier battle, I couldn't help the boys fight. The boys stood up, then helped me up. All of a sudden, I got this woozy feeling like I was gonna pass out again. No, must fight it! I exclaimed.

"You okay?" Ryo asked.

"Back away!" I warned.

"Okay." Shu nodded.

"Kisa Shiniea!" I exclaimed in hopes to rid myself of the dizzy spell I was having. I guess the other boys got the drift of what I was doing, and transformed as well.

"I had hoped to see you transform." Tirana laughed.

"Really now?" Shin asked, a small smirk played on his face.

"So, are ya gonna figh' us or wha'?" Toma asked, withdrawing his bow with an arrow.

"Or are you as stupid as your son is?" I asked, pointing my scythe at them.

"You, my pretty, are going to be joining our side soon. Those little dizzy spells that are going through your head are erasing your memory piece by piece. Soon, you won't remember a thing that just happened and we'll be able to bring you to our side. Once our spell is complete, not even Seiji of the Nimbus can heal you!" Tirana laughed.

"Kisama!" I said under my breath as I fell to my knees.

"Quick, get her helmet off. I'm gonna try it." Seiji instructed. Ryo nodded and when he slipped my helmet off, I felt my long blonde hair fall. I felt Seiji's fingertips touch my temples, and concentrated. After that I lost consciousness.

~*~Inside my head at the moment*~*~

"'Lana? Where are you?" I heard Seiji whisper.

"Who are you callin' Alana? We have an Alan here, but no Alana." A lady appeared.

This must be the orphanage. Seiji thought to himself.

"Where is Alan?" Seiji asked.

"I'm right here. Gotta problem wit' me?" I asked him.

"No, not at all." Seiji defended. That's her alright. Seiji thought once again.

"Maybe you can cure this thing I have, Doc. See I'm starting to lose my memory, and I can't even seem to remember what happened today." I told him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Since this was the only way that I could tell him, I had to make the most of it.

"Doc?" Seiji asked. When he did, he looked down at his clothes and realized that he had a long green lab coat on, and glasses.

"Yeah, wha' should I do? I mean, Ryo doesn't even know how to help me, and he's really good at that!" I told him.

"Ryo?!" 

"You know Ryo!" 

"Oh, right. Well, I can cure this. Just show me the way!" 

"Ya sure?"

"Of course." 

"Oh, okay." I sighed as I walked him down the hall to my small bedroom. Since I was the only girl, they gave me my own room, for privacy issues and all. I opened the door, and let Seiji in. "I never really let anyone but Ryo and Reno see me like this, but your gonna have to in order to heal me, righ'?" I smiled as I took my hat off. My really long blonde hair fell to the floor. "You can't let this slip that my real name is Alana."

"I won't." Seiji smiled, "Now, lie down on your bed and concentrate what life would be like with your memory back." He instructed.

"Alrigh', Doc. I'm trustin' ya!" I told him as I did as I was told. Soon, I once again felt his hands against my temples. Suddenly, poison splattered outta my body, and onto the floor. It took the form of a female, and started attacking us.

"Lighting!" Seiji yelled as he hit the female poison right in the stomach.

"Here, lemme help!" I smiled, "Ice blast!" I yelled as I joined in on the attack. Soon the female poison screamed as she disappeared. Soon, everything went black.

~*~End of the journey in my head*~*~

I was awake again. Seiji opened his eyes and looked down at me, "You okay?" He asked.

I smirked, "Who are you?" 

"Don't play, 'Lana." He warned.

"Or what?!" I sat up. Seiji sighed. I looked around, "Where are the others?"

"What do you mean, they were…" Seiji started as he looked around.

Then an evil laugh came from somewhere, "While you were trying to help one of your group, the others fought and lost to us. We have them imprisoned here. But we need the other two to complete the collection." Suddenly, a burst of light came from nowhere, and barely missed us. 

"Let's move!" Seiji yelled at me, and yanked my arm away from my car.

"Bye bye, Mustang." I waved goodbye to my car as it got sucked into the light that would've gotten us if we didn't move. Seiji pulled me along around the tight corners and spaces so we could lose them.

"Damn, they're quick." Seiji whispered under his breath.

"Hold on." I forced Seiji to stop and whip around. He wasn't too happy, but, since the poison made me detransform, I had to help out somehow. I summoned my scythe, "Shield!" I yelled as a shield formed around Seiji and I.

"That won't stop us." That voice spoke again.

"Yeah it will." I yelled back up at them.

"Really, now? Watch and learn, deary." The voice chuckled.

"Are you sure you can hold us whatever they throw at us? Especially since you just healed from being thrown by your ex, then being poisoned, and Kami knows what else?" Seiji asked. 

"Dunno, but I can try!" I told him. Just then, a beam shot straight down from the sky and onto my shield. Seiji grabbed my arm and shot some of his power up through my arm and into the shield. The shield was stronger, but it was about to collapse. I turned to Seiji, "RUN!" I shouted. He nodded at what I said, and we dropped the shield. We moved out of the way just as the beam hit the ground.

"That was way too close." He said running.

"Tell me about it." I said between breaths of air.

"How are we gonna shake them off?" 

"Dunno, but we're gonna hafta think of a way quickly!"

"I hear ya."

"I know you hear me, but that doesn't help us!" 

"Where can we go without them seeing or knowing where we are?!" 

"Don't ask me! You're supposed to smarter than me!"

"No, that Toma! He's the smartest of us all!" 

"And figures he'd be the one caught!" 

"I'm only the healer of the group." 

"Well, I kinda figured that!" 

"We need to quit arguing and think really quickly!" 

"I agree, but what are we to do?" 

"Really, I have no idea but to keep on runnin'!"

"But we're soon gonna run outta energy, then we're doomed!"

"True, but we'll deal with that when that time comes!"

"It's already come with me! Seiji, I'm worn out!"

"Great, just great."

"Haha! Samurai Troopers! You're so pathetic! Thinking you can outsmart us! Now, you will pay an even more price than the others will because you resisted me!" The voice laughed.

"That's Arago*…" Seiji whispered in a worried tone.

"Great." I whimpered. Seiji and I started to run, but we couldn't move our bodies.

"We're doomed. Someone put paralyzing spell on us. We can't move!" Seiji told me.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." I sarcastically exclaimed, as one of the huge lights sucked us up.

~*~

*Maoris-This means 'Polynesians native to the New Zealand area.' If this is anyone, this is not meant for offensive purposes. I just picked a bunch of letters, and came out with this name. I don't mean that these people have short, messy white hair, black, pupil-less, eyes, and pink skin. Just wanted to clear that up.

*Cowboy Bebop-I'll admit it, I'm a HUGE fan of this show, and I didn't wanna put this in my disclaimer up at the beginning of this chapter, 'cause it's only in there once. But I don't own the show, I just thought it fit right there, and added some humor. 

*'Inside of my head at the moment'-That was all I could think of. I mean, it's not a flashback, or a memory, so what is it? In that part Alana is only 12, not 16 (like she is when she meets the Samurai Troopers). If you can help me there, email me at Mia_June_Winner@hotmail.com. 

*'End of the journey in my head'-Like the one above here, that's the only way that I could think of that described what I was talking about.

*Arago-I'm getting the DVD's of Samurai Troopers, so I kinda forgot if Ryo killed Arago or if he just sealed him away. Lemme know at the address above or in the reviews. 

~*~Ending Comments~*~ 

Alright, so I'm a ditz, and this really has no action in it whatsoever, but I'm trying. You have to gimme credit there! I had originally written a story about Samurai Troopers when it was still on the tube, and I kinda lost it. Dunno where it is, but I'll find it sooner or later. I think my friend Sora has it, but she denies it. But since Toonami's taken it off the air (like they did Gundam Wing), I've kinda had to improvise on the details of all the fights. Please email me with comments, or reviewing would be nice. If you wanna put flames on my review sheet, please sign in before you type them, please!? That's just a pet peeve of mine. But if you take offense at any of this story, (I could say a few choice words to you, but I can't.) I'm sorry if you feel that way, but it's my story, you can deal with it. I'm not changing my story just to fit someone's (that I don't even know) ideals into it. I like the way my story is going, and if I change it, it's with my ideals, not yours. Now if it has spelling mistakes (which is gonna be rare, because I'm really big on making sure that stuff is spelled right! Or I either did it on purpose, like the slang that any of the people in this story use.), lemme know, then I'll change it.

'Nough of my babbling and bitchin'. Until the next chapter!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 

  



	8. 6

In a dream (My sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 6

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers, the characters, nothing. I also don't own Sora and Yolei, they belong to the makers of Digimon. Mariko doesn't belong to me either, she belongs to Kodomo no Omocha (Child's Toy). The other characters, belong to me, unless I say something different in the end.

~*~

I woke up with a huge headache, and my eyes were killing me. Am I dead? I asked myself.

Alana? I heard Ryo ask.

Ryo? Where are you? I asked him back. No response. I forced myself to look up. Darkness. Great. I thought as I kept looking around. Darkness is the sign of evil, so I wonder what we're gonna be up against? It was then I realized that I wasn't in my armor, but as Lady Eternal. My legs, arms, and waist were chained to the walls, and they were wrapped around pretty tightly. Then a small light flicked on, and I saw the Spirit Sisters the same way, except they had only cloths covering them. But I took another look and I was only in a white cloth with red trimming. Sora's cloth was a deep blue, Mariko's was a light blue, Yolei's was an orange, and Haven's was a green.

"So, the Queen of the Spirit Sisters is awake!" An evil voice laughed.

"Who's there?!" I asked.

"You need not know that!" 

"Don't play games with me."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me who the heck you are!" 

"That's not for you to know." 

"I should have the right to know my executioner's name!" 

"That sounds flattering, but I still will not tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

"Kisama…" I muttered. Then I heard a loud yell, like some guy was in trouble. Then that evil laughing started up again.

Then Tirana entered the room that I was chained up in, "You're turn, Eternal!" She laughed as my chains withdrew and I fell to the ground. I landed on my butt, but I was forced to stand on my feet by the remaining chain that was around my waist. Tirana led me like a dog on a leash to my, could be, final resting place.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You'll see." Tirana laughed.

"I hate you." I told her, underneath my breath.

"I know." She laughed to herself. 

She led me to another room, only it had no light at all. I could smell the scent of blood and torture. I could also hear male voices moaning and groaning. 

"What the hell did you do to them?!" I yelled at her.

"I didn't do it, my brother did." She smiled as a small bit of light shone in the room, showing the pain that each of the boys was feeling then. Shin's adorable face was blood covered, and he had a black eye. His cerulean blue eyes didn't show happiness but bitterness and sorrow. Seiji's hair was matted down with blood, and it turned his blonde to a brunette look. Shu's strong figure looked really weak and emotionless, and his arms and legs were bruised and broken. Toma's hair was also matted down with blood that it looked black. Then I saw him. His shoulders slumped over, the remaining clothes on him had been ripped and torn. The only thing on his face that wasn't completely covered with blood was his tiger blue eyes, that were barely open as it was.

"RYO!" I yelled as I started to run to him. 

"No you don't. You're punishment is next. And whatever punishment you suffer, so will the rest of the Spirit sisters have to endure!" Tirana laughed.

"What did I ever do to Arago?! I didn't participate in the war!" I yelled at her.

"You're a part of their group, right?" I nodded, "Then you get the same treatment for their sins committed against my brother. Now, kneel. Or you're punishment will be worse." Tirana ordered as she kneeled. I didn't listen to her, and looked up to see what Arago really was. 

Arago took one look at me and then summoned the other Spirit Sisters to him. He yanked the chain that was wrapped around me from Tirana's grip, and turned to her, "You need not stay here. This may be to much for you to see." 

"Fine. But don't kill her brother, she may be a powerful tool that we can use in our mission."

"I know." He grumbled. Then he lifted me to where his face was right in front of mine. I looked straight at him with an emotionless stare. "You seem like you know the meaning of pain. You're thinking that what I'll dish out won't be as bad as the torment you endured through your childhood. Well, surprise, surprise. It's not. It's worse." Just then, he dropped me, but still held onto my chain. When the chain stopped, it tightened around my waist so much that blood stained the white cloth I was wearing. Then Arago yanked my back up and threw me into a nearby wall. My back smacked the wall, and then Arago forced me back to him. 

"Why are you punishing me? I didn't do nothin' to you!" I exclaimed.

"Because I'm cruel and evil." He responded. Then he unwound my chains and threw me to the ground. I hit a hard spot on the ground and felt a small stream of blood flow down my neck. Mariko was in the background, screaming in pain. I looked over at the other girls, to see how they were reacting to the pain. Sora was holding the pain in, so was Haven. Yolei was still on her feet, but her knees were about to collapse. 

Arago picked me back up, and ripped off my cloth, leaving me completely exposed. But as he ripped it off, his claws dug into my skin, bearing into my side and my chest. This time, I couldn't hold the pain in much more. The Spirit Sisters and I screamed out in agony, which woke the unconscious boys. 

"ALANA!" Ryo yelled out. 

"Oh, seems like you and Wildfire have some chemistry together. Here, say hi!" Arago laughed as he threw me towards Ryo. I hit the wall next to him and fell to the ground. I couldn't move. 

My whole body felt broken, and helpless. The last thing. I thought as I let loose my power to chill off any room, and turn anyone into an ice cube.

"Don't you realize that if you freeze the room, that you're gonna kill your allies?" Arago laughed.

Dammit, he's right. I sighed. 

Finally, Arago lifted my limp body, and punched my stomach. When he did, blood flew outta my mouth. Arago laughed evilly, and threw me over where the other Spirit Sisters lay. 

"I hate you." I muttered as more blood spilled out with every accent I spoke.

"I wouldn't say that if you still want Ryo to be your soulmate." Arago told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My nephew and you once were a couple, and I can tell him that it's okay for him to rape you and continue his line." Arago threatened. I saw Ryo in the background narrowing his eyes at Arago. Arago looked down at my exposed body, and turned to Tirana, "Clothe her!" He ordered.

"Yes, brother." She nodded and started to wrap the torn cloth around my body.

Arago continued, "Then I want all of them to be placed next to their partners."

"Yes, brother." 

"Do it now!" And with that, Arago left.

"Yes, brother. Maoris, help me." She ordered.

"Certainly." He nodded, and lifted me up, chaining me next to Ryo. Then he chained Haven next to Seiji. Mariko was chained next to Shin, and Yolei was next to Shu. Finally, Sora was the last to be chained up next to Toma.

"Alana, speak, please!" Ryo begged. 

"It hurts." Was all I could say.

"I know, just don't go." I simply nodded, since I couldn't talk much. It felt like every bone in my body was broken. I knew my legs were all gashed up, but I wasn't worried about that. What hurt me the most was where Arago went to rip my cloth off, and dug his claws into my chest and hips, the two most sensitive areas on a woman. 

I heard the cries of the other guys to their Spirits. I knew if I hadn't spoken when Ryo wanted me to, then I know he would've been doing the same. You couldn't really tell that I had been wearing a white cloth, because with the blood, it looked redder than anything. None of us girls deserved the treatment we had received. We all had the same pain, the same scars, it was like our feelings and nerves were on the same track. We were like one.

"I'll go and get something to eat, then after that, I'll have some more fun watching you Troopers and Sisters writhe in agony and despair!" Arago laughed as he began to leave the room.

"Go to hell Arago!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"That's Anubis!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, and we're here to right the wrongs you have created." Rajura' voice followed.

"That's sounds like a Sailor Moon* lingo." I heard Shu mutter.

"Also, to exact revenge against you for how you treated us!" Kayrua's voice came next.

"What?! I made who you are! You can't do this to me!" Arago warned.

"Yeah, we can." Naaza's voice came last. Finally, all of them came out of hiding and surrounded Arago. Arago looked bewildered and confused at why his own people would betray him.

"Why would wanna give away the power that I have to offer?" Arago asked.

"Let's talk about this out away from here." Rajura suggested.

"Fine." Arago muttered, then he turned to Tirana, "Don't you dare let the Troopers and Sisters slip outta my clutches." He ordered.

"Yes, brother." She bowed.

After Arago and the others had left, I turned to Tirana, "Aren't you tired of your brother bossing you around. I mean, he **_was _**the emporer, but he still is your brother. He shouldn't talk to you like that!" I told her.

"Shuddup, mortal!" She yelled at me, but then she looked down at the ground, "You're right. I am older that he is, but since I am a female, they wouldn't let a female take the throne, so my brother took the throne. I wasn't married when he did, but now that I am, I can't reclaim the throne. I think my brother takes this power for granted, and that's why I wanted my son to try and take his place. But instead of making someone fight all of Junco's battles for him, we trained him to fight. Arago was powerless until he became emporer, but when he received his power, everyone cowered in a corner of our small planet, and let him do as he pleased. If someone stood up to him, they never came home. Then when my brother said that he would go to Earth and try to take it over, we all were relived. Then when we heard that he was sealed away to another planet, we had a celebration. I took the throne, and everyone lived a happy life." 

"Why'd you come to Earth then?" Seiji asked.

"There was a riot back in my dimension that some people wanted Arago back in reign. They didn't want a female ruling their world, so they threw a fit until they forced my husband and I to find the ones that sealed my brother away and punish them with the exact kinda punishment that the public wanted." Tirana explained.

"Or you would suffer." Shin added.

She nodded, "Yes. That's right." 

"But how did Arago get outta his seal?" Ryo asked.

"He didn't. We're in here with him." Tirana sighed.

"Ya mean tha' we're in the place tha' Ryo here sealed Arago in?!" Toma exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Great. How do we get out?" Shu asked.

"There is no way out. We planned this to your final resting places." Tirana pointed out.

"Really now?" I grumbled.

"Actually, there is a way out, but I have to let you out." She solemnly pointed out.

"But you can't do that with your brother still roaming around." Mariko added.

"Exactly." Tirana sighed.

"If you have some way to heal us, then we'll help you, Maoris, and even Junco get outta this hellhole." Ryo begged.

"Junco's not here, and I appreciate the offer. But your world is being destroyed right at this very second by my son. Once I can get you outta here, there would be no world for you to go back to." Tirana told us.

"NANI?!" All of us asked in unison.

"I can't control my son. As much as we try and tell him not to be as ruthless as his uncle was, he thinks that he will exact revenge for his uncle's demise. I'm afraid that he's much more powerful then his uncle will ever achieve to be." Tirana hung her head. It fell silent as we tried to think of a way to help her out.

Then something popped up in my mind, "How 'bout you heal us here, and we'll provide some 'entertainment' for Arago. Then you can get us outta here. If we get outta here in time, then we can stop your son from destroying the whole entire universe. Deal?" I asked her with a wink.

"I could do that, but it would take some time." Tirana's face brightened up.

"But, if you heal one of the Sisters, you'll heal all of them at once." Ryo pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Tirana slapped her head in dismay.

"I'll go first." I told her.

"Okay. But I need the rest of you Sisters need to clear your minds and try to think about nothing but being healed."

"Gotcha!" The girls gave thumbs up. Tirana closed her eyes and placed her hands on my temples. I closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. 

The next thing I knew, I had been healed. The whole thing made me feel fuzzy inside, like everything was clearing up. Like there was peace in everything, and everywhere. But, I saw the strangest thing, Ryo and I were dancing in the midst of this peaceful feeling, but him in his Inferno armor, and me in my Eternal form. But it disappeared as Tirana's spell had finished its course. I backed away from her, with my Eternal dress on. The girls were healed and they were as ready as I was to fight. 

Next up was Ryo. Tirana did the same to him as she did to me. But this time, I saw what happened. The remains of Ryo's clothes fell off of him, but his armor formed around him. But it wasn't the Wildfire armor, it was the Inferno armor. Tirana and him floated up in the air, then a white bubble surrounded them. I looked closely and saw her place a small kiss on his lips. Then, I got that hazy feeling again. In my mind, I saw that picture, the one where Ryo and I were dancing peacefully, but it was different. He leaned in for a kiss, and when our lips touched, I could actually feel his lips on mine. Then the dream faded, and Ryo was healed. Was that something she had planned? Could she tell that I was dreaming that? I asked. Tirana looked at me, like she had heard what I thought, and nodded.

It was the same with the others. But, when the Sisters elemental came up (Like Haven with Seiji), they all got this hazy look about them, like I probably did when Ryo was in the process of getting healed. 

"Okay, now I need the dolls." Tirana said as she finished up with healing Toma.

"Dolls? Wha' fo'?" Toma asked.

"To set up a good enough decoy for my brother." She smiled.

"Here I'll help." I smiled as I walked up beside her.

"What can you do?" She asked.

"Watch." I concentrated as I imagined 10 dolls, looking and having the same amount of spirit energy to fool Arago.

"Wow, she's good!" Shu muttered. Yolei was in the background, nodding at Shu's remark.

"Now, to get you guys outta here. What was it that you planned to do?" Tirana asked.

"Provide entertainment while you work up enough energy to get us outta here." Mariko spoke up.

"What kinda entertainment?" Ryo spoke in a warning tone.

"Men like to see gypsy girls shake their asses*, right?" I asked as I looked over at the girls.

"Right, but he's gonna know that it's you." Seiji pointed out.

"No, we can hide our power levels so that he won't notice." Haven told him.

"Smart. Is there anything ya girls can't do?" Toma asked.

"Well, I can't cook. But Yolei can." Sora told Toma.

"You guys can do all this later. My brother is about to come back inside." Tirana warned. 

"So where are we gonna hide?" Shu asked as Tirana rushed us down to the main corridor.

"Behind the curtains. Men don't usually like to see other men dancing." Haven pointed out.

"Or we could drag 'em." Yolei winked.

"Do you think Arago would know the difference?" Mariko asked.

"Hold the phone, what are you five talking about?!" Shin asked.

"You'll see." Mariko responded with a wink.

"I don't really like the sound of that." Seiji sighed.

"Neither do I, but if it helps, then we'll probably have to go along with it." Ryo admitted.

"Yeah, you will." I smiled.

"Let's focus on running right now, then we can think about how we can drag 'em." Sora instructed.

"Right!" We agreed.

Well, we finally reached the main corridor, where Arago ate. I turned to the girls, "So?" I asked.

"Drag 'em!" They shouted.

"Wait a sec. Does 'Drag 'em' mean that your gonna dress us as females?" Shin asked.

"Yep." We nodded.

"NO!" They shouted.

"Ssshhh! My brother will hear you!" Tirana shushed.

"Alright, you either go with what we do, or you can sit here in this dreary hellhole, and die." Yolei offered.

"Fine." They grumbled.

"Should we get ready first, then them? Or should we do them then us?" I asked.

"Them!" Yolei shouted. 

"Ssshhh!" Tirana shushed again.

"Gomenasi!" Yolei apologized.

"Let's do us, then we'll do them. If we do us first, then we'll know what to expect for them." Haven pointed out.

"Good idea. So, while we're prepping ourselves, you can protect Tirana so she can concentrate." I told the guys.

"I guess we have to listen to them." Seiji sighed.

"Righ'." Toma sighed as well.

"Alright, let's go!" Mariko pointed to the dressing room. We nodded and headed in. 

Inside was like a dream come true. So many clothes and styles, and the supply of shoes were enormous! Mariko found the outfits we were looking for, and we grabbed the ones we wanted. I slipped mine over my head, and put the headdress on. I looked in the mirror. The girls and I made sure that we didn't pick our colors, so we got the wildest colors. Mine was a neon green, with a ton of gold waist and neck chains. I had tucked my hair underneath the headdress, and wrapped the gold cloth over my face so you could only see my eyes. I had found some matching contacts, so I slipped them in. I looked in the mirror, and nodded.

Yolei's was silver, which would've shown off her long purple hair really well, if she'd left it down. But she tucked all of her hair under her headdress, and wrapped a long red cloth over her face. One of her eyes was exposed, and the other was hidden by a silver hair extension she had put in. 

Mariko's outfit was a hot pink, and she was draped in gold and silver chains. Her silver hair was tucked under her headdress, and a pink mesh fabric was draped over face. She slapped on a temporary tattoo that made it look like she had a necklace of thorns wrapped around her neck.

Sora put on a black outfit, with a matching headdress. She was draped in gold chains, and jewelry. She rolled her red hair into a small bun, and slipped the headdress over it. Like me, she wrapped the gold cloth around her face, but left her eyes exposed. Her pink eyes shone out, so she put blue contacts in. 

Haven, however, was the only one of us who didn't want a headdress. She rolled her long baby blue hair into a bun, and draped gold chains all over it. She also attached a gold cloth to her hair, and she used that to wrap over her face. She put in yellow contacts in to cover her green eyes. Her outfit was like a printed kimono, but it still looked gypsy. The color was a pure gold.

Once we were finished, we went to get the boys ready in drag. How we were gonna do that, we had no clue. We walked out, to grab them, and when they saw us, their mouths hit the floor.

"Come on, your turn." Mariko pulled the bashful Shin along.

"You heard her." I dragged Ryo inside.

"Hurry, my brother grows impatient." Tirana warned.

"Right." We nodded.

We pulled out the corsets, and turned to face them, "If you wanna look like ladies, you've gotta have the figure." Haven explained.

"This is just peachy. This is a fine mess you've gotten us into Ryo." Shu complained.

"Why me?!" Ryo asked.

"Keep your voices down." Mariko warned.

"Fine." They huffed. We forced them to strip down to their boxers to get the corsets on. 

"This is gonna hurt us then it's gonna hurt you guys." Yolei added as she yanked on the cords connected to the corset that Shu was about to wear.

"Oh, my Kami! I can't breathe!" Toma exclaimed in pain as Sora tightened the strings on the corset. 

"Oh, chill." Sora sighed. 

"Why us?" Ryo asked the sky.

"Like Sora said, chill." I repeated.

"Now, Shin, we're gonna hafta put your hair up. Let's put it up in a bun. And Shin, if you dare to contradict me, you'll hafta deal with my fist." Mariko threatened.

"Yes, Mariko." Shin choked.

"Good." Mariko smirked to herself. 

Soon after, we had all the boys dressed, and to be perfectly honest, I wished I had a camera right then and there. This is so a Kodak moment* I thought to myself. But, all of them needed some type of womanly chest, so we gave them one of those bra's that made it look like they had something. I had straightened Ryo's shaggy black hair to a smooth texture, and gave him a cream colored dress. I wrapped gold chains around his waist, and wrapped his black hair into a bun. I draped cloths on his bun, put a small amount of makeup on him, (yeah, like I would ever put a small amount of makeup on anyone!) and changed his eye color by putting sorta blueish silver contacts in his eyes. I draped a cloth around his mouth, and pinned the end of the cloth to a strand of hair behind the bun.

Seiji was a totally different story. See, Haven had taken a class in Cosmetology, and knew how to style hair. That wasn't a good sign for Seiji. Haven straightened Seiji's hair and gelled it. Then she took a curling iron and curled it. She sprayed some glitter in his hair, and then added a little more gel to it. She slipped a navy blue dress onto him, then put on him a matching headscarf, and pinned that to the back of his dress. The headscarf also covered his mouth and one of his eyes. He also had gold chains that draped over his entire body. 

If I didn't know that that was Toma behind his disguise (and I was a guy), I would say that he looked good. Sora had gelled his hair down as well, and parted it in the middle. She left his hair down and put silver highlights in there. Then she wrapped a celestial dress on him, and put a navy blue mesh cloth over his face. 

Shu's outfit was priceless. Yolei put a burgundy dress on him, took his hair and slipped under a headdress, and changed his eye color to a shade of pale orange. The corset took away all the musclely look of him, but he still looked stronger than the average female. Of course, he wasn't a female at all. I guess that would explain it. I giggled. 

Shin was dressed in a red dress, but draped in lace. His whole body was wrapped in lace. He also had gold and silver chains wrapped all around him. Mariko had definitely done a good job. His auburn hair had been straightened, and wrapped into messy, but kawaii looking, bun. She left his bangs down and curled them. She put gel in them, and, while she did all this, she quietly sung "Where's my Samurai?"* She slipped a wide strand of lace over his face, and pinned it to the back of his hair.

"Are you guys ready now or what?!" Tirana asked, peaking into the room.

"Yep." I nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Good, now let's go." She whispered as she walked out.

"Ready boys?" Mariko asked.

"Ready as we'll probably ever be." Seiji groaned.

"Now, just shake your hips like this and follow our moves. Okay?" Yolei asked, shaking her hips a little.

"Yeah, sure." Shu agreed, mesmerized by the way that Yolei moved her hips.

Seiji yanked back on one of Shu's chains, "Get your head outta the gutter. If we all gotta do this, we can't make it look like we're interested in them!" He instructed.

"Aw, damn. I guess you're right." Shu muttered.

"'Nough chit chattin, we gotta evil creep to deal wit!" Toma exclaimed as he started to head out. 

Sora grabbed him by his collar, "No, let us walk out, so you can see how to walk out. Will you do the honors, Alana?" She turned to me and asked me.

"Sure!" I exclaimed as I focused on how someone of this style would do this.

"Showtime!" Tirana whispered to us.

"Right!" I exclaimed as I slowly opened the curtain. I closed my eyes and made my entrance shaking my butt the whole entire time. I turned my back to Arago, waiting for the others to arrive out. 

Soon as the others had come out, and we were dancing like a gypsies* would, Arago began to clap along with the music that was being played in the background. I heard him whisper to Tirana that it looked like there were some guys dancing, and that it looked suspicious. Tirana laughed at what her brother said, and told him that he didn't know what to expect from people on Earth nowadays. I grimaced, hoping that Arago had not figured out that we were who we were. 

Before this whole mess, Tirana told us that she would bring out a tray of food, and accidentally spill it on her brother, therefore making him go and clean it off. While he did that, it gave us time to escape outta there. We knew that if we ran into any trouble the warlords would back us up. 

Well, after about an hour after dancing, Tirana finally brought out the tray of food. She pretended to trip over nothing, and spilled everything all over Arago.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear brother. I'll get Maoris to help you clean that off." Tirana got on her face, and bowed to her brother.

"Get your ass out here, Maoris!" Arago ordered.

"Yes, brother?" Maoris entered with a boom, literally.

"Help me clean this mess off that my sister spilled on me." Arago ordered.

"Yes, brother. Follow me." Maoris solemnly spoke.

"Now." Tirana mouthed as she took off. We nodded and followed her. We went down many hallways, and soon we came to a safe place. She turned to us, "Now hold still and clear your minds." She instructed. We nodded, and she began to transport us outta there. 

"Where are they?!" We heard Arago's voice boom.

"Oh, shit." Shu cursed.

"Goodbye, and try and teach my son a small lesson." She smiled, then she added, "Hopefully, I'll be around to see it." And with that, we were gone.

~*~

*Sailor Moon Lingo: Honestly, I don't like Sailor Moon that much, but I don't own that show, just thought I would point that out.

*Gypsy girls shake their asses: I don't mean to be offensive there, just pointing out.

*Kodak moment: I like that saying, but I don't even own a roll a film from Kodak, at least I don't think I do….*Mia runs off and looks at her camera* Nope, Walmart film. 

*Where's my Samurai?: I was listening to DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) at the time when that song came on, and I was writing that part.

*Dancing like gypsies would: Same as 'gypsy girls shake their asses.' Don't mean to be offensive. Just describing.

~*~

Ending Comments: So? Funny? Or just plain stupid? There's more action (or what I call action) coming up in the next chapter, and it'll try to make up for this chapter not having too much action. I know the beginning was kinda actiony, but I don't think it made up for the rest of the chapter. Well, g2g!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~

  



	9. 7

In a Dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) chap 7

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Troopers characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"Woah, no way." Shu gasped at the sight.

"Yeah, Junco's definitely been here." Seiji pointed out.

"No doubt about that." Ryo agreed.

I was astounded as us Troopers and Sisters looked out to what was left of Shinjuku. Buildings were tore down, and many lives had been taken as a result of whatever Junco did.

"So where is he now?" Yolei asked.

"No clue." Toma whispered.

"I know one thing, we need to change outta these clothes." Seiji pointed out.

"Yeah, Kisa Rekka*!" Ryo called for his armor. The other boys called out for their armor.

"Kisa Shiniea!" I summoned. When I received my armor, I slammed my scythe down to call for Eternal and the Sisters to come back. All our clothes shedded, and we came to our armor.

"Okay, let's find that brat and teach him a lesson!" Yolei shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Shu agreed. The two of them exchanged high fives, and jumped into the air.

"Yep, I can tell who Shu will confess his love to." Shin said in dismay.

"Let's find him before he destroys the whole entire world!" Mariko shouted.

"I agree with you there." I told her.

"Then wha are we waitin for? Let's go!" Toma shouted as he started to head off in a different direction.

"Good plan, smarty pants, but which way did he go?" Sora asked, grabbing the Ronin of Strata by the horns on his helmet.

"Oh." Toma sweat dropped.

"Seiji, your smart, find which way he went." Haven quickly told him.

"You guys are getting anxious over nothing." Junco said as he fell down from the sky.

"Kisama…." I muttered. 

"I know you hate me, but you hate my uncle just as much." Junco smirked.

"Quit messing around. You wanna fight, we'll give you a fight." Shu yelled out to him.

"I told you, I'm too strong for you! Can't you get that through that pathetic skull of yours?!" Junco asked.

"Nope. Everything everyone tells me goes in one ear and out the other." Shu responded.

"You can say that again." Seiji muttered. Shu quickly shot a glare towards Seiji. Everyone kinda chuckled to themselves at Seiji's remark and how Shu responded to it. 

"Fine, Hard Rock. Have it your way." Junco suddenly became so serious it gave Shu a little something more to be afraid of. "DIE!" Junco shouted as he threw a power beam straight at Shu. 

"Shu, watch out!" We all yelled.

"Bone Crusher!" Yolei shouted as she shot a power beam right at Junco.

"Wow, she has actual power?!" Shu asked with astonishment. "Domo Araigoto Yolei." He thanked.

"You're welcome." She nodded.

"Why, you….." Junco cursed.

Yolei stuck her tongue out at him, "Nanny nanny bo bo!" 

"Yea you!" Sora encouraged.

"Well, since you have a big mouth, you're next." Junco smirked as he charged for Sora. Soon, a golden arrow hit Junco right in the face, stopping him from attacking Sora.

"Don't you dare touch her." Toma threatened.

"Deadly meteor!" Sora shouted as a beam of dark blue struck Junco away from her.

"What else?" Shu asked, in astonishment.

"Hey, your turn, Haven." I winked at her.

"Oh, right." She waltzed away from Seiji's side and concentrated on Junco's body.

"Wha…what….what are you doing?" Junco asked.

She meditated some more, and then Junco's body started to shake violently, "Despair of the Heavens!" She shouted as a bright green light fell from the sky and hit Junco's body.

"Mariko?" I looked over at her.

"Right." She walked away from Shin.

"What is she doing?" Shin asked.

"Watch." I told him.

"_Fish in the sea, creatures that lie dormant for ages on and on in the oceans, lend me your strength. Give me the power to show that you can show no mercy on anyone or anything when the time is right._ Tsunami of the Torrent!" Mariko screamed as waves crashed around her, and suddenly crashed down upon Junco's body. 

"Alana, are you gonna deliver the final blow?" Haven asked me.

"Oh, okay!" I smiled.

"Great, the leader always has the most power." Seiji said.

"Watch, Alana has a lot of power hidden inside of her." Yolei told them.

"_Heat of Lava from the hottest volcano on Earth itself, Ice from the coldest Tundra in all the world, give me the power of holding both elements in my hands, to show the enemy no mercy whatsoever. And let them suffer the worst consequences ever felt before! _" I felt the fire and the ice mix into one gigantic funnel, "Fire and Ice Funnel of Death!" I screamed as the mixed funnel hit the near unconscious Junco. After my attack, I turned around and looked at the astonished Ronins.

"Wow, if she has that kinda power with being Eternal, imagine what kinda power she has as a Ronin!" Shin exclaimed.

"Should we all finish him off girls?" Sora asked.

"Naw, let's let the guys get some credit." Yolei smirked.

"Oh, but we wanna see this." Ryo smirked at me.

"Okay." We sighed. 

"_From the hottest supernova, to the coldest white dwarf, give me power beyond power to prove yourselves worthy! Let the meteors from the rings of Jupiter fall down and rain upon this villain that is trying to take you away._" Sora chanted.

"_From the Rocks on top of Mount Everest, to the pebbles in the bottom the deepest trench, lend me your strength to show no mercy to the fool that dares mess with you!_" Yolei chanted.

"_The happiness of the heavens, the despair of the underworld, and the anxiety and stress of the world caught in the middle will give me the power to destroy anything that comes in it's way!_" Haven chanted.

"_Fish in the sea, creatures that lie dormant for ages on and on in the oceans, lend me your strength. Give me the power to show that you can show no mercy on anyone or anything when the time is right._" Mariko chanted. 

"_Heat of Lava from the hottest volcano on Earth itself, Ice from the coldest Tundra in all the world, give me the power of holding both elements in my hands, to show the enemy no mercy whatsoever. And let them suffer the worst consequences ever felt before!_" Finally, I chanted. Soon, this brilliant light of all the elemental powers combined appeared above all of us. 

"Ignorance of all!" We shouted as we let go of the deadly bomb, filled with power, we held. It dropped onto Junco, and as he yelled out in pain, he yelled, "The uncle will have his revenge for his nephew's downfall. It's says so in the prophecies!" He yelled his last words.

"Oh, wow." Toma gasped.

"Tell me about it." Ryo agreed in astonishment.

Seiji, Shin, and Shu couldn't talk at all (Of course, it's a miracle when Shu don't talk!), they were too flabbergasted. They watched as we walked over to Junco's lifeless body. 

I walked over to Junco's lifeless body, and spat. "I told you that I would kill you." I told him as I spat on his body.

"Uh, guys, why did the sky turn to a blood red?" Yolei asked, looking up at the sky.

"Good question." Shu commented. I looked up to see that the sky had gone from a sunny blue to a blood red, as if someone had poured blood all over the sky.

"It's just beginning." Naste's voice came from behind.

"What do you mean?" Haven asked, whipping around to face Naste.

"Junco was right. The prophecy states that five winged angels will bring the nephew to his death, but in turn it will release his uncle from his seal that Fire had placed him in." Naste stated.

"Oh, great." Ryo muttered.

"And as Junco said, 'The uncle will have revenge for his nephew's downfall.' Arago has gotten a lot stronger since Ryo pushed him back into the thousand year seal. Now, he's coming back, stronger than ever. Luckily, the Earth has more than the Troopers on their side, they have the Sisters." Naste commented.

"That may just be the thing to get rid of Arago once and for all." A male commented as he stepped up behind Naste and put his hand on her shoulder. Mia quickly blushed, then smiled through it. The man had a long white trench coat on with his black hair slicked back, and his glasses pushed back on top of his head. To me, he looked like what I imagined a scientist to be. But here was the kicker, he looked like he had the same color eyes as Ryo did.

"And who's this?" Shu asked with a smirk.

"This is Doctor Dashiki. He teaches Mythology over at Tokyo University. Both of us are helping each other along in this whole war. We realized that Junco was just a front for Arago to try and regain his control on Earth." Naste explained.

"So, Junco only lived to die?" I asked.

"Basically." Dashiki responded.

"And we killed him." Yolei's face fell.

"Don't worry. We beat Arago once, we can beat him again!" Shu smiled as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Actually, this was predicted to be the real end of the world." Naste told us. 

"No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sometimes predictions can be wrong, and sometimes people can be at fault by not reading them right." Dashiki claimed.

"But, Naste's never wrong when it comes to these type of things." Shu defended.

"There's always a first for everything." Naste shrugged, "You guys have proved me wrong many times before."

"Really?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just never admitted it." Naste sighed.

"Don't worry, this time it'll be a good thing if we prove you wrong." I slapped her on her shoulder.

"Of course, that was as far as we got into the prophecy. There could be something that could contradict that one." Dashiki told us. 

"True." Ryo nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Yolei asked.

"That, we do not know." Naste sighed.

"Well, just we'll just have to play by instincts." Shu spoke up.

"That's what we did in the past." Seiji admitted.

"Yep." Toma and Shin agreed.

"Well, if nothing's gonna happen, I guess we can power down." Ryo pointed out.

"Right." I nodded, and dropped the Eternal form, then my armor until I was in my subarmor. The other girls powered down to the clothes that they were wearing before they were trapped. The boys powered down to their subarmors.

"Let's go back to the mansion and figure this out." Ryo spoke up.

"Not so fast, Ryo Sanada." A familiar voice exclaimed. 

Ryo cringed, "Not them." He muttered. When I heard him say that, I cringed, hoping that they would not notice me.

"Oh, and don't forget Alana Morimeia." Another familiar voice chimed in.

I cringed, "Uh, I'm not who you want, if that's your problem." 

"Don't lie! Now come with us you two!" The two workers pulled us back.

"Hey, pal. I dunno who you are, but leggo of our friends!" Shu exclaimed.

"Detransform you two!" Ignoring Shu, the two guards ordered us. Ryo and I sighed in dismay, and did as they said. As I detransformed from my subarmor, the Sisters cried out. 

"Hey, did you hear me?!" Shu asked as he caught Yolei.

"Oh, did you say something?" The guard that was holding me asked him. Shu muttered under his breath, and the other Troopers stood there.

"We can't just stand here." Shin said. Soon as he said that, there was a loud growl in the background as a large white object pounced on the two guards, setting Ryo and I free.

"Run!" I yelled out to Ryo.

"Gotcha there!" Ryo yelled back, running as fast as he could.

"Wait for…" Seiji started.

"Let them go. We'll just hold them back if we go." Haven told him weakly.

"But, Haven…." Seiji breathed.

"Haven's righ'. We would just be holdin them back." Toma sighed heavily, as he watched Ryo, White Blaze, and I go.

~*~

"Ryo, this way!" I pointed down an alleyway.

"Right!" He nodded as we headed down the alley.

I stopped and whipped out my scythe, "Transport!" I shouted as Ryo, White Blaze and I shot up on top of the roof.

"Good call." Ryo encouraged as he bent over to catch his breath.

"You okay?" I asked, catching mine. 

"Yeah." He smiled. We had run from all the way from outer Tokyo to inside the heart of Tokyo. I really had never run that far in my life, and I don't think that Ryo had either. Hopefully, we didn't have to run anymore today, and we could just walk right back to where Mia lives. But why did they just appear outta no where, then start attacking us?

"There they are!" Someone shouted, pointing in our direction.

"Alana, can you transport us again?" Ryo asked, looking up with pleading eyes.

"I can try." I sighed as I, once again, whipped out my scythe and transported us. But, to our dismay, I could only transport us to the next rooftop. "That's just peachy…" I mumbled to myself.

"You have no more energy left?" Ryo asked.

"Do you?" I asked back.

"Not really." 

"There's your answer." 

"Great. Now don't you pass out." 

"Too late." I sighed as I blacked out.

~*~

I woke up to find myself inside a room with an inch of dust on the floor. I sat up to study my surroundings, and to find out that I wasn't all the way clothed. My shirt was missing. This place looks awfully familiar… I thought to myself.

"That's easy, because it's the place we were running from." Ryo's voice came from behind.

I whipped around to see Ryo, all curled up in a corner. I wrapped the blanket that covered me around my chest, and crawled over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really. But, that's normal for this place." He admitted, his face to the floor.

I yanked his chin up to force him to look at me, and when I saw his face, I really didn't like what I saw. His face was bleeding, his tiger blue eyes looked broken and hurt, and I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He also had a blanket over his legs, covering him. I looked back up at him, "What did they do to you?" 

"Everything. I'm surprised you don't remember your punishment." He commented. Then his eyes glanced over at his torn shirt, which lied right beside him. He lifted it up, and slipped it over my head.

"Ariagoto." I thanked. 

"Returned." He muttered.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked, knowing that that was a stupid question to ask.

"No, I'm really in so much pain, that it even hurts to talk." He sighed.

"What did they do to me?" I asked.

"They almost raped you." 

"Almost?"

"Well, I punched the guy who was going to, which resulted in me getting more punishment." Ryo sighed.

"Oh, Ryo." I sighed as I put my hand on his face. I felt his blood stream down his face under my hand, "I'm thankful you did. You dunno how much that means to me."

He smiled, but then his eyes fluttered, "I think I'm gonna be the one to pass out now." 

I scooted over next to him, "Here." I pulled him close as he leaned his head on my chest. 

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being yanked away. 

"Let her go!" Ryo yelled at my attackers.

"Not if you are gonna screw her!" One of them shouted. I wanted to punch the guy, but my whole body was numb. Paralyzers, huh? I thought with a smirk on my face.

"I wasn't!" Ryo defended.

"Yeah, right, kid." The other laughed.

"Help me." I mouthed to Ryo.

"I can't." Ryo mouthed back.

"Shut up!" The first shouted to me and threw me against the wall.

"Alana!" Ryo shouted.

The two men came up to me with smirks on their faces, and started to beat on me. Ryo was hurling curses at them, trying to make them stop. But, it was a failed attempt. The two men hurled insults and curses at me, calling me a slut and a whore, and probably everything in between. Ryo, prepare yourself. I warned.

What are you gonna do? He asked.

Ice the room. I told him.

Right. Ryo nodded. I concentrated as the room started to become cold.

"Hey, what's goin on?" The second asked.

"What are you doin?" The first asked me. I didn't respond as I curled into a fetal position, pretending to be seriously hurt. 

After awhile of doing this, I finally regained most of my strength back, and stood up. The two men were frozen ice cubes, and so was Ryo. I smiled as I walked over to him and touched the ice surrounding Ryo. The ice melted as I touched it and I helped him up. He grabbed his torn jeans next to him, quickly slipped them on, and we both bolted outta there. Some other guards saw us and started to chase us. 

"Where's Blaze?" I asked while running.

"That I do not know. But he would be a real lifesaver right now!" Ryo commented.

"Yo, Ry! You're tiger's downstairs." One boy told us. 

"Thanks Ren!" Ryo nodded.

"That was Reno?!" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but I don't think he recognized you too much." 

"Well, duh! I'm a woman, remember?!" 

"Oh, that could be it!" Ryo sighed.

"Look, isn't that Alana?!" One kid exclaimed from the side.

"Yeah." Another remarked.

"Hey, please gimme outta this hellhole!" The kid exclaimed.

I looked over at Ryo, "I'll meet you behind the diner across the street." 

"You sure?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, somethin bout this kid that pulls me to him." I smiled.

"You mean it?" The kid exclaimed.

"Besides, I would just be in the way getting Blaze outta here. Behind the Diner, k?" I looked over at Ryo. 

"Yeah, be there ASAP!" He gave me a thumbs up, and ran off.

"Come on, kid. Let's book it!" I told the kid as he hopped onto my back and I took off.

"Bye, Kinston!" The rest of the boys shouted.

"Later!" Kinston waved.

"Kinston, huh? You must've come from a family with some dough!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but they got murdered, so they sent me here." He responded.

"Oh, well, we'll get outta here in one piece, don't worry!" I encouraged.

"So, you're the only chick that survived this place?" 

"Yep, but that's not something to be proud of."

"Naw, I wouldn't be either."

"Look, there she is!" Someone exclaimed from behind.

"And she's taking the rich one with her!" Another shouted.

"We can't let that happen, can we boys?" Any voice but that one! I thought to myself.

"That's headmaster!" Kinston responded.

"Unfortunately, I figured that out on my own!" I yelled back to him. 

"Just keep runnin!" He egged on. 

I nodded my head, and did as the boy said, even though I was gonna run into a dead end. But there was a window there, so we could jump out it and escape. After awhile, we reached that window.

"Hold on, kid!" I told him.

"You're not!" He responded with fear.

"Close your eyes and just think it's a roller coaster ride. I've jumped from this window many times, and haven't hurt myself!" I reassured.

"Oh, okay." Kinston responded with a sigh.

I dismantled the window, and stood on the edge, "Hold on." I told him. Then I heard a loud growl. White Blaze! I thought.

"Jump, Alana! They're right on your butt!" Ryo yelled from below.

"Coming!" I shouted as my feet left the edge of the window and jumped.

"Not so fast." HIS voice muttered. I gulped as I felt a male hand grab my leg. Kinston yelled as he flipped off of me and fell down.

"White Blaze!" Ryo ordered. The tiger growled in response and leapt up to catch Kinston.

"Leggo of me, you ignorant bastard! I got more to deal with that your sorry hide!" I shouted as I struggled to get free from his grip on my leg.

"You realize that if I let you go that you'll fall to your death?" He asked.

"No, I won't! Now, leggo!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." He sighed and let go of my leg. To my surprise, I didn't hear Ryo call for White Blaze to catch me. I pushed myself to flip over, and try and land on my feet. Basically, pull a move that only Seiji could do.

"Alana!" I heard Ryo and Kinston yell out. I closed my eyes, and prayed to heaven that I would live. I felt the force of the gravity pulling on my whole body as I dropped down from the seventh story of that building. But suddenly, I realized, I could transform and save myself from this. I meditated, then shouted, "Kisa Shiniea!" After my armor transformation, I whisked right into Eternal's form. A bubble appeared around Ryo, Kinston, White Blaze, and I. With that, we were gone.

"Why did you let her get away?" One of them asked.

"She'll be back, I'll make sure of it." HE said calmly as he started to walk away. Then he turned around, "It may not be the way that would be most pleasant, but she'll be back."

~*~

*Kisa Rekka- This is Ryo's call, but I dunno if that's the right spelling of it. 

~*~

Ending comments: So? A little more actiony? Is that a real word? *Sigh* I'm confused. But, as Hamtaro says: "If I wasn't so excited, I'd be confused!" (I don't own that show either! Or the saying, I just think it's kinda funny!) Well, g2g! R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	10. 8

In a dream (My sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 8

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"Hey, are you guys okay? And who is the little fella in the other room?" I woke up to see Toma in my face.

"Get outta my face. I'm fine, and his name is Kinston, K.T. for short." I explained.

"Need some Tylenol?" Naste asked from behind.

"Yes, thank you." I thanked as she handed me two pills and a small glass of water. Then I turned back to Toma, "How's Ryo?" 

"He's fine. He woke up a few hours ago, but I'm thinkin he's back asleep." Toma told me.

"That's great." I sighed.

"It's amazing that you saved yourself from fallin to ya death, how'd ya pull it off?" Toma asked me.

"I pulled a Seiji." I simply put it.

"Wha?" Toma asked, confused.

"I was falling with my head to the ground, and forced myself to flip over, like Seiji can do." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Clever of ya!" Toma smiled as he slapped my shoulder. I winced in pain causing Toma to remove his hand and apologize. I smiled, and lied back on my pillow. "I know Ryo would like to see ya righ now." Toma sighed.

"I know. Where's Sora?" I asked.

"Sleeping. She was in the same pain as you were." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, remember, all of ya are on the same track on physical feelin's." 

"Oh, I forgot." 

"Yeah, but Yolei seemed to take the worst outta it. We had to take her to the ER." 

"Nani?!" 

"Yeah. She was in pretty bad shape. But don' worry, Shu's there wit her." 

"Oh, I hope she's okay." 

"Last word from Shu was tha she was sleepin peacefully, an no one was to disturb her."

"So, she's gonna be released soon?"

"Yeah, as soon as she wakes up."

"Oh, that's good."

"Poor Shu. He caugh her afta you had been taken away, an then he said he couldn' get her up. He was so worried, we thought that if somethin happened to her, then we probably would neva get Shu outta depression."

"Yeah, he sure likes her." 

"Yeah." Toma sighed.

"Hey, is she awake?" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Ryo!" I exclaimed as I sat up to face him.

"Yo, Ry! You're not supposed to be up!" Toma exclaimed.

"I know, but I couldn't get back to sleep." Ryo admitted.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how's the other girls?" I wondered.

"They're fine. Seiji is with Haven, trying to heal her, Sora's asleep, Yolei's in the hospital, Shin's teachin Mariko how to cook as good as he does, and you're here." Toma explained.

"How did Mariko get so well? Wasn't she hurt?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, but not as bad, she healed pretty quickly." Toma explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's almost as stubborn as he is. But she's as adorable as he is, too." Toma admitted.

"The two are perfect for each other." Ryo muttered.

"That's a good thing though. I mean, Shin really needs someone." I sighed.

"'Lana, quit daydreamin!" Toma exclaimed.

"I'm not!" I disagreed.

"Really, now?" Ryo smirked.

"Shuddup!" I shouted.

"Hey, Toma, why don't you go check on your lady?" Ryo asked.

"Why, do you two wanna be alone?" Toma smirked.

"Do it Toma." Ryo threatened.

"Fine." Toma sighed and left the room.

"Ya know, it's hard to believe that I used to hate him." I sighed.

"That was only a few weeks ago." Ryo told me.

"I know. How long had we been unconscious?" I asked.

"I think a few weeks. School's back in session, so we have to go back." Ryo sighed.

"Ow, my legs, my legs!" I faked pain and held my legs.

He laughed, "Cute, but not good enough for Naste." He scolded.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Fine." I huffed.

"You're impossible." Ryo sighed.

"Is the sky still blood red?" 

"Yeah. But people, I'm guessing, have lived with it, and began to live with it. But whatever it means, we'll find out sooner or later." 

"I know. Naste and that Doc haven't figured it out yet?" 

"No, not that I know of." 

"That's a shame." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If Naste or that Doc, what's his name?" 

"Dashiki."

"Right, if they haven't discovered anything by now, what are we gonna do? I mean, something could powering up and we could be able to stop it now, but without anything proving what I say is right, we can't do a thing."

"I know, I wanna be able to do something as well, but what can we do?" 

"Good question." 

"I don't have enough strength to walk downstairs at the moment, so what can we do?" 

"Unfortunately, wait."

"That's not my strongest ability."

"Not mine either, but it's what we're gonna hafta do. You think, the other Troopers and Sisters are in the same position as we are. The enemy could be waiting for all of us to heal, then attack."

"Then why didn't they heal us by now?"

"I don't know, Ryo!"

"Gomenasi, I didn't mean to sound mad or anything."

"It's alright. Why don't you sit down right there?" 

"Okay." He sighed as he sat down. 

"Hey, need some company?" Naste asked.

"Hey, girl!" I exclaimed. 

"Sure, I've been craving some tea right now." Ryo smirked.

"You're always craving tea. Plus, I have some news." Naste smiled as she gave us some tea in small cups.

"Good or Bad?" I asked, after taking a sip of tea.

"Depends on how you take it." Naste sighed.

"Well, spill it!" Ryo impatiently asked.

"Like the prophecies say, 'the uncle will take revenge for his nephew's downfall.' But, what Junco didn't mention was that was his uncle would finally suffer his downfall." Naste quoted.

"Really now?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but 'the uncle will have his revenge on the person who caused his nephew's death.' That means you and the Sisters are gonna be the first targeted." Naste commented.

"Yeah, but does it say anything about us being able to survive it?" I asked.

"Well, before I fell asleep, I read something about the 'five winged angels would send an atomic blast straight at the uncle,' but that was as far as I got before I fell asleep." Naste sighed.

"Well, the least little bit is as helpful as we can get. But, why is the sky so red?" Ryo asked, finishing up his cup.

"The nephew's blood would be spilt all over the sky as a sign that the people's oppressor is dead. But that the parents are still grieving, and the uncle will soon take his revenge on the ones who 'caused the downfall of his nephew.'" Naste sighed again as she poured more tea in Ryo's cup.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to defeat Tulpa. Ryo did it once, and now with the Sisters on his side, we can be sure of a guaranteed win!" I encouraged.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." Seiji's voice came from the door.

"Haven!" I smiled as my friend hobbled over to my bedside. I reached over and hugged her, "What's shakin'?" I asked her.

"Nothin much. You?" She smiled.

"Let's get back ta the subject we were on." Toma's voice also came from the door.

"Yeah, the one bout where we beat Tulpa to the ground!" Sora shouted.

"Ssshhh!" We shushed.

"Oh, my bad!" Sora whispered.

"But, like she was sayin', we've gotta figure out why Tulpa hasn't shown his sorry face-mask thingy around." Mariko nodded.

"That's a real good way of putting it." I sighed.

"Naste! I found out somethin!" Dashiki shouted as he came bounding in the room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look, right here, it says, 'The five winged angels will be taken as hostages and the uncle will force them to threaten the Earth with an power so immense, that it amount to what a powerful blast would." Dashiki explained.

"So we need to keep a good eye on the girls right now." Seiji sighed.

"Right." Shin smiled and looked over at Mariko, "That won't be a problem for you, will it?" He asked.

"Hmmm…..lemme think bout that!" Mariko smirked, then she paused, "Sure, why not?" 

Everyone sweat dropped. "So when is Tulpa supposed to capture us anyways?" Haven asked.

"More importantly, does Shu know any of this? If not, then Yolei could already be kidnapped." Seiji suggested.

"True, I'll go contact him." Dashiki started to go.

"No, best not. I'll do it. Come on, Sora." Toma said sternly.

"Right." Sora nodded.

"Those two are a couple." Ryo shook his head.

"Yeah, but Dashiki, keep an eye on Naste as well." Shin suddenly became serious as well.

"Yeah, we're trustin ya!" Ryo winked.

"Plus, with our eyes on the girls, we won't be able to keep a special eye out for her like we did in the past." Seiji nodded.

"But, we'll still keep an eye on her, but we're trustin you to take good care of her." Now, Ryo was the one to become serious.

"I can take of myself, ya know." Naste blushed.

"Girl, I can take of myself too, but I always go by the saying, two is better than one. If an attacker came and starting hurting you, Dashiki could do much more damage to your attacker than you alone. It would be the same situation with me, even." I encouraged.

"Yeah, I know." Naste sighed.

"I think we just killed her confidence." Shin muttered.

"No, you didn't. I'm just really disturbed by all of the things that are going on." Naste reassured.

I smiled, "Come on, girl, smile. I know it's ruff, but we can all get through it!" I encouraged.

"Yeah!" The others yelled out.

Naste smiled, "Thanks guys." She muttered.

"As soon as this is all over, we'll have the biggest party ever!" Ryo shouted.

"Hey, can you be quiet?!" Shu's voice came from behind.

"Hey, where's Yolei?" I asked, excited.

"She's in Shin's and my room, sleeping." Shu sounded tired.

"Kami, you sound tired." Seiji remarked.

"You didn't have to go through the hell I did." Shu remarked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the doctors asked what kinda insurance she had, and I told them I didn't know, then they gave me hell just because I didn't know. Also these freaks tried to take her away, and I had to fight them off." Shu sighed.

"Here man. I can stand." Ryo stood up, letting Shu take his seat.

"So, they've already started coming for us." Haven remarked.

"What do you mean?" Shu asked.

"Toma didn't tell you?" Shin asked astonished.

"No." Shu shook his head.

"Ya know, the funniest thing happened. I called the hospital, and they told me tha there was someone wit tha name, but tha they had jus left." Toma pointed out. But when he saw Shu, he jumped back, "Whoa! He's here!" Toma exclaimed in surprise.

"Shu, you better go check on her. I have an odd feeling." I mentioned.

"Really? K." Shu sighed as he got up and sauntered off to his room.

"He really protects her." Seiji muttered.

"Like you don't do the same with Haven, Seiji." I smirked.

"HEY!" Seiji remarked.

I chuckled, "Joking." I managed to say in between laughs.

Shu rushed back into the room, "Uh guys, she's gone!" Shu exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"NANI?!" We all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, they left behind this note." Shu held up a piece of paper. It read: 'It has started. Beware Troopers.' 

"Oh my Kami." Ryo whispered.

"Somethin's not righ here." Toma pointed out.

"What's goin on here?" Shu asked.

Naste told him, and Shu's face paled over. He sat down on his butt and covered his face. We all became silent, wondering what would happen next. Shu wasn't known for crying, and he didn't know Yolei that well, but he did protect her. We knew that Shu was hurt, and wanted revenge, but we were waiting for him to regain composer.

"Well, what are we waitin for?! Let's go get her back!" Shu shouted.

"We wish it were that simple.' Mariko sighed.

"What do you mean?" Shu looked at Mariko like she just offended him.

"Chill, Shu. We dunno where they took her. But as soon as we do, we'll go and get her. I know, it's not easy waitin, but it's the only choice we have." Shin said, trying to calm down Shu.

"I can't wait! They could be torturing her! And by the time I'd be able to get her, she could be dead." Shu shouted.

"Wait, the prophecies say that no harm will come to the Sisters but a mere transformation of sides." Naste yelled out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shu asked.

"Easy, the girls will become evil and start to fight with Tulpa." Ryo finished.

"I don't like it." Shu muttered.

"I have an idea, let's set up a trap. Will get one of us to lay down unattended, and we can set up some sorta homing device on them. So, when they get captured, we know where they went." I suggested.

"Yeah, but where are you gonna get one of those, and which one of you girls are willing to be bait?" Ryo asked, looking at each of us.

"Well, it can't be Alana, because if she got brainwashed, then all of us would be the same way." Haven pointed out.

"True, so I'll do it!" Sora singled herself out.

"NO!" Toma immediately suggested.

"Why not? I mean, she's one of the strongest ones outta all of us." I suggested.

"Really?" Toma asked.

I nodded, "She would be perfect." 

"And, with my mechanical mind, I can create a small homing device in minutes, with the right tools." Sora boasted.

"Well, if you really wanna do this, I'll help you." Toma smiled a weak smile, and the two of the walked out.

We all sat there, wondering what to say. No one wanted to speak up, and poor Shu was near tears. But his pride didn't allow him to cry. We looked around at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak up. Finally, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Ryo came and helped me walk over to Shu. I kneeled down in front of him, and wrapped my arms around his neck He hugged me back, and I think a few tears began to fall. He pushed me away, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He still couldn't cry out in public, or at least in front of his friends. I could understand that, since I can't even cry in the comfort of my own privacy. Ryo helped me back up and we stood there for awhile. 

"I'm going outside for awhile. You need me, just call." Shu spoke as he walked outta the room.

Shin was about to go after him, when Mariko stopped him, "He needs to be alone. He may not love Yolei right now, but he does wanna protect her." She told him.

"Oh, right." Shin muttered.

"Plus, I would wanna be alone if Haven got taken away." Seiji admitted.

"Really, now? First you were sayin that you wouldn't protect me, and now you're sayin that you'll be sad if they capture me?" Haven asked, surprised.

Seiji flushed, "Well, uh…ya see……" He stuttered.

"Come on, I was just jokin!" Haven slapped her boy on the back.

"Ow." Seiji muttered and rubbed his shoulder where Haven had hit.

I walked to the sliding glass door, "Ya know, Shu was the first to introduce himself when the rest of you guys came in the room. I feel for him. I would be the same way if I had just lost a girl that I was supposed to protect." I sighed and walked out the door and out into the fresh air. Ryo was right beside me, helping me out there.

I know that Shu, deep down, had feelings for Yolei, but never admitted it. Probably never would, unless Yolei forced him to. 

~*~Flashback~*~

"Hey, look at that one guy!" Yolei Dai exclaimed, pointing to one of the class clowns messing around in the hallways with his buddies, and blushing. 

"Yeah, that's Shu Lei Fan. He's in my Japanese Lit. class*." Haven sighed.

"Yeah, I heard he's goes up to the cafeteria ladies, asking for seconds." Sora whispered.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. I looked over to see the black haired boy looking over at me. 

"Alana, is that guy looking at you again? He's getting to be a real pain in the butt! Didn't he ask you to dinner, and you turned him down because you and Jades are an item?" Mariko asked.

"Mariko, you say that again, and I'll go tell the English boy that you have this serious crush on him since, what, the eighth grade?" I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mariko challenged.

"Oh, wanna bet?!" I asked, laughing at her challenge.

"I bet two thousand dollars!" Mariko exclaimed.

Haven and I laughed, "Yeah, right! And just where are you gonna get two thousand dollars?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm the queen of the world! I can get how much money I want when I want it!" She boasted.

"Girl, reality check, you're not the queen of the world. You're a mere senior high school student." Yolei laughed at her. Mariko whimpered at the comment. After that, we all burst out in laughter. 

Yolei stopped suddenly, "Look who's comin over here." She nodded. We all stopped laughing and looked to see the guy named Shu--and friends--walking towards us.

"Hey, ladies, we know that we look stupid to you, but please don't laugh at us." Shu asked with these fake puppy eyes.

"We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing at a statement that, the supposed, 'queen of the world' made. Don't worry, we don't know you guys to make comments about you!" Haven laughed.

"Oh, well, my mistake. Oh, and are you Alana Morimiea?" He asked me.

"No, I'm the scum of the earth, like 'the queen of the world' would like to describe me." I sarcastically noted.

"I heard that!" Mariko huffed.

"I know you did." I sighed and turned back to the boy named Shu, "Yes, my name's Alana Morimiea, what do you want?" 

"Well, my friend here," He smirked as he pulled the black haired boy forward, "would like to know if you would be so kind as to go to dinner with him." Shu offered.

"Shu!" The black haired boy exclaimed in embarrassment.

I heard Haven snicker, and that made me blush, "Sorry, pal, but, like the song says, 'I'm already taken, you spoke up too late.*'" I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, what can I say, bud. Women are like parkin spaces, all the good ones are taken!" Shu slapped his hand on the boy's other shoulder. The boys cringed in pain and sauntered off.

"Aw, I didn't mean to hurt his feelin's." I muttered.

"You didn't. He always pulls back in a matter of minutes." Shu spoke up.

"Who's this cutie?" Haven slid over to the tall blonde boy that was standing quietly behind Shu.

"Oh, his name's Seiji. He don't talk too much, but we call him Casablanca because instead of eatin lunch, he hangs around all these girls." Shu introduced. I saw that Seiji was giving that Shu-guy a death glare. 

"Yo, Alana!" Jades's voice called from behind.

"Jades!" I whipped around, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Why ya hangin out wit these losers?" Jades asked.

"We're not losers!" The mahogany haired boy with the English accent exclaimed.

"So, that's who's datin her. You do have some competition!" Shu exclaimed to his now disappeared friend. "Hey, where'd he go?!" Shu asked, looking around.

"Probably to class, where we should be goin!" The blue haired boy exclaimed as he took off.

"Oh, well, Casa, tell him tha…" But, before Shu could finish his sentence, the tall blonde took off in the same direction as the blue haired boy did.

"Well, gee, don't I feel ignored." Shu sighed.

"Hey, let's keep in touch!" Yolei pointed out.

"Sure, what's you're…..damn!" Shu couldn't finish his sentence because of the bell ringing. 

"Oh, I'll catch up wit ya later!" Yolei shouted as she ran off, following Haven to their next class. I jogged off to my Computer Tech* class. Then it hit me, that one black haired guy is in my next class. Oh, I feel horrible. I thought as I jogged off.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Even though that particular incident was over two years ago, I still felt that particular pang of guilt that I did that very day. I lowered my head as I tried to rid myself of that feeling. That was a feeling that was not a very pleasant one to have. Yeah, Shu was, will always be, the class clown that's always introducing his friends to girls that were already taken.

I shook my head and laughed. Ryo looked over at me, "What's so funny?" 

"Nothin', just remembering what happened a few years ago." I smirked.

"You mean that whole incident with Shu tryin to introduce me to you?" Ryo chuckled.

"Yeah." I bust out in laughter.

"That was kinda funny." Ryo chuckled to himself, "And embarrassing." He added.

"I know." I said in between laughter.

"NANI?!" We heard the others exclaim from inside.

Ryo and I stumbled to the door, "What's goin on?" I asked. Then I saw Toma in the same position Shu was in when…. "No, they didn't, did they?" I asked, trying to hurry to his side.

"Yeah, before we could get the homing device done. Now without her, we can't finish it." Toma muttered.

"Don't be silly!" Mariko exclaimed.

"What now?" Seiji remarked.

"I'm somewhat of a mechanical genius. Sora taught me everything there is to know. I could probably finish it before I'm captured, and I'll be the bait for it too!" Mariko insisted.

"No!" Shin disagreed with her.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!" Mariko asked harshly, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way, but I do have feelings for you, and it would hurt me much if they did get you." Shin clarified.

"But think, if you lemme go, then the other girls could be saved." Mariko pointed out, as she placed her hand on his face, "I'll be fine. Can you help me?" Mariko asked him.

"Well, I know nothing about technical things, but I can see. To give Toma a break." Shin sighed as he looked down at his friend that was kneeling on the ground.

"Naw, I'll help. But, let's bring the project in here, where we're around people." Toma suggested.

"Good point." I smiled. Toma looked over at me, and gave me a smile that broke my heart. It was one of the saddest one's I have ever seen on him.

The three of them walked out, and the room was left quiet. Finally, Seiji spoke up, "Well, that's two. Maybe we can stop this before it's get's to Alana." Seiji admitted.

"If Mariko fails in this, I'm next in line, you know." Haven pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's a truth that I really don't want to happen. Let's look on the bright side, for once, and say that Mariko will get this done and we'll be able to rescue the other girls." Seiji smiled a bit.

"Let's hope you're right about that." Ryo sighed.

And with that, everyone stayed silent, until……

~*~

*Japanese Lit. class- I dunno if that's a real class, I just know that there is an American Lit class, so I think I made it up.

* I'm already taken, you spoke up too late: This is a lyric from one of my favorite Country songs, although I don't listen to too much Country. I forgot who sung it, but just saying I don't own it.

*Computer Tech: Same as Japanese Lit. class.

~*~

Ending Comments: I know, there is a cliffhanger! That's to keep you waiting endlessly for the next chapter. Hehehehe! I'm so evil! Not much to say, and I know these 'prophecies' sound incredibly bakana (ridiculous), demo (but) that's the way most of my stories are. Oh, and while you're waiting on the ninth chapter, you can read my other, scary, story. It's called Terror in Tokyo. There are three chapters, and maybe I'll write a sequel if there are enough reviews. How? Good question. But, with my freaky imagination, I'll figure it out. Well, g2g! R&R! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	11. 9

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) chapter 9

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"If Mariko fails in this, I'm next in line, you know." Haven pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's a truth that I really don't want to happen. Let's look on the bright side, for once, and say that Mariko will get this done and we'll be able to rescue the other girls." Seiji smiled a bit.

"Let's hope you're right about that." Ryo sighed.

And with that, everyone stayed silent, until……

"LEGGO!" We heard Shin's voice from the other room. We all rushed to see Toma unconscious on the floor, Mariko was in a small cage, and Shin was being held back from rescuing her.

"Alana, go away! They're mainly after you!" Mariko exclaimed from inside the cage.

When the soldiers of doom recognized that it was me, they surrounded me, and, even though they were wearing masks, I could tell that they were smirking, thinking of the reward they would get for turning me in.

"What's going on?" K.T.'s voice came from behind.

"Get outta here, K.T.!" Ryo warned. But, like the curious kid K.T. was, he stayed.

In a blink of an eye, a doom solider whipped around and grabbed K.T. and whipped him around. The Doom solider held K.T. close to him and put his scythe near K.T.'s neck.

"K.T.!" I yelled for the small boy.

"Help me Alana!" K.T. begged.

"You won't get the boy back if you don't come with us. And I don't mean kidnapping him either." The Doom solider threatened, bringing his scythe closer to K.T.'s neck.

I started to cuss the D.S.* out, but I stopped and hung my head, "Fine." I surrendered.

"No." Ryo stepped in front of me.

I pushed him out of my way, "No, if they have to stoop that low to take an innocent kid to make me come over to his side, so be it." I sighed as I walked over to the D.S. holding K.T. hostage and whipped K.T. away from him. 

I turned to face everyone else, "Haven?" I asked. She nodded and walked over to me. Other D.S.'s wrapped their chains around us and led us to the same cage that Mariko was in. 

The remaining Troopers looked at Haven and me as we walked to the place of confinement.

"Alana…..I….uh…." Ryo started. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

His face flushed, "I want you to come back to me, because, well,……" Ryo still couldn't get it out, but I knew what he wanted to say.

"I know." I smiled as I walked over to him. Then that whole mushy-gushy thing happened. I looked into his eyes, and he into mine, then our lips met. Although we had kissed just once before, this kiss felt so different. Ryo and I held onto it for, what seemed like, forever.

"You're makin us sick! Come on you two!" The D.S.'s exclaimed as they yanked on my chains so hard that it broke Ryo's grip on me. But, what I didn't know was that Seiji and Haven had kissed. Poor Shin, I thought as I looked over at his sad face, he didn't have the opportunity to share his feelings for Mariko like Ryo did for me, and Seiji did for Haven. 

"Get in there! Now, let's go!" They exclaimed as they pushed us inside of the small confined cage that Mariko was in.

"I love you Mariko!" Shin yelled out to her.

"Same here….." Mariko smiled, then she added, "Shin!" 

Shin was shocked to find out that Mariko had known his Japanese name. 

"Shuddup!" A D.S. exclaimed as he shocked the cage, but mainly aiming at Mariko, knocking her into a state of unconsciousness.

"Seiji, I'll be back before you have a chance to defeat Arago and take all the glory for yourself!" Haven smirked.

Seiji was also shocked, "How'd…..oh, never mind, I'll make sure that I don't, Ique!" 

Haven blushed and turned around. Then a shock was sent to her, but it really didn't affect her because of her being with the powers of Lightening.

I kept my back turned, but only spoke to Ryo through my thoughts. While I talked to Ryo, one solider was pissed at Haven because she was able to absorb the shock that was sent her way. 

"'Lana, you can beat 'em! You beat HIM at the Orphanage!" K.T. encouraged.

"Hey, what's goin on here?" Shu had suddenly appeared from behind.

"Yo, it's Shu." Seiji bust out into a small rap.

"You're a little late, Kongon!" A D.S. laughed.

"Yeah, little Lady Kongon has enlisted with Master Arago's army!" Another one laughed.

"Same with Lady Tenkun!" A third joined in on the laughter.

No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I thought to Ryo.

Just as the D.S.'s quit laughing, Toma awoke, sat up, and glared at the D.S.'s. I turned around to see Shu giving the same glare to the same people, "Just wait." They muttered simultaneously.

"I've never seen those two in complete synchronicity." Haven sighed.

"Neither have I." I admitted.

"SHUDDUP!" The first D.S exclaimed as he sent a shock through our bodies.

"ALANA!" Ryo and K.T. exclaimed.

"HAVEN!" Seiji yelled to her.

We fell to the floor of the cage, unconscious.

~*~

Next thing I knew was that I was being dragged. Didn't know where, just knew that I was being dragged somewhere. I looked over to see Haven and Mariko struggling to get free from the chains that bound them to a board. They're waiting for me to brainwash them. I mentally pointed out to myself.

Haven and Mariko noticed that I was awake and started calling out to me. I was in a daze. I couldn't move. I heard them yelling for me to move, but I couldn't respond. Think of happy thoughts, like Ryo. Ryo, Ryo, Ryo…. I mentally sung, but I was still in the same trance.

"Alana! Snap outta it!" Mariko shouted.

"Remember, you're the one that won't go down without a fight!" Haven encouraged. 

That did it. I leapt to my feet, and threw one of the D.S's right into a nearby wall. Haven and Mariko were jumping for joy, rooting me on as I beat up one D.S by one. 

After I had beaten all the D.S's that were surrounding us, the sound of two pairs of feet walking closer by the second, came from behind. Then two silver arrows followed, one went on each side of me and hit the wall. Sora. I muttered as I whipped around.

"We don't wanna hurt you much more than we have to. That's why I purposely missed you." Sora's laugh echoed throughout the hall. She came outta the shadows in her Eternal form, but she looked different than the Sora I had known before.

"She's right, ya know. Arago treats us much better than the Troopers did and ever will!" Yolei's voice proclaimed. But when she came out of the shadows, she was in her Eternal form as well. But, like Sora, something just didn't seem right about her.

"No! You're wrong!" Mariko cried out to Sora and Yolei.

"Don't you remember what Arago did to you just a few weeks ago?" Haven asked them.

"That's because we were following the wrong path." Yolei chuckled.

"Sora, Yolei, I have three words for you." I muttered, my head facing down at the floor.

"What?" They asked, turning to me.

"SNAP OUTTA IT!" I shouted as I backslapped both of them.

"That's it, we're gonna fight!" They threatened.

"Fine, if Haven, Mariko, and I beat you, then you are coming with us and fighting with us AGAINST Arago." I started.

"And what if we win?" Sora asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, "We'll come with you and fight ALONGSIDE of Arago." I muttered the rest of it.

"Deal." They agreed.

"I never thought it would come to this!" Mariko sighed as she pulled on her chains to try and brake free.

I need the strength of the Wildfire. But how can I when Ryo ain't even here? I thought to myself as I transformed into Lady Eternal. Ryo must've heard me, because all of a sudden I felt this tremendous fire burning deep inside of me. Then something poked me inside of my boots. I pulled it out to find to small knives tucked into my boots. But as soon as I got to study them, they transformed into two long, double bladed swords, like the ones that Ryo uses. Domo Ariagoto Ryo-san! If you can hear me that is! I mentally thought to him.

I meditated and leapt up into the air. With the swords put together up above my head, and my dress flowing with the same Inferno power that flowed through my veins, I felt as though I was unstoppable.

"Eternal Rage!" I yelled as I began the attack.

"Ready?" Sora asked Yolei, smirking.

"You bet!" Yolei smirked as she pulled out her weapon and began, "Iron Rock Crusher!" attack.

"How can she use Shu's attack, when he's not even here?" Haven asked.

"I dunno, but I heard that attack itself is lethal enough!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Shield!" Haven commanded as she brought out her sword, blocking Yolei's attack from getting to her, Mariko, and I.

"Stop it! Stop it please! Don't you realize that if you use all your powers, plus Eternal's Rage, you'll blow this place up, bringing yourselves with it?" Kayura's voice came from behind. 

Of course, you can't stop a spell that powerful in mid-attack, so I had to let it go. Haven dropped the shield, and Mariko stopped her attack, but Yolei and Sora kept their attacks coming. 

My power beam struck where Sora and Yolei stood, but through the power beam, a silver arrow shot and pierced the area right below my neck*. I yelped in pain, and fell to the ground. My power beam faded as Haven caught me, and it revealed that Yolei had moved out of the way, leaving Sora to take the full force of the power by herself. 

"Get up Lady Tenkun!" A female voice ordered.

"Show Master Arago that you are worthy of serving him!" A second exclaimed.

"Show that you are worthy to become one of us!" A third joined in.

"Show yourselves!" Haven ordered.

"As you wish, Lady Korin." They said as they came out.

The first spoke, "My name is Ramia Koval*, Lady of Demons." She had long dark green hair and pink eyes. Her dress was made of blue and gold fabrics. She held a long chain with three long blades at the end of it.

Then the second girl came out of the shadows, "My name's Masako Apse*, also known as Lady Darkness." And she sure looked like Darkness. She had long black hair, like Haven, but she had deep purple eyes. She had a real pale face, but her lips were really full looking. Her dress was a deep brown, and she had four long claw like weapons on the end of her right hand. She also had a long thicker sword in the other hand.

Next was the third one, "I'm Noriko Dale, Lady Venom." The third laughed to herself. When the shadows had receded from her, it showed that she had shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes that pierced right into you as she looked at you. She had a long green dress with a red belt and red chocker. She also had six swords tied to her waist. 

"Are you gonna get up or what?!" A fourth voice came from the shadows.

"Gomenasi, Lady Illusion." Sora slowly stood up, showing her pain. 

"Oh, my name's Kaori Eral. I am the one that they call Lady Illusion." The shadows receded to reveal the last of them. She had long blonde hair and gray eyes. Her skirt was made of purple and deep green colors, and her skirt was surrounded with eight purple scythes. She also held a pair of numchucks in her hands.

It was then that I realized what made our friend's look so different. Their eyes. They had that creepy look like the lights were on, but no one was home. They looked like they were in a daze, and were being controlled. I noticed it in the other girls as well. 

"We are the War Spirit Sisters." The four proclaimed.

"Join us," I began as I finally got the arrow out of my neck, "then we can be an unstoppable force against Arago!"

"Why don't you join us? Arago even pays you to fight for him!" Masako turned the question.

"Because we'd be fighting against the ones that were sworn to fight with us. That wouldn't be right, would it?" Mariko asked.

"Stupid question." I muttered.

"Of course. At least in our book!" Noriko proclaimed as she drew out her swords.

"Well, we have morals that will keep us outta your book!" Mariko exclaimed as she pulled out her Yari.

"Korin, bring Eternal over here." Kayura, who had been standing over there during all of this, motioned Haven over her way. Haven nodded and brought the half conscious me over to Kayura. "Now, go over and help Suiko. Fighting Six against One isn't going to end very pretty." Kayura instructed. Haven nodded, pulled out her long sword, and ran to Mariko's safety. 

Kayura put her fore and middle fingers right where the arrow had pierced me. I past out, but I regained consciousness almost as fast as I had lost it. "Ready to join them?" She asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah!" I smiled as I whipped out the two swords and began to fight once again.

"Ha! You think that you can beat a group that's twice as big in numbers as it is in strength?" Kaori laughed as she ripped the eight scythes from her skirt. She flung them right at Haven, who jumped and missed the attack, but landed right in front of Noriko.

"Ultra Wave Crusher*!" Mariko shouted as she attacked hit Noriko before she could attack Haven. 

"Hold it!" Masako yelled out.

"What is it now?" Noriko asked in disgust.

"We should hold a championship. Since there are twice as many of us to them, we can hold a competition. But you," Masako turned to Kayura, "will be the referee. Each of you will fight one of us, and whoever's team wins, you have to give in to that side. Got it?" 

"Do we have a choice?" I sarcastically asked.

"But we like the way we're fighting! If we keep fighting the way we are now, then we're definitely gonna win!" Yolei complained.

"Shuddup, Kongon! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Masako shouted at her.

"Fine." Yolei huffed.

"Heal yourself, Tenkun! And, Kayura, make up the competition sheet. We're gonna see who's gonna fight whom!" Noriko exclaimed, popping her knuckles.

"I hate when you do that!" Ramia exclaimed in disgust.

"I wasn't asking you're opinion on how I do things! Now was I?" Noriko yelled at her.

"Fine, you wanna battle it out with rules? That's okay with us." Haven sighed.

"I really want no part in this whatsoever." Kayura sighed.

"Who said you had a choice? But, if you do do this for us, we'll revive Shiten for you." Kaori offered.

"Anubis is dead, and better off dead. Don't bring him into this conversation!" Kayura yelled. But then added, "Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not part of your agreement between you and the Spirit Sisters." Kayura pointed out, "That means if they lose, I will not rejoin Arago's force." 

"Right, whatever you say." Yolei sighed.

"Gee, you really have confidence in us, don't ya?" Mariko asked Kayura.

"It's not that I don't have confidence in you girls, in fact, I'm rooting for you right now. But I was just saying, I can't rejoin Arago." Kayura stated.

"I'm afraid that's what they want." I pointed out.

"Nani?" Kayura asked.

"They said that they would revive Shiten, right?" Kayura nodded, I continued, "Then they're planning on you coming back to Arago and Shiten taking your place as Ancient." I sighed.

"Good point." Haven said.

"Well, are we gonna fight or what? I'm challenging Eternal to a match right now!" Noriko shouted.

"Are you sure you can handle whatever I throw at you? After all, I can probably out match the armor of the Inferno with my power." I boasted.

"Really?" The girls asked.

"You wanted to fight right? Let's get it on!" I smirked as I pulled out the two swords.

"You'll regret it!" Noriko smirked as she withdrew her swords.

"First match, Venom verses Eternal!" Kayura announced as her staff clicked as a signal for the match to start. 

And sure enough, it did.

~*~

*D.S.- If you haven't figured it out by now, that meant Doom Solider. I just got tired of typing it all out.

*a silver arrow shot and pierced the area right below my neck- No, that's not Alana's breasts. It's like the area where the collarbone kinda makes a little dip.

* Koval- I saw this name on a Billboard coming home from my trip. So, I don't own this company, whatever they specialize in.

* Apse- This means something in the English language, but I'm too lazy to look it up.

*Ultra Wave Crusher- I like Shin's Japanese Attack much better than I do his American attack.

~*~

Ending Comments: So? What did ya think? I went on vacation this past week, and I had to write some of it off of the computer, meaning the old fashioned way, in a notebook. And minna knows that I can't type from what I had written down on paper will take me awhile to type on my computer. Dunno why, just does. Well, nough of my bakana babblin. Ja ne minna-san, until the next chapter shall we meet again, where Alana battles it out wit Noriko. Oh, and R&R, and no flames pleeze, unless you sign into your account. If you flame me, and don't sign into your account, I won't even acknowledge that you even reviewed my story. K? Better be. Ja ne!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	12. 10

In a dream (My sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 10

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"Well, are we gonna fight or what? I'm challenging Eternal to a match right now!" Noriko shouted.

"Are you sure you can handle whatever I throw at you? After all, I can probably out match the armor of the Inferno with my power." I boasted.

"Really?" The girls asked.

"You wanted to fight right? Let's get it on!" I smirked as I pulled out the two swords.

"You'll regret it!" Noriko smirked as she withdrew her swords.

"First match, Venom verses Eternal!" Kayura announced as her staff clicked as a signal for the match to start. 

And sure enough, it did.

Noriko whipped out her swords and raced towards me, "Snake Fang Strike!" She shouted as she whipped her swords over her head. They hit me and surrounded my body, she held me in her grip with the swords, and was slowly poisoning me.

"Get outta it, Alana!" Mariko* encouraged.

"Remember……." Haven started.

"I won't go down without a fight!" I shouted as I ripped the swords off of me. 

"You won't? Damn, and I thought I had the match won!" Noriko sarcastically exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Die!" I shouted as I began my attack again, "Eternal's Rage!" I summoned and brought the power down on her.

"Argh!" She yelled out as the beam hit her. When my feet hit the ground, I noticed I had lost a great deal of strength. I won't be able to use that power anymore. I thought mentally and sighed in dismay.

When the beam faded away, Noriko was lying on the ground, yelling out in pain. Whether it was to mock me, or what, I didn't know, and I wasn't about to let down my guard.

"Come on, I was even weaker with that attack than I was the first time I used it, and you're not more powerful than I am to stop it?" I antagonized.

"Shuddup, I can't be beaten that easily!" Noriko groaned.

"Right, it sounds like your tryin to convince yourself more than you are me." I smirked, then I prepped up for my next attack, "Fury of the Wildfire!" I shouted as I jumped up once again, and brought the power down on her.

"Argh!" Noriko's last cry came out.

"The winner…Eternal!" Kayura announced.

"Yeah!" Mariko and Haven shouted, throwing their fists up in the air.

"That was too easy." I muttered.

"Next up, Suiko verses Kongon!" Kayura announced.

"Why me next?!" Mariko whined.

"Now don't you start!" Haven warned.

"Fine. But how am I supposed to fight off her?" Mariko asked.

"Easy, just find her weak spot!" I encouraged.

"That ain't as easy as you say it will be." Mariko sighed.

"Well, if you go in with that kinda attitude, then you're sure to lose." Haven sighed.

"Oh, right! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Mariko prepped herself.

"Fighters, are you ready?!" Kayura asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I don't really like fighting a friend of mine, but if its inevitable." Mariko sighed as she entered the ring.

"Come on, wimpy pacifist girly!" Yolei dissed Mariko.

"Okay, that's it!" Mariko stood in battle stance with a look on her face about ready to kill.

~Clink!~ 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Yolei summoned as the ground below her rose up and at Mariko.

"Ultra Wave Crusher!" Mariko summoned as water appeared outta nowhere and blocked Yolei's attack.

"Damn." Yolei muttered.

"What? Can't summon your other attack cause it's a Spirit Sisters attack and Tulpa won't let you use it?" Mariko taunted.

"Hush your mouth!" Yolei warned.

"Hmm, never done that before, and won't start now!" Mariko smirked as she summoned her own attack, "_Fish in the sea, creatures that lie dormant for ages on and on in the oceans, lend me your strength. Give me the power to show that you can show no mercy on anyone or anything when the time is right._ Tsunami of the Torrent!" She exclaimed as she pointed her Yari at Yolei.

"Kisama…." Yolei muttered, "Iron Rock Crusher!" Yolei countered, but to no avail, it didn't even begin to compete with Mariko's Tsunami of the Torrent. Yolei was hit directly with the immense power beam, since rock is weaker than water, and hit the side of the ring. Kayura paused for ten seconds, waiting to see if Yolei would arise outta this, and clicked her staff ending the match.

"Winner, Suiko!" Kayura announced, raising her staff to our side.

"That was almost too easy." Mariko whispered.

"I know, that's what I've been thinkin." I responded in the same kinda tone.

"Next up, Korin verses Darkness." 

"Wish me luck guys!" Haven winked as she hopped to the fighting area.

"Right." Mariko and I nodded.

"I'm not as easy of an opponent as the past two were." Masako laughed.

"Really?" Haven snickered, "You first…" She offered Masako.

"Okay, but it'll be your demise!" She exclaimed as the field turned into one of ice.

"This is peachy." Haven muttered.

Suddenly, the ice pounded down, the hail stones getting bigger by the second. They surrounded Haven, and soon she was covered in the hail stones. But, after a few seconds, a lightening strike came from the sky and melted away all the hailstones.

"Lightening Strike!" Haven shouted as she swung her sword right at Masako.

"I don't think so. Shield!" Masako shouted.

Mariko and I stood up, "She can use a shield?!" We asked in astonishment.

"Bakana*!" Mariko continued.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"I'm the only one that can shield myself outta all six of us. So, your attacks are pointless." Masako laughed once again.

"You're not the only one that can summon a shield." Haven pointed out.

"But yours is not as powerful as mine is. Especially since you already used it today." Masako pointed out.

"Kisama, she's right." Haven muttered.

"Do you think she's gonna make it?" Mariko asked me.

"Judging by the way things are going now, no." I sighed.

"So, we're gonna lose this match?" Mariko sighed.

"That's just probability, but Haven's pulled herself outta fights like this before, she just never knew then that she had power like she does now." I sighed.

"So probability doesn't really count for her?" Mariko asked.

"Right." I nodded.

"_The happiness of the heavens, the despair of the underworld, and the anxiety and stress of the world caught in the middle will give me the power to destroy anything that comes in it's way!_" Haven chanted.

Masako laughed, "Like that's gonna work." She smirked.

"Despair of the Heavens!" Haven summoned as she gave an all out attack on Masako. 

Masako chuckled to herself, "Shield!" She commanded. Masako whipped out her sword and a shield formed around her. As soon as the power beam hit Masako's shield, she shouted, "Deflect!" And the same power beam hit Haven with the same ammunition that Haven threw at her. 

Haven was flung to a corner, and she was barely conscious. Mariko and I were yelling for her to get up, and Haven tried to get up, but it was to no avail because of Masako pounding her in the corner. After Masako had her 'fun', she backed away to reveal a beaten Haven, with a smirk on her face.

"Omae o korosu.*" Mariko and I muttered at the grinning Masako.

"I just won a soul for the Dynasty!" Masako proclaimed.

"Maybe…." I muttered as I looked up at her.

"Nani?" She whipped around to look at me.

"I said 'Maybe…'" I looked up to see her smirk turn to a frown. 

"Next up, Eternal verses Darkness." Kayura announced.

"When do I get to fight?!" Kaori whined.

"Shuddup whiney baby!" Masako hushed.

"That's not fair! I wanna fight her!" Sora whined.

"Shuddup!" Masako exclaimed.

"Fine." Sora huffed.

"Ice verses Ice huh?" Masako pointed out, but then added with a sigh, "Oh, no matter, you'll go down like your friend did over there." Masako laughed as she pointed over to Haven.

"Leave her outta this. Her match is done and over with, so don't dwell in the past." I shouted.

"Well, let's fight!" Masako exclaimed.

~Clink~

Just like with Haven, the field turned to one of ice. I smirked over at Masako, "This doesn't affect me like it did Haven." I pointed out, whipping out my scythe.

"So, you put the swords of the Inferno away, only to use a weapon useless compared to mine?" Masako laughed.

"_Heat of Lava from the hottest volcano on Earth itself, Ice from the coldest Tundra in all the world, give me the power of holding both elements in my hands, to show the enemy no mercy whatsoever. And let them suffer the worst consequences ever felt before! _" I summoned.

Masako clicked her tongue, "Like that'll work." She hissed.

"Fire and Ice Funnel of Death!" I exclaimed. The funnel hit Masako, and she yelled out in pain. 

But, to my surprise, Masako got up, "Kisama*!" She cursed.

I laughed, "A little too much for you, eh, Masako?" I asked.

Just then, the blizzard hit. The hail stones poured down on me, but I didn't react to them like Haven did. I just merely set up my shield, protecting myself from it. Masako didn't like that too much, I could tell by her face.

Mariko was on the sidelines, cheering me on and also helping Haven out. Every so often, you would hear a "Go kick her ass, Alana!" or "You can do it! You did it before, you can do it again!" I would only smirk when she also made the comment about me not going down without a fight. But, I did think that Masako and I were evenly matched. If I went down, the rest of it was downhill from there. They were mainly after me, and if I lost, then Mariko would too. So, Haven's, Mariko's and my fate rested on my shoulders. I guess the same with Yolei and Sora. We would've made an unstoppable team if they would knock off this brainwashing stuff. 

Masako's sword clashed again and again with my scythe. Both of us were aiming for the same goal, total dominance over the others group. I didn't how powerful Ramia was, and I was hoping that I got to fight her, and beat her. The wintry coldness was making both of our allies cold, but we didn't care, as long as one of us came out the victor. Mariko didn't mind, but I didn't know whether Haven did or not. But she was unconscious at the moment, and I really didn't have time to ask her. 

Masako charged at me with her four claws glimmering with the ice. She charged at me, ready to bear the four claw like blades into my body. I jumped quickly and flipped over her head. When she realized this, she quickly turned around and came charging at me again. I moved just in time before those things sliced me up. 

Just as the match was almost finished, there was this big fire explosion that came through the wall. When the smoke cleared, there were all five Ronins, prepared to fight.

"Can you five wait?!" Masako asked in midstance.

"Yeah, we'll get back to you in a minute. I wanna see how this match goes!" Ramia exclaimed with a laugh.

Ryo looked to me and then to Masako, "Oh, okay!" He smiled.

I charged for Masako, who was still looking at the Ronins, and tackled her. I held my scythe to her neck, and exclaimed, "What are you waiting for?! We're still fighting, remember?!" I asked as she squirmed underneath my grip on her.

"Damn you!" She shouted as she still began to squirm.

"Why? Just because you were still watching the Ronins come in? You should be damning yourself for that, not me. Just because I'm beating you doesn't mean that you have to blame me! Now, give, or this scythe will soon be covered in your blood." I threatened.

"Fine, I give." Masako smirked.

"Throw your sword over outta your reach and completely disarm yourself!" I demanded.

"Fine." She huffed as she threw all over her weapons away from her. I slowly got up and looked over at Kayura.

"The winner-Eternal!" Kayura announced.

"Yeah, hon!" Ryo exclaimed as he ran over to me and grasped me in this big bear hug.

I choked, "You're hurting me Ryo." 

Ryo removed his arms, "Ah, gomenasi." 

"Now, one last thing and we can all go home." I told them, then I turned to Mariko, "I'm gonna need your help. You know what I'm talking about." 

"Hai!" Mariko nodded and we both concentrated. Suddenly, Yolei and Sora started crying out, as if someone was messing with their heads. They held their heads in anguish as Mariko and I tried to bring them back to our side. 

Mariko and I were both sitting on the floor in a meditating position. I would've picked Mariko even if I did have enough energy to help Sora and Yolei. 

"Yamado!*" Ramia and Masako exclaimed.

Ignore them, just keep doing what you're doing. We almost got them back. I thought to Mariko.

You don't hafta tell me twice! She told me. 

After awhile of meditating, Sora and Yolei lied on the floor, in fetal positions. Shu and Toma rushed to their sides, and helped them to their feet.

"Just wait, Sisters. We'll be back to claim revenge! Remember, Kaori and Ramia still hafta fight!" Masako's voice warned.

"Bring it." Mariko muttered.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Seiji!" Haven's voice came from behind us. Mariko and I turned around to see a smiling Seiji with Haven in his arms. 

"Aw, ain't that just the sweetest thing?" Ryo joked. I jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up. "Ow!" He yelped as my elbow met his side, "What'dya do that for?!" He looked at me, and I sent him a warning glare.

"Huh?" Yolei's voice came from the right.

"What the heck happened?!" Sora's followed.

"We'll tell you later." Shu muttered.

"Yeah, ya jus res now, an we'll talk later." Toma whispered.

"Oh, okay." Sora nodded.

~*~

*Mariko: I just realized a few days ago that the lady who sings the 1st season opening and closing songs is named Mariko. Just for info (if you didn't know already) the opening song is called 'Stardust Eyes' and the closing song is called 'Faraway.'

*Bakana: I dunno if this is the way to spell this or not, but it means Ridiculous in Jap. 

*Omae o korosu: Yes, this is the infamous Heero Yui line off of Gundam Wing. I couldn't resist putting it into my story. So I don't own this line, even though my friend Princess Catgirl Hirelena wishes she did. :p J 

*Kisama: If you haven't figured this out yet, I'm thinking this means Damn you in Jap. If not, oh well. War's hell, isn't it?

*Yamado: I know that this means Stop in Jap, I'm just not sure that this is the spelling. Correct me, nicely, if I'm wrong on any of these spellings. 

~*~

Ending Comments: So? I know, happy endings can suck. But what else could I have done to end this chapter? *sigh* Well, you know the email, and always R&R. I'll probably take Kattie41's idea (if she don't mind) and start up an email thing where the people that review this fic receive an email that the upcoming chapters are up on FF.net. Well, until next time! Ja ne!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~

  


  



	13. 11

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 11

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

A couple weeks had passed since the battle for our friends' lives. We tried school for those days, but Toma ended up asleep in detention, Ryo and Shu had been sent to the principals office for bringing up the whole incident with the guys. I was separate from them, and so were the other girls. Seiji was still the main attraction at the school, even though Haven still hung around him. Every day, Seiji came home with a new type of tattoo. The Ronins took a good pleasure in rubbing that in on Seiji and Haven. 

I don't think many people realized that Jades was even gone. Yeah, I had been called to the office by some detectives wanting to know how he died. Even though I knew how he died, I wasn't about to tell the truth. Like they would believe me. I got so many cards, giving me sympathy for his death. Many people tried to comfort me, but when I told them that I was seeing someone else, they looked at me like I was stupid. They would never understand, so I didn't even bother trying to tell them. It would be really pointless. 

Sora and Yolei had made a complete recovery, and they were their usual selves. Sora was still big in the games of Tennis and Soccer, and a lot of people awaited her return for the school's games. Yolei was helping out in the Freshman Home Economics classrooms, with teaching the cooking and all. She got a lot of threats of freshman going to beat her up, because of her failing them in her course. But, she merely said that it wasn't her fault that they couldn't pay attention to learn the wondrous things that you can do with cooking. 

Mariko still claimed that she was the Queen of the World, and she now claimed that Shin was the soon-to-be King of the World. Shin would go along with this, but only to help with Mariko's ego. Mariko was still good at computers, but Sora still had her beat. But, Sora let Mariko take the Computer club at school by storm and leave Sora to deal with the sports side of the school while she handled the technological side of school.

Me? Well, I hung around with Ryo some, showing people that I was way over Jades. But, I also hung around my first group of friends. I ate lunch with the boys, while the other girls were off doing their stuff. Mariko was working on the latest draft for her and Shin's 'castle' in the Computer room, Haven was still drawing tattoos on people, Yolei was helping the Freshman, and Sora was working on her drills for the upcoming Soccer season, since had missed so much school and so much time to practice. 

The food wasn't the greatest, but it usually wasn't. That's just the way life goes. At the table, I sat across from Shu, making sure that any of the food that missed his mouth didn't land in my tray. Ryo sat next to me, and Shin sat on the other side of him. Toma had his nose in a book, catching up on his postponed studying, and Shu sat next to him. No one sat between Shu and I, so he was basically sitting across from me. 

"Yo, Lei Fan! Slow down, pal!" Ryo laughed.

"What? I always eat like this!" Shu stopped eating for a moment.

"Hey, Morimiea!" Someone called out. I turned around to see a bunch of Jades's close friends.

"What do you bakas want?" I turned around and continued to eat my lunch. 

"Where is he?!" They asked.

"I dunno. Who are you talking about?" I played stupid.

"You know damn well who were talking about." Another remarked.

"Really? And would that person be Ukase*?" I asked without turning around. I got a look over at Ryo. His eyes were narrowed, knowing that something was gonna happen.

"Well, she finally got something right." A third laughed.

"I am not stupid. And honestly, I dunno what the hell happened. So, I'm dropping the subject and you should too. Ukase was a control freak, and, looking at you bakas, I can see that." I sighed.

"Nani?!" They asked.

"I want to enjoy my lunch, and I was, until you fools came into the picture. So, I suggest you leave." I commented, still not turning around to look at them.

"Or what, bitch?!" They exclaimed.

"That's it!" Ryo stood up, hands clenched into a tight fist.

"Oh, are you the guy that Ukase told us about?" One laughed and pointed his finger at Ryo.

"Sanada, sit. I'll handle this." I muttered.

"Okay." Ryo sighed. When I looked up, I saw that Toma had moved his eyes from his book to look up at these guys and Shu had stopped eating. Both of their eyes were narrowed.

"Hey! What are you baka uras* doing around Morimiea?!" Haven's voice came from behind. Seiji, Yolei, Sora and Mariko were right behind her.

"Yeah, we don't like you talking to her like that!" Sora exclaimed.

"You girls have joined with these freaks?!" Another exclaimed.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Ariaki Nozumo." He replied.

"Well, Nozumo, I wouldn't be talking too much about people being freaks if I were you. After all, Gonsai* and I are the most feared in our class. Actually, our whole group is. So, I wouldn't be smarting of to me right now." I smiled as I walked over to join the girls.

"Oh, there's a fight going on!" Someone exclaimed from another table.

"That's enough!" A teacher exclaimed.

"There's no problem here Teach. It's just these goons are harassing me, accusing me of Ukase's death." I simply put it.

"Well, you are the prime suspect in his death." Nozumo stated.

"I didn't do it!" I argued.

"Enough. I've already had trouble with you already Morimiea and Sanada. Same goes for you, Hashiba and Lei Fan." The principal came in.

"Then why are you blaming me? I didn't do a thing! These goons just came up to me and harassed me!" I yelled out.

"Is this true?" The Principal asked the Teacher.

The Teacher nodded, "I was eating lunch when the boys came over to Morimiea's table, and started talking to her rudely." 

"See?! You people don't even believe me! Wherever there's trouble, and I'm around, you immediately think it's me!" I exclaimed at the principal.

"You have a reputation that precedes you." The Principal pointed out. Then he turned to Seiji, "Date, I need to see you in my office, ASAP." He sighed and left.

"What did I do?" Seiji asked kindly.

"I can't talk to you about it now. But there's some link between you and Ukase. Some people wanna talk to you about it." The principal whispered.

Seiji sighed, "Great. Fine, I'll meet with you now." He said as he sauntered off.

"Good, follow me." The principal motioned.

"Sir, can I accompany Date?" Haven asked the principal.

"No, Ique*, I can handle this." Seiji smiled as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She smiled as she watched Seiji walk away.

"Take a seat!" I said through gritted teeth, waving my hand over the empty seats. Yolei sat next Shu, Sora pulled up a chair next to Toma, Mariko pulled one up to Shin, and Haven sat in the empty seat on the other side of me. 

"We'll talk about this later Morimiea." Nozumo said through his teeth.

"No you won't. The Vice Principal will see you boys now. Morimiea, be prepared." The teacher told me.

"Right Teach." I waved my hand and smiled. 

"So, when do you think that they will eventually find out?" Mariko asked, her voice low.

"Never, and if they do, they'll never understand." I responded in the same tone.

"She's right." Haven told them.

"So, what are we gonna do about the accusations on us?" Yolei asked.

"We're gonna hafta deal wit them righ now. Soon, they'll have forgotten bout him. He'll be nother los cause." Toma explained.

"He's also right." Haven sighed.

"So, let's eat! And when Date comes back, we'll ask him what happened." Shu exclaimed.

"That's, like, the most sensible thing I've heard you say all day!" Yolei smirked as she snatched Shu's plate out from underneath him, and started eating the rest of the not-bitten-or-chewed-on food. 

"Hey!" Shu whined as he saw her munching down.

"Hay's for horses and Jackasses, too. And I know that you ain't no horse, so you must be the Jackass." Yolei insulted as she stuck more food in her mouth.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Shu exclaimed.

"Here, take your mostly chewed food and eat that." Yolei handed over most of the food.

"Well, at least I get something." He muttered.

Ryo laughed, "You're a baka, Lei Fan!" He exclaimed between fits of laughter.

"Gee, even my own friends are mean to me!" Shu sighed and started inhaling the food that Yolei gave him.

I shook my head, "You all are bakas. I tell ya, this table is weird. I mean you have Hashiba over there, nose in a textbook, Lei Fan over there, eating like there was no tomorrow, Sanada, who's laughing at Lei Fan, and Mori who's trying to get Valtre* off of him."

"Like you all aren't?" Ryo contradicted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Look at Ique, she's pulled out her marker and started drawing on Dai*. Then you've got Valtre who's hanging on Mori, with this starry-eyed look on her, then you have Dai who's eating on Lei Fan's food, that probably he slobbered on." Ryo explained.

When Yolei heard that, she looked down at the food before her with disgust, and scooted it back over to Shu, "Whoo-pee!" Shu shouted as he ate the rest of the food.

"Oh, well. I hafta eat the food downstairs, so that'll satisfy me." Yolei sighed.

"Don't worry bout it Dai. You can always cook for yourself anytime you need to." I smirked.

"Well, that was interesting." Seiji's voice came from behind.

"Seiji!" Haven exclaimed as she grabbed him by his neck.

Seiji smiled hesitantly, "Calm down, Ique." He sighed.

"Gomen Date." Haven retracted.

"So, what's your latest tattoo?" Shu asked, looking over at Seiji.

Seiji pulled down the shoulder of his shirt to reveal a ring with a lightening bolt going right through the center of the ring. Of course, it was in black ink, so you could hardly tell that the ring and lightening bolt were separate, but it still looked kawaii*.

"I got one on my ankle too!" Haven snickered, and lifted her leg up on the table. The other boys' eyes became as wide as saucers and nodded. The girls and I chuckled to ourselves at the sight of the boys' eyes.

"Hey, Morimiea? Did you show them the tattoo that I gave you awhile ago?" Haven asked as she removed her leg from the table.

"No! I haven't shown anyone that one! After all, it is on my thigh." I told her.

"You mean not even Sanada has seen it?" Mariko asked. As soon as she said that I heard Shin and Ryo choke on their food.

"Valtre!" Shin exclaimed.

"What?! I was just asking!" Mariko exclaimed right back.

"Fine, you want me to show it right now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever happened to the Morimiea that I used to know that would show off anything?" Haven smirked.

"I got a real boy." I muttered.

"I DARE you to." Mariko emphasized.

"I'm not like you, Mariko." I told her, she whimpered.

"Come on, we know that these boys are dying to know what it is." Yolei slyly said.

"Fine. It's a flame with an ice casing. And it's in color." I stood up and pulled up my skirt. All of the boys were watching, and when they saw it, their eyes were wider than they were when Haven showed off her tattoo. 

"You did a good job Ique." Shu admitted, wide eyed. Haven nodded, proud of her design on MY thigh, but that was quite alright.

"You can put down your skirt now, Morimiea." A teacher pointed out.

I blushed, "Uh, right." I let go of my skirt and let it flow back to its original state. All of the boys turned back to what they were doing with a slight hue of red on their faces.

"So, Date, what was that all about?" Shu asked.

"What was what about?" Seiji asked.

"The whole with the principal?" Ryo egged on.

"Oh, right. Well, they asked me if I had any doings in the murder of Ukase, but I responded with a simple shake of the head. They asked if I had any evidence and all I did was shake my head once again. Then they sighed and let me come back." Seiji sighed.

"Oh, Date?!" Seiji whipped around to see three cheerleaders waving to him and giggling.

Haven groaned, "I hate Cheerleaders." 

"Same here." The rest of us girls agreed.

"I think you're jus jealous." Toma commented.

"What was that?" Sora turned to him with gritted teeth.

"Nothin Hun." Toma sighed, shook his head, and went back to his book.

"So, have ya'll got questioned yet?" Ryo asked.

"Well, you know I have." Seiji pointed out.

"I've got an appointment with them after school, but not during school, so that'll probably be when I get questioned." Yolei sighed.

"Not yet, but I'm expecting it." I said, taking a bite of food.

"Same here." Shu sighed.

"Well, everyone knows I'm too good to commit a crime…." Mariko started.

"They already got to you, didn't they?" I asked, a smirk played on my face.

"Yeah, but something's up about them." Mariko's voice once again became low.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"I dunno, but when I went in, I saw this green aura type mist surrounding them. Like someone was controlling them." Mariko stated.

"That just might be something to look for when we go in for 'Interrogation.'" I said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Ya know, come to think about it, I saw it too." Seiji remembered.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Yolei asked.

"We can't. Not until whatever that is within them surfaces. Then we should take it from there." Sora planned.

"True." Toma agreed.

"Will Ryo Sanada, Shu Lei Fan, Toma Hashiba, Shin Mori, Seiji Date, Alana Morimiea, Yolei Dai, Sora Gonsai, Mariko Valtre, and Haven Ique please come to the office?" The announcement came over the speakers. A sudden hush came over the cafeteria as everyone watched us make our way to the office.

"You'd think a picture would last longer." Shu remarked under his breath about the staring.

"They came for us quicker than expected." Sora muttered, ignoring Shu's remark and all the stares. 

Without thinking, I locked hands with Ryo as we headed into the office, almost like a kid with her security blanket. Ryo glanced over at me, and smiled. But that smiled quickly faded as we exited the cafeteria and walked right into the office. Soon as Toma closed the door, the office seem to fade into a black nothingness. Ryo's grip on my hand became tighter as our senses became more aware of the situation. We heard Yolei gasp at something, and turned to see a vacuum hole suddenly appear out of nowhere. Shu grabbed Yolei by her waist, and pulled her away from the vacuum hole. 

"Watch out, we dunno what this place is about or what, but we gotta be on our guard. Got it? Girls?" Ryo asked, and we nodded.

"Think we should transform?" Haven asked.

"No, we don't know what people outside of the office are seeing." Ryo pointed out.

"Not a thing." Arago's voice came from somewhere.

"Where is he?" I gritted my teeth, looking around.

"Since no one is looking, let's transform!" Seiji encouraged.

"Right!" And with that, everyone had begun their transformation process. But the next thing that we all knew that we were falling backwards into a pit of time. 

~*~

*Ukase: Jades's last name.

*Baka uras: Assholes in Jap.

*Gonsai: Sora's last name.

*Ique: Haven's last name.

*Valtre: Mariko's last name.

*Dai: Yolei's last name.

*Kawaii: Cool in Jap. 

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, finally got around to finishing this chapter. Took me long enough. Well, What'dya think? Well, tell me, either in the reviews or at my email, Mia_June_Winner@hotmail.com. No flames please, any spelling mistakes or something in the chapter, tell me. (Although, I doubt there is any. I'm very big on spelling and all that English stuff. My English teach would be proud! LOL!) Well, g2g! Until the next chapter shall we meet again.

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	14. 12

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 12

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"Ryo?" I asked as I sat up, holding my head in anguish.

"Who's Ryo?" A female asked. I looked over to see a woman with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her hair reached all the way down the back of her white and red kimono. When she turned around to look over at me, her deep brown eyes stared right into mine.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"In my dojo." She replied.

"Dojo?" I repeated, only with question. I found that there was no televisions, computers, or telephones in the whole place.

"Yes, Dojo. Now, are ye done asking questions?" She asked me.

"One more, who are you?" I asked with question.

"Nicoma!*" A male came running into the dojo with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Himoto?*" She asked him.

Then man looked at her with his tiger like blue eyes shining with the sun. His long black hair flowed as a gust of wind blew by. He wore a white and blue kimono, and a pair of sandals. He turned to me, showing that his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, exposing that his hair was longer than he let on, "Just who are ye?" Since I'm not a major in old Japanese, it kinda took a moment to catch onto what he was saying.

I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air, "Why do you wanna know?" I responded hastily.

"That's not a way to treat me, Woman!" He yelled. Next thing I knew, his hand had met with my face. The sound echoed throught the outside world.

I mumbled, "My name's not a concern to you." 

"She has the same power level as us, Nicoma. I found a boy right outside my door just a while ago with the same type of power." The man said to the girl.

"Tell me, how can you have similar power levels as us?" The girl turned to me.

"And tell me how that boy that I found can have the kanji of righteousness when I'm the holder of that Kanji?" The man turned to me.

"Well, I'm the samurai of Love, and I possess the armor of the Avalanche!" I told them.

"That's impossible! Ye lie!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm the holder of that particular kanji and armor. How can ye possess it at the same time as I can? Ye must be lying! Ye are one of his many troopers, aren't ye? Ye were sent here to get to me, because he wants my armor! Well, ye can tell him to go to hell!" She burst out.

"Honestly, I dunno why I was sent here in the first place. I was in school," I began.

"School?" The two of them looked at each other, eyebrows cocked.

"Ya know, the place where you get educated to go on to college, then get a job," I explained. The two of them looked confused, "You don't know what the hell I'm talking about, do you?" 

"Such language for a lady." The woman remarked.

"Do you know what I'm talking about or not?" I asked them. They shook their heads, "Damn. Well, take me to that boy that you were talking about, and we'll explain."

"But, we'll have to lead ye in chains. The villagers were kind of disturbed when ye dropped down from the heavens. Some of them might even call ye a witch." The woman explained.

"I don't care. I went through my life not caring, why should it bother me know. But before I go out there, tell me, am I still in Tokyo?" I asked, raising to my feet.

The two of them looked at each other, then at me, "Tokyo? Where's that?" 

"Is this Feudal Japan?" I asked, hoping that these people wouldn't say-

"Why, yes it is." The girl smiled.

"Oh, this is just peachy." I muttered.

"Peachy?" The two of them asked me, heads cocked to one side.

"Never mind. Just take me to Ryo." They looked at me question again, "The boy that landed on your…uh, porch." 

"Porch?" 

"Doorstep." 

"Oh, okay! Sorry, we are just not used to having someone around with ye's type of language. By the way, my name is Nicoma Sanada. And this is Himoto Morimiea. We are the Samurai Troopers of this place." She explained.

"My name is Alana Morimiea, I'm also a Samurai Trooper." I introduced.

"I still don't see how this could be, but I guess we will find out." Himoto sighed and wrapped two chains around my wrists behind my back.

"Don't make it too tight on her, Himoto!" Nicoma exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this." I told her.

"Let us go." He told me and Nicoma, and yanked onto the chain that held me. 

When we got outside, the villagers looked at me with a certain fear in their eyes. Some of them gasped and backed away, grabbing hold of their children, and keeping them close. Me? I just kept my glance ahead, waiting the moment to see Ryo.

"Witch!" One of them cried out, tossing a grapefruit at me.

"Calm down. Somehow, she is on our side. Do not fear her, all of ye!" Himoto spoke.

"I believe I can explain this. I have gotten word from the others that have received each a female and a male in front of their dojos." A monk came out from the crowd of people.

"Kaos." Nicoma breathed.

Kaos, isn't that the name of the monk that helped Ryo and the others out the first war with Arago? I thought to myself.

"Follow me. I will tell more when we get inside Himoto's dojo." Kaos nodded and headed in the direction we were going. Himoto and Nicoma nodded and followed him. The crowd parted like the Red sea did before Moses.* 

Why do I feel like I known him before? I thought again as a followed them. And does that mean that Shu, Toma, Seiji, Shin, Yolei, Sora, Haven, and Mariko are safe?

"Here we are. Now, we go inside." Himoto sighed and removed the chains around my wrists as Nicoma opened the door. I slipped off my shoes, and looked around. Then I saw him, a blanket covering his whole body.

"RYO!" I yelled as I ran to his side. I removed the cover to see him. I placed my hand on his face and concentrated. Ryo, Ryo. Wake up. I thought to him. I opened my eyes, only to see his opened.

"Hey, hon. What's goin on?" He asked, slowly sitting up. 

I helped him up and looked at Kaos, "Ryo, is this Kaos? The monk you told me about?" I asked him.

Ryo looked at him, then his eyes became wide as saucers, "You…..you're alive K…Kaos?!" He asked, tears flooding his eyes.

"How does this boy know me?" Kaos asked.

"Ryo, we're in Feudal Japan." I whispered.

"We are?!" Ryo asked in astonishment.

"Please explain how it is that you hold the same armors as us?" Himoto asked.

"Why do you look like me?" Ryo asked him back.

I nudged Ryo, "Answer him." I responded. 

"Right. I have no idea. All I knew, we were in school, then we got sucked into a portal, and now we're here."

"There's that word again, school…." Nicoma told Himoto.

"And another one, Portal…." He added.

"These two are from the future. And I think that the others are as well." Kaos explained.

"You mean Shin, Seiji, Toma, and Shu?" Ryo exclaimed. The three of them looked at Ryo with curiosity.

"Who are they?" Himoto asked.

"Oh, I forgot. They are the other Samurais of our time." Ryo told them.

"Oh, okay! We get it now. Peachy!" Nicoma exclaimed.

Ryo and I sweat dropped, "How does she know that word?" Ryo asked me.

"I used it, not thinking." I responded.

"Nicoma!" Himoto exclaimed.

"What?! I like that word." Nicoma sighed.

After awhile of trying to explain this whole mishap to Nicoma and Himoto, we heard screaming. Himoto and Nicoma rushed out to see none other than…..Arago. He had in his grasp a young kid, looking like he was going to eat her. I helped Ryo up and we went to see this. 

"Should we?" I asked, looking over at Ryo.

He nodded, "Let's give the past Arago an ass kicking from the future!" Ryo commented.

"What language ye chose!" Nicoma remarked, her hand over her mouth.

"Come on!" Ryo pushed Nicoma and Himoto out of the way and I followed. Both of transformed into our armors. 

"Wait for us!" Nicoma and Himoto yelled as they transformed into theirs. 

We looked at each other, "Wow, we really do look similar!" I commented.

Himoto nodded, "Now, let us fight!"

"Yes, Arago! In the name of my armor of the Avalanche, I demand that you release that child!" Nicoma shouted. I cleared my throat, "Gomenasi, our armor of the Avalanche, we demand that you release that child!" She corrected.

"And why should I? I've taken over this world, and you haven't even offered me a sacrifice!" Arago laughed.

"Because, we don't want ye here." Another male voice came from behind us. We turned around to see the two familiar faces of Shin and Mariko, and two unfamiliar faces. But you could tell that they were Samurais of the Torrent. 

"Ready, 'Lana?" Mariko asked, winking.

"Yep." I nodded, and transformed into Lady Eternal.

"Ye can do that as well?" Nicoma asked as she transformed into her state of Lady Eternal.

"Sure can." I nodded.

"We all can." Seiji's voice came from the other side of Arago. Arago turned, helping us see that there were two armors of the Nimbus, and two Sisters of the Nimbus. Behind them were two males dressed in Tenkun armors, and Sisters of the Tenkun. 

"Sora! Haven!" I yelled out.

"Hey! Can't forget about us!" Shu's voice came from behind us.

"Yolei!" I yelled as I saw her. 

"My name is not Yolei. It is Inane Lei Fan." The other Sister of the Stone remarked with a soft voice. 

"'Lana!" Yolei called as she dragged herself up the hill.

"Let me know when we can fight!" Arago sighed, still holding the child.

"Hey, Alana. Want to use our powers together?" Nicoma asked.

"First off, we got to get that child down. Otherwise, we'll risk hurting her." I pointed out.

"Good point." She sighed.

"We'll take of that, won't we Laze?" Seiji asked the other Armor of the Nimbus. He nodded. Seiji rolled his eyes, and told us, "He's mute. He cannot speak unless provoked." Seiji sighed.

"Oh, yea. That's sounds a lot like you." I smirked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Seiji counteracted.

"Let's attack! Ready, boy?!" Himoto asked Ryo.

"Right!" Ryo nodded and both of them put their swords together and summoned their attack.

"Fury of the Fire!" Ryo and Himoto called. Then a beam, two times the size of the regular attack that I was used to seeing.

"Hey, uh, Lana? Ready to attack?" Nicoma asked me.

"Yep! Let's go!" I said, charging for an attack.

"Eternal Revenge!" We shouted, scythes glowing twice as bright as before.

"Huh?!" Arago seemed surprised.

"Don't forget about us!" Shu remarked.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" The two Kongons summoned.

"Rock Smasher!" The two female Kongons summoned.

"Ultra Wave Crusher!" Suikos….

"Deep sea drowning!" Female Suikos…. 

"Heavens shockwave!" Tenkuns…. 

"Angels Arrow!" Female Tenkuns……

"Lightening Strike!" Korins….

"Thunder Strike!" Female Korins….

"The Ultimatum!" All of us cried as we launched the attack straight at Arago.

"Nani?!" Arago cried as the power ball shot at him. When it hit him, he vanished, but with these words, "Ye haven't seen the last of me, Samurai Troopers!" 

"Yea, right." Shu laughed. 

I rushed to the aid of the small child, "Are you okay?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"What do ye look like?" She asked me.

I slipped off my helmet and showed her, "This." I smiled.

"Oh, my caretaker thought ye were a witch," Her face dropped, "but Arago had to kill my caretaker to get to me." The girl sighed.

"Well, ye can come stay with me." Nicoma came up behind me.

The small girls face lit up, "Oh, good. My name is June." She introduced.

"I am Nicoma Sanada." Nicoma smiled and offered her hand out to June.

"Come on, let's all go back to my dojo. There I'll fix Green tea for all of us. Then ye can tell us all about ye's trip here." Himoto sighed and detransformed.

"Yes, I would like to know that." The other Tenkun remarked.

So we all headed back to Himoto's dojo, where many cups of green tea awaited us.

~*~

*Nicoma: I just made this word out of the blue of my mind. I don't know what it means in the dictionary. But she is Alana's 20 greats grandmother.

*Himoto: I just made this word out of the blue of my mind. I don't know what it means in the dictionary. But he is the previous holder and maker of the Wildfire armor.

* The crowd parted like the Red sea did before Moses: I'm not making fun of the religion, because I am a Baptist myself. I just needed a description, and this is all I could think of.

~*~

Ending Comments: I know, this chapter is kinda odd, but I needed something to write about, and I thought it would be cool to write one about where the Samurai's meet their armors previous holders and makers. So, that's exactly what I did. Well, g2g!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	15. 13

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 13

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"So we are in Feudal Japan?" Shu asked.

Nicoma nodded, "Yes. Now why don't the rest of ye introduce ye selves?" 

"Well, I'm Shin Mori." Shin spoke up, then pointed to Mariko, "And this is Mariko Valtre."

"My name is Ryo Sanada, and this is.." Ryo began, but I cut him off.

"My name is Alana Morimiea." I finished as I glared at Ryo.

"I'm Shu Lei Fan." Shu gave a peace sign. The Feudal Japan Samurais gave Shu a confused look as to what Shu was actually doing.

"Is that your sign from the land you come from?" Himoto asked.

"Well, uh…..good question." Shu laughed in response.

"Anyways, my name is Yolei Dai, this is Sora Gonsai, and Haven Ique. We're the rest of the Spirit Sisters of our time." Yolei introduced, ignoring Shu's comment.

"Oh, Coren, isn't that you're last name? Dai?" Nicoma asked him.

"Yes it is. My sister's wed last name is Lei Fan." Coren, the Feudal holder of the Armor of the Stone, remarked.

"Well, I'm Seiji Date, and this is Toma Hashiba. We're the last ones of the Samurai Troopers to be introduced to you." Seiji finished.

"Well, this is all a surprise," Nicoma sighed. Then she smiled, "My name is Nicoma Sanada. The other Spirit Sisters of our time are Sung Date, Emery Mori, Inane Lei Fan and Amyl Hashiba." Nicoma smiled.

"You mean that us guys inherited the armor from you ladies?" Shin exclaimed.

"I guess you did. But, what Nicoma failed to mention that I am the daughter of Motonori* Mori, the man who captured all three arrows!" Emery boasted.

"Oh, right." Nicoma laughed.

"My name is Himoto Morimiea. My fellow Samurais of this time are Laze Ique, Coren Dai, Isis Gonsai, and Seta Valtre." Himoto introduced all of them. Then we saw Laze make some sort of hand sign over at Himoto.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryo asked.

"He's mute. The only time he can speak is when he summons an attack. Otherwise, he uses hand motions to speak." Isis explained. Laze made the same sign again towards Himoto.

"I know, I know. Laze said that he's glad to see a descendant of his fight alongside of him." Himoto sighed. We looked to see Seiji give a slight blush and smile at Laze. 

"Why are ye here to begin with?" Seta asked.

"We don't know that either." Shu scratched his head.

"Tell us what happened before!" Emery demanded.

"She's definitely your ancestor, Mariko." Shin whispered to his girlfriend.

"I heard that!" Both Emery and Mariko yelled at poor Shin.

Himoto laughed, "That is funny. But, before you two," he looked over at Ryo and I, "get the wrong idea, Nicoma and I are brother and sister. Nicoma married to a Lord that was killed in a battle. Nicoma loved him so much that she kept his last name, because she was so well known as Nicoma Sanada. She has a son from the marriage that she has kept a secret for awhile. She inherited the Kanji of Love from training with our mother, and I inherited the Kanji of Righteousness while training with our father." Himoto explained.

"Ye didn't have to go into that much detail." Nicoma blushed, as a tear ran down her face.

"But where does it switch?" Ryo thought aloud.

"What does ye mean?" Isis asked Ryo.

"I have the Kanji of Righteousness, and Alana has the Kanji of Love. Where does it switch?" Ryo asked once again.

"That we cannot answer for ye." Sung sighed.

"Aye, for we do not know the future that lies ahead of us." Amyl pointed out.

"True. But I would also like to know that." Shu remarked.

"We all would." Inane responded, taking her last sip of tea.

We all sat there in silence, wondering what to say next. Ryo looked over at Himoto, and then to me. I wondered what he was thinking, but I didn't feel like asking. I know that all of us were confused on what to say to the other. I hate silence, and I wondered how to break it. But, Mariko beat me to it.

"Where's the bathroom here?" Mariko asked.

"Bathroom?" They looked over at her with confusion.

"Ya know, the place where you do your business?" Mariko asked again.

"Oh, ye has to use the bush!" Nicoma smiled, pointing to the bush outside. Mariko's face fell when she heard the words come outta Nicoma's mouth. You've-got-to-be-kidding look was painted all over Mariko's face.

"Fine, I'll be back." Mariko grumbled, "The queen of the world shouldn't hafta endure this kinda torture." She mumbled.

"Is she really the queen of ye's world?" Coren asked us.

"No, she just likes to think so." Shin laughed. 

"EW! Disgusting!" Mariko's voice could be heard from outside. The rest of us laughed.

"Well, I bet ye is wondering how to get back to ye's world?" Isis asked us.

"Yes, we really are." I said, hopeful that he would tell us.

"Well, we have no clue really. No offense to ye, but we kind of wants ye out of our world probably as much as ye wants to leave our world." Seta explained with a sigh. 

"Really? We didn' wan ya ta feel offended or anythin*." Toma explained.

They looked at Toma confused, "What did ye just say?" Nicoma asked.

"He said that he didn't want any of you to feel offended or anything." Ryo translated.

"Oh. Well, we do not." Isis thanked Toma.

"We thank you for at least caring." Emery politely thanked with a small smile on her face.

"Well, we need to find a way to get back to our time. Or there won't be a future for all of us to fight for." Ryo explained.

"Maybe ye can stay with us, and we'll teach ye our techniques while ye stay." Amyl stated.

"Good point." Shin commented.

"I think that'll be fun!" Mariko agreed.

"Same here." I smiled weakly.

Ryo saw my sad smile, but turned to the others, "Well, then it's agreed. Until we find a way home, we will stay here." 

The feudal Samurais and Sisters smiled with delight, "But ye knows that ye will have to dress in our fashion until ye can return." Himoto pointed out.

"That's no problem." Shu exclaimed.

"Really?" Seiji asked in response, eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, to achieve better power to beat Arago, we'll have to make some sacrifices." Shu explained. None of us believed that that comment came outta SHU's mouth. Anyone else, but he was not the one we all thought would say such a thing.

Nicoma giggled, "It looks like ye's friends does not believe that ye just said that."

Shu looked at us, "Guess not. I wouldn't believe myself either, if I were them, that is." He smirked.

"Well, ye men must go with us to try on some kimonos while the females try on kimonos for them." Himoto urged the guys into another room of the dojo.

"Right," Ryo nodded, then whispered in my ear, "I wanna talk to you afterwards." His voice was so stern that it kinda freaked me out. I simply nodded and watched him and the others leave in one direction.

Inane stood up and brushed something off of her kimono. She turned to us, "Let me go see if I have any kimonos for ye." She said as she walked off in a different direction then the guys did.

The other feudal Sisters stood up, "We will help. We will be right back." Amyl explained.

"Right." The rest of us nodded. The feudal Sisters left the room, making the room silent. There was an odd feeling left in that room, or maybe it was just me. The silence made it even more awkward and uncomfortable in there. None of us really spoke, but we know that we all didn't wanna stay here. But, I was surprised that Mariko, being the more emotional one of the future Sisters, wasn't "having a cow"* over this. She was sitting there, pretty calm--at least from the looks of it. It really felt like I was the only one who had a real problem with staying here. 

All of a sudden, you heard this loud thump behind the door of the room that the boys were changing in. The feudal Sisters, and us future Sisters, all rushed to the room to see what was the matter. We opened the door, only to find most topless guys, and poor Shu on the ground. All the Sisters (feudal and future) blushed as Ryo explained that when Shu went to show Yolei his pants, then he tripped over them and fell, making the loud thump that we all heard. 

"Oh, my! Thy is alright?" Nicoma asked, still blushing from the fact that all of the guys being shirtless.

"Have you found any kimonos for them yet, Nicoma?" Himoto asked her.

"No. We are still looking. Let us get back to looking for the right ones. Come girls. Ye as well, future Sisters." Nicoma nodded, turning her back to the room. Mariko and Emery stood there, looking at the guys.

"Come now." Nicoma and I yanked on their ears, pulling them away from the room. Inane and Yolei smirked as they closed the doors and followed us to the other room.

We entered the room, where five different colored kimonos laid on the floor. Nicoma and the other feudal Sisters showed us which kimono belonged to which one of us. The Future Sisters and I nodded as we picked up the kimonos and slipped them on. 

The kimonos were kind of boring colors, but they were pretty the way they made. Mine was a light purple with pink and white flowers on it, it was tied by a matching ribbon. Mariko's was a pale pink with blue and white flowers on it with a matching bow. Haven's was a medium green (it was in between a light green and dark green), with words in Japanese sewed with yellow thread, with a pale green bow. Yolei was wearing a pale orange kimono with a light red bow. Sora's was a deep blue with different designs on it, with a pink bow. 

The feudal Sisters did each of our hair. Nicoma pulled my long blonde hair up into a bun with some pieces hanging down from it. Emery braided Mariko's silver hair and tied the end of it with a pale pink bow. Sung pulled Haven's hair out of her face and tied it into a ponytail that hung down her back. Inane braided Yolei's hair into two separate braids, one on each side of her head. Nothing could really be done about Sora's short red hair. Nicoma found this funny, because Amyl apparently loved to mess with other females' hair. Amyl frowned at this, and just ran a brush through Sora's hair, and slipped a necklace made of different beads and shells over her head. The other feudal Sisters gave each of us similar necklaces. 

As soon as all our hair was done, we all walked out to see what the guys looked like. The future Samurais were surprised to see us, and we were surprised to see what they looked like. They all were wearing a white tops, but Ryo was wearing red pants. Ryo's hair was pulled back, and if it wasn't for the height difference, you would think that Ryo and Himoto were siblings. Ryo also had two swords draped over his back. Seiji had a pair of green pants, with one sword draped over his back. Shu was wearing pale orange pants with a rod with a scythe-like weapon over his back. Shin was wearing pale blue pants with a Yari draped over his back. Toma had on dark blue pants, and a bow and a bucket of arrows draped over his back.

"Wow, you guys actually fit in." Mariko commented.

"Uh, may Alana and I be excused for a moment?" Ryo asked Himoto.

"Yes, ye can be." Himoto nodded. 

Ryo started to walk out, and looked over at me, "Coming?" He asked, his eyes were sterner than ever. I simply nodded and followed, knowing that I was in for it. I saw that look on Jades face before, and the sight of me afterwards wasn't very pretty.* 

Ryo pulled me back into the shadows, making it impossible for people to see us, or really hear our conversation.

"What's wrong?" I asked, with fear in my eyes.

"Don't look like that. I don't mean to scare you, I just wanna know what's wrong with you." Ryo calmed down.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Don't lie to me 'Lana." 

"Fine. I don't wanna be here. I feel like something bad is happening at home. My soul feels like it's being ripped apart."

Ryo pulled my chin up to face his eyes, "Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I know, I feel the same way, but Arago's got us right where he wants us-outta his way, and we can't do anything about it-right now that is."

I pulled my face from his grip, "I know, but it's hurting me inside. I don't know what the hell is going on, but sometimes I can hear people screaming out in agony, waiting for their heroes, who are stuck sometime in the past, probably never to return again. I can hear the crashing of buildings and the cackling of fire as each and every house burns to the ground. I'm not kidding, Ryo."

"I never said you were."

"I know, but it's just…well, never mind. Other times, I can see a D.S.* standing right over me, scythe raised in hand, and then feel that scythe cut right through my skin. I can really feel all the pain and the agony that is going on in our time Ryo. And it's gonna tear me inside out. I'm surprised the other girls haven't felt it, and I know that they would tell me, but…well, I know we've only been here only a few hours, but during these few hours, and even while I was passed out, I could sense these things."

Ryo pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me, "Is there anything that I can do?" He asked me.

"No," I cried against his chest, "I don't even know how Naste and Jun are. I can see other people, but I haven't seen and/or been them. I can sense who the person is, and it kills me, because I see all of their memories, and their past. But I haven't come across Naste or Jun."

"Hopefully that means they are safe."

"No. No one is safe while Arago's allowed to do what he pleases!" 

"I know, but Naste is smart. She'll find a way to bring us back, somehow or another," He pushed me back, and wiped a tear from my eye, "Now, stop crying. This will only make us more and more determined to find a way back home. Okay?" He asked, smiling softly. I nodded, sniffling and drying my eyes against the sleeve of my kimono. He kissed me, and turned to walk inside.

"Hey, Ryo?" I asked.

"What?" He responded.

"You won't tell this to the others will you?" 

"No, I'll let you tell them when the time is right for you." 

"Thanks." I smiled, which made him smile. We walked right back in, only to hear the 'What happened?' and 'Alana? Are you alright?' and the usual comment that only Shu would say, 'What did Ryo do now?' Ryo and I just responded with a smile, ignoring all the questions directed at us.

Oh no, not again. I heard Mariko whimper. I looked over at her as she quietly excused herself out of the dojo, holding her head as she walked out.

"Mariko?" Shin began, but I looked over at him.

"I'll be right back. Uh, future Sisters, can I talk to you?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They responded and got up.

"Methinks ye's clan is a little on the outside." Inane remarked.

"What's wrong with them, Ryo?" I heard Shu ask him.

"I'll let them tell you." Ryo responded. He looked over at me, and our eyes caught. I turned away from them, only to catch a worried expression of Nicoma's. I wondered if she actually knew what we were going through. 

I walked out to see Mariko and Yolei on the ground, holding their heads in anguish. Haven and Sora held their heads down, looking like they were experiencing the same thing the other two were. Suddenly, it hit me. My knees hit the ground as I tried to rid myself of the vision I was having.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which brought me out of the vision, "Ye need not worry about this." That voice again. I looked up to see the monk, Kaos. 

"What do you mean?" Haven asked, looking at him.

"Ye five are developing a way to get back to ye's time. Methinks ye has gained enough power to transport the Samurai's of ye's time, but ye's would not make it." He continued.

"Does that mean that we could get the guys back home, but we would hafta sacrifice ourselves in order for them to get there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, ye thinks right." Kaos agreed.

"So, tell us, how do we achieve this power in order to transport all ten of us?" Yolei asked the monk.

"The power lies within the most powerful of all of ye." As soon as Kaos said this, I felt five pairs of eyes turn to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, as much as ye would not like to admit it, it is your position to take control of all of the Sisters of ye's time." Nicoma's voice came from behind. We all turned to see all five of the Feudal Sisters behind Kaos. I could also make out the Feudal and Future Samurais staring at all of us with eyebrows cocked.

"Come, for we shall teach ye." Amyl started to walk off. Sora suddenly became stiff and started to follow Amyl. All of us watched as Amyl and Sora disappeared in the direction of, what we would call, Mount Everest. 

"Sora!" Toma called out, but a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She will return to thee soon enough." Isis told him as he watched the two of them go.

"Let us all go." Nicoma sighed, and looked at me. I nodded, and followed her.

Be careful. Ryo thought to me.

I'll be back. I told him looking back at his ever watchful eye. His arms were crossed as he looked back at me. I saw a smile creep onto his lips, which told me that he was ready to support me in whatever it was that I had to do. 

"Alana." Nicoma's voice said firmly.

"Gomenasi." I responded. I turned around, breaking my glance with Ryo, and followed her.

"You're not gonna let her go, are you?" I heard Shu ask Ryo.

"All of them have to do whatever it is that they have to do." Ryo explained to Shu as the rest of us went our separate ways.

After awhile of walking, I was getting really worn out. I had already reached my limit that day when I fought alongside of Nicoma to defeat Arago. Nicoma saw me, and turned to me, "Is ye already tired? Methinks ye is going to have to strengthen up, or else ye will not enough ability to transport back to ye's world. It will all fall on ye's shoulders whether or not the Sisters of thee's time make it out alive or not." Nicoma told me in a harsh tone.

"You don't hafta tell me that. Especially in that tone. You may be my grandmother, but I don't deserve to be criticized like that." I told her.

"Watch ye's mouth!" Nicoma exclaimed as the back of her hand went straight across my face.

I fell backwards, "What did you do that for?!" I asked, holding my face. After all, that was the second time I had been smacked that day.

"Maybe ye can never return to ye's world. Maybe ye is not the leader of the Sisters. After all, if ye cannot even respond to a simple smack, then ye is very weak and unworthy of the title of being the leader of the Spirit Sisters." Nicoma pointed out. It was then I realized what she was actually doing. Nicoma was trying my anger, see how long I could bite my tongue. 

I mumbled something under my breath as I slowly stood up. I looked up at her, trying my hardest to keep my cool, "Alright, let's keep going." I muttered.

"No, not if ye is not willing to contribute to this." Nicoma stood there, glaring at me.

I bit down on my tongue even harder, "Fine." I muttered as I walked beside her and continued my walk up the side of the ice cold mountain. 

"Me would not do that if I was ye." Nicoma's voice called out in a tantalizing tone.

"Whatever." I responded as I continued my walk.

Suddenly, many wolves and mountain lions surrounded me. Their mouths were foaming, and their drool slipped out of their mouths and onto the ground below. Their eyes were filled with the imagination of ripping me apart piece by piece, and the joy of chowing down on my flesh. I thought for a minute and brought out my scythe. Just as I did, one wolf from behind leapt for me. I had begun to swing my scythe to kill it, when Nicoma yelled for me to stop. I didn't listen to her and sliced the wolf, protecting my face from the blood. Suddenly, the others growled, and prepared to jump.

Then a wave of silence went through, and the dogs whimpered and backed off. The mountain lions shook their heads in pain as they backed away. After all of them had backed away, I felt smack against the back of my neck. I fell down, unconscious, but I could feel someone lift me up and start to carry me up the side of the mountain.

~*~

* Motonori Mori- This is the one they talk about Shin's ascendant on the first DVD of Samurai Troopers. He's the one 'that captured all three arrows.'

* "Really? We……anythin."- I kept Rowen's accent for Toma because I think that it suits Toma. I meant to say that sooner, but I kinda forgot until now.

* "having a cow"- Old expression, I know. But this was the only way I could describe the way that Mariko would be feeling.

* "I saw that look……me afterwards wasn't very pretty."- Nothing against people of domestic violence.

* D.S-Doom Solider.

~*~

Ending Comments: I know, it's still in the Feudal era, and my Old English isn't all that great, but ya gotta deal with me here. I'm currently working with the sayings of the old English, so ya gotta gimme credit here. Pleeze? Well, I'd appreciate no flames, *sighs* but if you must-You at least hafta sign in before you do. *Does the same look as Master Asia on G Gundam* Got that?! *Laughs* I like doing that, it freaks my friends out. (oh, I don't own that saying either! Or Master Asia or G Gundam….you get the drift.) Well, I'm off to write another chappie, since this one of my precious days off! Until the next chapter shall we meet again, my dear readers!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~

  



	16. 14

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 14

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

A/N: Woah, the 14th chapter?! That's amazing! This is my longest story yet!

~*~

I sat up, my head throbbing, "Where am I?" I thought aloud, looking around. Ice was on all sides of me. I felt like this was the place that I first received my armor and my power. Then it hit me, I was in Eternal form. 

"So? Ye is finally awake?!" Nicoma stated. I turned to see her in her Eternal form as well, but her back was facing me. 

"Yeah, I'm awake." I muttered and rubbed my neck where it had been hit earlier.

Nicoma chuckled to herself, "Gomenasi, but ye has got to learn." 

"Tell me, what is it that I need to learn?" I asked her, trying to stand back up.

"To really fight. Tell me, what is it that ye has fought for in the past?" 

I stood there for a moment and thought, "Depends on the fight." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's what I thought." She responded.

"Nani?!"

"Ye has not fought for the right reasons." 

"Yes, I have!"

"Has ye fought for someone other than Ryo? Or the other Sisters?" That I could not answer. Nicoma was right, the other guys had been fighting for the safety of the Earth, and here I was being conceited and fighting for everyone else, but the Earth. 

"How….did you know?"

"When you hurt that wolf. Yes, I know that ye was defending ye self, but are other ways to protect ones self." 

"I guess I do need your help." 

"Like I said before, I am deeply sorry for injuring ye, but ye must understand."

"I do. Now help me, I wanna protect the Earth and keep my friends safe." Woah, that's a total 180 from what I was earlier. I thought to myself.

Nicoma pointed towards the oncoming snowstorm, "Alright, but I want to see ye's full ability. Concentrate on ye's energy. Reach deep down inside." She ordered.

"Right." I nodded, and started to meditate. Suddenly, I felt this tremendous surge of power. I kept my focus and tried on bringing that power surge out. 

"That's it." Nicoma encouraged. 

I felt this tingling power all over my body that forced me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes to see my long skirt shrink to a mini one. My long white angel wings transformed into ones like a fairy would have. My crown still sat on top of my head, and I still had my scythe in hand. My shoes turned transparent glass, like Cinderella's, and my scythe the same. Instead of it being purple, it was transparent, except for the blade. My gloves were gone, and left me barehanded, but nails had been painted clear with white tips. I looked like I had just jumped out of a Sailor Moon episode.* I felt so much power going through each and every one of my veins, but I was in a state of calm. 

"Was this what you were talking about?" I asked her, my voice still calm.

"Wow, I cannot believe my own eyes." Nicoma breathed, "Even I cannot achieve that kind of power. Show me some of that strength." She pleaded.

"Okay." I meditated to myself, "Ring of Death!" I screamed. I circled my scythe around and aimed my power and my scythe at a faraway ice wall. Then, an immense white power ball came from the end of my scythe and shot directly at the ice wall, that could've been a few miles away. The ice wall was encircled by an ice ring, that looked like it held an unstoppable fire inside of it, which immediately crushed the wall. 

I looked over at the dumbfounded Nicoma, "Oh, my…" She breathed.

"Wanna fight? I wanna test out my skills in battle." I asked her, still in my calm state.

Nicoma hesitated, "Methinks that ye shant go easy on me." She smiled.

"Don't worry," I smirked.

We stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Nicoma smirked and charged at me. She brought out her scythe and whipped out a tremendous power. I jumped out of the way of the attack, and brought down my scythe down upon her. But, I did it in such a speed it would have put a cheetah to shame. My scythe hit the snow beside her neck, as I glared into her eyes. I had my knee right against her stomach, and my other hand on her left arm. My other foot was on her right hand, so she dare not make a move.

"Alright, ye wins. I surrender." She sighed as dropped her grip on her scythe.

I smiled and stood up. I helped Nicoma up, and she picked up her scythe. She turned to me, "Ye can detransform now." She told me.

"Don't I need more training? I mean, I still haven't learned your techniques yet" I responded.

"Ye does know them, but ye has not enough strength to withdraw them." 

"Sounds like a bank account." 

"Bank account?" 

"Oh, never mind."

"Okay. Must be something from ye's world." 

"Yeah, kinda is. Should we go see how the others are doing?" 

"Sure, why not? Try out thy new transportation power."

"I've had that power."

"But it's stronger and much more quicker now."

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"Okay. Let's do the transportation together." 

"Right. Tenku first?"

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"Oh, my."

"Gomenasi." And we summoned our transportation power. But, when I got to the place of Sora and Amyl, Nicoma had yet to reach it. I looked over to see my friend on the ground, with Amyl pointing an arrow right at Sora's throat, ready to shoot. Amyl's eyes glowed red and her faced was etched with anger. Sora looked up at Amyl with a certain fear in her eyes that made me wonder.

"Amyl! Snap outta it!" I demanded. The two of them looked over at me, and Sora gawked. 

Amyl smirked, "Nicoma should be able to deal with you. Why hasn't she now?" 

"What the hell do you mean?" I responded.

"They've been possessed. Dunno how, but when I was fighting a battle, Amyl suddenly became evil after I had her pinned." Sora explained, then kicked Amyl in the head, "You should pay attention to who you're fighting!" 

Amyl stood back up, "Damn you, bitch!" She exclaimed, charging for Sora.

"Sora!" I exclaimed as I went to save my friend from the evil Amyl. But, I was too late. Amyl's speed was faster than mine, but I couldn't move my feet. Nicoma's laugh came from behind. I yelled out once again, "Sora!" but, I had to witness my own friends demise. "Sora!!!!!" I cried out as an arrow shot right through Sora's neck.

"You'll be next." Nicoma's voice laughed as her arms wrapped under my shoulders, holding me in a tight grip. 

Amyl started to walk towards me, "Now, hold still. Or else, you won't die quickly enough. If we can kill the Leader of the Spirit Sisters of the future, then it'll be easier to get to the Leader of the Samurai Troopers of the future." She laughed.

"RYO!" I cried out. Suddenly, an explosion came from the ground below. Out from it flew molten lava and a white armored male. He was followed by another white armored male. 

"Alana!" The first cried out, running towards me. When the molten lava withdrew, I could tell that it was Ryo. 

The other one was Himoto, who cried out to Nicoma, "Damn ye, I told ye that ye should have not gone without me. Now look, ye has been possessed by Arago himself!" 

"Like ye can do anything about it!" Nicoma laughed, then pointed at Sora, "We hath already claimed a soul for him!" 

"Oh no, Sora!" Toma's voice came from above. He dropped from the sky and ran to her limp body. Toma gently put his lips against hers, and stayed that way for a moment. His hand grasped the arrow that went through her throat and yanked it out. Toma looked at it for a moment with anger and sadness in his eyes and in his expressions.

Then another body fell from the Heavens, "Here, I can help you." Isis told him. But before Toma could respond, Isis placed a hand on Sora's neck. 

"Thy is a fool!" Amyl exclaimed at him.

"Ye will be throwing thy life away if ye heals her." Nicoma persisted.

"Ya know what? I'm tired of your mouth." I exclaimed as I flipped her over my back, releasing her grip on me.

"Yes, and what does ye plan to do about the situation?" Nicoma laughed.

"You'll see." I meditated as I felt that power surge again, "Ring of Death!" I shouted as I swung my scythe in a circle and pointed the power right at Nicoma.

"No!" Himoto yelled as he stepped in front of the attack.

"Yamado!" I commanded my attack to stop just in time. The attack stopped right in front of his face.

"Himoto! Thy is a fool!" Nicoma laughed as she whacked him with her scythe.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, running to his side.

"Nicoma maybe possessed, but that still does not give ye a right to kill her." Himoto muttered.

"Then how are we gonna stop her?" Ryo asked.

Then three other female screams came from all around us, "Those must be the other girls." I remarked, looking around.

"We can't do anything about it." Ryo admitted.

"Yes, ye can." Isis said, walking not so steady. 

"What is wrong, Isis?" Himoto asked him.

"He just healed my Sora." Toma said in a surprised tone.

"Amyl has a son, so he will pass on the armor and kanji." Isis said as he fell to the ground.

"Isis!" Himoto, Ryo, and Toma cried out as we all saw Isis breathe his last.

"He healed more than just Sora." 

"He healed our Spirits as well." 

All of us looked over to see Shu, Shin, and Seiji. All three of them held their Spirits in their arms. Appearing behind them, were the feudal holders of the armors. 

"Ye must always watch thy enemies!" Nicoma cried out as she jumped up above me. As she fell from the sky to attack me, her scythe was pointed straight at my heart. 

"NO!" Ryo stood in front of me, taking the hit. 

As he fell, I caught him, "You are a fool. Ya know that?" I asked him, smiling with tears in my eyes.

"Ryo!" The others cried out.

"I'll be fine. I've been hurt worse. You need to concentrate on defeating her." He smiled and wiped a tear off of my face. Then he added, "It may just be our way home." 

"Right." I nodded and laid him down on the ground. Then a more extreme power shot through my body as I stood up to face Nicoma, the feudal holder of my power.

"Woah, man, I don't like the feeling of that power coming from her." Shu gasped.

"I didn' know she could hold so much power." Toma remarked. 

"Ha! Ye thinks ye can beat me!" Nicoma laughed.

"You really are a fool." I muttered.

"She's glowing!" Himoto pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nicoma look offended, "Is ye challenging me?" 

"Go ahead, attack me. Then see what happens." I ordered her.

"Well, if ye says so." Nicoma laughed and charged for me, her scythe pointed at my heart.

When her scythe came within inches of my heart, I put my scythe to her neck, "Arago! Be gone!" I shouted.* 

"Alana! Watch out!" Seiji warned. I looked down to see Nicoma's scythe press into my chest. Nicoma and I fell to the ground. I slowly pushed myself up to see an unconscious Nicoma laying in front of me. Then I looked down at my chest, only to see my once white dress now soaked with my blood. 

"Alana." I heard Ryo call for me. Himoto picked me up and sat me next to Ryo.

"Now who's the fool?" Ryo chuckled. He was at least sitting upright. 

"Hey, at least I didn't kill her." I smiled, even though my chest really started hurting.

He once again kissed me, then broke it off, "You need to rest so you can recover sooner." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I nodded and fell asleep in his arms. The last thing that I heard was the cry of Amyl to Isis.

~*~

* "I looked like I had just jumped out of a Sailor Moon episode.": I think I had this before, I don't own this show or any of its characters.

* " 'Arago! Be gone!' I shouted.": I don't mean for this to sound like Jesus when he healed many people of their demons inside. I tried to word it different, but it just didn't sound right. So, I have nothing against you Christian/Mormon/or any other denominations that believe in Jesus. I am a Christian, so if I said this offensive, I would be offending myself. Si?

~*~

Ending Comments: Oh my, Kami! This is the end to my 14th chapter! I can't believe it! I wonder how long this will be? Gomenasi, I'll get off of that subject. I know, this is another short chappie, but I still think it has some more action, and some blood-for all you blood lovers out there, in it. No, Sora did not die. The other Sisters didn't die either. Well, I'm hungry and I'm gonna get something to eat. Until the next chappie shall we meet again, my dear readers and reviewers! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	17. 15

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 15

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

Once again, I woke up, feeling like I drank a keg of beer the night before. My head was pounding like someone was hitting me with a hammer. I looked around, I'm at the dojo. I didn't get us home last night. I thought as I slowly started to remember the events that happened the night before. Since there was no one around, I slowly stood up, or at least tried to. I guess I used all my energy yesterday. I sighed, once again trying to get up. I tried this for about five minutes or so until I finally got enough strength in my legs to stand up. My heart began to beat hard, which hurt the place where Nicoma's scythe plowed into my chest. 

I stood up, wobbly, like a toddler who's finally ready to learn how to walk, and slowly walked to the door, where I saw people crying. I leaned up against the door, relieving some of the stress I was putting my body through, only to see the feudal and future Samurais and Sisters mourn over the loss of Isis. As the fire burned, showing off the evening sky, I could make out a deep blue armor inside the fire and the red hair of Isis shown through as well. It was then I knew that what happened earlier was definitely not a dream. 

I could see Amyl's blue eyes through the fire. They were overflowing with tears as she watched her brother's body burn in the blazing fire. Toma and Sora stood next to her, and both of them were crying with her. I wonder how they are gonna summon the Inferno armor now without Isis? I thought, still leaning against the door as a tear streamed down my face. I hope this doesn't change our future too much. I sighed as I continued to watch from the door. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke something to me, "If thee gathers the Samurais and Sisters of thy time, I'll be of assistance to ye." He spoke. 

I whirled around, "Isis?" I asked, almost falling to my knees.

"Come on, ye can stand up." Somehow, he helped me to my feet.

"What do you mean by 'be of assistance?'" I asked him.

"I'll can help thy get back to thee's time." He pointed out.

"But you're dead."

"I know, that's why I can help thee. Now assemble them, and I will help thee out."

"Even where the other Sisters and I can still survive?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, hold on." I told him, holding my first finger up. Then I ran out to the others, "I know this is gonna sound creepy, but Isis is in there and he says he can help all of us futures to get back home!" 

"Nani?!" All them asked me.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked me, with his eyebrow raised high.

"Of course, he just told me. Come and I'll show you!" I exclaimed as I dragged Ryo along. The others shrugged and followed.

There stood Isis' spirit, right where I said he would be. His long red ponytail flowed in the wind. Amyl gasped, "Isis?" She asked, running to him. But her hand went right through his shoulder.

He sighed, "Yes, Amyl?" 

"I…..I am truly sorry. It 'twas my fault for thy death. Please, forgive me." She begged.

"It really 'twas not thee who killed me, for it 'twas Arago himself. Do not blame thyself for this." He told her, then turned to me, "Is thy group ready, dear Alana?" He asked me.

I looked at the others, "Hai." I nodded. I transformed into my Lady Eternal state, and the other Girls took on their Sisters state. 

"I need ye boys to transform. Otherwise, thy will not last to long on thy journey home." Isis warned.

"Okay." The future Samurais nodded and summoned their armors. Ryo summoned for the Inferno, and transformed into that armor. 

"Now, I need the four Sisters to form a circle around the Samurais. Lady Eternal, I need you to stand in the middle. All of you need to concentrate your powers to Eternal. Alana, can thy transform any higher?" He asked me.

"Yeah, hold on." I dug deep into my powers, looking for that huge power I had before. When my clothes began to change once again, I knew I had found it. 

"That 'tis it. Now, Ryo, I need ye to wrap thy arms around her waist and focus your power to her. The same to thee other Samurais. Wrap thy arms around thy Sister and focus thy power onto her." 

"Right." All five of them nodded. 

Soon as Isis instructed the future Samurais, I felt Ryo's hands slip around my waist and I felt his power flow through my body. I had to force my mind to stay on the task of getting home. 

"Thy only has one chance, so if ye messes it up, all of thee 'twill perish." Isis told us. All of us nodded, and the other four Sisters held onto one another's hand. 

Isis stepped in front of me, "Ready?" He asked Ryo and I.

"Hai." We nodded.

"TRANSPORT!" All ten of us shouted as all of our power surrounded us. 

"Good bye!" The feudals shouted to us.

One chance. We can pull this off. I thought as I thought of home. Suddenly, I felt this jerk and with that, we were off.

~*~

We landed on ground, hard ground. I looked up to see…. "What the hell happened to our town?!" Shu exclaimed as he looked out to see Shinjuku. We all gasped as we saw the horrible rubble our city had been reduced to.

Then an evil laugh was heard from above, "Well, you freaks decided to show up." 

That voice….. No it can't be…. I looked up to see, "Jades!" 

"That's right. You didn't kill me, for long at least. Oh, and are you looking for these four?" Jades asked as he pulled Naste, Dashiki, KT, and Jun from the sky. They were unconscious. 

"Let them go!" Ryo shouted.

"Or what? Huh? What is little Inferno gonna do to me?" Jades taunted. Ryo growled at him.

"Damn you Jades! I bet that you're the one that sent all of us back in time!" I yelled up at him. 

"And what are you gonna do about hon? What do you say, come and join me?" He offered.

"No way in hell! I'm in love with someone else, why can't you get that through your small mind?!" I yelled.

"Oh, alright. Until you except, I'll keep these four with me." Jades laughed as he disappeared, along with Naste, Jun, Doctor Dashiki, and KT. 

I growled, knowing that the only way we could get Naste and the others back was for me to swear allegiance to Jades. Also, to leave Ryo. I could not do that. I was not a person to be known to do such a thing. Wait a sec…. I thought as I turned around and ran to Naste's house. 

"Alana! Wait!" Ryo called out and followed.

"What is she thinking?!" Shu asked Ryo.

"I wonder…." Shin thought aloud as he gained speed.

"What?" Toma asked, coming up right behind him.

"Alana is thinking this through. Remember, none of us ever went through pain that either Naste, KT, Dashiki, and/or Jun." Mariko offered.

"So she's going to check out whether or not this is a trap to bring her to the other side or not." Haven finished.

"Wow, she's actually using her head!" Shu exclaimed.

"Like you do?" I smirked.

"Ouch!" Shu mocked pain.

"This is not the time to fooling around." Yolei commented.

"Yeah, after all, it is our fault for not being here." Sora mentioned.

"True." Toma agreed.

All of us dodged trash, rubble, and debris that had scattered itself around the street as we ran towards Naste's house, where we all hoped that Naste, Jun, KT, and the Doctor were safe. 

"This looks all to familiar." Seiji remarked.

Ryo nodded, "So where were you girls when the war with Arago happened?" Ryo asked all of us.

Yolei spoke up first, "We went on a cruise to the Bahamas."

"Yeah, and when some people told us that nothing was coming in or out of Tokyo, we were forced to stay there until we could go back home." I finished.

"How did you afford to stay there?" Shin asked.

"The government supposedly helped us out with the necessities, like food, shelter, clothing, a TV, a computer with an Internet connection, cell phones for all of us, and minimum wage jobs." Sora explained.

"If we wanted anything else, we had to come up with the money for it." Mariko simplified.

"Oh. You five lucked out." Shu pointed out, "I would've loved to go to the Bahamas."

"Not during that time." Haven stated.

"We all wondered if something was wrong with us, because for some reason, we knew what was really going on over here. We knew a little bit about Arago, and his Warlords, but we didn't know about you guys." Sora explained.

"But we could see and sense you." Mariko corrected.

"Every night, when we finally fell asleep, we could feel like we were fighting. It was all in our dreams." I told them.

Ryo looked over at me, "Not that I don't wanna know about this, but if we use all our energy running, we're not gonna have enough energy to fight." He commented.

"Right, but I dunno if I can use my transportation power since we just came from the Feudal era." I sighed.

"Ya neva know til ya try!" Toma gave a thumbs up.

"Oh, I'll try." I smiled and meditated.

"Here let us help." Mariko offered.

We stood there, "Transportation!" We shouted. Then all ten of us disappeared.

"What fools they are." Jades remarked as he came onto the scene. Then, he disappeared.

We ended up in front of Naste's house. But it was dark, and D.S.'s surrounded it. We hid in the bushes, and we detransformed, "We need to give our bodies a break." Ryo commented.

"How are we gonna do this?" Shu asked.

"I'll do it." I told them.

"No you won't." Ryo contradicted.

"Jades wants me, and me only. I can take care of myself." I returned, and transformed back into Lady Eternal.

Shu put his hand on Ryo's shoulder, "You can't stop her. She's got her mind made up." He comforted.

Ryo smiled at his friend's comment, "Fine, Alana. If you face any danger…"

"When will you learn Ryo?" I exclaimed.

"Nani?" He responded, taken back.

"I'm not a fragile person. I don't need a caretaker. I don't need to be reminded of danger! I don't need anyone's permission to do something." I repeated as I began to walk out of the bushes.

"Alana." Ryo breathed and closed his eyes.

"She's right." Haven said.

"Shuddup." Ryo muttered.

"Hey, watch it. You don't need to vent your anger on anyone else." Seiji contradicted.

"Will you people shut up?!" I asked them, "You're gonna get yourselves caught." I told them, then added, "I'll be back." And with that, I left to probably face the worst challenge I had probably had to face, not turning back. 

"Ryo, this is tough for her. That's why she's acting the way she is." Shin comforted.

"I know. And I was making things even worse for her." Ryo sighed.

"She'll be back." Mariko put her hand on his other shoulder, looking at me with hopeful eyes. 

Ryo noticed this, and watched as well, "She will. I have faith in her."

When I heard this, I smiled. At least he knew how I felt. I thought as I walked up to the D.S.'s, "Lord Jades wanted to see me." I explained.

"Let her through." Jades voice came from inside. The Soldiers nodded and let me through. I took one last look at the bush that hid my friends, and then headed in, knowing that all of them were depending on me. 

The door opened, and there stood Jades, grinning from ear to ear, "You've come for these worthless mortals, haven't you?" 

"May I look around the house before I make a comment on that?" I asked.

"Fine. But, I'm warning you, from this point on, you now work for me." He laughed. Then a golden collar wrapped around my neck. I had two Soldiers next to me, pointing scythes at my sides if I decided to move.

"I never agreed on doing that." I commented.

"Once you stepped into this house, you did."

"I never agreed on being your servant."

"If you decide to retaliate, the long ribbon that is connected to the choker allows me tighten it even tighter until you perish." Jades threatened with an evil glare, then added, "You can't take it off unless I am defeated." 

"I can do that now."

"No, you can't. Because of that little choker, all of your attacks at me will be deflected to those five."

"Who?"

"Bring them in." Jades ordered. Then out of the shadows, came five Soldiers holding five struggling Samurais. 

"Why did you bring them in?!" I asked.

"Because, my love, I have every right to." He smirked and walked over to me. His hand brought my face to his, and his lips pressed against mine.

"Ryo…" I cried when Jades backed off.

"Back off of her you bastard!" Ryo exclaimed.

Jades walked over to Ryo, "Watch who you're calling a bastard." He said as he slapped Ryo.

"What are these things?" Mariko exclaimed from behind as a similar ribbon wrapped around her neck. The others stared in astonishment as ribbon wrapped around their necks.

"No! I'm the only one you want! Stop taking the other Sisters hostage!" I ordered.

"But, if it will be hard for them to stay on one side when their leader is on the other." Jades remarked laughing.

I growled, "Damn you Jades." 

"I would watch your mouth if I were you." He pointed out, putting his hand under my chin.

"And what if I don't wanna?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Well, you'll hafta deal with your caretaker." Jades laughed as he snapped his fingers. Ryo and I both gasped at the tall man that stood before me.

I fell to my knees, "No, anyone but him." I whispered as all my memories came flooding back. 

"Dammit! Why did you hafta bring HIM into to picture?" Ryo exclaimed at Jades.

"Because, it's the only way to get to my dear. The Headmaster was the only person that knew how to keep my love in track. Isn't that right, Headmaster Kiribati?" Jades asked.

"Right." Kiribati's voice was gruff. His strong arm lifted me up to make me look at him, "I told you when you left that you wasn't going to be seeing the last of me." He laughed at me.

"I've hated you and I always will." I spat at him.

"That's enough from you!" Kiribati said as he went to throw me against the wall.

"That's enough, Kiribati." Jades warned, "You can your fun with her later." 

"Not if I can help it!" Ryo yelled as he struggled to free himself from the Doom Soldier's grip.

"Come, tomorrow we will join in marriage, my love." Jades laughed.

"Argh! Gimme a break! Who would wanna marry you?!" I exclaimed as Kiribati sat me down.

"That's enough. Say good-bye to Ryo. It'll be the last time you see him." Jades laughed evilly as he began to walk away.

Wait a sec, if I aim an attack at the boys, will it deflect to Jades? I thought.

"No, it won't." Jades added with his back turned, "Now, are you coming or not?" 

"No."

"What was that?"

"No."

Suddenly, the choker around my neck began to tighten, "Now will you come?"

"Never!" I choked.

"Then you'll die." Jades turned around.

"Good! It's better than being with you, especially in that way." I said with gasps of breath as the choker became tighter.

Ryo kicked the D.S. right in the knee, "Alana!" He called out as he ran over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders to try and keep me steady.

"Enough!" Jades shouted as he gave the cord another yank.

"I'm sorry Ryo." I sighed as I blacked out.

~*~

Ending Comments: *sniffs* Horrible, isn't it. Loves being torn apart from one another? *sniffs again* You'll just hafta to see what the next chapter has in store, which I am gonna type now. Don't lose interest now, that's if you even read it. So far, I've had no reviews, which makes me sad, so, after this chapter, I will not post anymore until I had some reviews. I hate to do this, but why put it on the computer if you ain't gonna get some reviews? Plus, I would like your, the reader's, input on things. Okay? Well, Ja ne. R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	18. 16

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 16

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"What the hell?!" I yelled out when the realization hit me that I was lying on a bed. I guess I had been in a lala kinda state, and didn't really know what was going on. I sat up and looked around, "Ryo?" I whispered, knowing that I was in my room at Naste's house. 

"So, you're awake?" Jades' voice came from the door. I could tell by his voice that he had a smirk placed on his face.

I stood up, "I need a walk, and then I will talk to you." I started for the door.

"Today we join as one. You can't leave." He was toying with me.

"I never agreed on marrying you. I never agreed on being your 'partner.' Now, if you still want me on your side, then I suggest you let me go for a walk." I commented.

"Where to?"

"I dunno. I'll know when I go that way." I flat out told him as I walked out the door. I heard Jades huff, "Don't you dare follow me either." I told him, then added, "Or, I'll kill myself. So, that leaves you with two choices, follow me and have no one on your side, or leave me be for a few hours and still have someone on your side, even though they didn't agree to it. It's your choice. And I will kill myself. I've attempted many times, and I can do it again." I threatened as I walked out the door and down the hallway.

I smiled in satisfaction, knowing that I pissed Jades off. I slowly walked down the stairs. I knew where Jades kept Ryo and the others, where any villain would keep their enemies, in the dampest, darkest place in the whole entire place. So I snuck down to the basement, making sure no one was following me. I kept my guard up, trying to sense if Jades was anywhere around me. So far, he wasn't.

When I reached the bottom of the basement stairs, I looked around down there. I didn't wanna turn a light on to attract attention that I was down there. I mainly went by what little my eyes could see. The first thing they saw was, in fact, Ryo. I quietly slipped over to him and knelt down beside him. I felt him stir as I laid my head on his chest.

"Alana?" I heard him quietly whisper. I didn't say anything back to him, I just rested my head on him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, but he didn't have me in such a tight grip like he had in the past. I guess that was because his arms were chained to the wall. 

I looked up at him, "Ryo, no matter what, we will get through this. Even if I hafta marry Jades today, I'll come back to you every night. I promise." I told him.

"When Jades took you and the other girls away to somewhere, and us to down here, us Samurais made a plan. 'Lana, this is gonna put you in a lot of pain, but if you wanna get outta here, we've gotta go with this plan." He told me in a low tone of voice.

"What do you mean by a lot of pain?" I asked him.

"Listen, Jades told us that we were gonna witness this 'union' today, so when you get ready to go out there, hide a knife under your dress. Seiji mentioned yesterday that he heard Jades mention that there is a weak spot in the chokers. He said that it was right around the front of the collar, right there." Ryo's finger touched the part right against my voice box.

"Why right there?" I asked Ryo as he moved his finger from my neck, and wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"Because, the slightest mistake, and you could lose your voice. Or worse, kill yourself. But that's why we're putting this in your hands, because we know that you can do that without even looking."

"What? Kill myself?!"

"No. Cut something from your throat without looking."

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, when the priest, or whoever the hell is 'joining you two in holy matrimony' gets to the part where you say I do, rip out the knife and slice off the choker. That will release the others girls, and we'll attack him right there. Hopefully, bring him to his demise. Okay?" Ryo looked at me.

"Right." I nodded. 

"Now, you better get back. I have a feeling that Jades is already pissed at you, and he's growing worse by the minute." Ryo told me. I nodded and gave one final kiss before the ceremony. He held my hand as I stood up, since that was all he could do, being restricted of movement by his chains and all. 'Be careful.' He mouthed as I turned to leave.

"I will." I whispered as I walked away. But after a few steps of walking, I started to run, tears streaming out of my eyes. I didn't wanna leave him, but I had no choice.

Then I was stopped on my way back up to my room, "Anubis?" I asked as he grabbed my hand, then making both of us disappear. He had a look on his face like he wasn't too happy.

When we 'reappeared,' I saw that we were in Shu's and Shin's room. The only way I could tell was that there was pictures of girls lifting weights on one side, and whales and different kinds of fish on the other. Plus, one side was neater than the other.

"Hold still." Rajura popped out of nowhere and sliced my collar. I felt a little blood trickle down my neck as the collar fell in my hands, as I stood there, astonished that it was cut off.

"I…..I don….thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." I thanked him.

"We cut off the other girls', so that's why the hold on you was weaker. Plus, Junco-sama is really pissed off at you." Anubis told me.

"Right. But can you let the guys know this?" I asked them.

"The other girls are telling them as we speak." Ramia popped out from behind.

"Ramia? And the others?" I asked her.

Masako, Noriko, and Kaori came out from the shadows and attached to their Samurais. Masako spoke up, "We realized it too late, we're deeply sorry."

"But, we can't not stop from serving Arago-sama." Noriko chimed in.

"And his nephew." Kaori responded.

"But, the least we can do is let you guys go, if you needed an escape." Ramia sighed.

"Hey, that's a lot of help there." I responded with a smile.

"Really?" They looked at me with surprise.

"Yeah. If you let us go, if we needed it, then that will give us enough time to prepare for our next attack." I pointed out, "Which you will be apart of?"

"We can't guarantee that. But on your last and decisive battle, we can guarantee our allegiance with you once again." Naaza told me.

"That's understandable." I smiled.

"Naste, Doctor Dashiki, KT, Jun, the Samurais and the Sisters are safely waiting for you outside. I have them well hidden." Kayura's voice came from behind me.

"Long time, no see Kay-chan." Rajura laughed as Kayura death-glared him.

"Thanks, Kayura. That's a lot of help as well." I commented. Then I looked at my watch, "Oh, I better attend to my would-have-been husband, and tell him the news." I laughed as I walked out.

When I closed the door, "Where have you been?" Jades' voice came from behind. 

"Like I said before, I wanted to explore the house. Oh, and here's your hold on me. It was starting to itch, so I found a knife and sliced it off. Took awhile to find the weak spot, but it eventually came off. So, ja ne baka ura!" I winked as I dropped the sliced collar in Jades' hands, ran down the stairs and, literally, flew out the door. 

"Alana!" Ryo called as he ran up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me around. 

"Come on! We need ta go!" Toma encouraged. We all nodded, knowing that it was probably the safest thing to do at the moment. 

But, for some odd reason, Ryo began to run faster, and, in a blink of an eye, swept me up. I didn't object, considering I was still recovering from the trip back home. I also saw, out of the corner of my eye, that the other boys had scooped up their girls, and were also running fast. I felt the wind rush through my blonde hair as Ryo kept his fast pace up. But, even through the thick armor that he was wearing, I could still hear the rush of his heart, and feel the rise and fall of his chest, trying to keep up with his breathing. 

Ryo abruptly stopped, and I heard the low growl in his voice. I slowly turned to see Jades standing there, raging mad. It was like hearing steel crash against steel times five. I saw that Ryo and the other Troopers shared the same exact look. Ryo's grip on me became tighter as Jades approached Ryo, a fake smirk plastered on his face. Jades held his arms out to Ryo as Ryo took one step back.

"Gimme the girl, Sanada." Jades said calmly.

"Over my dead body." Ryo said in the same tone.

"That can be arranged, you know that?" Jades told him, pulling out his sword.

"Not while I have Alana in my arms you won't." Ryo told him, his grip on me becoming tighter by the minute. 

"If you just let me drain her powers, I'll give her right back to you. Then you two can live peacefully without my intervention." Jades offered.

"No!" Shin spoke up.

"This doesn't concern you, Mori." Jades told Shin, his eyes still fixed on Ryo's.

"Bull Shit!" Shu cursed, "You think it doesn't involve us?!" 

"It's our spirits you'd be taking away!" Toma chimed in.

"And we couldn't live on knowing that we could've done something to stop you to save them!" Shin spoke up.

"Don't you remember that if you drain Alana of her powers, then you'll drain our girls, resulting in five dead spirits?!" Seiji told him.

"So? They are no concern to me." Jades calmly said.

"Well, ya know what?! We care bout them!" Toma exclaimed. I looked over to see Sora, whose face wore a look of shock mixed with love and fear.

"Yeah, and you'll hafta get through all of us to get to them!" Shu told Jades.

Now, it was my turn to talk, "Don't you remember what the prophecies state? Both the Spirit Sisters and the Samurai Troopers were sent to protect not only the Earth itself, but one another."

"Yes, and that's exactly what we'll do!" Sora chimed in from the back.

"As Spirit Sisters, our destinies have been intertwined with those of the Samurai Troopers!" Yolei yelled.

"We will not let you have Alana!" Haven stated.

"If you want her so bad, you'll hafta realize there's more than just me standing in your way." Ryo told him.

"Fine, if this is how you want it. I will be back for her," Jades said, turning around, but he turned his head back to face Ryo, "and your life." And with a poof a smoke, Jades was gone. 

"Well, there are two questions that should be brought up. One, where are we gonna stay, especially since Naste's house has been taken over, and two, how the hell are we gonna get Naste, Jun, KT, and that Doc Dashiki back?" Shu asked Ryo as the group began to walk away from the site.

"You mean you didn't notice?" I asked Shu.

Ryo stopped, "Notice what?" He looked down at me curiously.

"That the Naste, Jun, KT, and Dashiki that Jades showed us were all illusions? They're all at a nearby hotel. Now don't ask me which one." I told them.

"How did you know that, Alana?" Haven asked me.

"When I was looking through the house before Jades caught me, Naste had written a quick note to tell us that they had escaped to a nearby hotel." I told them.

Ryo chuckled, "Really now? Well, we'll just hafta find this hotel." 

"What?! You don't believe me?!" I asked him.

"No, I do believe you, it's just, well, I wouldn't think a hotel would be a great place for Dashiki to take Naste while he's got two younger children with him." Ryo smirked.

I glared at him, "You think that Dashiki took Naste there for that?! You've got one perverted mind!" I exclaimed as I smacked him. 

"Did you just now notice that, Alana?" Seiji asked me.

"No, I've noticed before. I just never thought Ryo would say such a thing! Especially about Dashiki and Naste!" I replied.

"Yeah, we won't ask how you know that Ryo has a dirty mind." Shu smirked.

When Shu made that remark, it caused Ryo's and my face to turn a bright red. Ryo cleared his throat, and swallowed, what looked like, a knot. This caused everyone to bust out in laughter. I looked up at Ryo, who looked at me, and the two of us burst out laughing as well. I guess this lifts our spirits somewhat. I thought to myself as we headed out.

~*~  
Ending Comments: Gomenasi minna-san! I got into a G Gundam mood and starting writing a fic to that--which I am still not finished--and never got back to writing this fic until now. Gimme your comments, I know this chappie's a short one, but it'll be longer next time! Until the next chappie folks!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	19. 17

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 17

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

Well, we eventually found Naste's and the others' place of refuge. They explained to us what happened, after we detransformed. But when we told Naste what happened with us, she flipped. She was so excited to hear about our adventure into the past that she had begun to run through dozens and dozens of questions. Dashiki laid a hand on her shoulder, and that was when Naste realized what she was doing and stopped.

A few days passed without "hide nor hair" of Jades ever showing up. The sky had turned back to its original colors, and everything went back on schedule. It was weird though, going to the hotel instead of Naste's house. 

But, one day, while we were walking home from school, we had decided to stop at a corner ice cream store. 

"Guys treat girls!" Sora exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The rest of us girls agreed.

"Mariko, I don't have much money." Shin told her.

"Well, that okay. We'll just get a banana spilt with strawberries, strawberry sauce, chocolate, and ice cream, and we'll share it!" Mariko suggested happily, "Won't that be romantic, Shin-chan?" 

Shin sweat dropped, "I hope I have enough money for that." He muttered to himself. 

After a little moaning and groaning, the boys finally gave into getting us ice cream (except Shin, who got a banana spilt and shared it with Mariko). I talked Ryo into getting me a "To Die For" chocolate cone.

"You're gonna be hyper as all get out." He told me.

"So? Pweeze?" I gave him my best puppy eyes.

Ryo sighed, rolled his eyes, and chuckled, "Sure, I'll take one too." He told the clerk as he handed the right amount of money.

"Uh-oh, everyone stay away from Alana and Ryo! They're gonna have the richest chocolate ice cream there is in all of Japan!" Shu exclaimed.

"So? Alana always has that when she has the money for it." Yolei told him.

"That's nothin new." Sora told Shu.

Seiji leaned over to Toma, "She's picking up your accent." 

Toma blushed slightly, "Shuddup, Seiji." He told Seiji as he pushed him away.

"Seiji! I want a Napoleon special! With nuts, caramel, and little gummy bears on it!" Haven exclaimed.

"Napoleon special? What's that?" Seiji asked Haven.

"Duh! It's 3 scoops, one scoop of vanilla, one of chocolate, and one of strawberry!" Haven pointed out, then added, "you haven't treated a girl to a Napoleon Special?"

Seiji looked shocked, "Uh…well…."

"Nope, Casa here hasn't ever taken a girl here!" Shu exclaimed, "you're the first!" he laughed as he received a death glare from Seiji.

"Well, you know what kind I want." Sora told Toma.

"Nothin?!" Toma wished.

Sora smacked him upside the head, "No! A scoop of Vanilla with Peaches and cream!" 

Toma rubbed his head, "Kami! I didn' know tha!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you should've." Sora huffed as Toma ordered what they wanted.

"Well, Yolei, what do want?" Shu asked her as they approached the clerk.

"Hmmm……two scoops of chocolate ice cream." Yolei told him.

"Good, I have enough for that and what I want." Shu told himself.

"Two cones with two scoops of chocolate ice cream each, please." Yolei told the clerk as he rang up the cost.

"But Yolei! I wanted a cone with what Ryo and 'Lana got!" Shu whined.

"You, dear Shu, need to lose that gut of yours. That's why I said that." Yolei chuckled as she patted Shu's stomach.

Shu huffed, "Fine. But next time, I'm getting the 'To Die For' chocolate ice cream." He muttered.

We all laughed at the sight the two were making as Yolei grabbed the two cones and handed one to Shu. We walked out of the store and sat down at a nearby café. Ryo licked at the ice cream, and his eyes lit up, "This is fantastic!"

I took a sampling myself and nodded, "Isn't it? I usually gain a few pounds after eating one of these." I told him. 

Ryo looked at me with curiosity, "Why are you women always concerned with your weight?" He asked me as he licked his ice cream.

"We hafta keep our good looks!" I told him, pushing him on the chest. But, when I pushed him, the ice cream from his cone landed on his lap.

"Alana! I'll get you for that!" Ryo exclaimed as he reached for my cone.

I lifted my cone away from him, "Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed. But, before I could react, Ryo pulled my arm down and forced the ice cream into my face. 

"Oh my Kami!" Shin gasped as he watched the fight.

"Damn you Ryo Sanada!" I exclaimed as grabbed what was left of the ice cream on his pants and shoved it in face. 

The two of us fought back and forth for awhile, catching the eyes of several passer-bys. Finally, the manager of the café came up to us, "Sir? Ma'am? If you continue your actions, we'll have to ask you to leave." He politely told us.

"Well, we kind of gotta leave anyways. I mean, look at us." I chuckled, wiping some chocolate off of my mouth. 

The manager nodded with wide eyes as he looked at Ryo and me, "There is a bath house nearby. In fact, it's behind this café." He pointed behind him. 

Sora stood up, and finished off her cone, "Come on Alana, we'll come with you." 

"Hey! What about me?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Come on guys, you did treat us to ice cream." Yolei offered.

"Sweet! I always wanted a girl to pay for me to have a bath!" Shu exclaimed.

"Heh, we don't know him folks." Toma told the people that were staring at Shu in amazement.

Well, we got to bath house, and paid our admission fees. We waved off to the guys, and went to change. We wrapped towels around our bodies, and grabbed another one for our hair. We followed the arrows to the bath, which we found out was outside. When we got to the bath, it was a large hot spring like pond. One large rock divided the hot spring into two. Sora guessed one side for the girls and one for the guys.

"Speaking of guys, when they get out, let's climb on the rock and surprise them!" Yolei told us. 

"Why not?!" I exclaimed.

Sora dunked under the water, swam to the rock, and climbed up the side of it, "I'll watch from here!" She told us, giving us a thumbs up.

We nodded and dunked under. The hot water flowed through my hair, and felt good on my body. When I came up for air, Sora motioned us to be quiet and swim over to the rock. She rolled onto her back, and scooted down on it some. We all slipped on our towels and put our backs up against the rock.

"'Lana did a number on you, Ryo!" Shu's voice came first.

"Shuddup, Shu!" Ryo's voice exclaimed.

There was a lot of sloshing of water from the other side. As we hid on the other side of the rock, we waited the most opportune time to strike. I bent down and picked up a bar of soap. The girls picked up other things, such as small trial size shampoo, conditioner, and body soap bottles, and prepared for our attack. 

"Now!" Sora shouted as we pushed ourselves up on the rock and threw our stuff at the guys.

"Nani?!" They exclaimed as all of a sudden all this stuff starting falling from the sky. 

"Hey, boys." I said in a seductive like tone, waving at them.

They glared at me and the other girls as we waved at them, "What was that for?!" Seiji exclaimed, sinking farther under water.

"Wow, it's serious. Seiji just raised his voice." Mariko pointed out.

"Haven, it's up to you to calm him down." I told her.

Just then, the waters around us tidal waved. Luckily, we had our towels on, because we were forced to the other side by the power of the wave. The rock blasted away, and the undertow of the wave forced all of us girls under water. I collided with a remainder of the rock, which knocked the wind out of me. I forced my self to float to the top of the water, and when I got to the surface, forced myself to regain my breath. 

"Alana, are you okay?" Ryo asked from the side. He and the other guys had obviously made a break for their towels.

I regained my composure, "Yeah, but what the hell was that?!" I asked him back. But, before he could answer me, he dove into the water, pushing me down. I quickly took a breath before his body pushed mine under. 

Under, I saw what he was trying to save me from. A huge power beam of some sort zoomed by. His arms were wrapped around me tight, as if I would slip out away from him. Then four other splashes were heard. Ryo and I looked to see Seiji, pulling an unconscious Haven out from under the water. Shin was holding Mariko and trying to swim to the edge. His hand was placed on her back and behind her neck. Mariko had her arms wrapped around Shin's waist as her eyes looked at Ryo and I. She briefly smiled as Shin came to the edge. 

Shu kept Yolei under the water like Ryo was me. They looked at us, both knowing what went on up there. I choked, and let Ryo know that we both probably need air. He nodded and pulled me up with him. We did not see what happened with Sora and Toma until we came up for air. Sora and Toma had immediately swam to the surface and got out of the spring. 

"I thought you'd never come back out." Jades exclaimed, "I'd thought you had drowned!" He laughed.

"Never in your short, pathetic lifetime!" Ryo yelled out at him.

Jades growled and summoned for his attack. I looked at Ryo, pulled out my armor orb, and transformed into my subarmor. It's much better than being in just a towel! I thought as I wrung the water out of my hair. 

"Ah, so she finally decided to show herself." Jades laughed at me.

I glared, "Shuddup!"

"What did you say?!" He asked me.

"You're so damn annoying! You're jealousy has become a bother and has taken control of you! Ever since I've been with Rekka, you've been out to destroy him and the rest of the Troopers. No, correction, ever since I've gone on the opposite side of you, you've been out to get everyone! Can't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled at him.

Jades floated down, letting his feet touch the ground, and walked closer to me. The closer he got to me, the more my body tensed up. I mentally summoned for my scythe, causing it to appear in my hand. I put the scythe in front of me and summoned for Lady Eternal.

A flash of light shot from his hand and hit me. But instead of it knocking me over, it went through my subarmor and into my chest. I blinked, not knowing what to do next. Then suddenly, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I screamed out in pain, and doubled over. A loud clang was heard when I dropped my scythe and it hit the ground. Ryo came to my side, asking me what exactly was going on. 

"You wanna know what's going on?" Jades asked Ryo. Ryo nodded, "Lady Eternal's well being is being torn from her, leaving her with just the armor power." 

"Then how come we ain't affected?!" Yolei asked, fist clenched.

"Because, dear Lady Kongon, I have no interest in you four. I just have dealings with Alana, and that damn Lady Eternal." Jades told her.

Sora summoned for Lady Tenkun, "We won't let our leader be torn apart!" 

"For if she's deprived Eternal's powers, it'll cause her to go brain dead!" Mariko shouted at Jades as she summoned for her Lady Suiko powers.

"And if that happens, we'll have ourselves to blame!" Haven chimed in, summoning for Lady Korin.

"And we'll be even angrier at you and hunt you down like the hunter would his prey!" Yolei exclaimed as she transformed into Lady Kongon. 

I grunted, holding my chest. A white ghost seemed to slip out of my mouth, and I was assuming that was Eternal and her power. Dammit! I thought as it slowly creeped out of my mouth.

"Stop your assault, you bastard!" Yolei shouted. Suddenly, her body began to glow. 

"What's going on here?" Toma asked Shu.

"Like I'm supposed to know?! You're the smart one!" Shu exclaimed back at Toma. 

All the girls' bodies began to glow, each with their own colors. Yolei's long purple hair wove itself into a braid, with a small ring attached at the end of it. Her glasses disappeared, her skirt shortened itself, and the emblem of the Kongon armor was tattooed on her arm.

Sora's short red hair grew to her shoulders. Her eyes changed color to where one was brown, one was blue. She wore star studded earrings, one in each ear, and her long blue dress shortened itself to mid thigh. The emblem of the Tenkun armor was also tattooed, but it was on the front of her leg, right below her skirt. She also held a more graceful, feminine looking, silver bow with a matching arrow.

Haven's sky blue pigtails loosened from the hair ties she had them in, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. Then, it looked like her hair was cut off, to a boy like cut. The shade of it darkened to a royal blue, it almost looked like Toma's, but a tad-bit lighter. Her eyes stayed the same, but her kimono changed. Instead of having the usual straight one piece kimono, it changed to like a priestess outfit. Her pants were a deep green, and the seams on her white top were a deep green. She wore a golden choker, and right below that was the Korin armor emblem tattooed on her. 

Mariko's silver hair wrapped itself into Usagi's hair from Sailor Moon.* Small sphere's on her head, with long ponytails hanging down from them. Her eyes also stayed the same, but her outfit also changed. Her skirt became a pair of shorts, but they were so loose in the legs it looked like a skirt. Suiko's armor's emblem was tattooed on her shoulder, right below the sleeve of her outfit.

While all this was happening, I felt a hand press against my mouth. I looked up, and gasped, but I chocked, "Nicoma?!" I asked, barely above a whisper.

Nicoma looked at me, grabbed the energy and forced it back down my throat. My mouth was wide open, and I probably looked like an eager child waiting for its dinner. Once Nicoma had forced the energy down my throat, she looked back at me, "Now, transform like the others, Lady Eternal. Rise to your position as head on the Spirit Sisters!" She encouraged.

I let go of my stomach and grabbed my scythe, "Right, Nicoma." I told her as I stood up straight.

"I will protect you so Jades can not steal your energy once again." Nicoma told me as she turned her back to me. She merged herself with me, which gave me that burst of energy once again. I felt myself change as well, into Lady Eternal's higher form. 

Once I was done, Sora turned to me, "'Bout time!" She smirked.

"What the hell is going on?" Jades asked us.

"You're about to seriously get your ass kicked!" I shouted to him, pointing my scythe at him.

"Not only by the Sisters, but by us as well." Ryo said from behind. We turned to see them in their armors. 

Jades began to back away, "Why did that not work? I was so close to having all the power in the world, and it was snatched away from me!" He ran his fingers through his hair, and began to pull out his hair, "Uncle!" Jades cried out loudly. 

Suddenly, the sky clouded over. Lightening dropped from the sky and landed right in front of us.

"It's Arago." Toma whispered. Everyone's eyes were on the clouded sky, waiting for Arago's appearance.

~*~

*Usagi's hair from Sailor Moon: Serena's hair from Sailor Moon. I don't own that show.

~*~

Ending comments: Well? Like? No Like? I tried. Sorry that it's been awhile since I've written in this fic. I think I said that in my last chappie, but I'll say it again. I know this chappie didn't have much to it, but I am trying! Well, R&R! Pleeze?!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war~*~ 


	20. 18

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 18

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

"It's Arago." Toma whispered. Everyone's eyes were on the clouded sky, waiting for Arago's appearance. 

Lightening struck Jades, "So, Tenkun actually got something right." Jades smirked, his eyes glowed red.

"That's not Jades anymore." Mariko whispered.

"No, Mariko, it's Arago himself." Shin told her as he positioned himself in front of her.

I thought for a moment about the situation, and came up with a conclusion. I pulled out my scythe and charged for Arago, "Die!!!!" I screamed as I summoned my ring of death attack.

Jades, or rather Arago, laughed, "You think that puny attack will harm me?!" 

"No! But this will!" I exclaimed.

The other Sisters glowed, "Merge!" We shouted.

The guys watched as we drifted up into one white power sphere. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness as we all became the ultimate Spirit. The white walls seemed become endless, but yet they still seemed to close you in. I closed my eyes and let the whiteness take over my body. 

"Alana? Yo, Alana, wake up!" Yolei's voice became clear. I jolted awake, to have my face inches away from Yolei's. She smirked and looked at me, "You okay?" She was wearing her orange dress, from her previous form.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, holding my head.

Mariko chuckled, "You always have a headache." She told me. She was also dressed in her previous form.

Haven looked up, "I think we're in the mind of our powers. Or, our merged bodies." She said, looking down at me.

Yolei and Mariko helped me to my feet. Sora stood beside Haven, "It's our powers that is controlling this woman that is us. But it needs us to fully function." 

"Well, what does she look like?" Mariko wondered.

"There's your answer." Haven pointed behind us. We looked behind us, to see the girl that was us. Her dress was white, and she had long silver hair with hints of red, purple, blonde, and blue in it. On her ankles were the symbols of Suiko and Kongon, on her wrists were the symbols of Korin and Tenkun, on the side of her neck was the symbols of the Avalanche, and on her forehead was the symbol of Rekka. Her eyes were a light shade of gold, but you could tell that she held a tremendous amount of power.

"Wow…you're us?" Mariko breathed.

"Yes. I am." She said, her voice a mix of all five of ours.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Naomi, meaning 'Above all, beauty.'"* She told us.

We all gasped as she slowly walked towards us. The glitter in her gown clearly showed with each step she took, giving off Deep Blue, Light Blue, Red, Green, Orange, and Purple shimmers. She took one step which showed that she had no shoes on. She was barefoot. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Stand up, Alana. If you don't stand up, the world as we know it will perish. For right now, I cannot move. I need you to help me move." She told me.

"Ha! Looks like she's just a doll. She cannot move or fight!" Jades voice came from outside.

"If you don't stand up now, then the Samurai Troopers will be defeated and this world as we know it, will perish! Now stand Alana Morimiea! Stand up and take over this fight!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, "Right." Yolei and Mariko let go of my arms and stood away from me. I stood up straight and concentrated. 

Naomi looked at me with a smile, "Good, now I can fight." She whispered as she disappeared.

'Naomi…allow us to fight along with you.' I thought as I took control of her. 

'That is what I wanted.' She told me. 

I opened my eyes once against to see Jades fighting Ryo and the others. As of now, Naomi controlled my mouth, but I could feel the other spirits helping me control the fighting and my actions. I looked at my hands, as I could feel the power flowing through my finger tips. 

"Look! She's movin!" Toma exclaimed as he blocked an attack.

"That's right. Arago will face his defeat by my hands! My name is Naomi, I am the combined forces of the Spirit Sisters." Naomi said, then thought to me, 'and are u ready to fight?'

'You bet!' I pulled out the scythe from behind my back and held it out.

"Ya know, her voice is all of them, but her moves remind me so much of Alana." Shu pointed out.

"Maybe this Naomi is the outer shell and Alana controls her moves." Ryo suggested.

"So? Are you challenging me to a fight?" Jades asked. I could tell that he was still being controlled by Arago.

"No, I'm challenging you to a death match." Naomi pointed out.

'Now, wait just a damn minute….I'm really not prepared to die!' I told her.

'You're not prepared to die for the sake of your planet?! Then why are you even a Samurai Trooper?!' She asked me.

"Looks like an internal conflict." Shin whispered to the others.

'Well, I am, but I still have unfinished business!' I told her.

'That should give more determination to fight and win, am I not right?' She asked me.

'Right. Alright, let's kick some ass!' I exclaimed as I raised the scythe.

"Sorry about that." Naomi smirked.

"A death match, eh?" Arago chuckled, "What? So you can show off and die?" 

"Believe us, Arago, we will not die! Inferno! Join me!" I held out my hand to Ryo. Ryo gulped and nodded. The other boys helped out Ryo by helping him transform into the Inferno armor that once gave him the power to defeat Arago one year ago. Their armor turned into a fire that surrounded their bodies, each resembling their armors color.

Ryo walked up by my side and took my hand. My heart jumped as I felt not only my power, but his power racing through my veins. He went behind me and pulled out his swords, crossing them in front of me. I placed my hands on top of his, and concentrated my power into his swords. The girls dispersed from Naomi's body, and stood next to their armor holders.

"Ready?" Ryo asked me as I saw a white fire wrap around our bodies.

"You bet." I told him, now in control of my own mouth and body.

"Goodbye Arago!" Ryo and I shouted as we summoned for his attack, "Inferno's Rage!" we shouted, leaping into the air and bringing the attack down on Arago.

Arago must've left Jades' body, because when Ryo and I hit Jades' body, Jades yelled out, "Why, Uncle? Why did you leave me to be killed?!" Jades' body was immediately engulfed in flames. The flames ate away at his body, turning him into a pile of ashes. 

We all detransformed, back into our original clothes before the fight, our towels. I fought the urge to pass out, since my energy was really low and made me weak. Ryo's arm wrapped around my waist as we watched the wind blow away the remains of Jades.

"I don't think we'll ever see him again." Seiji pointed out.

"No, but we still have Arago as a threat. We don't even really know where he is hiding." Haven told him.

"She's righ." Toma nodded.

"We still have a huge battle ahead of us." Sora sighed as she looked at Toma and smiled.

"You girls were amazing. But who was that Naomi?" Shin asked us.

"She is the combined form of all of us. Her power is probably equal to that of Inferno's." Yolei explained, looking around.

I shivered, "Let's change and then get home." I suggested.

Ryo nodded, "I agree." He said as we all began to walk to the bath house--or what was left of it--but something stopped us. We turned around to see the spirit of Jades, with a genuine smile on his face. 

His spirit walked to me, "I'm sorry, Alana. I was such a fool. I was being controlled by my uncle, who escaped at the last minute. I did love you, but when I realized that you and Sanada made a better couple, it enraged me." He gulped as a single tear rolled down his face. He turned to face Ryo, "Take care of her, Sanada. My uncle wants her power and her power alone. He'll do anything to grasp it." Ryo nodded and watched as Jades planted a small kiss of good bye on my lips. When the next gust of wind blew by, he was gone.

I blinked, holding back the tears. I knew I had never really had a great relationship with him, but every couple has their good times. I wrapped my arms around Ryo's neck and buried my face in his chest. He put his hand on me head, then pulled me close to him, "Go ahead and cry, Alana. You're entitled to that, at least. He needs someone to mourn over him." He told me. I nodded and cried into his chest. I could feel that Ryo was holding back his tears as well. 

In my mind I could hear Jades saying, "Don't cry over me too long. I want you to beat my uncle, and soon." 

~*~

* My name is Naomi, meaning 'Above all, beauty.': That's really what Naomi in the Japanese language means. I got this name and a few others at 

~*~

Ending comments: *sniff* I'm even crying reading my own story! I thought of this idea while I was typing, and I just came near tears. LOL. Well, until the next chappie! And remember ppl's, review, review, review!!!!!!!!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	21. 19

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 19

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: You know the disclaimer……I've said it for the past 18 chappies! 

~*~

The next few days went by pretty calm, even though all of us were saddened that Jades had died. Even though he was a bastard, I seemed to miss him even more. My determination to get rid of Arago was raging through my veins, but I had to focus on my studies right now. 

Sora was still catching up on her soccer. Toma helped her as much as he could, but even his grades were slipping! Everyone was astounded when Toma got less that perfect on the last Japanese History exam. 

"No, way! It can't be possible!" Shu had proclaimed, dropping his lunch on the table.

Yolei grabbed a napkin and wiped the food up, "Watch it, Shu-kun, you're dropping your food!" 

Shu looked down at where the food had landed, "Uh, my bad." Ryo and I chuckled as we ate our food (Really, I picked at Ryo's food because I had forgotten my lunch!).

"Yeah, it's true. But, I will hafta get better!" Toma had proclaimed. We all sighed and continued our lunch.

Mariko had gotten behind on her studies and now had a rival in her computer class. From what she told us, when she would make something on the CADD* program, her rival did better than she did. 

Mariko growled at the table, "How can she be so snotty about it though?!" She slammed her fist down on the table, "I'm supposed to be the best in the class and get the most praise from sensei Tamagachi!" 

Shin had put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Mariko. I'm sure you'll regain your position in that class again." 

Mariko calmed down, "Okay, I guess…" She sighed as she sat back down.

Yolei was behind on teaching her class. Apparently, the class she had gave her so much trouble that she told the principal that if he didn't find a way to get that class under control, she'll abandon her position as a teacher for him. 

"But, you won the position in your freshman year! You can't just abandon it like this! We promised you that you could teach this class and you would have after school classes! We can't get rid of that so suddenly! There's not another teacher like you that is so good in that field ever since sensei Amanita left. You absolutely cannot leave that position!" The principal exclaimed.

Yolei narrowed her eyes, "Watch me."

The principal sighed, "Fine. I will find a way to get that class under control." 

Sure enough, the next day, the class was quiet and sat there, paying close attention to every detail Yolei made.

Haven still ran her business of tattooing people, but used Seiji as her attraction to the female population. The girls would sit down, let Haven draw on them, and drool over Seiji at the same time.

Seiji sweat dropped, "I feel so used." He quietly mentioned as one freshman girl was staring at him the whole time Haven was drawing on her.

Haven smirked, not looking up from her drawing, "Get used to it." She told him.

As for Ryo and I, well, our teachers weren't too happy with us sleeping in class or our short attention spans. In the classes we had together, we were able to sit next to each other, and pass notes back and forth. We got caught for that too.

"Ms. Morimiea, Mr. Sanada," Sensei Niche held up the piece of paper Ryo and I had been passing notes on, "what is this?"

The class giggled. Ryo and I looked at each other, "Well, ya see, it's kinda something that a teacher like yourself would not want to read." Ryo chuckled.

"Smooth move, now he's definitely gonna read out loud to the class!" I whispered into Ryo's ear.

Sensei Niche looked at me, "What is your opinion on this, Ms. Morimiea?" 

"Uh….well…" I stuttered as I looked for the right words to say, "It's just us trying to figure out when we can get together to study for your class, Sensei." I smiled.

Someone coughed, "Suck up!" Then they coughed again.

Sensei Niche smiled, looked over the paper, and threw it back at Ryo, "I don't want to see you two every writing notes during my class ever again. Got that?" She asked us.

"Yes, Sensei!" We said in unison.

_Like that's ever gonna happen! _Ryo wrote on another sheet of paper and passed it to me when Sensei Niche wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes and put the paper inside my book.

Back to today. The hot and humid today. It was the last period, the windows were open--the air conditioner for the whole school decided to break down. I looked over at Ryo, who had pulled his hair back in a low ponytail, took off his jacket, and had opened the collar in his shirt. 

I looked at the clock, 'Only 15 minutes have passed?! Why does it seem like forever?' I thought as I scribbled some notes down for the class. Ryo and I had locked hands, but, after awhile, our palms got really sweaty and we unlocked them. All the windows were open, even the teachers were having trouble teaching the class. 

Finally, after 30 minutes, the bell rang throughout the school. Usually, when we have the weekends off, everyone seemed to be more in a rush to get out. But today was a totally different story. No one wanted to move, but we wanted to get out of our school uniforms and go change into something more comfortable. 

Ryo and I walked near each other, when we ran into Seiji, Haven, Mariko, and Shu. They all nodded in greeting, but were too hot to say anything. Haven, Mariko, and I slipped off our scarves on our uniforms, which allowed more breathing room for us. Ryo, Seiji and Shu carried their coats with their books. 

"Yo! Guys!" We heard Yolei call out from behind. We looked over our shoulders to see Yolei. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she wore a typical female teacher's outfit, even down to the open blouse and shorter skirt. 

I eyed her, "How did you get so lucky to change out of your school uniform?" I asked with envy.

"Well, considering I work with an oven filled room, and students who have hot helium for breath, one of the female sensei's gave me an outfit to change into!" She laughed.

All of us looked at her with a look of Shut-your-mouth! Yolei quickly turned red, but shrugged it off. Soon after, Shin appeared. Ryo turned around to face him, walking backwards, "Where's Toma and Sora?" He asked Shin. 

"Toma's staying after for some after school tutoring to catch him up, and Sora's practicing with the tennis team for the upcoming tennis regionals." Shin provided.

I sighed, "Those two. One's got the smarts, the other's got the sports!" I laughed to myself as we walked out of the school.

"So, what do you think caused this freak hot day?" Shin asked us.

Mariko shrugged, "I don't think I've ever been in school with this humid of weather."

"Yeah, the last time I remember it being this humid is when we were down in Jamaica!" Yolei pointed out.

"She's right, because I remember the humidity down there, and the sweat rolling off of your forehead!" Haven remembered as she walked beside Seiji. 

"Yeah." I sighed as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the scarf off of my uniform. 

Mariko pointed over to the little café across the street, "Look! There's Toma and Sora!" She stated.

"What are they doing there?" Ryo asked, stunned. 

I smirked, "Let's go see!" I shouted as I dashed across the road.

"Wait for us!!" The other girls called out as the dashed behind me.

Seiji shook his head, "Those girls are fearless." He sighed as he took off behind Haven. Ryo, Shu, and Shin agreed with Seiji with simple nods as they followed.

I reached them ever so quietly, and slammed my hand down on their table, "I thought the books and the tennis courts seem to call you two more than this simple café would." I commented to them.

Toma took a sip of his milkshake, "The sensei's cancelled it wit the reasonin of it bein way too hot." He told me.

Sora smiled, "Gee, Toma, you can be so cold and scary at times!" She chuckled. 

Toma looked up, his eyes wide, "I didn' mean ta be mean, I jus had a brain freeze!" He exclaimed in defense.

"Well, finally something made that brain of yours freeze!" Shu commented, resting his elbow on Toma's shoulder.

"Do ya min?" Toma asked Shu, "It's a little to hot for your arm to be on my shoulders." 

Shu looked at Toma and sighed, "Whatever man." 

Shin chuckled to himself, "Well, we'll meet you two at the hotel!" 

(A/N: Remember, Naste's place has been taken over by Arago!) 

"But, can't we have a nice sundae here, Shin-kun?" Mariko asked, pulling on his open sleeve.

There was an uneasiness between Toma and Sora, and it wasn't the heat and humidity. I looked at Mariko, "Race you to the hotel! Last one there can't get on the computer for another week!" I exclaimed as I dashed off in the direction of the hotel. I knew that would get her.

"Oh, no you didn't!!" Mariko exclaimed, "Common Shin-kun! We can't let her beat us!" She pointed out as she dragged Shin along.

Ryo started off and ran up beside me, "Well, can you beat me?" He asked, slowing his pace to my fast-jog pace.

I smirked, "Course I can!" I said as I sped up. I jumped up onto a fire escape and ran up that until I got up onto the roof.

"She's jumping roofs!" Haven exclaimed as she climbed the same fire escape.

"Sounds like fun." Seiji remarked as he gained speed as he jumped a gap in the buildings.

"Showoff." Haven muttered as she took two steps backwards and jumped across. 

"Wah!" Mariko cried, "I can't climb so fast!"

"Yes, you can Mariko! Skip some steps!" Shin encouraged her.

Mariko slipped off her school shoes and nodded, "Well, at least I'm faster than Shu back there!" She exclaimed as she dashed off, skipping four steps at a time until she took off.

There, ahead of me, someone stood. I stopped short, and nearly fell off of a building in the process. I heard Ryo stop behind me, gasping, "It can't be." I looked up, and squinted to see a familiar figure.

"Is that Doc Dashiki?!" I heard Mariko ask behind me.

"It looks like him, but what is he doing up here?" I responded.

"Good question." Shu remarked.

The Doctor chuckled, "You foolish Samurais and Sisters! You had no idea! And you still don't!" He exclaimed.

"Nani?" Seiji asked, surprised that this was coming from the same person who had saved their asses many times.

"What is he talking about?" Sora asked, coming up behind us.

Yolei shrugged, "No idea." 

"I think the Doc's lost it." Toma stated.

I looked over at the Doctor, "Oh, my Kami!"

"Nani?" The group asked me.

"He's possessed!" I exclaimed, "Look at his eyes!"

Everyone squinted, "We don't see it." The guys announced.

"We see it!" Haven proclaimed.

Ryo raised his eyebrows, "Really now?" 

"They're red!" Mariko stated, "That's how you can tell!"

Seiji squinted even more, "I can't see it."

I shook my head and jumped over to the next building where Dashiki stood, "What in Kami's name are you talking about?!" I asked him, "And why the hell are your eyes red?!" 

"Have you ever wondered why all of my predictions have been proven correct time and time again?" He asked me.

Haven and Yolei jumped over next, "Well, we just kinda figured that you were smart like Naste is in that field of expertise!" Yolei commented.

"Well, that's flattering and all, but I'm not who you think I am. I am a demon who has served Lord Arago since he was crowned Lord of the Underworld!" The doctor laughed.

"Oh, peachy." Haven sighed, running her hands through her blue bangs.

Sora jumped over, "So, you were right, Alana. He is possessed." 

"A demon, huh?" I asked, walking up to him, "If you're truly one of Arago's followers, tell him that I sent this message to him." 

"Alana!" Ryo shouted from the other building.

"What?" Dashiki asked me.

"Tell him that Lady Eternal and the rest of the Spirit Sisters told him to Screw Off!" I exclaimed as I spat into his face.

Dashiki growled as he wiped the spit off of his face. He grabbed me by my uniform's collar and yanked me up to his level, "Don't ever do that again, little girl!" He threatened me.

"Dammit Alana! Why can't I get over there?!" Ryo exclaimed. He seemed to banging on some invisible wall.

I raised my knee and brought it in between Dashiki's legs, "Don't you threaten me!" I exclaimed as he immediately dropped me and fell to his knees. Suddenly, the aura that surrounded Dashiki lifted, and the five boys jumped over to the next building.

I knelt down next to Dashiki, "You okay?" I asked him.

"Why am I up here? I last remember being at the hotel with Naste…" He looked at me, hands still wrapped around his waist.

I chuckled, "It's nothing Doc. We'll tell you when we get back to the hotel." 

"I know something is possessing me. I can't remember where I find all these predictions about you guys, and I was thinking about it a few hours ago. When I finally came to the conclusion that something was probably possessing me, I fell unconscious. Oh! I hope Naste, Jun, and KT are okay!" He wished.

Ryo walked over at helped Dashiki up, "It's okay. We can forgive ya." He smiled, "Now let's get back to the hotel. Hold on!" He warned Dashiki. Dashiki gulped and nodded as Ryo and the other boys took off.

But before Shin left, he turned back to us, "You girls coming?" He asked us.

"We'll be there in a minute Shin-kun! We need to discuss something!" Mariko told him.

"Okay!" He responded as he leapt off of the building and followed the others.

"Boy, Mariko, have you got yourself a catch or what!" Haven snickered, "He's worried about you."

Mariko sneered, "Like Seiji's never worried about you?" She shot back.

"No, at least that's what his mouth says, but I believe his heart says different. That boy told me that I can take care of myself and that he shouldn't be worried about me. He has such a poker face over that emotional heart of his." Haven told us.

I raised a joking eyebrow, "Really now? And how would you know that he has an emotional heart, eh, there, Haven?" I asked her, a joking smirk on my face.

Haven turned crimson, "…………………." She mumbled.

"She's turning out to even be like her lover! She just grumbled!" Mariko laughed.

"Hush!" Haven exclaimed as she whacked Mariko and I on the back of our necks.

I chuckled, "So, what was your opinion on what just happened with Dashiki?" I asked the other four.

Sora sighed, sitting down on the concrete roof of the building we were standing on, "Well, to be honest, I can't tell. Apparently a demon from Arago's court of high ranking officers has possessed him, but why and how?" She asked us.

"Most likely to get inside and see exactly why and how we operate. That seems like the only logical explanation to it all." Haven pointed out.

"That, and what an easier way to see our weaknesses in action. We're more of ourselves when we were at Naste's house, or when we are at the hotel." Mariko volunteered.

"Boy, Mariko, I think that's the most sensible thing I've heard you say all day!" Yolei remarked.

Mariko shot her a glare, "Shuddup, Yolei." She sneered at her.

"Well, whatever the reason is, we all know we have got to get rid of this demon. It may just take going to Arago's mansion in the netherworld and finding out for ourselves." I remarked.

"It maybe a painful journey for the guys, though. Remember, they went there the last time and nearly lost all the had!" Haven reminded.

"We'll hafta deal with that though, if it's the only way to deal with whatever is going on." Ryo's voice pointed out. 

We all looked to the side and saw the boys, minus Shu, jump up onto the building. Yolei looked worried as she looked for Shu. Shin smiled, "Don't worry Yolei! Shu is back at the hotel to make sure that Dashiki doesn't get possessed again and go berserk." He reassured Yolei.

Yolei sighed, "Yogata."* She breathed.

"Well, are you girls done talking?" Ryo asked, impatiently.

"I have one more question." I commented.

"Nani?" 

I thought about it, "No, never mind. I'll find out soon enough," I sighed as I walked to the edge of the building, "it wasn't important anyways." I smiled, looking back at the group. 

"Common! Let's get back to the hotel! It's still sweltering out here!" Mariko commented as she jumped down from the building. 

"Wait Mariko!" Shin called out to her as he followed. Soon all the others jumped down except Ryo, Toma, Sora, and I.

Sora walked over to Ryo and I, "We all need to discuss something." 

Ryo and I both raised our eyebrows, "Really?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, somethin's goin on at school. Sora an I both noticed it today after school. We kinda skipped out on the sensei's, because this creeped us both out when we saw it." Toma explained.

"That's what Toma and I were discussing when we were sitting at the café." Sora pointed out.

"Oh, I thought you two were having issues between one another." I told them.

Ryo scratched his head, "I thought that as well." 

"We wondered. No, we don't have any problems….yet. Is there something I should know about, Toma?" Sora looked at him with a teasing look on her face.

"Nope, nottin that I don' know bout!" Toma laughed.

~*~

*CADD: In case you don't know, (I go to a technical school, so it's kinda common knowledge what CADD is.) CADD stands for Computer Aided Design and Drafting. 

* Yogata: I don't know how to spell this, but it means Thank God.

~*~

Ending Comments: So?? Sorry I haven't been able to update this story in awhile. But, I am now! Well, R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	22. 20

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 20

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

~*~

"So, where to now?" Yolei asked as we walked down the mall.

Shu raised his arm, "The Food Court!" He exclaimed, looking at Yolei, who sweat dropped. 

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Baka, we were just there!" He hit Shu on the head.

"Ouch!" Shu responded, covering his head where Ryo had hit him. 

Since we had the weekend off, we had decided to wonder the mall. We hardly had any money, except for the money that Yolei managed to get from teaching cooking. 

I sighed, "I need a job." 

"You have one!" Ryo told me.

"But that one doesn't pay money!" I responded.

"True…" Ryo commented, putting his hand to his chin as if he were in thought.

"Hey! Are you teenagers looking for a job?" Someone from the pizza place we were walking by asked us.

We looked at each other and back at the pizza place, "Yeah, but we couldn't really put in hours right now!" I exclaimed back.

"So? I need some people for today! Most of my employees called out today, and there's a hungry crowd in here!" The owner, we guessed, proclaimed.

I looked at Haven, "Why would most every one of his employees call out at the same exact time?" I asked her.

Haven shrugged, "It's not likely that they would _all _call out at the same time." 

"Could it be Arago?" Mariko asked me.

"How would Arago tie into this?" Yolei asked, joining in.

"Well, are you going to work for me or not?!" The owner asked us.

I looked at him, "Just a sec!" 

"Sheesh, I thought a bunch of teenagers would just jump at the idea of earning money." The owner sighed, "Well, lemme know!" He proclaimed as he went into the store.

"Arago could be the one who made all those people call out!" Sora told us.

"That could be true." I nodded, thinking on that.

"Wait a sec! How come I never noticed that pizza place?!" Shu exclaimed.

"You'd think Shu, of all people, would've noticed that pizza place there." Ryo pointed out.

Suddenly, a D.S. popped out from the pizza place and attacked Ryo, sending him down to the ground level, "Ryo!!!" I exclaimed as I jumped down to come to his assistance.

Ryo struggled to get the D.S. off of him, "Damn, I can't transform in front of all these people!" He exclaimed to himself as more and more people had crowded around the spot where he hit the ground.

"Hiya!" I exclaimed as I kicked the D.S. off of Ryo.

"Domo, Alana." He mentioned to me as I helped him up.

"No problem," I told him, "but what do we do? We can't do anything with all these people around!" I quietly exclaimed to him. 

Ryo simply nodded, "There's more of them in this crowd, I can hear them." 

"I can too." I agreed. Ryo and stood back to back, taking fighting stance, watching from all sides.

Suddenly, four or five D.S.'s dropped from the ceiling, landing on the floor, and their spirits retreating from the armor. Ryo and I looked up to see that Shu, Yolei, Toma, and Sora had jumped up to the third floor, and Shin, Mariko, Seiji, and Haven stayed on the second level. All eight of them had thrown the D.S.'s down where Ryo and I were.

"Yah!" A D.S. exclaimed as it jumped out from a store window. I took off my high heeled shoes and whacked the D.S. in the face with them. 

Ryo chuckled, "Good one, 'Lana!" He laughed.

"Shuddup!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. Then a D.S. appeared behind Ryo, "Behind you, Ryo!" I warned as I pointed behind him.

Ryo turned around, kicking the D.S. into another store window. He sighed, but his guard was still up. 

"We're damaging too much stuff around here, we've got to get out of here!" I proclaimed as I headed through a nearby department store.

"Yo! Outside!" Ryo told the others. They nodded and headed the same direction we had run off in.

A crowd of D.S.'s was right behind us, and was gaining speed. I was still running barefoot, so I could run pretty fast. Clerks looked at Ryo and I as we sped by, but then ducked under their registers when the D.S.'s passed by. Even customers jumped over the register counters when they saw us coming. 

Ryo and I soon reached the doors, but they were blocked by more D.S.'s, "Damnit, we'll hafta bust through!" Ryo told me.

"Leave that to us!" Seiji's voice proclaimed as he appeared from behind. Him, Haven, Shin and Mariko were jumping off of one D.S. to another until they reached the front, "Ready, Haven?" Seiji asked her.

Haven nodded as they jumped higher than Shin and Mariko were. Haven landed on Seiji's shoulders, and jump kicked off of him, hitting the D.S.'s. Shin swung Mariko around. Ryo and I blinked, nearly laughed, when Mariko was thrown into the crowd of remaining D.S.'s and started kicking then. 

"Must be a technique that they developed!" Ryo told me, dragging me through the crowd of D.S.'s. But, when Ryo went to grab the handle of the door, the store seemed to under some sort of eerie silence. The lights and electricity went out, and the customers and the employees seemed to fall under a sleep spell. 

"Dude! The whole mall has fallen asleep!" Shu exclaimed as he came busting in along with Yolei, Toma and Sora. 

"So has this store!" Sora pointed out.

"This is definitely not good at all…" Haven remarked as she looked around.

Then, a piercing female laugh surrounded us, "You stupid Samurai Troopers and Spirit Sisters!" She exclaimed.

"It's a Warlady!" I pointed out, "Keep your guards up!" 

Yolei looked at me, "Which one?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No clue." Then a long chain fell down near me.

"Alana!" Ryo exclaimed, pushing me out of the way.

"It's Ramia!" Mariko's voice proclaimed.

"Can't forget about us!" Another female voice pointed out as eight small scythe-like weapons fell from the ceiling. 

Haven noticed that they were heading her way, and back flipped, dodging the scythes, "Kaori!" She exclaimed, landing back on her feet.

"All of them are here!" Sora pointed out.

I looked around us, then back at the guys, "Go fight off the D.S.'s, we have some unfinished business to attend to with these four girls." I told them.

Ryo nodded, "Come on, guys!" They nodded and left us behind.

The other girls and I transformed into our Eternal forms, "Let's go girls!" I shouted as we charged for each one.

Mariko had chosen to fight Noriko, who had chosen to appear right before we transformed. Haven was fighting Masako, who had appeared on the scene simultaneously with Noriko. Yolei was fighting with Kaori, and Sora was fighting with Ramia. 

I stood there, wondering what to do. Then I saw approaching D.S.'s, _Crap! _I thought as I whipped out my scythe and charged for the army of D.S.'s coming at me. As I fought, I realized that I couldn't use any of my high powered attacks unless I led the D.S.'s outside. So, I did just that. I ran through the store, out a different exit from what the boys used, and, of course, like stupid little sheep, the D.S.'s followed me. 

"Don't let her get away!" I heard Ramia exclaim.

"Your battle is with me!" Sora exclaimed as she shot an arrow through Ramia's stomach. Ramia gasped for air as she pulled out the bloody silver arrow from her body. Sora looked at her with disgust, "That's just nasty!" She exclaimed as she pushed Ramia into the baby section. 

Outside, the crowd of D.S.'s surrounded me, weapons prepared. They waited for a couple seconds before deciding to charge at me, "What stupid fools you guys are!" I exclaimed as I fought them off one by one. Since I was so close to the mall, I couldn't use my powers to their full extent. I backed away, but ran into someone. Two swords crossed over in front of me and I immediately knew who it was, Ryo. I put my hand on his arm, to steady myself. 

I looked up and noticed that the D.S.'s where slowly advancing. I noticed that even the people out in the parking lot had fallen into a state of sleep. I turned to Ryo, "Let's get this over with, what do you say?" I asked him, winking. 

Ryo looked at me at first with a confused look, then it immediately hit him, "Yeah, let's wipe them out!" He exclaimed, crossing his swords to where they met at an X. I placed my scythe against his swords straight, and with my hand still on his arm, we focused our energy together. Finally, we thought our energy levels had equaled one another's, we shouted, "Fire and Ice Typhoon!" The attack surrounded all the remaining D.S.'s, sucking them up into a, literally, ice and fire typhoon. When the attack ended, all the remaining D.S.'s armors hit the ground, lifeless. 

"Woah….."

"Glad I wasn't on the opposite side just then."

"Same here."

Ryo and I turned to see the other Samurai Troopers standing off to the side of us. Ryo uncrossed his swords and sheathed them. I took my hand off of Ryo's arm, and both of us turned to the guys. Then it hit me, "Are the other Sisters still inside?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Shu asked me.

"Shit." I cussed as I ran back into the mall. I flung open the door to a quiet department store. It wasn't the fact that it was quiet that scared me, it was the eeriness the store held that freaked me out. 

I walked through the store, calling out the names of my fellow Spirit Sisters. None of which replied. I cursed under my breath, but continued looking for them, _Where could you guys have gone?_ I thought as I kept looking around.

Suddenly, a silver arrow whooshed right by my neck. I saw it and caught it. My eyes ran over it, making sure that there was no ransom note attached to it. A familiar female voice chuckled behind me, and I turned to see Sora standing there, "Hey! I've been looking for you!" I exclaimed as I walked over to her, giving her arrow back to her, "Here." 

Sora nodded, "I know you have. Ramia just disappeared without warning, and then I heard your voice and followed it. I shot the arrow so you would stop!" She chuckled.

I smiled, "That's good. But do you know where the other three are?" Sora shook her head. My smile quickly faded, "Okay. Guess we'll just keep looking." 

Sora smiled, but when she went to say something, she shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes. _She senses someone…, _I thought, _I wonder if it's one of the other Sisters?_

"I told you I heard her call us from this way!"

"Well, I heard it from this way!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And like you aren't?!" 

Sora sighed, rolling her eyes, "It's just Yolei and Mariko!" She laughed, walking over in that direction. 

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't think those two will ever get along with each other." 

"And to think that Shu and Shin are really close friends." Sora commented.

"Well, you and Haven don't see eye to eye sometimes." I mentioned to Sora.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, we're not that bad." 

"That's true." I agreed, nodding my head.

Mariko jumped out into the hallway, "Look they're right there! Like I said!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Sora and I, "See?" 

Yolei appeared out from behind a couple coat racks, "I see them!" 

"You need your hearing checked, Yolei. I told you they were over here!" Mariko commented to Yolei.

I quickly walked over to Yolei and put a hand on her shoulder, "Can you to discuss this later? We hafta find Haven." 

"I'm right here." Haven's calm voice proclaimed. We looked over at Haven, who was covered in blood. She had her sword swung onto her shoulders and one hand was placed on her hip, like the pose Seiji will sometimes do after a fight. 

"Oh, my Kami, what happened to you?!" Mariko exclaimed, rushing over to Haven's side.

"Let's just say Masako will need some serious time to heal those wounds I gave her!" Haven smirked. 

"You didn't kill her did you?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, hell no. I just wounded her badly!" Haven laughed. We all laughed along with her, until the room suddenly went pitch black.

~*~

Ending Comments: Well? Hope you like it! It's taken me a little longer writing it then I had planned, so I'll try to get these out as soon as I can! R&R! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	23. 21

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 21

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

~*~

"…We hafta find Haven." I calmly told Yolei.

"I'm right here." Haven's calm voice proclaimed. We looked over at Haven, who was covered in blood. She had her sword swung onto her shoulders and one hand was placed on her hip, like the pose Seiji will sometimes do after a fight. 

"Oh, my Kami, what happened to you?!" Mariko exclaimed, rushing over to Haven's side.

"Let's just say Masako will need some serious time to heal those wounds I gave her!" Haven smirked. 

"You didn't kill her did you?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, hell no. I just wounded her badly!" Haven laughed. We all laughed along with her, until the room suddenly went pitch black. 

My brownie colored eyes scanned the darkness as I tried to keep my mind on focus. I could hear fists pounding on the doors, and I wondered if the boys had seen something and were trying to get to us. I turned back around to see faint outlines that told me that the other four girls were still in the same positions they were before.

"What now?" Haven asked as I heard the tip of her sword make a small clinking sound when it hit the ground.

"Whatever it is, we need to stick together." I told them.

Suddenly, the lights beamed back on, and the store was once again alive with normal activity. We quickly dashed into the woman's changing room and detransformed. We walked towards the exit, still feeling like something was out there, waiting for us. When we reached the doors, Mariko opened them. We all stopped suddenly to see the boys, petrified. It was them pounding on the door, they're figures were frozen in a position to where they looked like they were hitting the door, trying to get away from the fate they now shared.

Mariko blinked, "What in Kami's name are we going to do with them?" She asked in a worried tone as she hugged Shin, "How are we going to get them back?" 

Haven ran a hand over Seiji's jaw line, "That's a good question," She commented, her eyes deep in thought as they scanned Seiji's petrified figure.

Yolei chuckled, "This is one hell of a way to keep Shu's loud mouth shut for awhile."

My eyes stared straight at Ryo's grey eyes, "Who could've done this to them?" I asked. 

Sora backed off, "Kaori, that's who. She's the only one that was able to resurrect the powers of the Sand Demons that Shu fought in the first battle with Arago," She pointed out. 

"Was that because she is the supposed 'Spirit Sister' to Rajura?" Yolei inquired, her eyes looking into Sora's mismatched eyes. 

Sora nodded, "I believe so."

"Well, we can use our powers to transport them, but the question that still stands is how the hell are we gonna free them of this?" I asked again. 

Mariko raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, "Refresh?" She simply asked.

I blinked, "We could try that. But, let's ask Naste and Dashiki before we go Refresh-ing. Kay?" I looked at the group. 

"Well, let's do this now. These stares from other people are scaring me!" Mariko exclaimed as she whipped out her Yari. 

The rest of us whipped out our weapons and grabbed onto our boys' arms, "TRANSPORT!" We shouted as we thought of the hotel rooms and quickly made our way there. 

~*~

Once we landed in Ryo's and my room, we collapsed from the lack of energy. Since the boys couldn't contribute any power in their petrified state, we had to double our energy to make up for them. KT and Jun popped into the room, and both of their eyes widened.

"What happened to them?!" Jun asked us.

I shrugged, "Dunno." 

"Ramia and the rest of the Warladies appeared outta no where and brought some D.S.'s with them," Mariko began.

Yolei nodded, "We fought the Warladies while the boys fought the D.S.'s,"

"And, Alana went out to help them, she came back in to find us," Haven continued.

"When everything was restored, we found the boys in this petrified state!" Sora finished. 

KT blinked, "Wow, they just said on the Television that something freaky happened at the mall!" He exclaimed. 

I smiled, "KT, Jun? Can you two get Dashiki and Naste?" I asked them.

They nodded and bolted out the door with a unison, "HAI!" 

"Those two," Sora giggled to herself as she lied back onto the bed. Another giggle was heard from her, "Wow, you and Ryo have a nicer bed than Toma and I do!" She commented as she stood on the bed and began to bounce on it, "I surprised with all that movement you two create that it's not a board to sleep on!" 

I rolled my eyes, "For one, it's a full-sized bed, we sleep and wake up on opposite sides. Two, we're better than you, so, it's only natural that we have a better bed!" I laughed.

Mariko held her ears and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Too much dirty talk for my virgin ears!" She exclaimed.

Yolei coughed, "You?! A Virgin?! Ha! That's a laugh!" She exclaimed as she fell onto her back, laughing to the point of tears.

Mariko narrowed her eyes, "Not funny, Yolei. I bet and Shu have been around the block a few times, right?" She asked.

Yolei looked up at her, "I never denied that Shu and I haven't, as you said, 'been around the block a few times!'" She pointed out as she sat back up, "So that doesn't really insult me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" I leaned over, "How was he?" I giggled in an evil tone.

Yolei glared at me, "I won't admit that much." 

"Good response!" Haven complimented, clapping her hands together.

Next thing we heard was the door opening to show Naste and Dashiki, along with KT and Jun. Naste and Dashiki's mouths fell open as they examined the boys with their eyes. Naste looked over at me, "Did you try Refresh?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, I was afraid it would erase their whole memories or somethin." I pointed out. With one final plop, Sora stopped bouncing on Ryo's and my bed and had taken a seat. I glared at her briefly and rolled my eyes. I turned my attention back to Naste and Dashiki. 

Dashiki nodded briefly as he raised his hand to his chin, his eyes still looking over at our petrified boys. His hands ran over their stone skin. We all watched as Dashiki carefully examined the boys. He turned to Naste, "Don't you think it would be okay? Using Refresh, that is?" He asked her.

Naste stood for a moment, staring at Dashiki with a blank stare. Mariko leaned over to me, "Is she okay?" She asked in a whisper. 

I nodded, "She's thinking." Mariko nodded.

After a few moments, Naste nodded her head, "I don't know of anything else that would help them," She commented, "It's a chance we'll hafta take. They can't stay that way forever." 

Mariko sniffed, "I would be so alone! All that hard drafting for Shin-kun's and my castle would go to waste!" She cried.

It was Haven's turn to roll her eyes, "Is that all you want Shin back for?" She asked in a dry tone.

Mariko shook her head, "If I said anymore, I would incriminate myself." 

I blinked, "Wow, you used a big word, Mariko!" I exclaimed standing up, "Been reading the dictionary?" I asked her.

Mariko narrowed her eyes at me and stood up. The other girls rose to their feet, snickering to themselves. Haven sighed, "Are we ready to try this?" She asked us, her eyes moving about the group.

I nodded, "Sure am." The other girls agreed as we whipped out our weapons again. We placed the tips of the weapons on the boys and concentrated. The Armor colors surrounded each of the boys as their skins began to become softer. 

Us girls began to rejoice as the boys blinked, revealing to us that they were okay. I pounced on Ryo, wrapping my arms around his neck, "What a day!" I exclaimed, happy to have him back.

~*~

Ending comments: Well, long time no write! Sorry bout that! I've been into this online RPG and put my stories behind. I figured I better catch up on them! Well, R&R! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~


	24. 22

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 22

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

A/N: Right now, since I'm kinda stuck on this story, I'll be doing these next few chapters in the Sisters' point of views.

~*~

__

Haven Ique and _Seiji Date_

~*~

The sun shown through the little window there was in the hotel. I blinked, a yawn escaping from my mouth. I slowly looked over to see that I was alone in the bed. I rolled my green eyes, _He's already up and meditating,_ I thought, _Can't he just sleep in one morning?_

Nope, His voice responded in my thoughts, _I was trained to do this every morning. _

I rolled my eyes again, _Whatever Seiji._ _Where are ya, by the way?_

The Roof, He responded.

I sat up in bed, and stretched out my arms. My short blue hair hung in my face. I blew a lock that had managed to find a way into my face, but, it didn't go anywhere but back in my face. I sighed and slowly slipped out of the bed. I opened up my small suitcase that Seiji had packed for me. I had to admit, the boy had some sense of fashion, or he knew what I liked to wear besides my uniform. I grabbed the usual pair of jeans and a pale green t-shirt, and slipped them on. After putting my hair into its usual pigtails, I walked out the door and towards the steps. 

But, alas, I didn't get far. I saw the door to the steps opening and him coming around it. I walked to him, seeing his blonde hair was windblown, "Little windy out there, huh?" I asked him, a smirk playing on my face. 

He smiled and nodded, "Sleep well?" He asked as he headed back to our room, "Ever since we became petrified and you girls restored us, all five of you have been really out of it," He pointed out.

I shook my head, "Yeah, its all you guys' faults that we're this way, ya know!" I pointed out, still smirking. For a split second, I had let his deep voice put me in some sorta hypnotic state, and I had to shake my head to get out of that hypno state.

Apparently, he noticed that too. Seiji noticed a lot, but usually never said anything. He bent down and kissed my forehead, "Let me get changed and we'll go for a walk, okay?" 

My eyes became wide as I nodded, "Can ya get my tennis shoes and a pair of socks, please?" I asked him, my wide-eyed expression turning into one of a puppy dog. 

Seiji chuckled and nodded, "Since I'm in here, right?" He asked, rather stated, in a joking tone as he walked in our room and shut the door. I was really the only other one besides Toma, who could tell when Seiji was joking or being serious.

I yawned again and walked down the hall. Something on one of the doors caught my eyes, _Shin and Mariko's temporary room._ _Do Not Enter! _In dark blue ink. I giggled as I read the smaller print, obviously Alana's handwriting, _Ya might see something that might traumatize you for life! _in dark purple ink. I shook my head. I didn't laugh, because I figured that it was still early for anyone else to be up. 

A door down the hall opened and a messy blonde haired Alana emerged from it. She let out a loud yawn, stretched her body and sighed, relaxing. I stood still, to see if she would sense that I was there. _Otherwise, I could really scare her._ I snickered at the thought. 

Her brown eyes met with my green eyes. She weakly smiled and waved, yawning again. I walked over to her, "What? Rough night?" I asked, smirking. 

Even though she was asleep, she narrowed her eyes at me and smiled, "That's for me to know and you never to find out," She muttered.

I blinked, "So, what are ya doing out here?" I asked, curiously.

"I was going to find Ryo. Do you know where he went?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "I just woke a few minutes ago myself." 

"Seiji seen him?" She asked me, yawning.

I shrugged, "Didn't ask him." 

Alana nodded sleepily, "Right," She turned back to her room, her shoulders slouched, "well, I better change. I bet I look like a mess right now." She stated.

I smiled, "Well, I could say worse, but," then I heard a door opening behind me. I turned to see Seiji coming out of our room. I turned back to Alana, "I'm going for a walk! I let ya know if I see Ryo," I told her.

Alana nodded and yawned, "Right," She said quietly, "I need to quit yawning…." She thought aloud as she walked into her room and shut the door.

I felt a pair of male arms wrap around my waist. I caught a whiff of his latest cologne, which didn't smell bad at all, and leaned back, "Did I tell ya I like that cologne?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

Seiji nodded, "I'm glad you like it though," He smiled. He removed his arms, which forced me to put my weight back on my feet, "Ready?" He asked me, handing me my shoes and socks. 

I slipped my socks and shoes on and nodded, "Yep!" I exclaimed as I walked up beside him. Seiji turned around and the two of us walked down the hall and down the steps.

~*~

After walking for a few minutes, we had decided to get some coffee. We sat down at a small café and talked about different things, ranging from school to my tattooing jobs. 

I smirked, "What, you have a problem with me tattooing people?" I asked jokingly.

"No," Seiji shook his head, his hands wrapped around the coffee mug. 

I smiled and looked up. One figure caught my eyes. I stood up, "There's Ryo! What is he doing?" 

Seiji whipped around, "It is him. Wasn't Alana looking for him?" He reminded. 

"Yeah," I nodded, "She was," I set down my coffee, "I'll be right back." 

Seiji nodded as I quickly dashed out the door to catch Ryo. I ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryo whipped around, his eyes narrowed and his arm raised like he was going to hit me. I held my hands up, "Woah, what happened to you?" I asked. Fear and the natural adrenaline rush you get from fighting were mixed together as I stood there. 

Ryo let down his arm and relaxed, "It's a long story, Haven," He responded, his eyes focused on the ground below him.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "You can tell me. Come on, let's get some coffee," I encouraged him.

Ryo shook his head, "Naw, that's okay," He sniffed, "I gotta get back to 'Lana." 

"Yeah," I snapped my fingers, "She was looking for ya this morning." 

"Oh," Ryo's eyebrows went up, "She's already awake?" I nodded, "Wow, since the petrified thing, she's been sleeping until noon on our days off!" He remarked to himself. 

I smiled, "Are ya sure you don't want some coffee? You look like you could use it," I remarked, winking and nudging him in the arm.

Ryo shook his head, "No, I really do gotta get back to Alana. Where I was concerns her too." 

I blinked, "It wasn't the…" I lowered my voice. 

Ryo nodded, "But, I really need to tell Alana this. I hate to spoil her day with it," He muttered, "I'll see ya later, Haven!" He exclaimed as he walked off.

I watched him go. I hardly felt the wind blow behind me. I remembered Alana telling us girls about the Orphanage Ryo and her went to. Whatever it was that Ryo had gone there for, did not end happily. I picked that much out. I shivered and walked back into the small café that Seiji was sitting in. 

The small bell rang above the door as I walked in. Seiji's head popped up, his eyes stuck on me. I sat back down at our table and took a sip of my coffee, my insides warming up, "Well, that went well." 

"What happened?" Seiji inquired, taking a sip of his coffee as well.

I shook my head, "Ryo had apparently went to There for some odd reason, he didn't tell me where."

"The Orphanage?" 

I nodded, "Yeah," I responded, my eyes on my coffee mug, "He was very jumpy, so I gathered something happened there." 

Seiji set down his cup, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I saw him raise his hand like he was going to hit you. I wondered if something didn't happen…" Seiji trailed off.

I nodded. Ryo had seemed stressed about something, but it was really none of Seiji's and my business. We both knew that the Orphanage was a touchy subject for Alana and Ryo, and we didn't doubt it. Every time the topic was brought up, both would get this far out look on their faces, like they were totally different people. We all struggled to never mention it around them. 

I remembered when Alana and Ryo came back with KT. The two of them were both covered in so many bruises, both physically and emotionally. They didn't need any more scars, I had thought when I saw both of them. Alana's clothes were torn, and her hair was messier than it was this morning. Ryo didn't look any better.

I shook my head, "Think we should get back?" I asked, gulping down the last bit of my coffee. 

Seiji shook his head, "No, we should let those two have some time. Plus, if Ryo tells Alana this, somehow we'll hear about it from the others." 

"True," I stood up, "Well, ready to continue our walk?" I asked him.

Seiji looked up at me, closed his eyes and nodded. He gathered both of our cups, and walked over to the garbage can. He opened the lid and disposed of our trash. Having already paid for the coffee when we got it, we walked out and continued our small walk. 

"Hey, Seiji?" I asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Hrmm…?"

"When do you think," I hesitated, "we'll be able to live in peace without the threat of Arago?" 

Seiji kept his focus ahead of him, "I honestly don't know, Haven. We maybe apart of this until the day we die." 

I grimaced at the thought, _That long?! _I thought as I kept walking. It wasn't the greatest of thought, being chased by Arago's Empire until the day we finally met our demise? I shivered at the thought. Death was not something that came to me by thought, not even when I am engaged in a fight. Yeah, I knew there was always the chance of it, but I never really pondered on it, like I was now. 

After awhile, I heard Seiji sigh, "Let's go back. It's a little too cold out here," He stated, turning around.

"Why don't we just take a shortcut?" I asked, pointing down the alleyway next to us.

Seiji studied the alleyway for a moment and nodded. I smiled and the two of us walked down the alley. It was a narrow alley, so, we walked single file. Suddenly, he stopped and put his arm in front of me. I looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. I closed my eyes and I could sense it too. Something, or someone, was following us. 

"Look! The two most prideful of the Samurai Troopers and the Spirit Sisters!" 

Seiji and I both shot our heads up to see a tall male figure. Seiji growled, "You stand at such a distance when you insult us only reveals the low level of your bravery!" He exclaimed.

The male figure snorted, "Fine, have it your way," he said as he jumped down from the top of the building and landed. 

I blinked, _Wow, he looks good! _I thought as I examined his looks. He had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His piercing blue eyes reminded you of Ryo's, only a little darker. He wore a shirt that exposed his upper body, showing off some muscles I only thought Hiko Sejiro from Rurouni Kenshin* could have. A long gray robe hung from his shoulders, and he wore a pair of black kimono like pants. 

"So, what do you want with us?" Seiji asked, his arm still in front of me.

The male laughed, "I want you to come with me. Since my sister could not bring you to the Netherworld, I will have to instead!" 

"What is your name?!" I demanded.

"Kuro. Kuro of the Netherworld," He said softly.

Seiji gasped. I looked up at him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"He introduced himself like, Toma and Ryo said, Kayura introduced herself," Seiji pointed out.

Kuro chuckled, "Kayura is my sister. I ran away shortly after her birth, therefore she received the monk's blessing. She took what was rightfully mine!" He said through gritted teeth, his hand clenched at his side.

__

Sounds like someone's go a grudge. I thought as I kept my eyes on him. 

"Haven and I will never step foot in that horrible place as long as we live!" Seiji pointed out in a low and harsh tone.

Kuro chuckled again, "Well, then, we'll just hafta make adjustments, right?" 

I blinked, "Adjustments? What do you mean by adjustments?" I asked, my hands clenched into a fist.

Kuro shook his head and snapped his fingers, "You'll see." 

Just then, a blinding light surrounded us. When the light died down, Seiji and I found ourselves chained together. The light, we guessed, had transformed Seiji into his armor and me into my Spirit outfit. I fidgeted, "I can't move!" I exclaimed as I tried to get out of the chains around my wrists.

Seiji said nothing, nor did he struggle. Kuro laughed, "You'll never be able to penetrate through those chains!" 

I growled, "Lemme go!!!!" I exclaimed. A streak of lightening came down upon me, sending a mild shock through my body.

"Haven!" Seiji exclaimed as the lightening surrounded him as well. 

Once the lightening dissipated, I looked down to see me in my final Sister form. The chains around my wrists had been broken. Then it hit me, _Where's Seiji?! _I asked myself as I looked around.

My eyes fell on Kuro, who backed off, his blue eyes wide in fear, "Wha…What the hell?!" He stuttered.

I stood there, wondering what in the name of Kami Kuro was talking about. _Haven,_ I blinked hearing Seiji's voice. 

_Seiji? Where are you? _I asked back in thought

_Look in the puddle over there Haven_. He responded.

My eyes caught the puddle as I walked to it. I saw my hair had changed from its blue color to blonde, one long bang covering my left eye. My mouth dropped, _Did that lightening strike merge us?_ I asked.

__

Must have. That's the only thing that I can think of. 

__

Oh my.

Oh my?

How are we gonna un-merge?

Good Question. We'll cross that bridge when it comes.

__

Alright, I sighed as I took battle stance, "Now do you wanna fight me?" I asked. I stood up and put my hand to my throat, _my voice has gone a tad deeper._

Well, if you merge with a man, your voice is going to get a little deeper, Have.

I narrowed my eyes, _Watch your tongue Seiji._

Kuro blinked and sighed, "I still have my orders to bring you two back to the netherworld. Whether you two are merged or not, it makes no difference to me." 

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, you'll hafta fight us first!" I exclaimed, sliding back into fighting stance again. 

Kuro smirked. He raised a long sword up in the air, "Gate to the Netherworld, I summon thee!" He exclaimed. 

I blinked, _Oh shit…_I thought.

__

Don't worry Have. Can you try to concentrate on separating?

I blinked again, _Separating? _

Yeah, you know, us being ourselves again?

But, I can—

It'll be much easier, Have. 

I sighed, _Fine. _I responded as I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I looked like before in the mirror this morning. 

Lightening flashed down again. This time, I felt the separation. I also felt Seiji's arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Our bodies were wrapped in a green light. _Ready? _He asked me.

I nodded, _Let's kick his butt! _I exclaimed as the light faded, our bodies now in our battle outfits. Since Seiji was behind me, he slipped his arms by my waist and wrapped his hands around mine. Our swords merged into one sword, "Ultra Ballistic Lightening Strike!" We exclaimed simultaneously as another bolt of lightening surrounded the sword and we brought it towards Kuro.

Kuro quickly dodged the attack, leaving the lightening to attack the hit the gate to the Netherworld. The gate opened, absorbing the attack and throwing it back at us. A sudden wind picked both of us up and carried us into it.

"Seiji!!!!!" I exclaimed, our grip on each other's hands loosening.

"Hang on Have!" He responded, trying to tighten his grip on his hands.

Kuro shook his head, "Those two will never make it out of here alive." He said as he stepped into the gate, the doors shutting behind him, "At least I have caught them!" 

~*~

*Hiko Sejiro from Rurouni Kenshin: I love the R. Kenshin series, but, I tried many other ways to describe Kuro, and that's the only way I could think of. I don't own the series, although I would love to own Lord Aoshi *weasel giggle* 

~*~

Ending Comments: What did ya think? The girl I based Haven off of is dieing to read the rest of this chappie, so I finished it for her. Hope ya'll like it!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~


	25. 23

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 23

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

A/N-This chappie was written by Princess Catgirl Hirelena aka Mariko. I gave her and Sora the option of writing their chappies because they have good ideas as well. 

~*~

Disclaimer: Ok, please forgive me for the many mistakes I know I am going to have writing this.  I haven't seen much of the anime sadly because when it first came out I was in elementary school and I watched 20/20 than, and my friend with the dvd's doesn't live close.  So I apologize, also Im sorry for switching the names around, I like Cye instead of Shin, so please think of it as a pet name Mariko calls him, also I do not own the name Mariko or Kaguya.  Mariko is from Kodocha, and Kaguya from Planet Ladder, both manga's you need to read!! Now, please enjoy my part of the fanfic! 

~*~

Mariko Valtre and Shin Mori 

~*~

With a slight moan I wiggled back under the sheets "Morning already?"

Cye-kun? My fingers probed under the blankets to find a small plushy of Cye he made for me.  With a smile I found it and sat up stroking its fake hair.

Cye? I knew he wouldn't be in bed the boy loves morning's.  And since the refreshing I could not drag myself out of bed until 11, so it was obvious he wasn't around.

G'morning Mariko His soft voice reached my thoughts.  Crawling out of our bed I pulled the thigh length white nightgown back down and retied the light blue bow around my waist which matched my eyes. 

Where are you? I quickly made my way across the room and to the door not really caring if someone sees me.

Out getting a snack from the machine since to me its lunchtime Cye teased.

Hey you jerk I saved your butt so give me a break if I sleep to 11:20.  And your weird for getting up at 7!  I playfully shot back at him as I snuck out the door.

Alana…you dork! I giggled as I read the sign she posted on our door.  I began walking down the hallway ignoring the scandalous looks I got from all the men and boys I saw.  

Hey its not my fault you played with your Playstation2 half the night like Sora does Grinning I jumped around the corner to scare my mahogany haired cutie. 

"Huh? Where di-" Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me the scent of Cye's favorite shampoo tickled my nose.

"Hey you what are you doing outside the room with that on? Don't you think the guys will get the wrong impression" He chuckled holding me close.

"I don't really care what they think, we have nothing to hide" I smiled.  Cye laughed letting me go and stroking my messy silver hair.

"Except that tattoo that Haven gave you right?" 

"Hey hey hey, only the girls and you know where I got that" 

"Hey Alana got it in the same place" His handsome face flushed a light color of red 

"The kanji of faith right?" Nodding I smiled playfully.

"And you're the only guy I care about that saw it" Cye laughed quickly scooping me up in his arms.

"Go get changed we're leaving on a little trip" He placed a small kiss on my forehead. 

Now it was my turn to blush as he carried me back to the room "To where?"

"One of my favorite places, and I know you'll love it just as much" With another quick motion he let me down and gave me a small push.

"Hurry up and dress warm this time!"

"I know I hate the cold!" I giggled shutting the door behind me.  I raced to the closet and pulled out the nearest pair of pants and an American Old Navy long sleeves.  At that moment I didn't care what I wore…

'These match right? So what does it matter right?'

Pulling the shirt over my heard I nabbed my school's band jacket and walked out of the door racing down the steps after my cutie.

"Wow dressed that fast?" He laughed as I pounced him from behind

"Yeah! Im curious where we are going" Cye wrapped a warm around me as we walked the streets

"Right there"

"The library, weee!" I giggled letting him go and dancing up the stairs to the old looking building.  Sighing I let the cold wind pass through my hair combing it as my protector walked up the steps with a smile.

"Let's go in shall we?" He opened the door allowing me to pass under his arm.  

"Woah…" Cye came up behind me and patted my head "Lots of books huh?"

"Its huge…" I whispered mesmerized stepping in as we made our way to the fiction section.

"…Later we can go get some hot coco and drink it home" Cye whispered as we walked the aisles.

"Oh whats this…" Turning I passed my index finger down a spine of a thick red book that caught my eye.

'The Legend of the Water Priestess' I sat down and opened the book

"That's pretty old looking…'The Legend of the Water Priestess' huh?" Cye sat down next to me on the floor with a cooking book in hand.

"**In…In times long ago in a world not known to many there thrived a kingdom of human sized water sprites." **I softly read as my head began to feel funny…light.

**"Among these sprites there lived one mistress of the water-" **With a sigh I laid on my side, the pain building up in my head was getting to much for me to handle.

"Mariko? Mariko??" Cye's voice slowly began to grow fainter and fainter into I fell into a pit of darkness. 

Cye…Cye? I could feel myself losing it and grow desperate to hear his voice.

Shin?...Shin…? ** A soft voice like a melody replaced my voice as a scene appeared before my eyes.**

Wow…So much water Cye would love it… Round pieces of land that had waterfalls flowing from it floated around a sparkling sun filled beaches stretched miles on end.  

"Whoa! What am I floating into?" I cried as I realized I was slowly falling down into a crystal-like ceiling.     

"So who is coming to the palace?" The voice I heard a few minutes ago filled my ears again as I saw a teen almost my age walk into the huge room I found myself in.  

'She's pretty…'  The girl had shoulder-length raven black hair with two small fist sized buns, and her eyes were a soft shining green.  She wore a baby blue bikini top tied at the shoulders and same color cloth skirt that didn't even come to her thigh.  But what were most interesting about her was the delicate transparent green fairy wings that spread from her back.

'Wait isn't that my necklace…?' 

"M'lady, the Warrior of the Torrent is arriving today" Another lady walked in and babbled.

'Warrior of the Torrent? Isn't that Cye?' I thought as I ritually touched my transforming gem that dangled from a gold chain.

"Oh the trainee, wonderful, I heard he was cute!" The teen laughed floating off the floor and out of the room with the lady right hot on her heels.  As soon as her foot left the vision shimmered and morphed to the beach. 

"Shin, I want to thank you…" The soft voice filled my ears as I saw the girl hover down the sandy beach next to a tall man dressed in familiar armor.

'That's the Armor of the Torrent! But who is that in there?' Floating in one position wasn't much help in my situation I concluded.

"No trouble Lady Kaguya, I'm glad I could help you" A deep voice answered back. 

"That sounds a little like my Cye…" I whimpered trying to peer under the mask from my safe position a distance way.  

"I wonder what this is anyway…Lets analyze the situation shall we Mariko? I mean how hard is this to understand, cant be harder than installing Unix…We have a girl that has my gem necklace that helps me to transform, she is also ultra important in this city of water.  And we have a cutie impersonating my Warrior of the Torrent…Ma-" I stopped mid-sentence as the man took off his helmet armor and reveled a mane of dark brown hair, his head tilted allowing me to see the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen…Except on Cye of course…

"Maybe they are our previous-previous owners of the Armor…" I mused and than with a small giggle I saw the couple kiss "And they where in love like us…Wonder what happened…" Suddenly a huge explosion filled the air and the beautiful clear skies turned blood red and I heard people screaming.

"Shin! Shin!!" Kaguya screamed as I saw her desperately trying to pull the limp warrior from the tide.  

"…No…Shin's relative…" The now women pulled the body in her already blood stained arms gasping I realized her gorgeous proud fairy wings where torn or full of holes.

"Why…Why didn't you let me help you?" She sobbed playing with his hair.  Battle cries where heard from behind me and I saw the once crystal blue waterfalls run red but the saddest scene where the two lovers…

"My dear Ka-gu-ya…You saw a-all your friends die…I didn't want you-t-to see mine…Protect the little o-one" His raspy voice got worst as he was speaking but it didn't matter, he was…dying…

"No Shin…I save you I can cure you with my water spells…" Kaguya muttered passing her hands across the body but his armored hand took hers 

"No…don't, I refuse to let you die trying to save me…Save the child…Save you-" I cried wiping the tears from my eyes as was my counter part.  

"I refuse to save myself when I couldn't save you…Curse those Dark Lords from the Sky…" Beaten both physically and mentally she stood up slowly shedding both blood and tears as she pulled her hands together and sang.  Her stomach glowed into a ball that flew up beside me hovered than up into the heavens.

"The child…" I whispered in awe but the Lady spoke dramatically.

"I shall save our born but I shall fight and I shall lose with grace along side of you…" And with that everything slowly grew black until I fell into the same deep sleep.

"Mariko! Mariko!" I felt myself being shaken as I slowly opened my eyes meeting a set of crystal blue ones.  Without thinking I threw my arms around him and sobbed

"Shin! I love you…"  Just as suddenly I blinked and removed my arms confused.

"What was that about Mariko?" He asked just as confused at my strange behavior

"I don't know…Where's the book?!" I cried searching around suddenly.  Cye eyed me but bended down beside the bed in the Library's health room.

"It fell, Mariko what's going on"

"That book it tells us of ou-"  A huge light flashed surprising Cye out of his chair.  Wide eyed I watched a handsome black haired man rise up beside my bed with a smirked he peered at me.

"Ah the daughter of Kaguya, pretty little thing you are Priestess of Water" He said in a deep melting tone.  Blushing I softly growled

"Who are you and how do you know my Mother of the Armor?" 

"Ah she was just as beautiful, especially the moment when I killed her and her worthless people.  Such pride she had, and my name is Kuro…"

"You…You killed her…?" I asked weakly.

"What's going on Mariko?" Cye stood his ground pulling out his gem likewise I touched mine hanging around my neck. 

"Relax Torrent I don't want you I want your Priestess" He took my wrist and yanked, and with me just coming to not to long ago I didn't have the strength to fight back as he forced me to change into my Spirit uniform.

"Cye…" I sighed as Kuro lifted me up in the air opening a portal

"No! You cant!" The Warrior of the Torrent cried unable to do anything.

"Can and did with The Sister of Lighting…" He laughed pulling us into the portal and complete darkness.

            Cye reached out for my arm, "Mariko!" He exclaimed, his hand grabbing onto mine.

"Fine then," The man chuckled, "I'll take both of you! It won't matter to my master!" He exclaimed, sucking us in. 

*sighs* 2 46 am Dor and I am done ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!! I always wanted to write this.  Its my thoughts on the origins of the Armor, the baby was born but since it's a diff. mommy that bore the child Cye/Mariko are not related.         

 Love much,

Princess Catgirl Hirelena

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, she wrote it, what do you think?  I think she did really good, for lack of descriptive words because mind can't think right now. So, R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~


	26. 24

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 23

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

~*~

Yolei Dai and Shu Lei Fan 

~*~

            The faint sound of snores roused me from my peaceful sleep, like it usually did when I stayed in the same room as Shu. I sighed, trying to remember the last fragments of my dreams. I sat up in bed and quietly changed, so that Shu would not hear me and wake up. I could hear that Mariko was already up and moving, and I had heard Alana and Haven talking. I never slept soundly, I can always hear what was going on around me. A slight rap came from the door and I walked over to answer it. I opened the door to see Ryo. I slipped out, quietly closing the door behind me, "What's up Ryo? You look like you've just faced the Mafia!" I quietly stated, looking over his features.

            Ryo smirked. I could see what Alana saw in him. Even with his good looks, he still looked awful beat up. I could see the start of a black eye around his left eye, and his clothes were in near tatters. He simply shook his head, "It's nothing right now, and I just wanted to know if Alana is still here, or did she go out to look for me?" He asked.

            I shrugged, "I heard her talking to Haven this morning, but I couldn't make out what they were saying," I paused, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

He nodded, "I'm fine, Yolei," He reassured me. His eyes traveled to the

door, "Is he still asleep?" He asked me.

"Yes, but," I looked at my watch, "He should be waking up soon. His stomach will wake him up." I chuckled as I reached for the doorknob. Then it hit me, "You didn't go there…did you?" I asked, knowing it was a touchy subject for both 'Lana and Ryo. 

            Ryo nodded, his head slightly hanging as he turned to his left, "I better tell Alana before she leaves to find me." 

            I nodded and grabbed the door knob. I swung the door open quickly and heard a sudden yelp of pain and a loud thud on the floor. I looked down and smiled. There sat Shu, wearing only his boxers, holding his head in agony. I rolled my eyes, "Sleepwalking again?" I asked him, helping him up and shutting the door behind me.

            Since our room was next to Ryo's and Alana's, we could sometimes hear their conversations. But, now, I could only hear murmured voices, as if they knew I could hear them. Shu sat down on the bed, "What do you think happened there?" He asked me, still holding his head.

            I shook my head as I sat down next to Shu, my eyes traveling to the wall. I knew something went wrong, the way that Ryo turned to leave, and his blackened left eye. I sighed. We hardly mentioned anything about the Orphanage to Alana or Ryo, but all of us wondered what really went on behind those closed doors. Mariko and I had helped Alana after the whole incident at the Orphanage a couple months ago. _Seems like a Lifetime ago, _I thought. 

"Err…Yolei?" Shu's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

            I blinked and looked over at him, "What's up Shu-kun?" 

            Shu looked down to his stomach, "I'm hungry." 

"What else is new?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "And what am I supposed to do about that?" I jokingly pushed him.

            Shu tried to give me his best puppy eyes, "I miss yours and Shin's cookin." 

"So? You still haven't answered my question."

            Shu sniffed, "There isn't any way either of you are cooking anything for me, is there?" He asked. 

            I smiled and looked at the wall straight in front of me, "I dunno. Probably Shin and Mariko are still asleep, and I don't have anything with me. So, I guess not, hon. But, you can treat us to some breakfast downstairs in the hotel's restaurant. Kay?" I asked, nudging him.

"Okay!" Then he paused, "Why do I hafta treat?"

            I smirked and stood up, "Because, Shu, you are the man in this relationship, and men always treat a beautiful woman like me to any meal." 

            Shu pouted, "I'm merely a boy." 

"Grow up then," I told him, bending down to where my face was a few inches from his. 

            Shu looked up, "Fine," He still wore his pouting face, "Since I'm wearing the pants in this relationship." 

            I glanced down at his boxers and looked back up, "Hon, I'm wearing pants, you're only wearing boxers." 

"I forgot! I hafta change!" He exclaimed, grabbing me by my waist, flipping me over his shoulder and gently placing me on the bed, face first. Since my face was buried in his pillow, I could smell the faint smell of Shu's sweat. It wasn't stinky, like you would think. It had, well, more of a homely smell. I chuckled to myself, _I am not making sense this morning._

            Then I felt the same pair of arms wrap around my waist again and pull me back up. I looked him over, "Wow, that was quick. Usually I have my face buried in the pillow for at least five to ten minutes!" I teased.

            Shu shot me a small glare, and shook his head, "I'm not that bad!" He exclaimed, setting me on his shoulder. He opened the door and I ducked under the doorframe, to avoid getting knocked unconscious. We walked downstairs, getting the occasional glances from strangers passing by. Once we reached the small restaurant, I slid down from his shoulder and we walked into the small Jamaican-like place. 

            Both of us placed our orders and sat back in the bamboo-like seats. I looked around, "Every time we come to eat here, I remember back when we were down there for a short period." 

            Shu looked back at me, "What is it like there?" He asked. 

            I sighed, "The water is as blue as sapphires, and the sand can be almost as white as a ghost. The temperature was just right for swimming, and it hardly rained. But, when it rained, it poured. The rain, though, wasn't like a chilling rain, it felt more like a refreshing rain. It was….paradise,"* I remembered. I could feel the radiating sun tanning my pale skin. When I had finally come home after that, I was so tan, that some people thought I was an alien or something. Alana and Haven also were tan, while Sora and Mariko were sun burned all over.

"Maybe," Shu sighed, "We can go there some day." 

            The waitress came back with our food and sat the plates in front of us. She quickly bowed and walked off. Shu grabbed his fork, bowed his head, "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!"* He exclaimed right before he dug into his food.

            I shook my head, smiling, and nodded the same right before I started munching on my food. Shu was pretty quiet when he ate, I guessed that was because he was concentrating on his food. After I took another bite, I realized that Shu had stopped eating. I looked up at him and saw that he was blue in the face. I tried to move to help him, but I was frozen. I looked around to see that time had frozen around us. 

            Shu finally swallowed and looked over at me, "Yolei?" He waved his hand in front of me.

_'I can't move, doofus.'_ I thought-spoke to him.

"Really?" Shu asked.

            A quiet laugh came from the corner, where a male figure formed. I looked at him, '_Damnit.'_ I thought as I looked him over. 

"My name is Kuro, Lord and Lady Kongon. I have come to take you to your rightful homes!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. 

            Suddenly, my body was unfrozen. With the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I quickly jumped up, taking a fighting stance. Shu didn't look on me, his eyes stuck on the man before us, "What do you want with us?"

            The smile grew wider on the man's face, "Let me just say that the Suikos* and Korins* have been captured. My master has sent for you to be captured next." 

"Haven, Seiji, Mariko and Shin?" I asked in a hushed tone.

            The male nodded, his long black bangs hanging in his face. He held out his hand, "Will you come and try to save them, or will I hafta bring out something to defeat you?" His smile turning into a smirk, he quickly disappeared and reappeared. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close, to where his face was a mere inch away from mine, "Although, you and Lady Suiko don't see eye to eye most of the time, do you?" He asked.

            I tried to back away, "Let go of me! The relationship between Lady Suiko and I is not a concern to you!" I kicked him in the shins and leapt back when he released my arm.

"You okay, Yolei?" Shu asked me. He held out his small marble and winked. I nodded, seeing the small kanji of Justice laid like a hologram inside of the marble. 

            The two of us transformed. I sighed, "Let's take this somewhere else, away from people," I said, pulling out my Naginata.* Concentrating, I twirled my Naginata, "Transport!" I shouted as three orange bubbles surrounded Kuro, Shu and I. 

            When the bubbles popped, we found ourselves in the middle of a desert, "Well, it's away from people," I muttered, picking up my Naginata. My dress was sticking to my legs with sweat. I sighed and concentrated harder, trying to transform into my Super Sister form. I felt my hair weave into its braid and the sudden heaviness the ring on the end of my braid added. Then I felt a hot breeze surround my legs, reassuring me of the shortening of my dress. I grabbed my silver Naginata with black and silver blades and took fighting stance. 

            Kuro looked around, obviously not enthused with my transformation. He snapped his fingers, "Looks like I'll hafta take you two like I did the Korins." 

            All of a sudden, a sand storm appeared, blinding Shu and I temporarily. Once we got used to the sand, we looked around, not seeing Kuro anywhere. Then the earth shook and threw us up into the air, engulfing us when we had the chance.

"Why didn't you just fight us?! Huh?" I heard Shu exclaimed as the earth engulfed him. I had been entirely engulfed, not seeing or feeling anything except the earth gradually creating a tomb of dirt for me. 

'_Yolei, you can't give up!'_ Shu thought to me.

'_But I can't move!'_ I responded back. 

'_Think, Yolei, we're both basically earth elements. We can't let our own element swallow us whole like this.'_

            I blinked, '_I think that is the most sensible thing I've heard from you in awhile.'_

'_Shuddup Yolei!'_  He joked, '_But seriously, We have got figure a way out of this.'_  

'_He's right,'_ I thought to myself, '_There has got to be a way out of this._' 

~*~

(Switching to Kuro's p.o.v for un momento)

~*~ 

            I smirked to myself, knowing that no one, not even the Kongons, could survive. I turned my back on them and began to summon the gate to the Netherworld. But, a sudden rumbling in the ground made me stop and turn around almost to be surrounded by this golden light. I blocked my eyes, hoping that whatever was going on wasn't like what happened with the Korins. I thought it was too impossible to see the Korins merge, but to see the Kongons merge would be a too freaky. 

            But, I only saw one body come out of their temporary graves. It was also a female, she had long deep purple hair, her eyes faded from a blue to a pink. Her armored hands and feet showed some resemblance to the Kongon armor, but she still wore the long dress of Lady Kongon. Her weapon was black and decorated with silver swirls. 

            I hit my forehead, "Why?" I muttered, "Why do they hafta merge? I was lucky that the Suikos didn't merge." 

~*~

(back to Yolei's p.o.v)

~*~

            As soon as my feet touched the ground, I blinked, looking at my hands and all over my body, '_What in Kami's name…?_' I asked myself. 

_'I was just about to ask the same thing.' _Shu responded.

            I didn't think this was possible. I sighed and rolled my eyes, '_Oh well, we'll just hafta figure a way to unmerge after we beat this guy.'_ I thought as I took fighting stance. 

            I saw Kuro look up, "Luckily, I came prepared for this this time," He responded, turning around again. I watched him with narrowed eyes as a bolt of lightening hit the sand, surrounding Kuro, "Be prepared, Kongons!" He exclaimed as the bolt came towards us, "HIROSHI*-RAIDEN!"* he exclaimed, tossing the lightening bolt at me. 

_'Block it Yolei!_' Shu exclaimed.

            I held out my Naginata, spun it around. I could feel Shu's arms guiding me through the blocking of the Hiroshi-Raiden. I heard Kuro laugh, "There is no use in blocking that attack! It's never-ending until the opponent has lost!" He exclaimed.

'_Shu, my arms are tiring out!'_ I responded as I tried to keep up my defense. My arms suddenly gave out, and my Naginata dropping to the ground. 

            The lightening engulfed us, knocking both of us out. I felt Shu separating from me, his lips gently brushing against mine. I grabbed his hand, '_We'll be fine, I promise._' Shu told me as the lightening knocked us both unconscious. 

~*~  
Kuro's POV

~*~ 

            I saw the two Kongons hit the ground, unconscious. I also saw their hands locked with the others. I spat to the side, the lovey feeling made me sick. I sighed, "Well, that's three out of the five pairs I've got." I said, turning around and summoning the gate to the netherworld. I ordered the winds to scoop up the Kongons into the Netherworld. I smirked and stepped into the gate myself, the doors shutting with a loud _THUD_.__

~*~

*"The water is as blue…. It was….paradise,"-I've never been to Jamaica or the Bahamas, so I only went by pics from commercials.

* Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!-Thank you very much in Japanese.

* Suikos & Korins: Shin and Mariko & Seiji and Haven.

* Naginata- Shu's weapon.

*Hiroshi- Generous in Japanese.

*Raiden- Thunder and Lightening in Far Eastern Mythology.

~*~

Ending comments: Well, this one was a hard chappie to write….I don't really know how to take either one of them together quite yet, but it will be better. Well, R&R! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	27. 25

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 25

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

A/N-Well, while Sora is writing her chappie, I'm not gonna keep ya'll in suspense any longer…I'm switching back to Alana and Ryo to let you know what really happened at the Orphanage!

~*~

Alana Morimiea and Ryo Sanada 

~*~

            After talking to Haven, I walked back into my room and collapsed back on the bed, face first. Only the top half of my body laid on the bed, my legs hung off of the bed, the top of my toes touching the floor. I heard a knocking at the door, I ignored it. I didn't have enough strength or consciousness to stand up and answer it. The door then opened and I heard a sudden cry of, "Alana!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and flung me onto my back and pulling me onto their lap.

"Ow," I muttered, opening an eye to see my counterpart, "I was sleeping!" I muttered, flinging my arm over my eyes to block the sun from entering my eyes.

            I heard Ryo sigh, "I thought you were dead," He said in a low tone, gently setting me back on the bed. I heard the door shut and he walked back. I felt the bed slightly sink next to my head as he sat down. I forced myself to open my eyes and sit up, "It's okay, I just didn't make it all the way back into the bed," I admitted with a slight chuckle as I rubbed my eyes. Ryo said nothing as I yawned one last time, I hoped, and looked at him, "What in Kami's name happened to you?!" I asked, seeing his blackened left eye and his slouched posture. 

            Ryo sighed, "I went There…" He said softly, his eyes fixed on the carpet underneath his feet. 

            It took me a couple seconds to remember where There was. My eyes widened, "Why did you go there?" I asked, my voice lowering. I pulled my legs up and leaned over to him, on my hands and knees.

            He looked over at me, his right eye shining in the sun. His right hand touched my face, "I'm sorry I had to wake you up this." 

            I shook my head, leaning my head into his hand as I sat back on my knees, "It's okay," I reassured him.

            He briefly smiled as he pulled off his shoes and sat Indian style on the bed, "This morning, I was just out for a walk, and bumped into one of Kiribati's goons." 

            That name sent shivers down my spine. _Now I know why Ryo didn't want to wake me up with this,_ I thought as I nodded, "Go ahead," I encouraged.

"Well," Ryo paused, "he recognized me and grabbed me by the arm. Then something hit me from that back and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up in a room full of guys." 

            Basically, Ryo was thrown into a room with guys his age, including Reno. Then he was pulled out into the hallway. Reno fought Kiribati's men so Ryo could wake up in one piece. Reno had told Ryo that the guys had thrown Ryo in the middle of the hallway and pulled out a knife, intent on Ryo never escaping again. Reno had stepped in the middle of this whole ordeal, and, as a consequence, got a 2 inch deep cut on his arm. The old lady's replacement wrapped Reno's arm up and sent him back into the room. They also threw Ryo into the same room, and Reno sat by Ryo, skipping most of his meals until Ryo woke up. 

            Once Ryo woke up, they began to beat up on him, cursing at him for ever leaving. One of them grabbed Ryo by his collar, "Where's the bitch?!" He exclaimed, shaking Ryo.

" 'The bitch,' is referring the me, right?" I asked Ryo in the middle of his story.

            Ryo nodded, "Yeah," he said, "but I didn't tell them anything." He reassured me, returning to his story. Finally, after punching him and throwing him and Reno around, they finally left. Reno stood up, a little wobbly at first, and held out his hand to Ryo. But, before Reno and Ryo had even the smallest chance to escape, Kiribati came up to Ryo and punched him in the eye and the stomach. Ryo doubled over with the pain, "Tell Her I will be looking for her. She has something I want," He told Ryo, kicking Ryo in the side, and leaving the room.

"Then Reno and I escaped, I would have offered Reno a place here, but with who we are, he would find out in an instant the real reason Kiribati is after you," Ryo paused, and swept me into his arms.

            I let out a small "oof" at Ryo's sudden grasp on me. I regained my breath, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I understand," I whispered. Ryo still held onto me, his face half buried in my shoulder, "Now you see why I was so worried when I saw you on the bed like that," He muttered into my shoulder.

            I nodded as I ran my hands through his hair. I knew that this wasn't the last time we would have ever heard from Kiribati and his goons, I could feel it.

~*~

Ending Comments: Short but sweet chapter. I had an urge to write, and Sora isn't done her chapter yet, so, I decided to clue ya'll as to what really happened at the orphanage. So, R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~


	28. 26

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 26

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

Kuro 

~*~

            I lit a torch as I went up one of the many halls in My Lord's castle. I had to see this, again. I had successfully captured all the Spirit Sisters and Samurai Troopers, minus two. My Lord and Emperor, Arago, told me to wait just a couple days to capture the Rekka and Tenkun armors and their Spirits. It was killing me to wait, but I have to obey his orders. 

"Oh, Kuro…." A female voice came from behind me. 

            I turned around to see the long red head with a chain wrapped around her skirt. I snorted, "What do you want, Ramia?" I asked, turning back around.

            I felt her hands wrap around my neck and her body press against my back, "I just want to know what you're up to. You've been awful mysterious since Master Arago told you to wait on the Tenkun and Rekka armors. The girls and I have just been wonderin' if you're okay?" She asked, her warm breath tickling the hairs on my neck as her hands ran all over the front of my body. 

            I turned around, forcing her to release her grip on me. Ramia had a tendency to swing situations in her favor with her seductive manner. _Course, the other girls can do that too._ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at her, "You wanna see our prisoners too?" I asked her, rolling my eyes. 

            Ramia hunched her shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "Actually," she paused, "all of us girls wanna see them. Maybe we could somehow torture Rekka and Tenkun with our torture of Suiko, Kongon, and Korin. Good idea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

            I turned around, "It sounds too much like what my sister did last time we captured these three." 

            She grabbed my arm and put on a pitiful expression, "But, Kuro…" She whimpered.

            I rolled my eyes again, "Fine, get Masako, Kaori, and Noriko. Also, tell them to get their brainwashed Warlords from the dungeon. They should be ready to come back to Lord Arago," I muttered, jerking my arm away from her grip, "I have the perfect illusion we can give to Rekka and Tenkun, but it'll need Kaori's and Rajura's combined powers of illusion."

            Ramia nodded, her head hung in a true sadness. She was remembering her and Shiten back before the whole war had started. Shiten and the other Warlords had forced her and the other Warladies to flee with the upcoming war. I watched her turn around and run off. I looked down and saw a small, and quickly diminishing, spot of where a couple tears and rolled off of her face and onto the ground. Shiten was loyal to whomever he served; I guessed that was why he held the kanji of loyalty. He was also loyal to Ramia. While the other Warlords would go and party with prostitutes from the netherworld, he would merely sit on the side and watch them. That was something Masako, Noriko, and Kaori never knew, _and probably won't ever know._ I added as I turned to the chamber where the six captives were held. 

            As I entered the chamber, I looked around at my surroundings with a smirk. There, the three Spirits lay like Sleeping Beauties in glass-like coffins with their Samurai Troopers, who laid protective arms over their Auroras'. * My smirk grew to a grin, my plan was brilliant. I would somehow lure the…

"Kuro!" I heard just before another female pounced on me. 

            I turned around and looked up to see Kaori, "Do you mind?!" I asked with a huff, shoving her off. 

            Kaori landed on her knees and pouted, "But I wanted to play!" She sniffed. She shrugged and looked up beside her to see her armored counterpart, Rajura. He held out a hand to her, and she gladly took it. 

"Gag me, you two." Anubis' voice came from behind, his arm wrapped around Masako's waist. 

            Kaori stood up and narrowed her eyes playfully at Anubis. Ramia came in between the two, "Are we ready to get this plan into action?" She asked, looking at the crew. 

            Then a loud chuckle came from behind, "What is going on here, my Warlords and Ladies?" 

            We all looked up to see Arago, looking down at us. The Warlords and I straightened ourselves and put our right fist over our hearts. The girls bowed their heads and bended their knees, also grabbing onto the edges of their skirts for a faint curtsey. I studied each of the girls. Each was their Warlords exact opposite, except Ramia. 

            Masako had long dark pink hair with light amber eyes. Her light skin contrasted with the dark skin Anubis possessed. Her long dress was colored the same tan, leather-like, color with several hints of maroon shades. A long sword with a silver handle was strung over her back. Masako also wore the same claws that Anubis did, except her claws were silver, and draped more elegantly over and off her fingers. Around her neck she wore a long maroon scarf, letting the end gracefully fall down her back.

            My eyes traveled to Kaori, who had short, shaggy black hair. Unlike her counterpart, she didn't wear an eye patch, both of her piercing green eyes showing brilliantly. Her dress was a short dark pink/purple mix with eight scythes wrapped around her waist like a belt. A long black ribbon was tied tightly around her neck and flowed down her back. She wore a pair of matching knee-high high-heeled boots. Kaori's nails were long too; they looked as if they could tear through an opponent with ease. 

            Finally, there was Noriko, the ruthless one of all four. Her dark blonde hair fell down to the middle of her bareback. Her long hunter green dress was backless, and triangles cut out at the bottom, showing off a red sheer cloth underneath. Noriko's blue eyes were narrowed, as if she glared at someone so long, that that particular look stuck with her. She held four swords at each of her sides, and a long scythe strung on her back. 

            My thoughts traveled to Ramia. She was, by far, the prettiest one of them all. Her long red hair was always pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. Ramia's main weapon of choice was her chain with little scythes protruding from it. She, like Kaori, usually wore it around her waist, but Ramia wore it under a coat of yellow and brown. Her green eyes could make her look pretty innocent, _but looks can be deceiving, right?_ I thought a small smile on my face. I also remembered that she wore the iron head of a bull, but smaller, around her waist. Her chain usually was draped over its head. 

            Anubis smirked, "We were planning on torturing the Suikos, the Korins, and the Kongons to get to the Rekkas and the Tenkuns."

"Is that so?" Arago paused, "Kuro, I thought I told you not to capture those two for awhile yet?" He responded.

            I sighed, "I'm not capturing them. I'm merely going to torture them using the illusion powers of Kaori and Rajura combined." I stated matter-of-factly.

            Arago snorted, "Don't pull that attitude with me, young one!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, your highness," I sighed, bowing my head. Just then, a thought crossed through my head, "Lord Arago, may I ask a favor of you?" 

            I heard everyone suck in air. Arago chuckled, "What is it?" He asked.

"Can you bring Shiten from the dead and bring him back to our side?" 

            If I didn't hear the inhales earlier, I sure did then, "Why Shiten?!" Arago asked, his voice becoming angry. 

"Well," I paused, looking over at Ramia, "I could use Shiten as part of my plan."

            Ramia's eyes were wide with surprise. She had straightened from her curtsey position and looked at me with squared shoulders. Her mouth slightly dropped open, but it quickly closed with a small smile. 

            Arago sighed, "Fine, just make sure he stays on my side this time, Kuro!" He exclaimed in a hateful tone. 

            I'd known I had stuck a sensitive nerve in Arago about the whole thing with Shiten. But, in order for my plan to work, I had to bring him back. I watched as Arago summoned his nether spirits. They swirled around to form a human form. I turned to see Ramia's face; her fists were clenched in anticipation. She was reuniting with him after three years. When the Spirits drew back, it revealed the crimson head, armor-clad Shiten.

"SHITEN!!!" Ramia cried, losing her composer and running over to her counterpart.

            Shiten turned around, his emerald green eyes blinking in surprise and Ramia tackled him, "Ra…Ramia?" His soft voice asked in surprise as he caught her, his hand over the back of her hair, "Where am I?" He whispered in her ear. 

            Ramia smiled, some tears in her eyes, "In the Netherworld, dear." She said softly.

"Nani?!" He exclaimed as he shoved her back, "Why am I here?!" 

            Ramia fell to her knees, "It's where you belong, Shiten!" She responded in the same angry tone. She stood up and slapped Shiten, "I've been waiting countless years for your ass to get back here, and all you do is shove me away when you find yourself in the middle of where you belong?!" She exclaimed, wrapping her hands around his neck, "I swear Shiten, I will strangle you if you ever push me away like that EVER again!" 

            The whole group stood silent. Arago had disappeared right after Shiten was brought back to life. Everyone watched as Shiten stood in surprise, "Ramia…" He choked, "Why am I back to life?" He asked through her hold on his neck. 

            Anubis walked up behind Ramia and put a hand on her shoulder. He chuckled and looked at Shiten, "Because, Shiten, you're like family to us."

            I stepped up, "You're mainly here because of me. I have a plot to torture the Rekkas and Tenkuns, but I needed your assistance."

            Shiten eyed me, "Who the hell are you?" He asked, a dark tone in his voice.

"My name," I smirked, "Is Kuro, Kuro of the Netherworld." 

            Shiten's eyes went wide, "You're related to _her_, aren't you?" He asked in a low tone. 

            I nodded, "I am Kayura's older brother." 

"Then, why didn't you get the blessing?" He asked me.

            I sighed, "Do I hafta go through my whole entire life with you just so you can go through with this plan of mine?" I asked in the same low tone Shiten had been using. 

            Shiten sighed, "What is this plan of yours?" He asked, and looked down at Ramia. He moved his hands up to his neck and gently pried Ramia's hands off of his neck. With one swift motion and planted a kiss on her lips. 

            I smiled as I watched the two. Once Ramia was set back on her feet, I cleared my throat, "My plan is that, using Kaori's and Rajura's power of illusion, you three warlords and ladies would appear to be the Suikos, Korins, and Kongons to the Rekkas and Tenkuns."

"And we make them look like they're enjoying their stay at the Netherworld?" Kaori asked, her tone growing more eager with every syllable. 

            Rajura chuckled at the site of Kaori. Her eyes were wide with anticipation, her fists clenched at her sides. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Chill, dear. You're getting yourself over-worked up about it," He whispered in her ear. 

            Kaori straightened herself, blinking her green eyes, "Ooops," She giggled, "I'm sorry, continue!" She motioned for me to continue.  

            I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, it is as Kaori said. We'll make the Tenkuns and Rekkas think that we're the Suikos, Kongons and Korins; and that we're enjoying the Netherworld. That should bring them to some sort of anger and resentment. But, at the end, we'll withdraw the illusion, and show them where the real Suikos, Korins and Kongons are," I looked around me, "Alright?" I added.

            Everyone nodded. I smiled, "Good. Alright, Naaza and Noriko, you two are the Suikos. Shiten and Ramia, Kongons. Anubis and Masako, Korins." 

            Anubis smirked, "I get to be my worst enemy, whoopee." He muttered with a small chuckle. 

            Masako touched her stomach, where Haven had stabbed her in the battle at the mall, "Yes, I agree, Anub-kun." She muttered. 

            Ramia and Shiten locked hands, "Quit your bellyaching! This is gonna be fun!" Ramia exclaimed.

"Yeah, thrills," Shiten sighed, "I get to be the pig of the bunch."

            I smirked, '_This plan is going to work just fine!_' I thought as everyone got into position, "Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed, laughing.

~*~

Ending Comments: None, really. Just got an urge to write while I'm waiting for Sora to finish her chappie. R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	29. 27

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 27

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

A/N: I'm still waiting for Sora to finish, but, I'm still in my obsessive ST mood, so I'm gonna write a flashback chappie! This is going to be in a third person narrative; just to let ya'll know.

~*~

"Let's go to the beach today!" Yolei exclaimed, pulling her long purple hair into a bun. 

            Haven whimpered, "We always go to the beach!" She whined as she pulled her blue hair into her usual two pigtails. 

"Yeah," Alana agreed, "Let's go shopping today!" She then turned to Sora, "What do you say?" 

            Sora yawned and stretched, "It doesn't matter to me." 

"I bet Sora would rather sleep all day…" Mariko nudged Yolei.

            Yolei snickered, "You've been acting this way all year, Sora-san. Anything wrong?" 

            Sora shook her head, "Nope, I just love my sleep!" She said in an angry, yet still sleepy tone.

"Speaking of sleep," Alana started, "Did you guys dream really weird or was it just me?" 

            Haven chuckled, "It depends on what your dream was. Knowing you, 'Lana, it's probably something like swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding!" 

"Hey!" Alana exclaimed, her face turning crimson, "I didn't tell anyone about that dream!" 

            Yolei busted out in laughter, "You dreamed that?!" She exclaimed, her laughter bringing her to tears. 

"It's okay, 'Lana. Yolei's dreamt of sitting in a Jacuzzi full of champagne with her soul mate!" Mariko reassured Alana. 

            Yolei immediately stopped laughing and glared at Mariko, "No one was supposed to know that, Mari…" She said through gritted teeth.

            Alana's mouth dropped. She had to contain herself from laughing. She bit her lower lip, "Anyways, about the dream I had last night,"

            The girls all looked at Alana, "Yeah, to be honest," Sora said, "I dreamed really weird last night as well." 

"Well, I really didn't see much except our usual people in many armors. I only saw four though. The light blue, the dark blue, the green, and the orange," Alana pointed out.

            Sora shook her head, "I didn't see the dark blue, but I saw red." 

"That's weird, I saw the dark blue, the red, but I didn't see the green." Haven commented.

"Do you think that each of our dreams lives within different armors?" Mariko pointed out. 

"That could be." Sora said quietly.

            The five girls were surrounded in silence. No one really knew what to say to the other at this point. Finally, Alana cleared her throat, "Anyways, I dreamt I was fighting this HUGE armored person, and I was the only one around. I was getting the living shit kicked outta me. Finally this red bubble surrounded me, and I was absorbed into his body," Alana started. 

            Yolei nodded, "Yeah, I felt like I saw the whole thing from somewhere far off."

"Yeah," Sora, Mariko, and Haven nodded in agreement with Yolei. 

"And, I felt like I was at peace with everything," Mariko stated. 

            Haven nodded, "Something must be really going down at Shinjuku," She thought aloud, her hand cupped around her chin.

Alana continued, "But, while I was being sucked in by this bright red light, I saw flashes of a feudal-like era. This one guy was standing there, fighting the armored guy that I was fighting. I heard a couple people calling out my name.

"It was then I saw this monk start muttering some stuff, and this HUGE armor turn into nine armors. It was then I saw the red armor that you guys say you saw in your dreams. Then my mind came to, and I suddenly felt this enormous rage building up inside me."

"Alana, un momento*…" Mariko held up her forefinger, "Alana, I dunno if the rest of us saw this, but I saw this white light flash. I immediately woke up to see that white light coming from your body. But, before I could make out what was really going on, I fell asleep again." 

            Alana blinked, "I don't remember that happening. All I remember is seeing that huge armored guy try to defeat me again, and I kicked his butt." 

"That's all I remember seeing too," Sora nodded as she stood up from her seat on her bed. 

            Haven shook her head, "I saw the white light, but I thought it was outside. Are you sure of what you saw Mariko?" She asked.

            Mariko nodded, "Of what I could make out of Alana, was that, not only was she levitating, but she was dressed in a long white dress, and a purple light was coming from her forehead."

            Alana, unconsciously, touched her forehead. What Mariko had described scared her, and not remembering it scared her more. Alana wrapped her arms around herself and hunched her shoulders. Her eyes were focused on a spot on the wall, _Why can't I remember that?_ She asked herself. 

            Haven looked at Alana, "Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on Alana's shoulder. 

            Alana looked up, "Yeah, just kinda freaked." She admitted, hanging her head again. 

"I'm sorry, 'Lana. I shouldn't have said anything," Mariko looked over at me.

            Alana shook her head, her long blonde hair falling in her face, "No, Mari, I'm glad you told me that. I'm now more aware of myself." 

            Yolei watched as Alana uncurled herself, "Something really horrible must be going on in Shinjuku." Yolei admitted, sitting on her bed, "I wish there was something we could do." 

            Haven nodded, "Maybe there is something we can do."

"What do ya mean, Have?" Sora looked up at her blue haired friend, "If we could help, we couldn't get over there to help out." 

"Maybe not, but, obviously, we have powers of some sort. Maybe if we transfer our powers to these armored people, they can win whatever fight they're fighting over there. Am I making sense?" Haven asked.

            Sora nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

"I do too." Yolei agreed, her head slightly hung. 

            Mariko took a step forward, "But, how are we gonna get these powers to them, if we don't even know how to use them?" She pointed out.

            Haven sighed, "Maybe we need to somehow channel the energy we get from our dreams and channel it to them?" She suggested.

            Alana blinked. Her head suddenly popped up, _Someone's here…I can sense them…_ She thought as she looked around.

"Alana?" Sora asked, looking at the blonde female.

"What's up, 'Lana?" Haven asked. 

            Alana narrowed her eyes, "Someone's here," She said quietly, "Come out, we know you're here!" She exclaimed. 

            Just then, an older monk came out of the shadows, "You five girls, are you the ones having the dreams?" He asked us, looking at each one of us. He raised a finger, "You must be. I can sense the armors' kanjis radiating from each of your bodies."

            Alana blinked, "What do you mean?" 

"Ah, you must be the holder of Shiniea, the armor of the Avalanche," He came up to Alana and touched her forehead, "If only you five girls could go and help out over in Japan. You five could be a valuable asset over there." 

"Is there anyway we can help them?" Haven asked.

            The monk shook his head, "No, not really, Lady Korin." He said, addressing Haven.

"Lady Korin?" Haven raised her eyebrow.

            The monk sighed, "Your eyes have not been opened to who you ladies really are," He paused, "There could be a way, but it could cost you your lives." 

            Mariko blinked, "Our lives?" She repeated, only in a question.

"Yes, your lives, Lady Suiko." The monk restated. 

            Yolei stood up, "Why do you keep calling us Lady-this or Lady-that?" She asked, her fists clenched.

            The monk turned to Yolei, "Because, Lady Kongon, that is who you really are," He turned back to all of us, "Now, listen. I want all five of you to concentrate on certain areas. Lady Eternal," He looked at Alana, "Concentrate on the Ice lands and the Fiery Volcanoes." 

            Alana nodded, and sat back down on her bed. This monk made things even more confusing. She pulled herself into a meditating position, and closed her eyes. She felt a pair of fingers touch her forehead, "Ai.." She heard the monk mutter. 

            Suddenly, Alana felt dizzy. _Love? What does Love hafta do with me concentrating?_ She asked herself. 

"Hush, Eternal. Try to remember your dream from the previous night before," The monk quietly instructed her.

            Alana opened her brownie colored eyes, "How did you…" She asked.

"I told you to try to remember your dream." He said, his tone a little harsh.

            Alana rolled her eyes and closed them. She remembered fighting the armored demon, she could smell the stench of sweat and… _Embers? Why do I smell like I'm sitting right by a Fireplace?_ Alana thought. Just then, she felt a cold breeze blow by her, one that sent a shiver down her spine. 

            The other four girls watched in awe. Alana's body glowed with a white aura, and the kanji of Love was etched on her forehead in a deep purple. There was a sudden chill in the room. 

            Yolei looked around, "How can it be this cold in Jamaica?" She asked in a hushed tone. 

            Haven shook her head, "It's not from Jamaica, it's coming from Alana." She said in astonishment. 

            The monk backed away from Alana, "Dear Alana of the Avalanche, your identity has been revealed to you," He then turned around to face the other five girls, "Sora of the Comet," He looked at Sora, "When you realize your true power, the kanji of Wisdom shall show on your forehead. To you, it will seem as though you are leaning on the edge of heaven."* 

            Sora blinked, "Comet?" She thought aloud, "Sora of the Comet," She repeated to herself.

            The monk turned to Yolei, "Yolei of the Glaciers. You're strength will increase, both physical and mental, once you realize your true power. The kanji of Justice lies within your heart." 

            Yolei blinked, "Really?" She asked, stunned.

"Haven of the Snow Clouds, Grace will be on your side," He said as he turned to Mariko, "Mariko of the Arctic Oceans, your Trust of others will grow and mature." 

            Haven and Mariko stood there, too dumbfounded to speak. The monk finally turned back to Alana, "Alana of Avalanche, you have both the kanji of Love and the kanji of Righteousness buried within your soul."

            Then he turned back to all of the girls, "If you all focus on each of the human virtues I have just told you, your power will boost those of the armored males back in Japan." And with that, he was gone.

            Alana snapped out of her trance like state to see the rest of her friends, mouths dropped open in surprise, "What just happened? And why do I feel so, renewed?" She asked, standing up from the bed.

            Sora walked up to Alana, "Do the kanjis of Love and Righteousness mean anything to you?" 

            Alana nodded, "They are the two kanjis my soul is based on. But, where's the monk?" 

            Yolei shrugged, "I dunno. But, Yolei of the Glaciers is going to focus on Justice more often!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air. 

            Mariko blinked, "You're crazy, 'Lei." She chuckled to herself, "I need to focus on this whole Trust thing during a good tan at the beach. Maybe I'll even go swimming or diving. I wanna see the fishies!" She exclaimed, her chuckled turning into a giggle.

            Haven sweatdropped, "Both of ya'll are psycho," She turned to Alana and Sora, "Wanna go shopping?" 

            Alana nodded, "Sure!" 

"No," Sora shook her head, "I'm still sleepy." 

            Haven shook her head, "Fine, you sleep. Yolei, of the Glaciers," She added sarcastically.

"Don't diss the name!" Yolei told Haven.

            Haven rolled her amber eyes, "Fine, as I was saying, why don't you stay here with Sora, while Alana and I will go shopping, and Mariko will go swimming with the fishies?" Haven finished.

            Yolei nodded, "Kay, so long as Sora's snoring doesn't take me away from my meditating!" 

"Hey!" Sora laid back on her bed, "I don't snore!" She exclaimed as she slid under her covers. 

            Alana rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sora. Believe what you want," Alana said as she giggled. She grabbed her purse, "Ready, Have?" 

            Haven nodded, grabbing her small purse, "Let's go."   
~*~

*"Alana, un momento…": Translation (for all the non-Spanish speakers *which includes me!) "Alana, one moment…"

*"…leaning on the edge of heaven." I was listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's _Edge of Heaven_ when I wrote that part of Kaos talking to Sora. So, I don't own that song.

* There, the three Spirits lay like Sleeping Beauties in glass-like coffins with their Samurai Troopers, who laid protective arms over their Auroras'. (From Chapter 26): Sorry I didn't mention this earlier. I don't own Sleeping Beauty, but it kinda fit right there.

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, since I finished up Chapter 26 and did Chapter 27 all in one day, I guess you could say that I'm still waiting for Sora to finish her chapter. Well, ja!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~


	30. 28

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 28

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end

A/N: She finally wrote it! Sora wrote her chapter!!!!!

~*~

Sora's Author's Note: To those of you who have been waiting patiently (and impatiently) for this chapter, I am deeply sorry. I hit a bit of a writer's block and have had trouble writing anything that hasn't hit my immediate interest since November. I apologize for taking so long and will now be getting back into proper writing, like a fanfic author should. ^_^ (goes back to writing .hack now…)

            ~*~Sora's POV~*~

            I awoke alone in my bed that morning, the sunlight streaming in through the slits in the blinds. I looked up at the ceiling, my mind trying to focus as I pulled the blankets up higher. Thoughts ran through my head and I heavily pushed them aside. 

            Climbing out beneath the thick blankets I shivered in the cold as I raced into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, I sighed again as the water warmed up and got undressed. As the water splashed over me, I closed my eyes. Why was I still here, taking a shower and not out trying to find my friends?

            When I finished with my shower, I climbed out, drying my crimson hair and stood for a moment, looking at myself in the mirror. Those mixmatched eyes of mine…..so much had happened….

            The door opened behind me, causing me to spin around, only to see a strong arm reaching into the gap holding out a huge fluffy towel. "Thought you might need this." A familiar male voice called to me.

            I took it, wrapping it around me. "Thank you." I said softly.

            "I'll be waiting outside of your room." He replied and the door promptly shut.

            I could hear another door closing in the distance, and guessing that it must be safe to venture out, I left the heated steamy bathroom, gasping at the cold air still filling my bedroom. I hurriedly threw on some clothes that were lying around the room, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, slipping on my tennis shoes and through open the door to find Toma leaning against the wall, nose stuck in a book as always.

            "Do you do anything –but- read?" I asked him.

            "Sometimes." He replied, closing the book. "I have to go out. You wanna come with me?"

            I smiled. "Yeah, sure."

            So where did we head? The library, of all places.

            Rolling my eyes as I walked up the steps, I shook my head good naturally. I would rather have been out on the soccer field or trying to find out what had been going on with my friends, strategizing, doing anything- anything- that I could to find out what had happened.

            Toma stalked off the moment we walked in the door, leaving me alone in the two-floor book hall. I looked around and then sighed again. "Looks like it's off to finding a book."

            Wandering through the large marble halls, I was surprised at how empty the place was. Not of books but of people. Besides the librarians, I was sure the only other people in the place were Toma and I. And for some strange reason I felt like I was being followed.

            I kept feeling like someone was staring at my back, staring at me from the shadows of the dimly lit corridors. I swallowed, looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was there. I stopped at a bookshelf and grabbed a random book, as if I had found what I was looking for. Opening it to any old page, I pretended to read the page. That's when I heard the sound of soft footsteps nearby on the marble floor, getting closer to where I was standing. I was near the end of the hall and when they got louder, I whipped around the corner prepared to elbow my stalker in the face.

            I was immediately grabbed, my arm pulled back and I was spun around into a warm clothed chest. "Hey, what was that for?!"

            "Toma?" I blinked, looking up into his emerald eyes.

            His grip on me relaxed. "What's goin on Sora?"

            "I keep getting the feeling like I'm being watched." I whispered up to him, nuzzling my face up against his neck. "I dunno, I just don't feel right."

            "I know what you mean." He said, momentarily resting his chin on my shoulder. "Let's give it a while, see what happens." He pulled away, eyeing me with interest. "So you find anything to read?"

            I held up the book with a sheepish grin. "This seems kinda interesting, for the two words I actually read."

            We found a leather sofa in the back on the second floor and sat down. I went to the beginning of the book this time, finding out it was a rather old science-fiction novel. I had to admit, dragons and unicorns did catch my attention so I leaned up against Toma and attempted to read, even though I'm not the kind to be occupied by writing to long. The boy beside was already deeply immersed in the thick novel he had at hand, those deep green eyes scanning over the lines quickly. I sighed. How he could stand to read that much, I'd never know.

            "Do you hear that?" he said, not looking up from the book. "Someone's coming toward us."

            "No, I can't." I looked up.

            "It just stopped. I think it spotted you." He gritted his teeth.

            Suddenly everything went black. It seemed like someone had killed the lights right in front of me and switched the off switch, I let out a startled gasp, rubbing at my eyes. "Toma." I reached out and he grabbed my hand. "Toma I can't see!"

            "You what?" I felt him move closer, his hands moving onto my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

            "I can't-"

            "It's pointless. She can't see. Her eyesight now belongs to us." A hard woman's voice rang through the silence.

            "And as long as we are around, it will stay that way." Another voice chimed in.

            "The librarians from the front desk…" I vaguely remember them talking to each other when we walked in this morning.

            Suddenly there was a cry and I gasped, knowing it sounded so familiar. "Toma!"

            There was the sound of him changing as he powered into his armor, and I could feel the power radiating off him just as there was the sound of something hard hitting nearby and I felt the couch jolt as it was thrown back against the wall. "Toma, no!"

            "You worthless brat!" I felt someone grab my hair and toss me off the couch into the wooden back of one of the bookcases. "Without sight, you're a sitting duck, aren't you Spirit Sister?" my attacker sneered.

            "You keep your hands off of her!" The bookcase I was sagged against rocked as Toma battled with the dark lord that had been picking on me.

            "You really think you can beat both of us?" the second sneered and I heard the forced cry as he was slammed into the floor.

            "Toma…" I whispered, despite my bruised back and aching body. I stumbled shakingly to my feet. "I can't do anything for you right now… just like I can't do anything for our friends. Am I really worthless?"

            **_Do you honestly believe that?_**

            The voice went off in my head but sounded so real that I almost turned my head. I heard Toma get up, fighting back as strong as he could. The entire floor was shaking and the bookcases jumped, books sliding off the shelves. Yet he wasn't giving up.

            _'Do I….no of course not!'_ I cried into the darkness that was my sight and mind. _'I think as long as I'm still alive and well I can do something for the people who have been left behind. I have to… because their my friends…and because I care about them.'_

            **_And you understand this do you not?_**

            _'I don't think I quite understand, but I will soon find out. I want to be able to help Toma. I want to be able to help everyone. Can you help me do that?'_ I whispered, bracing my body as another hit went to the battered bookcase I was leaning on.

            **_As much as I would like to help you, I believe you can do this on your own. You have to figure it all out your own way. I am just a guide._**

            The voice faded away as did the sort of mental wall that was built up. I could hear the battle at full force again. "Toma!" I cried out admit all the noise, hoping he was still coherent enough to answer me. "Toma!"

            "Sora, don't worry." He called. "I'm-" his sentence was cut off by a blow to his stomach, causing him to lay on the floor in an armored mess of blood and bruises.

            "Toma!" I cried, without thinking, rushing over to him. I could feel his low energy, his chipped and dented armor as I touched him. "Toma!" Somehow I had known he was there.

            "Poor pathetic blind wench. She can't even fight herself." One of them sneered.

            "All she can do is protect her pathetic warrior." The other chimed in.

            I stood up, anger mounting. Spinning around I faced the voices. Wait… when I turned, did I see? I moved again, and sure enough there was the outline of one of my enemies. _'This isn't a blind spell, it's just a dark veil…' _I ran forward punching the lord in front of me straight in the face.

            "What?!" the other squealed when her ally was sent on her ass. "How did she see-"

            The one I hit staggered to her feet. "Lucky punch." She growled.

            I balanced back and forth, hopping in a boxer-style stance. 'As long as I can continue moving, I can see her.' I dashed forward again, this time turning around to scissor kick her straight in the chest. She screamed, attempting to hit back. When she moved I lost her, but I turned quick enough to see her dash behind me. Turning I punched straight out, hitting one of the two hard in the neck.

            "Sora…" Toma's voice finally called out.

            "You man's just about had it." One sneered.

            "But you still have me to mess with!" I lashed out, and hit thin air. Somehow I had to lure them away to some point where I could have an upper hand. Staring at bookcases and these narrow aisles filly with books was not helping. I made a dash towards the stairs, hopping down the aisle. _'Come on bastards, follow me!'_

            As I stopped, spinning around I could see them following me over the bookcases I continued spinning until I had one standing by me, waiting for an attack. "You are one weird-"

            Suddenly I dashed forward grabbed its arm and with a mighty heavy knocked the damn thing over the railing, the image of it falling to the ground leaving behind the shadows, but I heard the satisfying splatter on the floor.

            "You!" the other screamed, coming straight at me.

            "Sora, move!" I ducked at the call, just as a bright beam of light cut through the darkness and the demonic yell, as the creature was disenagrated.

            I opened my eyes, to actually see the second floor, which had been our battleground moments before. I smiled as Toma came limping through the mess, his regular clothes torn and tattered but a sheepish smile on his face.

            "Toma!" I cried, running over to him and wrapping my arms around him.

            "Eh," he winced at my tight embrace. "That wasn't to fun, was it? Remind me not to take you to the library again."

            I smiled, my eyes widening after a moment. "Oh… hold on."

            "What now?" he said as I ran off, only to return moments later with the novel I had been attempting to read earlier.

            I smiled. "I mine-as-well try to read it, right? It's what I have eyes for after all. As long as I can see, I should do what I can."

            He pulled me close, wrapping an arm around my shoulder for support. "I have some at the house you can read if you like."

            I laughed as we left the library. "Let me finish that one first."

            As we headed back down the street, chatting about science-fiction books, I turned my head, looking over at the opposite side of the street. Suddenly I stopped. "Toma, look." I nudged him. "It's Ryo, and Alana."


	31. 29

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 29

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

~*~

_3rd Person_

~*~

            Ryo and Alana passed by, not knowing that Sora and Toma had spotted them. Alana swallowed, her heart beating in her throat. _Today had not been such a swell day._ Alana thought as she felt Ryo's arm wrap around her waist. She leaned her head up against his chest and let out a small sigh. 

            Kuro watched from on top of the library. The attempt to capture the Tenkuns had failed, so did the plan with the Rekkas, _Stupid Humans! I instruct the Humans at that blasted Orphanage to make sure Lady Eternal was with Rekka, and they still beat Rekka near senseless, even without Lady Eternal. Fools! _ He thought, scoffing his foot in the concrete on roof, _Why?! _Kuro asked himself, _Why is my plan turning out like it did when my sister tried her hand at this?! _He mentally cursed himself as he glared at Alana. Kuro watched as Alana stopped. She knew something was staring at her. She narrowed her brownie colored eyes and started to scan the area, _Guess its time for me to intervene in a moment, maybe scare them a bit before we give them the big surprise,_ Kuro thought as he jumped into the air and vanished. 

            Alana's eyes landed on the red haired Tenkun Spirit Sister, "Sora!" Alana cried as she ran towards her friend.

            Sora held out her hands, "Woah! Don't run into me! You're not as light as Mariko!" 

            Alana stopped, and smiled, "You're right," She said quietly, "Sorry."

            Sora blinked. Something was definitely wrong here. Alana never acted this quiet and apologetic before. Sora put her hands on Alana's shoulders, "Are you okay?" She asked. Then, Sora quickly nudged Toma, _Go and see if Ryo's okay_ She told him. 

            Toma blinked and grunted. He walked over to Ryo, "You okay man?" He asked, leaning his elbow on Ryo's shoulder.

            Alana watched the two, but turned around before Ryo could answer, "I'm kinda shaken up, that's all." She told Sora. 

"Why?" Sora asked, "What happened?"

"Some people from Ryo's and my pasts confronted Ryo this morning." 

"You mean from the Orphan-"

            Sora was cut off by a bolt of lightening, striking only centimeters away. Everyone fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sora's mismatched eyes met Alana's brownie colored ones. They nodded at each other and rose to their feet just as a loud male cackle rang out. The two Spirit Sisters looked around, hoping to find the owner of that voice. 

"There!" Alana shouted as she pointed in the direction of where the most smoke was coming from. 

            The smoky curtain seemed to part, revealing a tall man with long bluish-black hair pulled into a low ponytail. His narrow midnight blue eyes were painted with diagonal green stripes. The two girls fought a deep blush when they saw his well-defined chest and abdomen, exposed by an open kimono top.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryo's voice exclaimed from the other side of the smoke.

            _Well,_ Alana smiled to herself, _at least he's okay._

"My name is Kuro, Kuro of the Netherworld." 

            Sora and Alana heard their two boys suck in air. Alana looked over at Sora and shrugged. Apparently, the two girls thoughts were the same, _Why did they gasp?_

"Since I cannot capture the Tenkuns and Rekkas at this particular moment," The man named Kuro smirked, placing a hand on his hip, "I'll just hafta show you these," He snapped.

            Two Doom Soldiers appeared out of the surrounding smoke, each holding two weapons. Alana gasped, "It's Mariko's Yari and Yolei's Naginata!" She exclaimed.

            Sora nodded, "The other one has Shin's Yari and Shu's Naginata."

            Sure enough, they did. Mariko's long black Yari with pink glitter and more graceful blades than Shin's and Yolei's sliver Naginata with black blades were held by one of the Doom Soldiers. Shin's Yari (Which was a couple inches taller than Mariko's) and Shu's Naginata were also held by the other Doom Soldiers.  

"What did you do with them?!" Ryo exclaimed. 

            Kuro chuckled, "You will see later, Rekka," His chuckle faded to a smirk, "You will see," He motioned the Doom Soldiers forward, "As for these, keep them. I doubt the Suikos and Kongons will need them anyways!" He exclaimed in a loud cackle and disappeared with another flash of light, "Oh, and we also have the Korins with us!" Kuro's voice echoed. 

            Once everything went back to normal, Alana walked over to the weapons, picking up Mariko's black and pink Yari. _Why Mariko, Yolei, and Haven? _She thought, her eyes traveling to Yolei's Naginata, "Dammit!" She exclaimed, pounding her fist on the ground, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She exclaimed, repeatedly pounding her fist into the ground, tears streaming from her eyes.

            Alana felt a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get to them, somehow." Ryo's voice tried to calm her down.

"It's easier said than done, though, Ryo." Toma's voice followed. 

            Sora knelt down and picked up the sliver and black Naginata, "We've got to take some time to figure out a plan." 

"Nani?!" Alana exclaimed as she looked over at Sora, "How much time?" She asked.

            Sora shrugged, "I dunno. But we need something that's fool proof, that we know Arago and his goons won't be expecting!" 

"Dude, we need to go now!" Alana exclaimed, slowing rising to her feet.

"If we go now, we'll be falling into a trap, and then what would our purpose for even fighting this war serve?" Sora responded back, also rising to her feet.

Alana growled, "Listen, I'm the leader of this band of Spirit Sisters, and I say we go and get them now! Kami knows! Arago could be torturing them as we speak!" 

Sora narrowed her eyes, "And we'll be the same way if we don't figure out a plan! If you're our leader, then we shouldn't be arguing about plans! Common, 'Lana, you're smarter than this!" 

            Alana turned around, "I know that, but, we need to go save them! If we don't, it's another sure fire way for our plan to be demolished and the world go to hell!" She exclaimed. 

"Listen to yourself, 'Lana!" Sora exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

            Alana whipped around, "Shut your mouth!" She exclaimed, raising her hand. 

"Go ahead," Sora lowered her arms, "Smack me." 

"You asked for it," Alana muttered, pulling her arm even further back.

"Enough!" Toma exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sora. 

THWACK 

"Dammit, I'm too slow." Ryo muttered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Alana.

            Sora hung her head, a red hand print stinging on her face, "Toma," She muttered, "Let me go," She said even quieter as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

"No," Toma responded, tightening his grip on Sora. He then looked up at Ryo, "Man, now I know how Nastui* felt when we argued, Ryo." 

            Ryo nodded as he fought to keep Alana in his grip, "Dammit Ryo, let me go!" Alana exclaimed, trying to break free.

"Don't you girls realize this is what Arago wants?" Toma pointed out to them.

            Alana relaxed, "Yeah, but still." 

"Think about it. We will need a plan," Ryo said silently.

"I bloody know that! But, I'm not takin freakin forever to figure out one that's fool-proof!" Alana exclaimed, her eyes wild with rage, "So, let me go!" She continued, struggling to get out of Ryo's grasp. 

"ENOUGH!"  

            Everyone turned around to see Nastui and Dashiki walking towards the group. In the background, Jun and KT were playing tag, oblivious that they were about to enter a major danger zone. Nastui walked over to the girls, raised her hand, and smacked both of them, "You girls aught to know better!" Nastui scolded. Then she turned to Ryo and Toma, "But they are your spirit sisters." 

            Toma sighed, "But Ryo and I weren't violent," He stated.

"You two could've killed each other at that particular moment." Nastui corrected Toma.

            Alana narrowed her eyes, the sting from the slap slowly fading away, "We need to focus on the situation in this time, not in the past." She muttered.

            Ryo covered Alana's mouth with his hand as Nastui whirled around to face her, "You need to drop your attitude!" Nastui told her. Alana narrowed her eyes and was tempted to bite Ryo's hand, but Ryo's hand also held her jaw from moving. Instead, Alana snorted. Nastui narrowed her emerald eyes at Alana, "I know what you're thinking, but Sora's right. You four do need a plan," She sighed, "But, you don't need to think of a fool-proof plan, like you were saying, Sora. All you need is someway to get up there. With Arago, who knows what plan he's cooking up, and sometimes you just need to go with whatever he dishes out, especially if it's the Netherworld you're going to." 

            Ryo nodded, "Well spoken, Nastui!" He said with enthusiasm. 

Will you let me go? I'm not gonna kill Sora now! Alana thought to Ryo. 

            _And you won't mouth off?_ He responded.

            Alana rolled her eyes. She could feel Ryo's tiger blue eyes looking down at her with question, _No, Mother, I won't._ She gave in. Alana felt Ryo's arms slacken around her, and her mouth was uncovered. Toma followed suit with Sora, and everyone was silent, except for Jun's and KT's laughing in the background.

            Dashiki stayed silent. He knew this was going to happen, but how? _How did I know it was going to happen?_ He asked himself repeatedly. His eyes laid upon Alana, whose fists were curled at her sides as she walked over to Sora. Dashiki could sense the uneasiness felt by both of them at the moment. Alana, Dashiki doubted, never really apologized for anything without some sort of sarcasm. 

"Sora, I…" Alana swallowed, "I'm sorry. I guess I was all worked up the Orphanage thing and-"

            Sora looked up at Alana, "I aught to kill you now, but," Sora paused, "We need to get the girls back before I do." She said with a small smile.

            Alana had begun to back up, but stopped when Sora smiled. A worried frown turned into a smile and then a laugh. Sora also started laughing, "Look at us, we're both so worked up over the days events that we're ready kill anything that crosses us wrong!" She exclaimed between fits of laughter. 

            Ryo and Toma blinked, "Wait a sec," Toma said softly.

"Weren't they…?" Ryo began.

            Toma and Ryo looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll never understand them," Toma stated.

"You're right there, Toma." Ryo chuckled.

"Aren't I always?" Toma responded. Ryo rolled his eyes as he walked over to the holder of the Tenkun armor, slapping him on the back. Toma gasped, "Watch it, Ry! I just got finished with a fight I got beat up on!" 

"Don't let your head get to big there, pal." Ryo muttered to where only Toma could hear it. 

            Naste smiled at the sight around her, "Well," She interrupted, "Let's get back to the hotel and try to figure out a way to get those six back!" 

"Yeah!" The four exclaimed.

"You're it, Jun!" KT exclaimed in the background, running away from Jun. 

"Get back here, KT!" Jun yelled out as KT climbed the nearby tree. 

"Nyah!" KT said, sticking his tongue out at Jun. 

            Naste walked over to the two, "Common, you two, we're going back!" She told them.

"Hai!" The two boys exclaimed as they merged in with the group.

~*~

*Nastui: Thanks to one of my reviewers, I was told that Naste was spelled like Nastui. I will admit, that is how it was spelled in the subtitles of the DVDs.

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, there's a little catfight action in this chappie! That's all for now! Ja ne! 

*I finished the ST DVD set this past weekend! Yay!*

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war~*~


	32. 30!

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 30!!!!!!

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

Alana's POV 

            A couple days had passed and we had found out that Nastui's house had been deserted by Arago.  Ryo, Touma, Sora and I packed everyone's stuff up while Nastui and Dashiki paid for our hotel stay.  We moved back into Nastui's house and examined it, making sure that there weren't any traces of Arago anywhere.  After all that, we all sat down and had coffee, but, I thought, everyone was way too keyed up to sit down. I downed the rest of my coffee and covered my mouth as a small belch rose in my throat.

            I sat there, examining the two weapons, my hands knitted together and my elbows resting on the table.  My brownie colored eyes looked at Mariko's Yari and Yolei's Naginata, _Why?_ I asked myself, _What happened to you three? _I asked them, reaching out and touching the feminine Yari that lay right in front of me.  I sighed as I stood up, walked over to the doorway, which separated the kitchen from the living room, leaned up against it and stretched out my arms.

            Ryo came by and poked my exposed midriff, "We'll get them back, I promise, Alana." He said to me as he leaned closer towards me. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed again, "I hope so, Ryo.  This kills me almost as bad as when we were stuck in the Feudal times and couldn't do anything." I said quietly.

            I looked over to see Dashiki, leaning in an examining pose over the weapons, and Nastui, who sat at her computer, typing away furiously.  Jun and KT were at school, like Ryo, Touma, Sora and I should be at.  We decided earlier on the reason we didn't go, and that was because we needed to focus on getting Mariko, Yolei, Haven and their boys back. 

            Ryo backed away from me and went inside the kitchen.  As he reached for the cabinet, he stopped.  This time, it was his fist that hit the kitchen counter, "Dammit," He muttered, "Why is it always those three?"

            I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back, "Has this happened before?" I inquired softly.

            Ryo looked over at me and nodded, "It has," He turned around, forcing me to unlock my embrace.  My arms fell to my side as Ryo walked past me and up the stairs.  I followed, curious as to what had happened before. 

            Ryo opened the door to his room and walked in.  A musty smell lingered in the room, from its lack of use in the past month.  The opening of the sliding glass door brought me out of my thoughts.  I looked up to see that Ryo had walked out and onto his small patio, and he was now leaning on the railing, "They captured those three, probably almost as easy now as they did then."

            I walked out behind him and sat on the railing, "What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at him.  His tiger blue eyes were wide open; they almost looked way too hazy and far off for Ryo, but, considering the circumstances…

            Ryo stared off into the forest as he began to explain to me what had happened a year ago. 

_Sora's POV  
_

            I had sat my coffee down a long time ago.  I didn't drink a bit of it.  I walked out of the house and into the small forest.  The forest, here lately, seemed to comfort me, especially at night.  I had found a quiet little spot and sat on top of a fallen tree.  White Blaze had found me and sat down by my feet, resting.  I knew he sensed the uneasiness of that we all did.

"Sora?"

            I looked up to see Touma, his cornflower blue eyes looking down at me with curiosity, "Are you okay?" He asked, walking over and sitting down next to me.

            I nodded, "This whole situation has got me clueless as to what we should do," I said softly as I looked up at the towering trees above me.

"Don't think about it too much.  You've lost enough sleep these past few nights as it is," Touma pointed out.

            It was true.  I hadn't slept at all since we found out that Mariko, Shin, Haven, Seiji, Yolei and Shu were taken to the Netherworld.  When I would try to sleep, I would have nightmares, seeing the six tortured and near killed.  That was the main reason I refused to sleep.  I kept myself busy by studying, which I rarely did anyways, or trying to occupy myself with other menial tasks, like cleaning and such. 

"Sora?"

            I blinked, removing myself from my thoughts, and looked down at Touma, "Nani?" I asked him.

            Touma looked over at me, "We need to go back," He said in a hushed tone as his eyes darted back to Nastui's house, "I have a feeling something's gonna happen."

            I nodded and stood up.  I gently nudged White Blaze with my foot, waking him up.  Squatting down, I ran my hand through his white mane and looked into his deep brown eyes, "No wonder Ryo likes you," I muttered as I stood back up, "Common, Blaze, time to head back to the house."

            But, White Blaze didn't seem to hear me.  His head was turned the opposite direction of Nastui's house.  White Blaze bared his teeth while growling. Touma took fighting stance, "Someone's coming," He told me.  Standing behind Touma, I also took fighting stance.

"I hope you two are ready for the time of your lives!"

            My mismatched eyes widened, "That sounds like Ramia!" I exclaimed, preparing myself to transform.

"Oh, it's not just her, dear."

"It's all of us."

            A disturbing fog fell on the forest, and emerging into the small area were the four War Ladies, all transformed into their ultimate forms.  I gulped; _This is not going to be good_. I thought as I watched them.

            Kaori raised her hand, stretching her fingers out, "Prepare yourself, Tenkun," She said in a creepy tone.  Touma yelled out in pain as his back hit a nearby tree.  I looked at Touma, too stunned to say or do anything. 

            Another wave of tremendous power came from the girls, and I turned around to see Masako surrounded in a black rope that was loosely floating around her.  Her eyes focused on Touma, and the rope that was around her disappeared and reappeared around Touma, tying him to the tree.

            My eyes narrowed as I transformed into my Spirit Sister form and then into my final form. I pulled out my elegant sliver bow and summoned for an arrow.  Placing the arrow with the bow in attack position, I readied myself for their next attack. 

"You think you can defeat us four by yourself, Lady Tenkun?" Ramia asked me, using the same creepy tone that Kaori used.

"I don't know, but I can damn well try!" I exclaimed.

            Noriko chuckled, "Well, we have far surpassed you in power, skill, strength and beauty!" She proclaimed.

"Why don't you try attacking us and find out exactly how puny you are!" Kaori challenged.

"Fine," I agreed. Pulling all my energy out of my body and into the tip of the arrow, I summoned, "Heaven's Shockwave!" I exclaimed, letting go of my arrow, sending it straight at the four.

"Mirrored damage!" Ramia shouted, summoning a mirrored wall.

I looked at my reflection, and next thing I knew, the bright yellow arrow was coming straight at me, "Shit!" I exclaimed, _I can't move, otherwise Touma would take the full force of the attack!_  I thought as I stood there and covered my face with my arms.  The attack hit me full force, sending me back into the tree.

Back at Nastui's house

Alana's POV 

            Ryo and I both shot straight up.  Our eyes narrowed on the forest, "Something's going down." I muttered, transforming into Lady Eternal's final form.  Ryo transformed into his armor and both of us jumped off of the balcony, landed on the ground and made a mad dash to the forest, following the mad power surges coming from there.

"Up ahead!" Ryo exclaimed as he kept running.

"That's far enough Rekka!"  A female voice exclaimed. Just as soon as we reached the clearing, Ryo was flung against a nearby tree.

"Ryo!" I exclaimed, turning around.  It was then I noticed that there was Touma, tied against the tree next to Ryo with an energy rope. I looked down and saw Sora, who looked like she was almost dead.  I turned back around, "What the hell did you do to them?!" I exclaimed.

"Can you beat us, Lady Eternal?" Masako asked me, an eerie gleam in her eyes.

            I narrowed my brownie colored eyes as I prepped myself for battle.  Kaori laughed, "I doubt you can, especially with this little trick we learned!" She giggled.

            Ramia looked at the other three War Ladies, "Are we prepared to reveal Gucci just now?"

_'Gucci?'_ I asked myself as I watched the four females looked at one another, '_Who is Gucci?'_ I asked myself over and over.

            Noriko shrugged, "Why not? Gucci has an advantage since they can't form Naomi!"

_'Oh shit.  Gucci is their merged form!'_ I thought, my mouth gaping.

"Oh, look, Noriko, you spoiled it," Ramia said, her emerald eyes fixed on me, "Oh, well.  Let's go ahead."

            The girls nodded and Noriko, Masako and Kaori formed a triangle around Ramia. They closed their eyes, chanting something in an unknown tongue.  A dark pink fire developed around Kaori, taking the place of her clothes.  The same happened with Masako and Noriko, except theirs were a dark, blood red fire and a dark brown-almost black fire.  Ramia was the last to be enveloped in flames, but soon, dark green flames licked her body and soon all four fires swallowed up the four girls.

            I watched this whole scene while moving back to Sora. I knelt down beside her, "Dammit, Sora, wake up! I need your help!" I exclaimed as I shook her.

            As the dark pink, blood red, and dark brown fires inched closer to the dark green fire, I had begun to pray for some help.  Sora was not waking up.  I noticed blood dripping from her head and trickling down her neck.  I turned to Ryo, who had been tied up with Touma on the same tree and both were down for the count. _'Kami…this is not the way it's supposed to end!'_ I thought to myself.

"Do not fret Lady Eternal."

            I looked up to see Kayura, standing right beside me.  I laughed, "They're about to pull off a move that, I know for myself, is very powerful! And the funny thing is, I can't do a damn thing about it!" I told her, "How can I help but not to fret?!" I exclaimed, tears streaming out of my eyes.

            Kayura looked down at me, "Are you afraid, Lady Eternal, Leader of the Spirit Sisters?"

            I stood up, and glared at her, "This is not the time to be insulting me to my face, insinuating that I shouldn't be afraid that I'm about to get my ass kicked!"

"You want to save them, don't you?"

_'Dammit, she's right.'_ I thought as I relaxed, "What do you suggest I do?" I asked her.

            Kayura looked at me and walked over to Sora, "Show your kanji, Sister of Hope!" Kayura exclaimed, holding her staff up high. 

            A brilliant white light came from the staff, lighting up Sora's forehead.  I blinked, '_Sister of Hope? I thought her Kanji was the same as Touma's?' _I asked myself as I watched the curved kanji appear in a dark blue outline on her forehead, and it was nothing like the kanji of Wisdom.

"Yes," Kayura turned to me once the bright white light had faded, "You are the sister of Love, right?" I nodded.  Kayura smiled and continued, "Every Sister is like her Trooper, but, each holds a different Kanji, a different human aspect," She paused and looked over at four fires, "Even those four. But, I will explain later.  I have something that could work.  I think Shuten tried this on Ryo.  I knew this day would come, so I've prepared and tried to work up enough strength to make it work."

            I nodded, watching the four fires merge into one.  I turned back to Kayura, "Well, whatever it is, do it now!"

"I agree…" Sora's voice came from where she sat.  Kayura and I both turned around to see Sora, trying her best to stand up.  I quickly ran over to help her up, throwing her left arm over my shoulders.

            Kayura hung her head, "Fine, but I need you two to put your strengths up to your maximum.  This will drain you afterwards, but, I think it's a surefire way to win." Kayura pointed out.

"Fine." I said.

            Sora nodded, "So be it."

            Kayura nodded and jumped high into a tree.  Kaos' staff landed with a thud and flashed a bright light, blinding both Sora and I.  It flashed three colors.  First green, then light blue, and then an orange.  Sora was consumed in a dark blue fire and suddenly became a dark blue light that hit me.  Finally, a white light surrounded me.  I looked around to see Sora, her body glowing a dark blue and green.  Between us was Kaos' staff, its body glowing a light blue and orange.  I looked at myself to see red and purple surrounding my body.  I looked straight ahead and my eyes widened, "We're Naomi!" I exclaimed as I stepped forward.

"But, how?" Sora asked.  Just then, both our eyes drifted to Kaos' staff, glowing light blue and orange.  Two Kanjis were painted on them, the kanjis of Peace and Beauty. I looked down at Sora's right hand, and the Kanji of Harmony glowed in a bright green.  Sora saw me looking at her hand and moved her eyes to look at it, "It must be Haven's kanji."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

            Sora chuckled, "For some odd reason, I feel an attraction to Seiji."

            I giggled, "And Touma at the same time?" She nodded.

"Girls, you must pay attention! Gucci has awakened!" Kayura's voice came from the staff.

            Sora and I looked up to see a girl with long shaggy black hair pulled into pigtails.  Each strand of her hair was tipped in blue.  Her low neck, tight dark gray shirt came down to a V and seem to hook to her plaid, red and black short skirt.  Fishnet was wrapped around her legs and she wore high-heeled black boots that came to her knees. Her dark eyes looked down at us with a smirk on her face. I glared back at her, "Get down here if you want a good fight!" I exclaimed.

"What?! How can Naomi be alive if three out of the five girls are missing?!" The girl, presumed Gucci, asked aloud.

"Well, she looks like the true version of a cheerleader…" Sora muttered, a smirk on her face. I chuckled. It was true.  Gucci looked like a gothic cheerleader ready to kick someone's ass.  I had nothing against cheerleaders, but this was too funny.

            A sudden blast caused Sora and I to stop giggling and get focused, "What the hell?" I asked, confused.  Looking over, I saw a hole in the ground right by Naomi's feet, assuming that Gucci caused it.  I looked back up to see that she had disappeared.

"Right here, Priestess of the Elements!"

            I whipped around to see Gucci standing right behind me.  I narrowed my eyes, "What is this?"

            Gucci chuckled, "Master Arago is losing faith in me.  We need to prove that we can beat you.  I thought I had a chance when it was only two out of the five girls were present and one of the two was almost knocked out for the count.  Guess I underestimated."

Ryo's POV 

            A brilliant white flash awakened me, and I saw Naomi and some other girl standing almost nose-to-nose with one another.  I shook my head, _They couldn't form Naomi, there was only two out of the five here!  Wait a sec; did they find Seiji and the others?_ I shook my head.  Then I saw Kaos' staff, glowing with a light blue aura intertwined with an orange aura.  There was the Kanji of Peace printed in a light blue light on the top of the staff and the kanji of Beauty printed in an orange light on the bottom of the staff.

            My head tilted to the side as I wondered who held those two kanjis.  I wondered if they didn't belong to Mariko and Yolei, and those kanjis were the ones giving Naomi support?  Shaking my head, I tried to break free from the black rope tying me to the tree.

"What do you mean by you underestimated?" Naomi's soft voice asked the other girl.

"You heard me.  I miscalculated.  Master Arago isn't going to be happy about it." The girl said softly.

            Naomi growled.  I could tell that it was Alana that was controlling her voice.  I didn't think Naomi would act like that unless Alana or Sora were controlling her, "Who are you anyways?!" Naomi asked the other girl.

            The girl slightly bowed, her black and blue hair shifting around her face, "My name is Gucci, the Priestess of the Dark Lights.  I am the merged form of the War Spirits.  I am loyal to Master Arago of the Netherworld."

_Nani?_ I thought, _What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself, _she can't be the merged form of the War Spirits!_  I watched Naomi shift.

"Yo, Ryo? You alive?"

            I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Touma, tied to the opposite side of the tree I was on, "Yeah. You?" I responded.

"I could be better."  Touma stated as I felt the rope shift some, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

            I chuckled, "Good question. I wish I knew." I said as I watched Naomi withdraw Sora's silver bow and form a flaming arrow, and draw the arrow back, preparing to attack.

            Gucci smirked, "Why are you preparing for an attack?"

"Because," Naomi started, "You're up to something."

"What makes you think that?"

            Naomi snorted, "It's not like someone like you to appear without some sort of battle."

"Yo, Ryo?"

            I turned my head to the side, "'Sup?"

"Whose the black and blue haired girl?" Touma asked.

            I turned my head back around and leaned it up against the tree, "Her name's Gucci.  She's the merged form of the War Ladies."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Touma exclaimed, mouth open. There was a pause, "Uh oh…"

            I sharply inhaled.  I felt the two pairs of female eyes on us. '_Good job, Touma.  Usually its me that blurts out, not you!'_  I thought as I slowly looked over to see Gucci's eyes locked on me.  She suddenly disappeared and the reappeared, right in front of me.

_'I know.  It just surprised me, that's all.'_ Touma responded.

            I saw out of the corner of my eye that the flame on the end of arrow that Naomi was holding was grew bigger.  I smirked, _'Alana, don't be jealous.'_ I chuckled.

_'This is not the time to be joking Ryo.' _ I heard Alana respond.

"So, this is the leader of the infamous Samurai Troopers?" Gucci asked, her finger under my chin. 

This time, I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah? What of it?" I asked her.  I could hear the pull of the string on the bow as Naomi pulled the string back.

"Oh, nothing," Gucci smirked, "I just wish you would realize where you should belong."

"And where would that be?" I responded hatefully.

"The Netherworld, serving under Master Arago. Your powers would be a great asset to him, especially since you can summon the Inferno armor," Gucci responded almost immediately.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naomi exclaimed as she released the arrow in Gucci's direction.

            Gucci removed her finger, "Just a moment," She told me as she pulled out two swords, "Venom Blast!" She exclaimed as she pushed her swords into one and sent a stream of venom towards the arrow.  The venom melted the arrow and headed towards Naomi at top speed.

"Alana!" I exclaimed, trying to break free.

Touma: I was also told that Touma isn't spelled right on the subtitled DVDs.  So, I correct it here.

Gucci: Yes, her name is pronounced like the clothing line.  I figured that the Gucci company makes clothes for the girl that's normally stereotyped like Gucci (the character) was made to act like.

Shuten: See Touma.

"Well, she looks like the true version of a cheerleader…": Like Alana said before, I have nothing against cheerleaders.  It just kinda fit there.

Ending Comments: Well, this is finally done.  With graduation and Prom, I haven't been able to write too much of this here lately.  And it's nice and long with a pretty cliffhanger that will be picked up in chapter 32.  Chapter 31 has already been written, thanks to the girl I modeled Mariko after.

And always remember, R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are,

Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!


	33. 31

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter31

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers! Nor do I own any of the creations done by Mia, except my own Mariko Valtre. So please enjoy my hit of inspiration!

Mariko's POV

With a smile I stepped outside in the wonderfully warm and bright sun.

"Mm…It feels so nice!" Pulling my hair around to the front I ran my fingers through its silver tresses braiding it quickly.  Smiling I tied it and reached down putting on my work gloves before I picked up my baby blue hand shovel. 

"What a nice day to be outside in the garden" Walking to the back of Nastui's house I skipped to the little patch of ground where my vegetable garden was proudly growing.  Shin and I disagreed with what we both wanted, but since I was allergic to lots of flower pollen he agreed with my vegetables.  Sinking to my knees I reached over and began to pull out the stray weeds that began to grow.

"Can't have you hanging around can I?" Looking around the patch I wistfully stared at the tomatos and the bright green lettuce on the other side of the garden.

"I could make Shin a nice salad with you" Humming I continued to pull out the little weeds and snap the rare dead branches.  Satisfied I got up dusting of my pants and strolled over to the house unraveling the large coil of hose.  Putting on the bright yellow nuzzle I turned it to the light shower and twisted the fountain handle turning the water on.

"A little water for my babies" The clear cool liquid sprayed out and showered the garden with its sparkling drops.

"Wow…" Smiling I saw a rainbow appear from the mist as I turned to the bigger plants.  Giggling I danced around the garden spitting water everywhere around me in a rhythmic way.

'Water is so nice…' With a happy sigh I finished watering and walked to the side of the house again turning off the water.  Laying the hose down as the liquid stopped I carefully made my way around the mud pile I created and back to the garden. Taking the basket from the side of the green plants I began to pick the ripe vegetables. 

"Yes a ni-SH SHIN !!!" I screamed as I turned back getting a face full of cold water.  I could hear him laughing behind on curtain of water as I shielded myself against it.

"Uh, sorry Mariko, I just had to do it!" He chuckled bending the hose stopping the water, a stupid grin was spread across his face as he winked at me playfully.

"Your mean Shin!" I whimpered shaking the water away from my sundress. He laughed even louder in his white tee shirt and blue shorts with white stripes as I whined at him. 

"You better move love, I might hit'cha again!" With a gasp I began to run away from the English cutie and around the side of the house.  Giggling I began to look around under the bushes and near a bag of leaves. 

"Jun's super soaker 8.0 Score!!!" I grinned pulling out a bright orange and yellow plastic gun already filled with water for just such an occasion.

"Mariko…Mariko…" Shin chanted softly as he began to get closer to where I was at.  Laying in wait I began to pump the soaker to its highest pressure, smiling I saw his auburn hair from my spot as I squeezed the trigger.

"Eat water!!" I cried racing out at him, he laughed unleashing the wave of water at me in return.  Struggling I got up close to him through the water and pounced on him knocking the hose right out his hand.  Laughing we both fell into the mud in each other arms   I giggled felling the squishy dirt under me as Shin and me wrestled against one another.

"Im gonna get you Mariko!" He cried tickling me as I struggled to get up. 

"I-love-you!" I giggled kissing him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"MARIKO!!" Crying out I heard a loud screech like a banshee, opening my eyes I whimpered as I saw Shin with a deadly look in his eyes as he towered over me clutching my arms like a vise. 

"Ow…That hurts…SHIN!" Opening my eyes I stared up past a crystal like wall and up to a dark depthless ceiling.

Where…Where am I?

Shin's POV Same time as Mariko's

Opening my eyes I found myself floating in a dark ice cold room.  Looking around I shivered seeing the shadows and fog growing everywhere, no window, no rugs…Just a chair, a desk, and…a bed.  Blinking I peered closer at the bed and saw a familiar shadow sitting on top of the hard sheets.

"Mari-"

"Ah Lady Torrent, it's a pleasure to have you here…" A deep familiar voice reached my ears. 

'Arago…' I growled kicking the air struggling to get down to her.  I got half way down before a large figure formed from the shadows, his pale white hair flew out behind him as Arago moved towards the bed.

"No Mariko move!" My angel…my angel sat there petrified as her head bowed her silver hair was unusually dull as it curtained her face.  I whimpered as I realized that she couldn't hear me, like an omnipresent force. She wore a thin light blue gown that flowed over the edge of the sheets, Mariko would have been a vision if it wasn't the fact she was in Arago's lair.   

"Ah, don't be like that Torrent" He muttered stroking her hair sitting down next to her on the bed.  My heart raced as I realized what he wanted and was getting at. Growling I struggled to touch the floor so I could get a good punch in before he went any further with her. 

"No…Arago don't you touch her!" Crying out I watched helpless as he began to shove her on the bed. 

'No…' Mariko whimpered as she finally began to struggle against him.  With each punch she tried to hit him w my heart felt a tear, a tug of anger.  With a chuckle he pinned her.

"AHHHH!" Mariko's scream ripped through me as she struggled against his pending kiss.

MARIKOOOOOOOO!

Same moment after the dream, Mariko's POV

Gasping for breath I painfully turned my head and stared into Shin's sweaty face.

…Mariko

Shin…

Bad dream hun? I asked as nonchalant as possible.  His breath as just as quick my ragged breath as I looked into his seemly relieved eyes.

…Yea, you okay? Shin asked as I felt his hand slowly inched towards my hand.  I smiled softly taking it as I let out a sigh.

No, your dream must have disturbed mine, Im just a little rattled up…But I must tell you something

Go on … I felt horrible, battered, beaten, but I had to tell him what I felt at the library.  After a minute I spilt my guts to him, the vision, our parents, the promise.

So, we where almost related, strange isn't it? Shin chuckled after a minute.

Yea, but how are we going to get out of this predicament? I giggled staring up into his eyes. A sad look clouded his usually happy gaze as he turned away.

Not sure, but we must have been the first to snap out of the deep slumber…Maybe we can break out first and get the rest of our friends…And soon           


	34. 32

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 32

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

Ryo's POV 

I watched as the venom headed straight towards Naomi, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I heard Gucci giggle as the venom engulfed Naomi.

"No! Sora!" Touma exclaimed.

I watched as Naomi fell to her knees, trying to fight off the venom. Gucci laughed, "What? Is my venom attack more than you can handle, Priestess of Elements?" She asked.

Alana's POV 

I tried to stand. I felt the venom eating away at my body. I muttered, "We've got to find a way out of this, Sora."

"I know a way!" Sora exclaimed.

I looked over at her, "Nani?"

"Mariko and Noriko are mortal enemies, just like Shin is with Naaza, right?" Sora suggested.

I nodded, "Right...."

"Well, if both of us can work on conjuring Mariko's power, we can wash this venom off of us." Sora explained.

I blinked, "That's a good idea. But, the thing is, neither one of us holds Mari's power, the staff does."

"Good point..." Sora said to herself as she and I both stiffened our arms to keep us up.

"I know! Sora, you grab hold of the top of the staff and I get the bottom. Once we grab the staff, we could probably have enough power to summon Ultra Wave Smasher!" I exclaimed as I reached for the bottom of the staff.

Sora nodded, "Right!" She agreed as she reached for the staff.

Once both of us had the staff in position, we began feeling the overwhelming power of the Suiko armor, "Ultra Ballistic Super Wave Smasher!" Sora and I exclaimed at the top of our lungs.

Touma's POV 

I watched as Naomi's bow morphed into a feminine Yari and call out Shin's and Mari's attack. The water surrounded Naomi in a whirlpool and branched off to hit Gucci. One lap of water came and hit Gucci so hard, it slammed her through a couple trees. My eyes widened. This whole battle was amazing. From the whole point that the female Warlords could have a merged form to Naomi's weapons morphing from one to another. I just sat there and hoped that Sora and Alana were going to come out of the merge alive and conscious. But, something was telling me I was wrong.

"Had enough, Gucci?" I heard Naomi ask.

"I'm going to kill you, Priestess of the Elementals!" Gucci cried out as the pile of trees that had landed on her suddenly burst out into a dark red flame, "You will never win!"

I watched as Gucci emerged from the fire, holding Ramia's weapon in her hands. Lightening flashed in the background as Gucci hovered above Naomi and laughed. Naomi stood there and looked up at Gucci, her long blonde, silver hair shining with every lightening strike. My eyes widened more, if that was possible, as I felt the immense power surge come from both girls, "Dammit, Ryo, we have got to get outta here!" I exclaimed as I squirmed to get out.

"You're telling me this?" Ryo asked as I felt the rope move.

As I continued struggling, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, "Oh no..."

"What?!" Ryo stopped squirming.

I turned my head to the side, "Ever been struck by lightening?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you're gonna..."

And just as I said that, a streak of lightening split the tree in half, breaking the tree and the dark aura bond that bound us to the tree. It got us free, but, the lightening bolt was so powerful that, as soon as Ryo and I hit the ground, we blacked out.

Alana's POV 

Sora's and my eyes were fixed on Gucci when the lightening bolt struck the tree. Taking my eyes off Gucci, I forced Naomi to run over to the guys, "Ryo!" I exclaimed.

"Touma!" Sora called out.

"DIE!" Gucci called out, powering up for Ramia's attack. Sora and I watched as a bolt of lightening struck Gucci, but it wasn't an ordinary bolt of lightening. The clouds opened up around Gucci and lightening bolt seemed wider than the rest had been.

"Priestess of the Dark Lights, Return!" Arago's voice called out from the clouds.

"But, Master Arago...!" Gucci pleaded as she disappeared with the bolt of lightening.

I looked at Sora and both of us nodded. We concentrated as we spilt apart. I looked down at myself, my dress was not only white, but the hems were sewn in red and purple. I looked over at Sora, whose dress was still its usual dark blue, but had a green hint in it. Turning around, I saw the staff still glowing brilliantly with blue and orange auroras.

My head felt like a train was running through it at full speed. I looked over at Ryo and immediately ran over to him. He was laying face down in the ground, so I sat down on my legs, turned him over, and rested his head in my lap. I pulled off his helmet, letting his long black hair fall out of it. I couldn't heal him, my powers were low and I was exhausted. I watched as his chest rose and fell, but I still had an eerie feeling that something wasn't right. The battle with Gucci didn't end the way either one of us wanted it to end, and it left both Sora and I very uneasy about it.

Sora looked over at me, "'Lana, we need to get them home, but how?"

"Good question," I said softly as I ran my fingers through Ryo's hair.

Just then, White Blaze came up to me and nudged me with his nose. I looked over at him and smiled, "What's up?" I asked the tiger, placing my hand on his head, "Do you have an idea?"

The tiger purred softly and placed its head right in the cup of my hand. I smiled and looked over at Sora, then back at White Blaze, "Could you carry them back to Nastui's house?" I asked him. While White Blaze looked at me with its dark eyes, I could feel the rope holding me onto consciousness slowly unraveling.

White Blaze moved its head and licked my face. I smiled and sat Ryo down. I stood up and grabbed Ryo's arm. Placing his arm around my shoulder and wrapping my arm around his waist, I placed him on White Blaze's back. I turned around and helped Sora with Touma. I smiled and patted the tiger's head, "Are we ready to head back?" Blaze purred again, as if he was agreeing. I chuckled, "Fine, let's go. But, go slow. Sora and I are on the verge of passing out too."

White Blaze purred again and all of us walked back to Nastui's house.

Ending Comments: Okay, a little more action there. I hope this works for awhile. I have a good idea for Chapter 33, so be prepared for a little love fling in the next chappie! Lol. Ja for now!

May your days be as evil as mine are,

Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war


	35. 33

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 33

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

_3rd Person_

Shuten walked down the halls of Arago's recovering hideout. Touching the dark walls, he realized that he was actually in too deep. It was going to be a pain to get out. Everywhere was darkness. His fellow warlords had been brainwashed and made to forget the final battle with the Samurai Troopers. While he was dead, Shuten watched the battle with Arago as a spirit, and, for Ryo to give up his life like that, reminded Shuten of him giving up his life to save Kayura.

"Shuten!"

Shuten whirled around, only to get tackled by his spirit counter part. She too was blind to the truth, "Ramia?"

"The one and only!" She proclaimed happily. But, she wasn't happy at all. Something happened that didn't go the way that Ramia wanted. Shuten reached up and touched her arm, "What's wrong?" He asked Ramia.

Ramia's smiled faded as she looked at the ground. Her hand moved over to lock with Shuten's hand that was on her arm, "We merged without Master Arago's approval." She said softly.

"You formed her?!" He asked in surprise.

Ramia's eyes shot straight back up at Shuten, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She asked in the same tone, her darker emerald green eyes staring at Shuten with annoyance.

Shuten sighed, "I didn't mean to sound mean, Ramia, honest. I was just wondering, how could you control her. Gucci was known throughout the Netherworld as someone who was more ruthless than Kayura could have ever imagined being. As her power grew, so did her ego. Soon, she thought she could finish off Arago and she would take over the Netherworld..."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard this already, Shuten." Ramia pointed out.

Shuten sighed. Ramia could be as stubborn as they come. Suddenly, his senses awakened to realize that there was something warm trickling underneath his hand. His eyes darted to Ramia's arm to see that there was blood trickling down her arm, "Ramia, what did he do to you?" Shuten asked, putting his free hand under her chin.

"It was punishment for merging without getting his approval. I admitted to conjuring up the plan to merge now while the Spirits were down three and couldn't merge themselves." Ramia explained.

Shuten paused. He didn't know that Arago could do this. He had known about the battle, for he had seen it with his own eyes. Gucci approached Arago, wanting the crown and position that Arago had. The two fought, and Gucci lost. But, Arago didn't want to kill Gucci, so, he sealed her spirit in the bodies of the four War Spirits, or the Dark Lights. 'I guess that is why Arago couldn't stand Gucci being resurrected this early in time.' Shuten thought. He smiled slightly, tracing his hand down to Ramia's hand, "Come, and let's get that wound dressed." He told Ramia as he began to walk towards their living quarters.

"Shuten..." Ramia said softly as they continued walking.

"Yes?"

Ramia paused, "Master Arago said that soon he thinks I'll become like you and start believing the lies of Kaos. Do you think I will?"

"I hope you do." Shuten quickly replied.

Ramia's eyes widened, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you when we reach our living quarters. The walls have ears, you know." Shuten responded as they approached their door.

Ramia opened the door and the two stepped in. Shuten looked around as Ramia shed her upper clothes, and wrapped a long bandage cloth around her chest. She cut the bandage and secured it to where it wouldn't come off. She looked down and saw the brand of a traitor burned into her skin right above her chest, 'I haven't even betrayed Master Arago and he burned me with the mark of a traitor!' Ramia scowled to herself as she handed the roll of bandage cloth to Shuten.

Shuten examined the gash. Really, there were four gashes on her arm. He shook his head and began dressing her wound, "Ramia?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's time you learned the truth." Shuten told her, not looking up. He felt Ramia's arm stiffen under his grip on it, "Listen, Arago is only using you to hold back Gucci's powers and give him the armor of demons. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to feel like a fool like the other warlords did back in the war."

Ramia sighed, "It doesn't matter what I do for Master Arago now. He's already branded me as traitor."

"Have you been physically burn-" Shuten asked as his eyes traveled upwards from her arm and already saw the burn placed right below her collarbone. He finished the dressing and secured it. He then embraced Ramia as her pale arms wrapped around his tanned neck. He felt her place her head at the base of his neck, "Listen, Ramie, you need to realize that this isn't the place for you. If it weren't for me ever accepting Arago's deal of immortality and great power, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now. We would've been married, had children, raised them, and then passed on. Like normal people."

Ramia sighed, "Don't blame yourself for this, Shuten..." She told him, placing her other hand on his face.

"Ramia!"

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Kaori and Rajura. Both of their eyes widened and then Rajura smirked when he saw Ramia with the bandage wrapped around her chest, "So, you're finally getting some after all these years, Shuten?" He teased.

Shuten glared at Rajura, "Shut it, Rajura."

"Oh my Kami, he did brand you!" Kaori exclaimed, her mouth wide open.

"Say it a little louder next time, Kaori." Ramia pointed out.

Kaori blinked, "Oops," She covered her mouth and looked at Rajura. Then she walked over to Ramia, "Why?"

Ramia shrugged, "Good question. I was told a million times the way Shuten betrayed Master Arago..." Ramia said as she trailed off.

Kaori smiled, "And yet, you don't love him any less, do you?"

Ramia looked down at Shuten and smiled, "No," She looked back up at Kaori, "Not one bit."

"Good!" Kaori bounced back to Rajura's side, "Cause I wouldn't love Rajura any less either!" She giggled as she clung to Rajura's arm.

"So I'm not the only one getting any, huh, Rajura?" Shuten fired back.

"Touché." Rajura glared at Shuten.

The both of them bust out in laughter. Ramia and Kaori giggled to see the two getting along so well. Everyone was afraid with Shuten's betrayal to the Netherworld that the War Lords would have a hard time accepting Shuten back. 'But, they're like brothers, like the rest of the Dark Lights and I are like sisters,' Ramia thought as her giggle faded into a smile.

'I guess when you spend over four hundred years with a group of people, you become like family.' Kaori thought to herself.

"Rajura."

Rajura turned around to see Kuro standing behind him, "What is it?"

"Master Arago wishes to see you," Kuro slightly bowed at his waist.

"Right, I'll be there in a second." Rajura told Kuro as Kuro disappeared into the darkness. With one swoop, Rajura bent down and kissed Kaori, "I doubt this'll be long."

"Kay!" Kaori said happily as she watched Rajura also disappear. She then whipped around and smiled, "I'm going back to my living quarters to leave you two alone! Don't do anything I would do..." She smirked as she walked away from the door.

"That about wipes out everything, Kaori!" Ramia yelled out to her.

"Shuddup, Ramia!" Kaori responded.

Ramia chuckled as Shuten closed their door. Then, he sat down in front of Ramia and took both of Ramia's hands in his, "Listen, Ramia..."

"Don't you think I've heard enough about Kaos, Shuten?" Ramia responded hatefully.

Shuten shook his head, "You don't belong here. None of us do. I can already tell you're losing faith in Arago, so I might as well show you..."

"Show me what?" Ramia impatiently spoke.

Shuten closed his eyes and remembered the night Kaos showed him his kanji, the kanji of Loyalty. He heard Ramia inhale sharply, "Shuten! What the hell...?" Ramia asked as she touched his forehead, tracing the outline of the kanji on his forehead.

"Listen, Ramie, I don't want you to suffer the humiliation that I suffered when I realized this, so let's leave this place--"

"And leave the others here?! I can't leave them behind!" Ramia interrupted.

Shuten ran a hand through Ramia's long blood red hair, "We'll come back for them. They won't listen to you if you don't believe in Arago. The War Lords didn't back then, so I doubt they and their spirits will now."

Ramia stood up and walked over to the wall. Her green eyes were narrowed so much that it looked as if she was concentrating on burning a hole in the wall, "I don't know, Shuten. Yes, I have felt out of place here lately, but I don't know if I could actually betray Master Arago."

"I understand. At the time my kanji and fate was revealed to me, I didn't know if I could betray him either, but I did--"

"And where did it get you, Shuten?! You were killed!" Ramia whipped around, tears streaming from her eyes, "For the longest year in my entire life, I felt alone, because you sacrificed yourself! I was the only one of the girls who didn't have someone to laugh with and to feel apart of!" She exclaimed.

Shuten stood up and walked over to Ramia, "Listen, Ramie, I'm here now. But, if this continues, and Arago gets his way, sooner or later both of us will be beheaded."

"But, why me? I haven't betrayed him!"

Shuten wrapped his arms around Ramia, "Because, you love for me wasn't affected because I betrayed Arago. Arago is jealous of that and he doesn't want you to really have anything to do with me."

Ramia laid her head in his chest, "Shuten, why? Why did you betray Arago?"

"Because he was going to betray me. The only reason he wanted us was to hold the armors until the day came where he could unite the human world with the Netherworld. Now, he's gonna do the same again, except with the women. The Elemental Spirits and Dark Lights will be the ones trapped with their armored counterparts." Shuten explained.

Ramia looked up, "Even the Dark Lights?"

Shuten nodded, "Even the Dark Lights."

"No way. Master Arago would never cause such humiliation to us! We've served him for how long?" Ramia argued.

Shuten shook his head, "It doesn't matter to him. You only seal away a quarter, and the main quarter, of Gucci in you. If he loses you, he'll lose the controlling part of Gucci. You're like Lady Eternal, she controls Naomi."

"Don't compare me to that bitch!" Ramia exclaimed, pushing Shuten away.

Shuten grabbed Ramia by her shoulders, "The only way you're gonna listen is through me saying this the way it is, Arago is using you. He doesn't care about you or your feelings."

"And Kaos does?" Ramia shot back, her eyes wild.

"Yes, he does."

Ramia paused. Shuten was right. She remembered the fight and then Arago's reaction to her fight. She reached up and touched her bandaged arm, "You're right, Shuten. Arago doesn't care. How could I be so foolish?" She admitted as she leapt into Shuten's arms.

"That's enough, Shuten-doji!"

Shuten turned his head around to see Kuro standing there, the point of his rapier at Shuten's back, "You'd be cowardly enough to stab me in the back?"

"You're a traitor! I don't know why I ever persuaded Master Arago to bring you back from the dead!" Kuro proclaimed, "I guess I felt sorry for Ramia."

Ramia pushed away from Shuten, and walked over to Kuro, "You what?" She asked in a cold tone.

"I felt sorry for you." Kuro repeated.

Ramia raised her hand and brought it down over Kuro's face, "You sick son of a bastard! I don't need anyone's pity, got it?!"

"Fine, you betray Master Arago. It'll be your neck he'll have soon anyways." Kuro pointed out as he disappeared.

Shuten grabbed Ramia's clothes and threw them at her, "Come on, we have to get out of here. Now that Kuro knows, he'll tell Arago!"

Ramia nodded and threw her clothes back on. Shuten dashed out the door, grabbing Ramia's hand, and forced her to follow. Ramia guided him the exit of the chambers and the dimension. They ran through it and immediately ended up in front of the house of the Samurai Troopers.

Ramie: This is Shuten's pet name for Ramia. I thought it was kinda cute.

Ending Comments: I told you I had a pretty good idea for this chappie. Well, I'll be gone next week for a small vacation. So, my story won't be updated unless Have, Sora or Mari wish to update it.

Until next time!

May your days be as evil as mine are,

Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!


	36. 34

In a dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 34

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters that are in this story. Like, Mariko, all of the original Samurai Trooper characters, and Sora and Yolei. But I do own the rest of the characters. Anything else in the story will be disclaimed at the end.

Alana's POV 

As I slowly awakened, I could smell the faint scent of my armored counterpart. My head was buried in his bare muscular chest and I felt his chin resting on my head. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His arms held me in a tight embrace, as if he were protecting me from something.

I ran my hands down his arms and slowly worked my way out of the embrace. I didn't want to wake him up, but, alas, I did. He stirred as he moved his arms and looked down at me, his tiger blue eyes were barely open. I smiled, "Mornin, sunshine." I said as I ran my hand through his jet-black hair.

He leaned over and kissed my knuckles, "You're up early," He commented. I nodded and sat up, setting my feet on the floor. I stretched and stood up, pulling my pajama shirt down. I opened the curtains, "Oh my Kami!" I exclaimed falling to the floor.

"Nani?!" Ryo asked me, making a mad dash out of the bed to come to my assistance.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" I asked, pointing at the window.

Ryo looked up to see whom I was seeing, "Shuten and Ramia," He muttered as his eyes narrowed, "Picking a fight this early in the morning?" Then he paused, "Shuten...I thought you were dead..."

I blinked, "I thought he was too."

"I was," The red haired Oni Masho agreed, "But I was resurrected from the dead."

Ramia stayed silent, her eyes stuck on the floor below her, "We have already been branded traitors with Arago, so we left before we were beheaded." She said quietly.

"So, are you on our side?" I asked her, rising to my feet.

Ramia looked up at me, "You can consider me an ally," She paused, "But not a friend, at least, not now."

I smiled. There was a change in Ramia's disposition. Her attitude seemed to have changed; _I wonder what could have made her change? _I thought to myself as I lowered my guard and welcomed them in. I jumped on and over the bed, "Alright boys. I'm gonna get Ramia in some more comfortable clothes. Afterwards, I'll introduce our newest ally, even though Sora's gonna throw a fit," I proclaimed as I pushed Ryo and Shuten out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What are we doing?" I heard Ramia ask.

I walked back towards her, "We're getting you in something comfortable," I told her as I looked through my closet.

Ramia wrapped her hands around her, "I'm comfortable in this," She admitted, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"You'll look suspicious. I know you hate my guts, but, we can't have you walking around in armor," I responded as I threw a pair of blue jeans and a dark green shirt at her.

She caught them and looked at them, "Fine, I will wear them. Not many people wear armor at this day and age?" She asked as she took off her sub armor, and slipped the shirt on.

I shook my head, "Unless you have job that makes you wear armor, no one wears armor." I pointed out as I pulled out a spaghetti strap shirt with the word Ai printed on it. When I put it on, it exposed my midriff. I pulled out some hip hugger blue jeans and tied my Indian style belt around the belt area of my jeans.

I looked at Ramia, who zipped up the zipper of her jeans, "These are a little tight on me." She commented as she turned to look at me. The shirt I gave her was a dark green tube top dress with detachable straps. The jeans I gave her were also hip huggers, so her midriff was more exposed than mine was.

I smiled and walked over my closet, "One more thing," I said as I pulled out a fishnet coat. I walked over to her, detached the straps of the shirt and gave her the coat, "I think this will look cute."

Ramia slipped the coat on and looked in the sliding glass window, "My hair is a mess..." She muttered as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Here, let me do it." I told her as I picked up my brush.

Ramia eyed me, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked me.

"Because," I smiled, "If you're against Arago, I don't have a right not to be kind," I pointed out, "Now, sit on the bed and I'll get your hair looking better."

Ramia nodded as she sat down on the bed, "You know how naive you sound?" She asked me as I jumped onto the bed, knelt down and began brushing her hair. I nodded and smiled. I knew I sounded naive, but there was something different about her. Ramia turned to me, "Can you tell me about Kaos?"

My eyes widened, "To be honest, the guys are the ones you should ask about that," I responded as I continued brushing her long red hair.

"Hasn't Rekka talked about him to you?"

I shook my head, "Not much. The boys only followed Kaos for a couple months, so Ryo only told me how Kaos saved their asses a bunch of times. They didn't really get know Kaos that much."

"And yet they mourned his death?"

I sighed. This was harder, "Hon, I don't really know. Ryo has mentioned Kaos a couple times to me. The person that's taken over Kaos' position now is Kayura."

"Kayura...She's Kuro's sister...." Ramia breathed.

I grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled Ramia's long hair into a high ponytail, "What?" I asked her as I wrapped the holder around the top of the ponytail and ran a brush through the ends of her hair, "He's Kayura's sister?!"

Ramia nodded, "Yes. And he's got a long grudge against her."

"Why?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Because she received Kaos' blessing instead of him. Their parents sent him away when Kayura was born, and she received Kaos' blessing," Ramia sighed, "But, Kuro never talks about Kaos or Kayura."

A shiver ran down my spine, which was rare, cause I hardly ever got cold. I stood and walked out to the open balcony, "Ramia, I don't know why, but this whole thing seems twisted," I turned around to her, "Don't you think?"

Ramia nodded, "Yes, it does." She agreed softly as she rose to her feet, "Even more so than what Shuten-douji told me of what happened a year ago."

I nodded in a silent agreement. The wind blew through my blonde hair as I stared out into the forest, "I just...well...I can't wait until it's over," I stated quietly, not looking back at her.

"Do you wish this never happened?"

I turned around and looked at her, "What do you mean?" I asked her, curious as to what her tone meant. It sounded like she had the power to erase memories or something.

"You know what I mean, Eternal," She walked over to the patio and rested her elbows on the railing. I turned to the right as Ramia began to speak again, "Do you, as Alana Morimiea, or Hirika Redo..."

I glared at her, "Don't you ever call me that!" I exclaimed, "I don't ever want to be called that name ever again!"

Ramia sighed, "You're filled with rage. If you keep that rage in your body about that name, you'll lose control and possibly your memories."

"What?" I asked her, drawing back. This was all too confusing. Was something about ready to bust out from my body? And, if so, why was I not aware of it? I didn't feel any different.

Ramia stood up and looked at me, "Let go of your past. I know from watching you that it's gonna be difficult, but if you don't, it could mean the end of you and Rekka," She pointed out, sadly. She turned her head, her eyes focused on the grass, "I don't want you and Rekka to end up like Shuten and I did."

I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder, "Ramia, you don't hafta worry. I know I hafta work on the whole getting past your past thing, and I'm trying. But it's so damn hard to do so when it keeps coming to bite you on your ass."

"Kiribati is dead."

My head shot up, "Did you just...?"

"Yes. You're hated Headmaster was killed by orders from Arago a while ago. Arago claimed he hadn't any use for Kiribati and therefore sent the order to Kaori and I to kill him," Ramia stated, her voice a hint of regret.

My eyes widened, "Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, a smile crossing my face, "I've gotta tell Ryo!" I pointed out as I started for the door. Ramia grabbed my arm and shook her head. I got the hint that Ryo wasn't supposed to know just yet. In fact, maybe I wasn't even supposed to know. I sighed, "Well, that'll make it easier to release my past."

Ramia shook her head, "It'll make it worse."

"It'll make it worse?" I repeated, my brows furrowed. Ramia simply nodded as she walked back into the room and headed to door. For some odd reason, I was following her, like my legs had a mind of their own. I sighed as Ramia opened the door and one male fell through the door and the other stood off, leaning up against the door and watching my stupid boyfriend look up at me with puppy eyes.

I sighed again. I shook my head, ran a hand through my hair, and walked over his body, "Ryo, it's not nice to eavesdrop. You should know that by now."

Ryo sniffed, "Alana...."

I looked at him, "Yes?"

"Help me up, please?" He asked, his blue eyes wide with a fake puppy eyes look. I could hear the groan of Shuten, one of those grunts that a guy makes when one of his peers makes a stupid mistake. Ramia giggled in the background as I rolled my eyes and helped Ryo up.

"The moral?" I asked him.

Ryo placed his hand under my chin and made sure there was two inches separating our faces, "There was a moral?" He asked softly. I glared at him and pushed him. Ryo landed with a thud on the floor, "Ow...I was only joking...sheesh..."

I shrugged and walked down the stairs. At the bottom, I saw Dashiki, holding Nastui close to him. I couldn't tell from there or not, but it seemed like something was going on, something that we apparently weren't aware of. I suddenly felt a tug on my pants leg, "Psst, Alana..."

I looked down to see the two boys, "What's up kids?" I asked, squatting down on the stairs. It wasn't an easy task, but I was able to balance myself long enough to sit down on the stairs without making a noise. I ruffled KT's hair, "Is something wrong?"

Jun shrugged, "Doc pulled Nastui off to the side, told her something we could hear, and all of a sudden, she starts crying." He explained, worry written on his face. Jun looked up to Nastui and the Troopers as siblings, plus, he was very in-tune with other people's feelings, more so than any normal kid was.

KT sighed, "What do we do Alana?" He whispered, laying his blonde head on my chest. I ran my hand through his hair and rested my other hand on Ryo's thigh. He just sat down next to me. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and his head was resting on my shoulder. I felt his free hand wrap around my hand on his leg. Jun had moved next to Ryo, and wiggled his way under Ryo's arm. For some odd reason, it felt extremely comfortable sitting like I was, sitting next to my possible soul mate and my adopted little brother sitting in front of me.

"I really don't know, Kinston...I really don't know." I responded softly as all four of us suddenly drifted to sleep. I heard footsteps pass us, and I assumed it was Shuten and Ramia. My guess was right, because I heard their voices mixed in with Nastui's and Dashiki's voices in a deep, but barely audible, tone. I looked up at Ryo, who stirred and looked back at me with a small smile. I gave a small squeeze on his thigh. He smirked and sat his head back down on my shoulder. I rested my head on his, and soon, all four of us were fast asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ending Comments: Sorry for the long wait. College started on me and it's busier than I expected. More goodness for the next chappie!

May your days be as evil as mine are,

Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!


	37. 35

In A Dream (My Sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 35

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: ….If you don't know the disclaimer by now…you need to go back and read more of this fic….

A/N: I'm switching over to 3rd p.o.v., so don't get too confused. Now, cranks up ST Music let's get this long awaited chapter up and moving.

Alana woke up, her brown eyes wide. Half the day had passed while she sat down on the steps with Ryo and the kids. Over to her right stood Sora and Ramia, looking at each other a little wearily. A small chuckle rose in Alana as she slipped out from under Ryo's hold on her and walked over to the girls, "So, I guess it's a little late for introductions, huh?"

Sora turned her mismatched gaze to Alana and gave her an evil look, "What happened?"

"I dunno," Alana turned to Ramia and then back to Sora, "She's the only one who can answer that one." In truth, it had been just a freak thing, but what still bothered the blonde spirit sister was what Nastui and Dashiki were talking about. Working with the boys, Nastui had learned to harden herself to the disasters that were going on around her. But, for her to just outright cry, it had to have been something. Alana bowed at the waist and smiled, "I'm gonna find Nastui and see what's going on. You two look like you could use some quality bonding time!" Alana giggled, winking away the two glares shooting at her and running off before she got herself killed.

Sora shook her head at the blonde and turned to the darker red head, "So, what thought possessed you to come here?"

"Look, I'm trying to be nice about this," Ramia snorted, closing her eyes and turning away from Sora. Sora furrowed her eyebrows and walked around Ramia, looking her straight in the eyes, meeting a matching glare from the Oni Sister. Ramia sighed and plopped down on the couch, patting the seat next to her, "It'll take awhile, so make yourself comfortable," Sora nodded and sat down next to Ramia, giving Ramia the cue to start her long story of coming back to Nastui's house.

Meanwhile, Alana was creeping around the house, looking for Nastui. She had searched the upstairs and main floors, but she hadn't checked the basement or the garden yet. Alana rounded the corner to see Ramia and Sora talking quite peacefully, and then dashed downstairs, making a beeline towards the garden. Alana knew that the small, yet elegant garden was Nastui's run-away place.

The inviting smell of a fresh cut grass lured Alana out into the open, her steps small, taking her time getting to garden. Since the autumn solstice had just passed, the beautiful petals fell off the flowers, leaving them bare stems to the cold icy wind. Alana wrapped her arms around herself, protecting her bare arms from the wind. Then her brown eyes landed on the brunette woman, "Nastui," Alana breathed, picking up her speed, "Nastui!" She repeated, calling out to the other woman.

Nastui turned around and smiled wearily at Alana, who was quickly approaching, "Sleep well?" She teased with a small giggle.

"I got so comfortable I guess I just relaxed," Alana admitted, sitting down next to Nastui on the stone bench, "But, I remember a certain someone in tears over something," She looked over at Nastui, one fine blonde eyebrow raised, "Do you wanna talk?"

Nastui sighed, looking away from Alana, "Dashiki's found a way to get to others."

"Really!" Alana exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. But, the light quickly drained out of Alana's eyes when she realized that whatever Nastui had been torn up about had something to do with the way to the others, "How?"

"Dashiki found out that there was a demon possessing him, and apparently the demon worked under Shuten and Ramia. Once Shuten died, the demon possessed Dashiki, giving him all sorts of unwanted knowledge about the Netherworld. But, now that Shuten is alive, the demon wants out," Nastui paused, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes again, "Dashiki told me that the only way to save him from suffering the agonizing pain of the separation was to use him as a bridge to the Netherworld."

"WHAT!" Alana exclaimed, "We couldn't. He's been our guide since we met him." Then Alana paused, thinking over her words, 'I wonder if that was how Ryo and the other boys felt when Kaos died?' How could they lose such an important person to them at this stage of the fight? Alana questioned herself before wrapping an arm around Nastui's shoulder, "We couldn't…"

"But, we have to," Nastui pointed out in between sobs, "If we don't, the demon inside of Dashiki is going to reign free and expose all of our weakness' to Arago."

One way or another they were going to lose Dashiki. He would always be the tall male with dark ebony hair and beautiful shimmering eyes. All the Spirits would know him as a mentor, a teacher. Alana's heart did a painful twist at the thought of losing Ryo to letting that demon go, and never seeing her friends ever again. It was too quiet without Mariko's constant tackling Shin, or the sounds of Yolei smacking Shuu over the head with a frying pan because he snuck into the kitchen without permission. There needed to be some sort of chaos within the Yagyu residence, it was just too natural. Alana sighed, pulling the other female close to her in an embrace, "Nastui, I'm so sorry."

Nastui shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, "No, don't be. I don't want him suffering, and I trust you guys."

"What," Alana started, rising to her feet, "Must we do?"

"You two girls should use your powers to their maximum, combine them, and direct them towards Dashiki. That should create a funnel of power. Afterwards," Nastui sniffed, "Ramia and Shuten use their chains to create a stable outer wall for you six to travel up in. I'll be keeping the kids out of this, so you don't have to worry. But, I will give you this to hold on to," She pulled out a necklace with an odd shaped bead strung on it.

Alana breathed, "The Jewel of Life…."

"Yes," Nastui nodded, putting it in Alana's open palm and wrapping her fingers around it, "Give this to Mariko or Haven. Since your having some problems with your spirit, I wouldn't say it's the best thing for you to use."

Alana nodded, pulling the necklace close to her chest. For some odd reason, this small, plain necklace gave the Troopers such hope; maybe it would give the Spirits the same feeling of hope. The Jewel suddenly flashed, spinning around in circles, forming a small red ball and shooting it straight at Alana. The blonde stood paralyzed as she felt her insides burn. It wasn't a painful burn…more like a cleansing burn. Her eyes flashed to their light amber hues for a split second, and then faded back into their dark brown color. Before her was a small red orb, caught in a hell-like fire. A loud feminine scream pierced the air, forcing the other two women to cover their ears. A smile of satisfaction crossed Alana's face, "She's gone. Hirika's finally gone…"

Nastui smiled at the girl, not really sure whether or not to actually tell Alana that Hirika would always live on, inside of Alana, but it was up to the Eternal Spirit to keep that side of her locked away. The brunette shrugged and lowered her head, "We need to get going. If we wait too much longer, it might be too late to save them."

Alana nodded and walked with Nastui inside to the mansion, immediately greeted by curious stares. The blonde smiled, "We've got to save them soon, and, thanks to Dashiki, we have a way."

All eyes turned to the Doctor, who stood quite a bit aways, his eyes focused on the floor. Alana sent a mental message to the group about what was going on, and, as expected, all of their mouths dropped, "But we can't!" Sora protested, tears brimming on her mismatched eyes.

"Do you want to die?" Dashiki muttered softly, his bangs shifting over his eyes to avoid the group seeing the pain he was going through, "If we don't go through with this within the next few hours, you all are going to die. You'll end up seeing your friends in the afterlife."

Ryo shook his head and clenched his fists. Alana unconsciously went to his side and wrapped her hands around one of his clenched fists. His tiger blue eyes wouldn't meet up with her brownie colored ones when he told her, "I can't bare losing another mentor like Kaos. Dashiki is damn close to Kaos with his knowledge."

Alana ran a hand up Ryo's jaw line, a sad smile playing on her lips, "If we don't, we'll never see them again. It's a damned-if-we-do-damned-if-we-don't kinda deal." It was killing Alana to say this, only because it sounded like she didn't care at all for the doctor. The blonde wished this cruel war could be over and they could live like normal teenagers. Going out to clubs, being caught having sex in a back ally by a cop, trying to cram for finals, and so on. But, no. They were the ones chosen by the Gods to keep peace and order between the Netherworld and their world. Unfortunately, even the justly of heroes have to make some sort of sacrifice in order to maintain peace, and that was Dashiki to them.

Sora looked over to see Alana, fighting herself with what she had said. But, the blonde Spirit was right. Sora crossed her arms and nodded, "I agree with Alana." She said softly, her voice slightly cracking. Touma nodded in agreement, along with Shuten and Ramia.

All their eyes turned to Ryo, who fought with himself long enough before finally nodding his head, "How do we go about this?"

"Well," Touma started, sitting down on the couch, "We could do what we did last time and go with the flow. We ended up getting our butts almost kicked to the curb, but we managed to win. Now, let's end this once and for all. Arago and Kuro must be killed, and the Warlords and their Spirits set free from their brainwashing."

Shuten nodded, "I agree. We can finally settle down in the Netherworld and rebuild it the way it was meant to be re-built." He looked over to Ramia, who nodded in agreement and support of her armored counterpart.

"Good, so, let's get armored up and roll out!" Alana started, ignoring the pain that was shooting up inside of her.

Dashiki swallowed a knot of tears, "We have to find the right place. It's an open place, one with many trees inside the city…" He pondered, his eyes slightly glazing over.

"The Park!" Ryo, Alana, Sora and Touma all said in unison.

KT turned to Jun, "I guess we won't be able to go, will we?" Jun shook his head and looked at Ryo, who also shook his head. Jun turned back to KT, "It'll be too dangerous."

Ryo smiled and turned to Alana, "Alright, let's go then. Ready, Doc?" Ryo asked the doctor. But, before Dashiki could respond, Nastui ran into Dashiki's embrace, tears finally spilling out from her eyes.

Dashiki leaned down, brushing his lips against Nastui's forehead, "I'll always be beside you," He said softly, "_Caoimhe._"

Nastui blinked, her eyes wide and a blush forming on her face. Alana cooed, which caused Ryo to look at her curiously. The blonde shrugged, not knowing what Dashiki just called Nastui, but it was obviously some sort of affectionate pet name. Ryo shook his head as Dashiki let go of Nastui and turned to the others, "Let's go." He said, his tone changing completely, "Before my mind changes."

Caoimhe: Scottish for Beautiful

Ending Comments: Yo! Long time no update! Well, Mia-san has once again gotten inspired to finish this chappie, since I haven't really updated since Halloween of '04. Sorry bout that. Once college was over, I began pulling two jobs and it's been busy as hell. Plus, I'm still helping manage the Time Meld (http/timemeld.proboards should come and visit sometime. As for Chapter 36….it's gonna be a real tearjerker…..I'm crying just thinking about it. sobs

Like old times….

May your days be as evil as mine still are,

Mia Yagyu


	38. Chapter 36

In A Dream (My Sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 36

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: Read people….I hate this stupid disclaimer:Kicks Disclaimer: Evil! ;p

A/N: Here it is, as promised!

Deep in the dark dungeons of the Netherworld were the rest of the Samurai Troopers and their Spirits. Each pairing shared their own little space, their hands chained to the walls, their feet bound to the floor. The auburn haired male looked over at his silver haired counterpart, "Mariko…are you okay?"

"I wish I could say yes," Mariko breathed, silver tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, "Why haven't they come for us yet, Shin?"

Shin shook his head, "They're probably trying to find a way up here." He admitted, his blue eyes focusing away from his Spirit. He didn't like the fact that it was taking longer for Ryo, Touma, and their Spirits to come and find them than it had before. Each day had gotten progressively worse. The girls' clothes were all torn, leaving just enough cloth to cover them. The boys had been stripped of their armor, leaving them just in their under armors.

Suddenly, there was an uprising in the guards, their voices shouting commands in another language. Shin's and Mariko's armors started shaking, as if something exciting was happening. Mariko's pale ruby eyes widened as she looked up, "Speak of the devils. They're here!"

Shin whipped his head around to look back at her, "You mean Ryo and the others?" He asked as Mariko nodded in response, "Thank the Gods."

"Don't get too excited," The Suiko couple looked up to see Kaori, hands on her hips, looking down on them, "They won't last."

"They did before!" Shuu chimed in from three cells down, "And I believe they'll do it again!"

Kaori snorted, "They didn't have to deal with Kuro before, either."

"Nastui, we need you to stay behind with the kids. This time, it might just be too dangerous for you all to come," Ryo instructed, his eyes not wavering. Nastui nodded, pulling KT and Jun close to her side. The younger boys gave the group the most pitiful look they could manage, causing Alana to giggle. But, to their dismay, the blonde Spirit shook her head in disagreement with their plea. Ryo turned to look at Touma and Sora, "You two are also coming, but I need Shuten and Ramia to stay behind with Nastui and the boys."

Shuten nodded, "Understandable. Someone needs to stay behind to protect those three," He turned to Ramia, "Right?" When Ramia gave Shuten a disdainful look, he just gave her a sweet smile, "We'd be killed if we re-entered that place."

"You're right," Ramia admitted, hanging her head.

Ryo turned to Dashiki, who was doing his best to keep his composure during the whole situation, "Let's go. We've got to get this show on the road and save the others," He patted the doctor's shoulder, "Ready man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dashiki admitted, swallowing a painful knot of worry down his throat.

Alana nodded, "Then let's get going," She said, a painful twinge shooting through her heart before her and Sora summoned their weapons, "Transportation!" They shouted. A brilliant purple light filled the room, forcing Nastui and the boys to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, so had the group standing before them. Nastui fell to her knees and finally released the final tears that she cried for Dashiki.

The group of five landed in the middle of a deserted Shinjuku. Buildings around them lay in ruin and unmoving bodies of innocent bystanders getting caught in the way littered the streets. Ryo's eyes filled with fury as him and the other looked at the damage around them, "What the hell…why didn't we know about this?"

Sora looked around to see that the only surviving infrastructure was the Tokyo Tower, but even the small antenna on that was broken, "Communications have been taken out. It's clear that this attack was well planned out."

"…." Dashiki groaned, wrapping his arms around himself, "This is the place. We must hurry."

Alana turned around and sighed, "How do we sacrifice someone? …I had hoped never to say that," She admitted, hugging her arms around her chest.

"We overload the demon with our virtues," Touma swiftly responded, looking Dashiki in the eye, "Once the demon is killed, he will release the key to the bridge to the Netherworld."

Sora nodded, "Alright, ready?" She looked at the other couple, who nodded in return, "Rest in peace, Doctor. We'll miss you," She said, tears beginning to stream out of her eyes, "We truly will."

"Wisdom."

"Hope."

"Righteousness."

"Love!" Alana finished, concentrating her aura. The four sent their virtues into the doctor, whose voice automatically switched to the demon's, "Damn you!" He screamed as a white light engulfed him and shot up straight into the clouds.

"Arago, here we come!" Ryo shouted, grabbing Alana's hand and running into the light. Touma and Sora followed.

_Please, spare our friends…_ Alana thought as they rose up in the bridge.

Nastui, Jun, KT, Ramia and Shuten all watched the brilliant white light rise up the clouds. They were a considerable distance away from Shinjuku, but the light was just as meaningful to them as the ones traveling up in the bridge, "Safe travels, my comrades." Shuten muttered, holding his right hand up and bowing his head.

The group landed in a pool of water. Alana and Sora rose to their feet and wrung the ends of their dresses out, "Why water?" Sora muttered in disgust that her whole outfit clung to her. She heard Touma chuckle behind her, which caused him to receive a death glare, "No, I didn't ask for it." Sora responded before her armored counterpart could respond to her glare.

"You two," Alana giggled, watching the Tenkun couple.

Ryo rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes, "We've got company," He warned just as the doors to the Netherworld opened up, revealing the massive army behind them.

"Charge!" One exclaimed, raising his trident and pointing it towards the four.

Ryo and Touma looked at each other, nodded, and transformed into their armors. Sora and Alana switched to their next level and pulled out their weapons, "Bring it on!" Alana exclaimed as she raised her scythe.

"Do you think they'll make it to us?" Haven questioned, looking over at Seiji. Her hands clenched when she realized that she wanted to wipe that look of lost hope off of his face, but couldn't. Her legs and arms were covered in cuts, bruises covered her body, her dress was in tatters, and her pride had been cast aside and trampled on. But, as soon as their swords started resonating with celebration that their rescuers would be on their way, Haven's eyes had lit up some.

Seiji shrugged, "I don't want to be pessimistic about it. But, I do think they'll be on their way soon enough."

"Alright, you stupid boys and girls. Arago-sama told us that we have to move you," Noriko appeared by the Korin cell, "So, get off your asses and get prepared for the ride of your life!" She laughed as their chains went from keeping them against the wall, to wrapping just around their wrists and ankles. When Haven and Seiji walked out of their cell, they immediately saw the others, all in the same shape they were in. Since the group had been captured almost separately, they had been beaten and punished separately.

The group of six was pushed down a flight of stairs and into a small corridor, where their chains automatically bound them to the floor. Two commanders stood before them, one female, and the other male. The male, with long platinum blonde hair and shimmering green eyes smiled and bowed, "My name is Alix, and this," He pointed to the female with short cut emerald hair and golden eyes next to him, "Is Bambi."

"Why bother with introductions?" Shuu questioned, his eyes narrowed at the pair.

Bambi shook her head, "We're your executioners. I'm surprised the males of this group don't remember us. We were the ones who put you in that deep sleep in the bottom of that hellhole."

Shuu, Shin and Seiji looked at each other, all wearing the same basic expression. Seiji sighed, "We had been drained of our power, it's amazing we remember anything at all during that incident, let alone our executioners."

"Well, we're basically gonna do the same thing," Alix told them, "Drain each and every one of your powers. Except this time, it's going to be into two weapons." He held out a broadsword and Bambi held out a staff, "These will absorb your powers and then will be used against your pathetic friends."

Mariko's eyes widened, "We won't allow it! We have strong enough shields to protect our power!"

"Ha!" Bambi laughed, "What power?" She walked over to the silver haired Suiko, "Why do you think we've had you beaten to the point of almost losing your minds? Damned woman!" Bambi cursed, raising her hand and bringing the back of it across Mariko's face with a loud crack.

"You're a lucky bitch, you know that?" Yolei glared at Bambi, "If it weren't for these damn chains, I would be beating you until you're a bloody pulp!"

Bambi grinned, "I'd like to see you try." She snapped her fingers, the chains releasing from around Yolei, "You're weapon-less. Your precious Niganata was transferred back to the real world."

Yolei glared at the girl before jumping in the air and bringing her hand down across the staff that Bambi held, snapping it into two pieces. Before Bambi could react, Yolei had snatched one of the pieces and held it towards Bambi, "Now, whose the shocked one?"

"You did it this time…" Alix muttered, scratching his head, "I'm not responsible for what happens now."

Shuu and the others watched from their chained positions against the wall as Bambi's black aura surrounded her, her bright amber eyes turning to a dark crimson. The power wave hit all of them, including Yolei and Alix, "Go to hell," Bambi exclaimed, charging the violet haired Spirit, "You worthless wretch!"

"Yolei! Get out of there!" Shuu called out, struggling against his chains.

Yolei bowed her head, "Just because I'm without my weapon, doesn't mean that I'm worthless!" Yolei commented back, spinning her half of Bambi's staff around, "Iron Rock Crusher!" She called out, bringing the ground around them up and in on Bambi, crushing her below the concrete. Yolei stood there for a moment in traditional kendo stance, her guard not dropping. Bambi was right; they all had been drained of their strength, so much so that it was hard to stand without collapsing.

"She did it!" Mariko and Shuu cheered.

Haven sighed, "I wouldn't be so sure?"

"Why not?" Mariko asked, looking over at Haven.

Shin shook his head, "She was too powerful to go down that easily."

"And if this Bambi was beaten, I bet you Alix would have took down Yolei instantly."

Suddenly, the ground below them began shaking. Yolei turned around quick enough to see Bambi, flying out of the ground, her part of the staff glowing a bright red, aimed at the violet haired Spirit, "Time to Die!" Bambi exclaimed.

"I'm still too young!" Yolei countered, blocking Bambi's sword and pushing her away. Yolei took three steps backwards and took the kendo stance again.

Bambi regained footing and immediately launched herself at Yolei, striking before Yolei could block, slicing the remains of her dress off. Yolei shook it off and used the last of her spiritual power to cover herself in her long dress. She quickly tore the ends of the dress off to her knees and tied it around the staff, a long yellow ribbon with lace trim flowing behind her, "Foolish girl!" Bambi exclaimed, launching for another attack.

Yolei shook her head and launched herself towards the emerald haired woman, "Not as foolish as you!" She exclaimed, "Wiebe!" Yolei summoned. The ground shook once again, the loose concrete swirling into a tornado like funnel and engulfing Bambi, sending her into a wall.

Alix groaned, "Time to end this boring fight." He muttered as he made his way into the battle, passing the battered Bambi, "You've done well, my love. Let me finish this."

Bambi nodded, her amber hues returning, "She has weakened considerably. She shouldn't be a hard target now."

"Thanks for the information," He told her, running his hand through her emerald hair, "Now watch as I finish the job Arago-sama has ordered us to do." Bambi watched as Alix walked away from her towards the other woman. Yolei's eyes widened. This wasn't fair. She had beaten Bambi, and now her lover was next. Her legs shook. Yolei didn't know how much longer she could stand, let alone last against him. She shook her head; there wasn't any room for pessimism right then. But, before Yolei could react, she had been pinned against the wall, the sword's tip piercing right above her belly button, "If you don't give up now, your lover will have to see you sliced to itty bitty bits. Honestly, I don't want to have to slice a beautiful body, such as yours, up. It would be such a waste."

Shin looked over at Shuu, who was biting words, "If you say something, you're next." Shuu looked over at his best friend and hung his head in defeat. How had something like this happened so quickly? He was the strongest, physically, of the Samurai Troopers, but he couldn't even protect what was important to him.

"I'm…."

Alix raised an eyebrow, "You're?"

"I'm not going to give up!" Yolei quickly jabbed her sword into Alix's stomach, red blood quickly covering the silver blade, "If I gave up, we would be in worse shit than we are in now." Alix gasped for breath as his mortal body collapsed over the sword, "It's Kill or Be Killed, you know?" She said, withdrawing her blade from his body. With one more final swipe, Yolei cut a large slash into Alix's throat, blood spewing on her clothes. Yolei turned on her heels and looked at the unconscious Bambi. Without any hesitation, the violet haired Spirit did the same to Bambi and took the other half of her staff, welding it back together with her powers. Yolei pulled out the keys from Bambi's back pocket and walked over to the group.

"Yolei saved us!" Mariko cheered.

Yolei rolled her eyes as she unlocked the Suiko Spirit's chains, "You better be grateful, you little wench."

"Who are you calling a wench!" Mariko retaliated, glaring at the Kongon Spirit, who ended up busting out into a fit of laughter before unlocking the others from their chains.

Shuu noticed that Yolei's legs weren't going to hold her up for much longer, so he walked over to her and scooped his Spirit up into her arms as if she didn't weigh a thing. Yolei didn't protest, her legs were throbbing from the pressure she put on them, "Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed, turning around and running towards the door. Shin, Seiji, Mariko and Haven followed behind Shuu and Yolei, clearing the soldiers that had come up behind them.

Up the stairs, around the corner and down the hall was where the group finally reunited. Ryo and his group had rounded the corner to see the rest of their beaten up comrades, rounding the corner down the hall. A small smirk played on Alana's lips when she saw them. Kneeling down, the Eternal Spirit placed her finger on the ground and sent a small river of ice to the group. Mariko's eyes widened when her eyes caught the glimmer from the ice below them, "Ohmigod! Alana!" She squealed in delight, running towards the blonde at the end of the hall, immediately pouncing her. Haven and Sora caught each other's eyes and nodded, smiles playing on their lips. Yolei had fallen asleep in Shuu's arms, but a smile also lighted on her lips. The boys exchanged their own reuniting chants.

Seiji whipped around, "We've got to get out of here. The longer we dwell here, the more chance is that we'll get caught."

"Yeah, let's get going," Haven nodded in agreement.

The others nodded as the four girls circled the boys, "Transportation!" They shouted at the top of their lungs. A white light filled the hallway, and the group was instantly gone.

Kaori and Rajura ran into the hall just as the light faded, "Damn!" Kaori cursed aloud, "How did they manage to do that!"

"Our plan has been foiled…" Rajura stated with a sigh, "Arago-sama's not going to be happy…"

Kaori sighed, "**I'm** not happy. That means Arago-sama's gonna be ten times more un-happier!" She stated, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, they're not getting away so easily…" The couple turned to see a battered Alix and Bambi, bloody and beaten to pulps, "Nobody beats us and lives to tell about it…"

Ending Comments: Yo! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chappie. It's been a really exciting week. Had some action for y'all there, more to come! Chapter 37 should be a blast…literally!

May your days be as evil as mine still are,

Mia Yagyu


	39. 37

-1In A Dream (my sequel to Samurai Troopers) Chapter 37

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers…same as always…. 

Well, to their disappointment, the group landed in the same pool the original three had arrived in, "This doesn't look good," Touma commented, looking over at Seiji, who nodded in agreement.

Sora and Alana slowly looked over their shoulders, soon their own eyes widening, "Holy shit…" Sora muttered, scooting over by Touma, "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, this is easy!" Mariko giggled, "They're just upset that their prey got away!"

Shin eyed his Spirit wearily, "Do I wanna know what is going through your mind?"

"Oh hush," Mariko told Shin, sticking out her tongue, "All we've gotta do is have a well planned out attack. Touma and Sora," The silver haired girl turned to the Tenkun couple, "You guys should stand on the gate. Sora, you focus on the bow wielding soldiers; Touma, you focus on the troops below."

"Right," The Tenkuns nodded, their dark blue bubbles surrounding them and lifting them up to the top of the gate.

"Shuu, Yolei, Seiji and Haven," Mariko turned to the Korin and Kongon couples, "The four of you will be the front lines. Shuu, is Yolei healed enough to fight?"

Yolei looked up from Shuu's arms, "I think I'll manage…no, I know I'll manage. I have to," The purple haired girl reassured the silver haired one.

Mari nodded, "Good. Cause, Ryo, Alana, Shin and I will be depending on you four. We'll be about a hundred meters away. Ryo and Alana will be the hand to hand force while Shin and I will be using our powers to knock out as much troops as we can."

"Hey, Mari, how did you devise this plan?" Alana asked, looking at the Suiko girl, a little curious.

Mariko giggled, "We learned about one of the wars in my last Feudal Japanese class, and they used this plan to defeat the enemy." The long range weapons stood at the top of something high and close, one section of the group working on the samurai below, confusing them; the second section working on the enemy's long range weapons. Then you put some hand to hand combat samurais, and then some magic users on the front lines to wipe out the charging forces on the front lines. The remaining samurai stood about a hundred to two hundred meters away, wiping out the ones who got passed.

Shuu chuckled, "Heh, Shin. I thought your woman was only computer smart," He teased after setting down Yolei. Shin blinked and Mariko glared at Shuu, "But, of course, I only know food…" Shuu retracted, looking away to see Yolei giggling at the scene, "Alright, then let's get this party started!"

"Right!" The rest agreed, taking their positions. Mariko looked over at Ryo, "Whatever you do, **do not** transform into the Inferno armor. Should you transform, it'll leave the four in front of us to be trampled on and this trip would have been a waste for you three."

Ryo's bright blue eyes widened, surprised at who this was coming from. He expected Alana to say something to that affect, but not Mariko…and in such a harsh tone, "R-right." He responded, still a little shocked, "I'll do my best to try and not-"

"Look, there isn't any **trying**. You **will** stop that monster of an armor!" Mariko's eyes were dangerously narrowed at the black haired boy, "Unless you don't care about-"

"That's enough, Mari," Alana returned the same hateful glare back towards the Suiko spirit, "He's got the point. If you want this plan to work, you better step back and take the position you gave yourself in this fight."

Shin frowned. This wasn't like his Mariko. She never voiced an opinion on the Inferno armor, especially a negative one. He placed a hand on Mariko's shoulder but looked at Alana, "This isn't the time nor place to fight about this. Let's get this over with and get back to Nastui's place."

"Yeah, I agree. Look, Mariko," Ryo turned to the silver haired girl, "It's never really my choice to wear that armor. It just likes to appear when things turn for the worse."

Mariko hung her head, "Right…" She breathed, unsure of why she reacted that way. The only thing that really came to mind was that she despised seeing Shin collapse, his power taken away from him. Mari knew that if provoked, Alana could probably summon Naomi and quickly take control of her, drawing Mari's own power right out of her own body. There wasn't any doubt that the Inferno couple were in doubt the two strongest in the group. But…it didn't mean that the others couldn't be just as strong, "Now, let's kick some ass!"

The fight seem to last forever. It felt like if one was knocked down, two more replaced that one. After about a few hours, the magic users resorted back to hand to hand, conserving their power. Mariko watched as her plan slowly began to fall apart. She tried to recall what exactly the unknown general of that army did once his troops began to fall in numbers. She saw Sora and Touma, struggling to stay on their feet. The Korins and Kongons weren't doing much better, and the four of them were struggling themselves.

"Look, Mari. It was a mistake to participate in this fight without finding a place for you guys to heal," Alana pointed out, the scythe in her arms getting heavier with each passing moment, "We need to summon at least Naomi and maybe the Inferno."

Ryo looked back at his Spirit, "Can you handle Naomi, 'Lana?" He asked, a worried tone hinting at his voice.

"I'm going to have to," Alana reassured Ryo, slicing down another Netherworld Samurai, "There isn't any other choice."

Mariko hung her head, her silver bangs shadowing out her pale ruby eyes, "Is there a way to protect the boys' bodies?"

Surprisingly, a smile played on Shin's face. Mariko was worried about him after the Inferno armor was summoned. He reached over, ruffling his armor clad fingers through her silver hair, "We'll be fine, Mariko. We've managed before."

Mariko nodded, "If it's the only way…" She breathed, looking over at Shin, a worried smile on her lips.

"Alright then," Alana smiled, "I just need some protection while I use the chant to draw out the two."

Ryo looked at his blonde counterpart and nodded, "Right, we'll do our best."

Alana folded her hands in prayer fashion as the melodious chant flowed out from her mouth. Eight shields shot up around the Samurais and Spirits, and the message quickly filling their minds. Sora turned around, her mismatched eyes dulling as she walked towards the edge of gate. Touma watched in awe as a dark blue wing protruded from Sora's right leg, the kanjis of Wisdom and Hope glowing a brilliant gold. Sora felt her body go limp as she fell down off of the gate, a white light surrounding her before she hit the ground. An orange wing appeared on Yolei's left arm and a dark green wing appeared on Haven's right arm, both embossed with the two golden kanjis respective to their names, "Let's do this, Alana," Mariko told her as a light blue wing appeared on her left leg, Peace's and Trust's kanjis glowing brilliantly. A purple wing and a red wing appeared on each side of Alana's head, each with its respective kanji.

The boys watched as the five women merged, a brilliant white fire surrounding Alana. The transformation was quick, but it was mesmerizing at the same time. Alana's long blonde hair braided itself into many braids, each strand woven with many colors. Her brown eyes turned to pure silver, and her dress shortened, armor covering her arms, legs, chest and waist. The scythe formed in her hand, while the bow and arrows, and the trident blade strapped themselves to her back. The Niganata was tied around her waist and the Korin sword strapped to the Nignata.

Shuu looked at Naomi, his jaw slightly dropped, "Wow, she's loaded…" Seiji quickly looked at the male beside him, narrowing his eyes. Shuu blinked, not realizing what he had said…then it hit him. He narrowed his eyes at the Korin male, "Wow, I didn't know Casablanca had perverted mind…"

"Shut up," Seiji responded, "And get ready."

Shuu sighed, "Yea yea, I hear ya…"

Those silver eyes looked at Ryo, "It's your turn," Her voice was a mixture of all the five girls, but it was clearly Alana behind the woman.

Ryo nodded, the armor's spirit flaring up in soul, the ends of his nerves dancing. It was a flare that had made the Rekka boy sick the first time it appeared. Before Ryo could react, the other powers from the four boys surrounded him. The armor quickly attached itself onto Ryo, the overwhelming power from all five armors filling up inside of him. As the four boys collapsed, a white rope surrounding them and drawing them together. A shield surrounded the boys' bodies, not allowing any attack from any of the enemy troops attacks get through.

The soul of the Inferno armor filled Ryo's mind. He wrapped an arm around Naomi's waist, pulling her close to him, _"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my battles?" _ He asked her, his lips brushing against her neck.

Naomi leaned her head back, _"No, you didn't," _ She pushed herself away from the Inferno armor, _"And even if you did, I wouldn't listen." _

"_That's for sure," _The Inferno Armor responded, chuckling, _"Now, let me show you how it's done."_

Naomi snorted, _"Please," _She responded, taking battle stance and quickly slashing through the army. The Inferno armor and Naomi slashed through the troops, finally reaching the end, where the executioners stood, waiting for them.

"So, we have a new opponent. Doesn't matter, we won't lose.." Bambi stood still, her eyes wide with rage.

"We'll never lose," Alix chimed in, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"_Yeah, whatever," _The Inferno armor responded, charging Alix, bringing his sword through the male executioner's body, _"You two talk too much." _

"No, Alix!" Bambi cried out, taking her eyes off of Naomi.

Naomi brought her scythe down on Bambi, the emerald haired girl crying out, _"Didn't Arago tell you to never to take your eyes off of your opponent?" _She asked the passing girl, _"Don't underestimate us. We're the combined powers of the ten boys and girls you saw before." _

"Shut up!" Alix responded, his body molding back together, "We will be victorious!" He exclaimed, charging at the Inferno armor.

"Oui vey, you two make me sick." Naomi and the Inferno armor looked up to see a taller male looming behind the other couple, "Arago-sama wishes your death anyways, so you might as well die," A long sword pierced through their bodies, Bambi's and Alix's remains burned into ashes, "Now," The stranger came out of the shadows, "I will be the opponent to the two greatest fighters in Netherworld history!"

Ending Comments: Okay, so this chapter doesn't hold too many goodies like the other ones have, but this chappie is just a prelude as to what's gonna happen in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully, they'll be up and going within the next weeks! Ja for now, and remember, R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine,

Mia Yagyu


End file.
